


Life with Masks

by amelatte92



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: All routes combined, Angst, Betrayal, Bickering, Broken-heart, Dance with Jumin, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jumin vs Zen, K-drama, Love, Romance, Seven's past, Zen's Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 129,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelatte92/pseuds/amelatte92
Summary: Lee Eun Ha (MC) had her eyes set for the silver haired guy, Zen.. The one who had saved her life years before she joined the suspicious organization like RFA. Since then, her heart beats only for him.Han Jumin, CEO of the 5th largest company in South Korea, who once was stiff like a rock, finally found out that he could smile, even laugh, at the presence of the new member of RFA. He loved her since the first time she set her feet into his office.  From that moment on, he devoted his life only for that girl's happiness..Choi Luciel, the one who had been living in a world full of shit, seemed like he was under the warmth of the sun when he spoke with her.. But he was like a time bomb, he could never let anyone get near someone dangerous like him..It's all about how you should let go, accept, and find another path.. Life is after all, full of unpredictable things and secrecies.. It's only a matter of time when God untangled of the already tangled thread..





	1. Chapter 1

_“Do you believe in after world?” a girl with long blond hair asked, in her usual dreamy tone, “This is what V and I believe. Well, it’s actually more like I believe what V thinks.. It’s a bit different from what my religion tells me,”_

_A gentle breeze swept the green meadow around them, giving them a slight chill into their skin, a sign of autumn coming. He gazed deeply into the girl beside her, her eyes shone brightly as she talked about V. There was nothing he could do other than listening to what Rika said._

_“When my body dies.. my soul becomes free and able to go anywhere. It can go across dimensions to a world where anything is possible.. What should I call that place? Heaven.. maybe?” Rika smiled, “And.. when I go to heaven, I can meet other souls that had lived with me, and visit my friends on earth. But..” she scowled, “Because there’s no body, the souls can’t feel nor touch each other. My friends on earth won’t be able to feel or touch me either.. So, when you meet another soul in heaven and fall in love, it hurts so much..” she continued, a disappointment filled her green mirthless eyes, “So they make a promise to each other… To have a body on earth and experience love together..”_

_He still didn’t say anything. He kept his mouth shut._

_“V and I… might have been two souls that met in heaven. Because I feel it… It was fate…” she  turned into a guy beside her, adding a faint smile, making her beauty seeped into every cell within his body_

_He closed his eyes and smiled to her as bright as usual._

_Yes, saying anything wouldn’t change her heart after all.._

 

\----

 

It was sunny day. Lee Eun Ha was doing her routines in the office tel. Sweeping, mopping, and cleaning the dust stuck to the entire corner of the office tel were all she had been doing from the first time she stepped on that place. Abandoned for almost 2 years by the deceased previous owner, of course it took extra effort to clean every inch of that office tel. She wiped her sweat that was coming toward her eyes. She smiled. Thankfully she didn’t find any animal carcasses. Rats or cockroaches presence were no big deal for her, but the smell of a dead thing.. It was a big no for her. Apparently, some of her friends found it odd because normally, girls hated them. She didn’t really understand why girls would scream at rats or cockroaches.

 _“What harm would they do to human except it was unhealthy? I mean, why they have to scream?”_ she answered to everyone who asked her abnormality as a girl

Finally, she was done cleansing. She put the mop down and washed her hand. Her eyes darted into a pack of instant coffee that she brought from her own apartment. She smiled again. _“Having a glass of ice coffee while enjoying Seoul’s view was perfection after laboring,”_ she thought. She took one sachet and poured cold water to her coffee.

She took a deep breath, “Nice,” she smiled. Her eyes were glistening in joy at the present of her favorite coffee. Good day coffee freeze mocafrio. The real explanation of pleasure was having a good nice coffee – hot or cold, it’s up to you – while having a conversation with the one you love. She giggled at her own imagination. Silly her. There was no one she could call best friend at the time being. Just a coworker and a few acquaintances she met briefly. Ah.. and her college friends..

She took a laggard march into the balcony, while sipping her coffee every now and then. The view of Seoul from this 14th floor in the afternoon was pretty decent. Cars, motorcycles, and pedestrians got in a perfect line, no traffic anywhere. The sun shone lightly from above too. The weather was not so hot since she could walk around in the balcony as long as she wanted to.

VIXX’s song, Error, was played in her iPod. The upbeat song echoes from her headset. It began with Leo’s sweet voice and the build up to the chorus was beautifully done. She could never get tired listening to this music.

This song sounds mystical as the song told you a tale of a robots coming to life by imitating the sound of a heartbeat. Robots.. Hmm, she remembered the error in her life just a few hours ago. She kind of had a feeling that those people were just robots at first. She never knew that she would meet a group of people that would change her entire life with just a simple click on her phone.

It was started just a moment ago.

 

_12 hours before.._

It was almost midnight, and she was on her way to her apartment in Sinchon. Drinking soju and going karaoke with her friends was her college reunion agenda. She enjoyed that night, but she was dead tired to speak with anyone on the bus. Let alone, people had a new habit of doing things with their smart phones, so chatting directly face to face was almost gone nowadays. Smartphone zombie apocalypse – that was the new phenomenon. But she couldn’t blame them as she was with her phone as well. Her head rested on the window as she scrolled her SNS timeline to find interesting tweets, but no new tweet. Well, it was midnight, who would tweet on midnight, right? Except for the twitter bot where you could see hundreds photos of celebrity.

Zen.. That was that celebrity’s name, her bias. He was not so famous like Cho Kyuhyun from Super Junior to be honest, considering his work in theatre was not majorily liked by people nowadays, unlike boybands from SM Entertainment, but she loved him still. Sometimes she would stay in her SNS just to see that twitter bot posted Zen’s beautiful photos every single day. She didn’t know who managed that twitter bot, but she couldn’t deny that she would grant him or her gratitude for spreading those beautiful actor photos.

After a while, she closed her twitter and got off from the bus. She lazily walked down the street, rubbing her eyes one at a time. She yawned, not a ladylike. No one was around, so she thought she didn’t have to impress anyone. Her apartment was not too far from that place. That road was almost empty, only a couple cars went by. She dragged her feet. Suddenly she tought of Jarvis from Iron Man. It would’ve been nice to have Iron Man suit. You could simply sleep inside the suit, and voila.. You’ve arrived in your destination. Simply saying, “Jarvis, take me home,” and Jarvis would likely said, “Right away, Miss Lee,”

She chuckled. What an impossible idea.

Her family lived in a country side, Masan. She got full scholarship in The Department of Korean Language and Literature in Yonsei University, thus she got a job as an assistant lecturer after graduated and a translator as her main job. Things were good in her life now, remembering all those hard times when she got into Seoul for the first time. Not only because of her heavy accent of _Gyeongsang_ dialect -  when almost all Seoul people made fun of _-_ but she hardly have any money to support her life in Seoul.

A mere few steps she had been taking, yet she got bored eventually. As one of the zombie victim, she took out her phone again from her jeans. Finding twitter not amusing enough, she scrolled news on her browser when suddenly, a message pop out in her screen. She stopped walking. Frowned a while. She thought it was only a spam. She meant to click ‘No’ as always. She was too lazy to read what it was. But she clicked ‘Yes’ accidentally.

Then her screen went black. Her almost-sleepy-eyes widened up.

“Damn it!” she cursed

She clicked and tapped her phone over and over again. It was dead. Cold sweat ran down her spine.

“Oh please,” she begged desperately

She was almost tearing up when suddenly the display from her phone turned into a very basic BIOS level script. Those green codes with a complete dark background seemed to process for a while. She waited and prayed that her phone would get back to normal in a minute or two. Suddenly, the camera light came on and the display shone brightly. And what seemed to be chat room was opened..

 

Unknown       : …Hello…?

 

Some guy named Unknown appeared in the chat room. “What the hell?” she whispered it for herself. She couldn’t say anything except typing question mark.

 

Eun Ha           : ?

Unknown       : Can you see this?

Eun Ha           : Yes, I can.

Unknown       : …Finally connected. Thank God.

Unknown       : It’s not every day you get a text from a stranger.

Unknown       : I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smart phone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

Unknown       : I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records…

Unknown       : I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply…

Unknown       : All I see is address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.

Unknown       : I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently abroad…

 

She wrinkled her eyebrows. Her inner self kept muttering questions like who’s this person, why me, what happened with my phone earlier, what’s with this strange chat room, what should I do?

Eun Ha looked around, but she still didn’t see anyone nearby. She tried to turn off her phone again, or call someone else, but the screen remained the same. She pressed hard for homescreen, her camera, the back of her phone. Everything. But nothing happened. She could do nothing except typing replies. “Shit,” she cursed. She sighed. And braced herself. The only way to know what was going on was chatting with this curious person.

 

Eun Ha        : First, who are you?

Unknown       : Me? Oh sorry. I didn’t even introduce myself.

Unknown       : I’m just … a student studying abroad. I’m Korean. Here is my pic. Thought you would feel less cautious after seeing it… :)

 

A picture of a smiling young man with black hair and green mint eyes appeared at her screen. He was being true though, he didn’t seem like a bad guy from his picture.

 

Unknown       : I could tell you my name, but it doesn’t really matter. You won’t find me on search engines.^^;

Unknown       : But, anyways..

Unknown       : Can you help me find the owner of this phone?

Unknown       : I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.

Unknown       : But still…

Unknown       : I’d appreciate if you could help.

 

Confused was the best term for explaining the situation she got into. However she tried to grasp the information given. So, this Unknown guy found a phone at subway station.. He said he was studying abroad which could be inferred that he found that phone at subway outside Korea.. Wait.. Outside Korea? That info was ridiculous, why did he bother to find the owner of the phone so far from his place to his homeland? He could just give it to police or make an announcement somewhere near that place. The owner must live abroad as well if he or she lost it at subway station outside Korea, so there wouldn’t likely be any use of her finding the owner in Seoul.

 

Eun Ha           : Why are you so obsessed with finding the owner? You can just give it to the police or the post office.

Unknown       : Well, normal people won’t be able to understand…

Unknown       : To be honest, I have a religion.

Unknown       : My religion says that you must not miss any opportunity to do good, no matter how small. Well, some say that it’s just being nosy. But I’m not like normal people. I can’t help but think about how stressed the owner might be…

Unknown       : It’s really a safe place. I know the area. It’s developed.

Unknown       : Please?

Eun Ha           : Fine… I'll leave right away if it feels sketchy.

Unknown       : You trust me… Thank you!

Unknown       : Just a sec. I’ll send you the address.

 

She stood still in her place, waiting for another chat this Unknown guy sent.

 

Unknown       : Found it. Now, you should go to apartment number 1422 on 14th floor when you reached the address.

 

The address was sent to the chat room. It was indeed a developed area. Mapo District, Seoul, an area that lies northwest of the Han River, famous for Hongdae Street, Namsan Tower, 63 Building.. Places that often appeared in many Variety Shows or dramas. The image of a tall building for the place she was about to go occurred to her mind. The point was she probably couldn’t afford of living there with her current income. She went to the address right away. She stopped another bus, and took it into another route. Thank God, there was at least one last bus.

It took her half an hour to get into that address. And it was true. The building before her eyes soaring so high, making her jaw dropped at the luxury of its exterior designed alongwith its interior. The one who lived in this tall building probably wouldn’t even mind for losing a mere smartphone, they could just buy the new one if they had money to live there. She didn’t understand why that Unknown guy insisted on giving it back to its owner.

She reached the lobby. There, she found a woman in her mid 30s sitting at the receptionist table. Eun Ha came over her. That woman stared judgingly at the first glance, but giving out a smile at the next attempt. Perhaps she was just curious as it was not a familiar face entering the apartment building. The woman let her go to the elevator anyway, after they had a bit chit chat as to explain her purpose for getting into the apartment. She was supposed to take an elevator to reach the 14th floor, the floor in which Unknown guy told her before. A hesitation filled her head when she was about to press the Up button on the cold marble wall. She never liked elevator.

 _“It’s a cramped room with no window,”_ she always thought

Nevertheless, she hesitatingly pushed that button and waited for the elevator gone down from 20th floor. The elevator came down in a very short time. Perhaps it was already midnight. Everybody had their back stretched finely at their cozy bed, shut their eyes, and prepared for tomorrow. Good for them.

 She took one step to the elevator and pressed the 14th floor button. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fist as strong as she could, hoping that the bell dings as soon as possible to tell her that she had arrived in 14th floor.

Finally, after a moment that felt like eternity, she stepped off half running from that elevator as if she would be locked inside that damn elevator if she didn’t get out as soon as possible. While exhaling deeply, she looked around. She found the apartment room that Unknown guy told her about. Number 1422 was on the door across the elevator. She didn’t know what to do at that time. She looked around and spotted CCTV at the corner up of the ceilings. She tilted her head, waving and smiling to the CCTV. She liked it when there was CCTV, finding out that there might be someone who saw her pranks in CCTV made her happy a bit.

 _“Maybe, someone would practically smile as well when they watch this footage,”_ she thought, smiling

 

Unknown       : Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange.

 

A sudden notification from her phone startled her a bit. He texted her right after she arrived. Her curiosity aroused, how the hell did this guy know she had arrived? The timing was too precise for a coincident took place. The idea of him hiding somewhere near her crossed her mind, though she had no desire for looking around that place. The hall was empty, she had goose bumps along her arms and she could feel the hairs on the nape of her neck standing up. She hated the quietude. She was the only living thing around, well, not only her actually, there were pot of green plants in front of each room. She meant, she was the only living thing that had an ability to speak and think around that empty hall. The image of something white appeared out of nowhere making things worse. She blamed herself for her tendency of liking horror movies despite her cowardness toward spiritual beings.

 

Unknown       : Is there a password lock on the door?

 

She glanced at the door and took a few step forward. There was indeed a password lock on the door. It required a password to get inside the apartment, something new to her.

 

Eun Ha           : Yes.

Unknown       : I’ll send you the digit. Try it.

 

A password that was likely a key to open the door was listed in the chat room. She hesitated. Could she really barge inside it? What if she got jailed because of breaking and entry? Or worse, what if it was only a set up and turned out that it was the nest of criminals??

 

Eun Ha           : …Shouldn’t I ring the doorbell first?

Unknown       : Hmmm.. You’re right! Sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight. Then, ring the doorbell..

 

She rang the doorbell, but there was no answer.

 

Eun Ha          : I don’t think anyone’s inside…

Unknown      : Hmm, no choice then. I guess the place is empty. Why don’t you press the code?

Eun Ha           : Uhm, ok. I will.

Unknown       : Good.

 

She input the password given with confused thoughts. The sound of _‘clicked’_ echoed throughout the hall.

 

Eun Ha           : The door’s open.

Unknown       : Good, why don’t you go inside?

 

She furrowed her eyebrows. She began to feel there was something wrong with this guy. Set aside his wish to do good deed, barging in to a stranger house was not polite. At least, if it were her apartment, she would likely be pissed if there were some other stranger casually entering her place.

 

Eun Ha           : Can I just enter a stranger house?

Unknown       : You can just leave a note. I’ll give you my info. If something happens, you can just show my messages. That’ll do.

 

 _“Leave a note?”_ she thought.

A lot of questions dwelled inside her mind. What if an alarm ring or something happened when she entered the apartment? Spending a night in a jail was not going to be a nice memory for her, moreover if her family found out about it. She might get dragged into her hometown if she screwed her life in Seoul. Anyway, she ended up agreeing this guy’s request. If there were indeed something wrong, she could just show that chat room with him. It could be a decent proof to her innocence.

 

Eun Ha           : Then.. Alright.

Unknown       : Th

Unknown       : ank

Unknown       : you…

 

She got inside. To her surprised, the chat room changed into BIOS level script once again. The chat room between her and Unknown disappeared, replaced with a couple people chatting. She couldn’t say a thing. She was too flustered to even say anything or made announcement that she got into that suspicious chat room without her intention.


	2. Chapter 2

_2 years ago.._

_V tightened his grip for the woman beside him. She grew thinner from the last time he met her, and her face was paler, as if her entire blood had been sucked out from her body without any agreement from its host. He tried to say something nice to console her, yet his voice stuck._

_“I love you, Rika..” his voice wavering, “Do you remember? I always tell you.. I will never leave you.. I am your sun and you will always be in me,” V said, trying to hold back his tears that almost fell in his chiseled cheeks_

_“I’m inside the sun..” Rika slowly answered V. She rested her head on V’s shoulder as her gaze stretched far into the waves at the horizon, “I will be born again inside of you,” she continued, “I’m going to stop thinking about the abandoned past. It will only bring more fear. I want to be in the present… I want to be in this moment where I love you… This moment where I’m looking at you, this moment we’re making together… I cherished it so much,” her tears fell into his bare upper arm skin, “V, you are my sun, and I’m your sun..”_

_V lost his ability to speak as tears finally found their path to run down his face. He gently reached Rika’s hand and kept it safe within his grasp, he would never let her go anywhere._

\----

 

Eun Ha was left dumbfounded. The display was a bit different from the previous chat room with Unknown. It wasn’t in a level BIOS script anymore. Though, she had never seen any messenger application with interface like that. It was gradation of dark purplish wallpaper with sparkling white silver dots appeared at the top of it. And if she squinted her eyes, white clouds were flown transparently. And it was moving! The clouds, the sparkling white dots.. _“Wait.. Does it resemble night sky?!”_ she thought, gasping.

Her eyes was still adjusting with that unusual interface, till she missed what those people were talking about. They typed so fast, for god sake. But she caught a cute sticker among them – cute little boy sticker with yellowed hair that was crying. A faint smile broke on her lips, although she wasn’t supposed to be, considering a bizarre situation she was in.

 

707                 : WAIT! I think there’s someone else in here >.<

Yoosung★      : What?! Who?!

ZEN                  : Eun Ha?!

 

“Shit,” she cursed again 

Now that she was busted, she couldn’t not say anything any longer. People in the chat room must have freaked out finding their chat room got breached like that. It was the time for her revealing herself, perhaps a simple hello would suffice as a starter.

 

Eun Ha           : Hello

Yoosung★     : Gahhhh it’s talking!!

Yoosung★ sent shock sticker

 

“Of course I’m talking, I’m human too..” Eun Ha muttered while trying to find a switch on the wall

The room was completely dark, one thing she feared most for as long as she could remember. Somehow her brain set it that Sadako would crawl and grip her foot with her long-thinned-pale fingers and drag her into the abyss, leaving her family behind, searching for their lost child into every part of the world, only to find no clues of her whereabouts. A cold shivers ran down her spine as she shook her head to forget her scary imagination. She found the switch at last, after a moment of groping the wall near the door.

She switched it on and her eyes squinted from the light that lit the room. That was until her eyes were accustomed to the light, she began to see a view in front of her. It was a studio apartment or some say, an office tel, with a bed right across the door, filing cabinets beside it, a set of computer and dining table in the living room. Her eyes widened at the sight of the chair. About time. She craved for sitting down for a while, her legs almost give up for the pain the heels made her.

She wiped the dust that stuck on the chair before sitting down. It was thick. The room also smelled weird, probably because of the dust particle in every corner of the room, glad she didn’t have any problem with her lungs, otherwise she would probably cough uncontrollably.

 

Han Jumin     : Who is it?

Yoosung★     : Find out what it is!

Kang Jaehee   : How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?

707                  : Oh…^^;

707                  : Wait.

707                  : Just found something. This is weird.

ZEN                   : What is it? Hurry and tell me.

707                   : I traced the IP…

707                   : It’s from Rika’s office tel.

Yoosung★        : Rika’s office tel?

Han Jumin         : Where was it?

Kang Jaehee      : The location was not revealed. I know it to be classified.

707                     : Anyways, someone must have broken into her office tel. It talked just now, so it must be a person ^^;

 

 _“Rika? Who is that?”_ she asked confusedly after reading the conversation.

Despite the commotion from every people in the chat room, something caught her eyes. There was someone in the chat room with a username ZEN. She knew that name. It was her bias that she always paid attention to on twitter bot. She didn’t believe her eyes. It was impossible that she could really be in the same chat room with a celebrity like him. She couldn’t help thinking whether they were real or not. How could Zen chat with her as a friend? Perhaps, they were all robots programmed to say things?

A guy with username Han Jumin demanded her to reveal herself at that instant. She was about to tell them who she really was, but she lost her chance as the others constantly sent out their chat in a light speed. 707 said that he would hack her if she didn’t say anything, meanwhile Zen got a bit joyful because he thought she was one of her fans, intriguing Han Jumin to fuse his anger, though it was rather a true guess.

She couldn’t stay silent any longer. It was time to finally introduce herself.

 

Eun Ha           : I am Lee Eun Ha. Who are you all and what is this place?

707                : Lol so awkward.

707                : I thought it was a computer talking.

ZEN                 : Seems more normal than I thought.

Yoosung★     : What were you thinking?

ZEN                 : …Nothing~ Nothing.

Yoosung★     : Should we… introduce ourselves?

Han Jumin      : Are you serious…?

Kang Jaehee   : I think it’s a bit too early for that.

 

The next thing she knew, they began introducing themselves, even though Kang Jaehee and Han Jumin seemed to oppose the idea. Zen, 23 years old, musical actor. He sent his selfie a moment after that, a combination of beautiful and handsome figurine with his long silver hair, fair skin, and attractive red eyes. It hit her, he was indeed the one who she always see on twitter. It was true. She didn’t believe herself for getting to know him at last.

A red headed with yellow black stripes pattern in his glasses as it was seen in his profile picture was 707. He was called Seven by Yoosung. He told her that Zen’s real name was Ryu Hyun. This Seven guy didn’t want to tell her his real name. _“It was secret,”_ he said. He told her to only remember him as a 21 years old young hacker and his house was also a secret. “What’s with the secrecy?” Eun Ha mumbled. Then Yoosung introduced himself. His name was Kim Yoosung, a bright young boy with blonde hair and star pins in his hair. 20 years old, college student in Yonsei University. Well, it was the same alma mater with her, so she got excited and typed that she was from Yonsei too.

 

Eun Ha        : Hey, I graduated from Yonsei. Apparently I am an assistant lecturer sometimes.

Yoosung★  : What?? A professor??

Eun Ha        : No, I’m just an assistant.. Didn’t you read? Lol

Yoosung★  : Oh, right. My mistake. Got a bit worked up there.. Lol

ZEN              : Lol. Yoosung.. You couldn’t tell the difference between assistant lecturer and professor?

Yoosung★  : Hey, by the fact that she teaches in my university shocked me already.. Maybe you’ve known what I look like?

He sent a shy sticker

 

 _“It was so cute_ ,” she thought. She racked her brain to the fullest, trying to remember if she had a glimpse of yellow haired guy in one of her classes. But no, it didn’t ring any bell, not to mention she was also bad at remembering stuff.

 

Eun Ha        : No, I’m afraid I haven’t seen you. I’m not too aware of my surroundings.. ^^

Yoosung★ sent a depressed emoji.

Yoosung★   : Ok then, we’ll get to know each other from now on.. Lol

Eun Ha          : Yes, apparently.. ^^

707                : Don’t let her caught up you’re typing or sleeping when you are in her class kiddo. She might throw you a chalk or something.. Lol

Yoosung★    : I’m not sleeping!!

707                : Oh really?

 

Seven teased Yoosung for a while there. _“They must have joking around often,”_ Eun Ha thought. Not a moment later, Seven told her about Jumin and Jaehee. Han Jumin was the heir of a pretty famous corporation, C &R International, and Jaehee was his assistant, 26 and 25 years old.

Seven posted a photo of a young man with black hair in a suit feeding a cat. It was Han Jumin. He told Eun Ha about Jumin’s cat, Elizabeth the 3rd, with a slight disagreement from her owner as he was scared Eun Ha would try to kidnap her or something, giving such a tingling sensation for Eun Ha to see a reaction of a cat person. She was a white fur Persian cat with sparkling blue eyes. Eun Ha didn’t really fancy cats, though she didn’t hate it either, but Elizabeth the 3rd was indeed so beautiful. Zen was the one who had troubles with cats. He said he was allergic to it. His allergy was too severe as he could sneeze while seeing only a picture. “So cute,” she grinned at the thought

They talked about V. Turned up he was their leader. What he led, she had no idea. They talked about the identity of Unknown which she couldn’t say much. Nothing was recorded. She thought she could show her conversation with the Unknown guy, but the chat room disappeared at the same time those people appeared in the interface. It happened so fast she couldn’t think of screen shooting her conversation with Unknown as a proof of her innocent.

Eun Ha got taken aback by Jaehee’s statement that she would call police anytime. Eun Ha could have screamed at Jaehee for suspecting her too much. But, she held herself. She would have freaked out as well if there was stranger coming in her chat room. She couldn’t blame Jaehee for being cautious. Fortunately Jumin ceased the tension by saying he didn’t want to reveal anything until they figured out who Eun Ha was.

Seven on the other hand assured everyone that Eun Ha was not dangerous. He used his ability as a hacker to search everything she could find about her. But, he didn’t completely do the background check. _“Not yet”_ , he said.

 

707         : Saw her face in the CCTV.. She’s cute >.<

 

Eun Ha could swear her cheek got reddened by Seven’s compliment toward her. It was the first time a stranger told her she was cute. But the sudden fact that Seven uttered caused ruckus from Zen and Yoosung. They demanded Seven to share Eun Ha’s picture in the chat room. _“No.. Don’t..”_ Eun Ha begged. She was not ready to let her face known by Zen, her ultimate bias, let alone if he remembered their encounter with each other years ago. It was not the time she revealed that she was indeed one of his fans.

 

707         : No~ It violates her privacy~

 

Eun Ha was relieved at his decision for not posting her picture, meanwhile Yoosung and Zen pouted to Seven, telling him that it wasn’t fair for him to know what she looked like for the first time. Being the one who made everyone curious made Eun Ha felt a slight of joy in her heart. Moreover, they were like cute little brothers to her.

Seven then shared a picture of woman, making Eun Ha jumped one bit at the thought that it was hers, but it was not. She had short brown hair, wearing glasses, looked like a successful career woman with a dominance aura around her.  Zen, Yoosung, and Jumin were startled by that. They thought it was a picture of Eun Ha. But actually, it was Jaehee’s picture. So cute that they all didn’t recognized their friend’s picture, moreover for Jumin, as Jaehee was his assistant. Eun Ha giggled while reading all those chats. She didn’t know there would be people who would be attractive like them, someone as bright as Yoosung, or a joker like Seven, or a handsome boy like Zen. She forgot about the mysterious Unknown for a while there, when suddenly V came to chat room.

V told everyone that he was as flustered as everyone could be. He didn’t know the password of this office tel either. When Yoosung said that he wanted to come to this office tel, Seven forbid him. Seven wouldn’t give him the address of this office tel. It was a bit confusing for Eun Ha actually, “Why did it have to be secret?” she whispered

It was not Rika’s office tel either. It belonged to V. Yoosung wondered why V didn’t know the password even though V was Rika’s fiancée. V stated that he had never even been in this office tel. He just knew where it was. Rika was the one who worked there.

 

V                    : There are a lot of documents in there that must not be damaged.

V                    : I can’t reveal the address because all the classified information about this organization is stored there, plus other sensitive materials..

Han Jumin     : I didn’t know the place contained sensitive material.

Yoosung★     : You don’t trust us enough to let us go, right?

Han Jumin     : Don’t take it personally. It’s better to be ignorant sometimes.

V                    : Yes, for the reason Jumin said.

V                     : Anyways, I can’t tell you the address. I’m sorry.

Yoosung★     : Then how did Seven know that the address he traced is Rika’s apartment?

Kang Jaehee   : Since he’s responsible for the organization’s classified information.

707                 : Yup, that’s true, but also I’m the only one who developed this app.

707                  : Rika wanted to take care of some work through this too.

707                  : I went to her place to link the app with some of the documents in her computer.

Yoosung★       : Oh…

Jumin                : I see.

V                        : Only Luciel and I know the address.

 

She supported her head with her palm that rested on the table and placed her phone on the table, scrolling the chat room again, while figuring out who Luciel was. From the first time they appeared in the chat room, there had no username called ‘Luciel’. She failed to understand about that part hence she questioned it in the chat room.

 

Eun Ha        : Luciel?

707              : Oh, that’s my real name. V had a habit to call everyone by their real name. lol

 

“Real name?” she asked confusedly. Her eyebrows got wrinkled again for the past hour as she questioned about the mysterious aura this Seven guy had, “How come a person has more than one name?”

 

V                   : I repeat, since the information must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment. Do not ask Lee Eun Ha about it, and Miss Lee, please do not reveal the address.

 

Being asked suddenly by V made her wonder for a while. She looked around the office tel. As far as she could see, there were indeed a few cabinets and a computer in the office room. One bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, and the last were the balcony. She observed that office tel, every details of it. She found nothing suspicious in that office tel.

 

Eun Ha        : What’s classified information?

V                  : All the information there is classified.

V                  : So, Miss Lee… Is that what I call you? Please do not touch anything there.

Eun Ha        : Ermm… V… Just call me Eun Ha… ^^;

V                  : Ah, right…

ZEN              : Lololol you’re cute

 

She recoiled at Zen’s praise for her. She could see her hand trembled above the screen. Her eyes didn’t blink for the next seconds as her brain still set her eyes to see the sentence. It was such a beautiful syllable, nobody, not even her friends, would believe she would casually speak with her bias like that. It was like a dream come true. She could feel a butterfly flying right around her tummy, though such feeling didn’t last longer, as the next sentence from V ruined it all.

 

V                   : Anyway, please don’t touch anything over there. For example, if you try to force open one of the drawers…

V                   : The alarm will ring.

 

A snake slithered inside her womb now, as frantic questions filled her thought. What alarm? What the hell was that classified documents about? If the alarm rings, then what would happen? Could she stay at this suspicious office tel? Everything was suspicious. She had a second thought. It was not a joke anymore. She thought it was only chatting with a regular people and somehow she accidentally joined their conversation. Everyone must have the same reaction with her.

V, at the next attempt, said that there was a possibility that Eun Ha was led to Rika’s office tel by someone who knew Rika. Someone that Rika trusted enough to know the exact location. V’s theory was not welcomed very well by the others. Yoosung didn’t believe there was another person Rika trust enough to know something that they had no idea about. Yoosung was her cousin after all.

V kept his theory that Rika must have wanted someone to do the work she did before.

 

Han Jumin     : What…?

ZEN                : No way…

Kang Jaehee  : The work Rika did before…

707                 : Hosting parties?

ZEN                  : You mean Rika’s party.

Yoosung★      : Do you really think… that Rika planned this?

Yoosung★      : If she made that decision when she was alive…

V                      : That’s my guess.. but yes.

 

She couldn’t completely grasp everyone’s chat. She had to re-read every chat to fully understand what they were talking about. But even though she tried really hard to understand, she still couldn’t get the hang out of it. What parties? Who was Rika? Who were they?

She felt like she was a kid all over again while watching grownups talking nonstop about politics or stock prices. She couldn’t help herself but thinking, perhaps it would be best if she didn’t approve that Unknown’s guy request from the first time…


	3. Chapter 3

_2 years ago, RFA Christmas Party_

_It was a great party hall with the most beautiful chandelier hung above and festive atmosphere throughout the room. The band rendered the melodious song of Mariah Carey’s All I Want For Christmas Is You while everyone lifted their champagne, having a nice bonding conversation between each other. Crowd gathered in line, waiting for their chance to step up to the podium to place their donation. Lots of them came from different background. Actors, business men, organizations, all of them went up one by one, placed their case full of money or checks before the sum shewed from the big screen behind them._

_“Now, next in line please,” a beautiful girl in long blond hair gestured for the next person in line to place his donation. She was busily typing the large sum the previous donors donate, keeping her eyes fixed into the screen in front of her, totally unaware to another beautiful figurine towering in front of her._

_“It’s me Rika-shi,” came a manly yet beautiful voice above her head_

_Rika looked up at the source of that voice, “Oh, Zen!” she exclaimed happily, stood up to pat Zen’s broaden shoulder with her one hand, cleaning up the snow remnants that stayed idly in his broaden shoulder, “Why are you standing in line?” she asked, smiling from ear to ear at the presence of the most beautiful person, her muse._

_Zen’s waist-long thick silver hair was drawn back. Perhaps it was the way he had his hair styled in perfect ponytails, his chiseled face highlighting his perfect feature._

_“I’d like to make donations too of course,” Zen replied, smiling back at her, handing over a check to Rika, which Rika gladly accepted it_

_“You can make donations later on. Why don’t you help us for now?”_

_Rika and Zen turned their head to the source of voice. Another beautiful figurine suddenly came from Rika’s back. His short turquoise hair flowed down beautifully, following his saunter forward. He brought a DSLR camera with the longest lens in his hands, and naturally placed his right arm in Rika’s shoulder. It was V, her beloved fiancé. Rika’s face turned red at V’s sudden gesture, though she hid it by speaking casually toward Zen._

_“Haha, V’s right. Yoosung’s been gone for hours because of some issues with stage lighting. Why don’t you go and help him?” Rika asked, turning her head into the hallway, searching her cousin’s whereabout_

_Zen hissed, “Please give me a break… I was just there for just now looking at lights. Only one of them is malfunctioning, it’s not a big issue.. But that kid was so damn picky. I told him we should wait for an electrician, but he didn’t listen. So impatient..” he growled_

_V chuckled, “Yoosung can be really passionate,”_

_“Yeah, I could tell from his report card, haha,” Rika retorted, giggling at the idea of her cousin’s panicking trying to fix the light_

_“Well, if you don’t want to help Yoosung, why don’t you help Jumin picking up his suit? I heard he’s waiting for another one,” V suggested, but smirking at the end of suggestion_

_“Helping Jumin?!” suddenly he got worked up, “I’d better go help Yoosung than being with him even only for a second..” Zen scoffed_

_V and Rika couldn’t help laughing to see Zen got hyped like that. They knew very well that Zen and Jumin never got so friendly with each other. They were so different in personality, yet Jumin had a cat, Zen’s worst nemesis._

\----

After a moment, which seemed to be like forever, she ventured to express her thoughts..

 

Eun Ha      : I just came here to find the owner of the phone… What is going on?

707           : Owner of the phone?

707           : You were phised lol

 

Seven continued telling Eun Ha that the Unknown possibly was someone Rika trusted enough. And Unknown was indeed someone who convinced Eun Ha to go to that office tel to continue Rika’s job. Zen was the one who explained about Rika and the organization they were in. Apparently, they were in RFA, Rika’s Fundraising Association. Rika founded the organization 4 years ago, and hosted 2 parties until so far. Everyone helped Rika hosting the party. But unfortunately, she had passed away a year and a half ago. Eun Ha accepted that information. All she had to do was hosting a party and something about emails.

She had never gone to any party before. The parties that she ever joined were her reunion party with her college friends, but it was only in a restaurant and end up drinking soju till drop. She couldn’t stay until that party was ended though. She maintained her schedule to go home before midnight every day. But there she was, in her new neighborhood, being accused of burglary that she had nothing to do with. She must have drunk a lot to believe in a stranger’s request to go to a strange address plus meeting stranger people.

She looked at her watch. She didn’t believe that it was 2 am in the morning. Clearly, there would be no bus around anymore. She started to get panicked. What if there was criminal lurking around in the corner? Or maybe it was a prank by someone and they would pop out of nowhere to startle her and gave her money? Or… maybe they were just a robot programmed to say things…

She couldn’t make any guesses and stopped reading chats. Reading it on and on felt like a heavy burden fell into her shoulder. She still couldn’t understand what she had to do. She might be okay dealing with people, but a large scale of party? She didn’t think she could do it. Let alone, she had to re-arrange her schedule of teaching in Yonsei and her translating job. There were always deadlines for her work, so she couldn’t jeopardize her job only to help some strange request from an unknown group.

She straightened her back, grabbed her phone again, and looked at the chat once more. But unfortunately, all of them had left the chat room. She sighed, and still wondering, what she would do first. She rubbed her tired eyes and let out a small yawn.

Suddenly, her phone rang. There was someone calling her. She hesitated for a while whether she picked up or not. But she picked up at last.

“Rrrrrrrrr…. Rrrrrrrrrrr…. Your bank account has been used for a fun prank. Were you aware of this? I must first confirm your cell phone number to verify your identity so please calmly follow the instruction,” a man speaking with a heavy accent

“Oh my god, what should I do???? Do you want me to press my number or tell you?? What prank was it??” Eun Ha asked, perplexed. She was taken by surprise at the sudden information about her bank account. From all the time in the world, why did it have to happen exactly at that time? It was just like out of the frying pan, and fell into the fire.

“Gullible customer, please calm down. And take a deep breath. Breath in~ breath out~ You must be collected at a times like this. Now, if you’ve taken a deep breath, please go ahead and say I love you~”

Eun Ha didn’t believe what she just heard. Was it a prank? Again?

“Honey, I love you~ Is it okay? So my bank account is okay right? Anyway, what does honey I love you had anything to do with it? Hey, do I need to tell you my number now? You didn’t answer any of my questions before.. My money is save right? Well, even though I didn’t have that much money, but still.. It was my money.. Please tell me my money is not gone…”

She bombarded the caller with a bunch of questions as she didn’t want to get a consecutive misfortune. Being led into a suspicious office tel was more than enough for her.

But the caller only laughed hysterically at her chortle.

“Hahahahahhahaa you do have so many questions,”

“Of course I have.. Please tell me..” Eun Ha muttered in hope, biting her thumb nails as she was so dead afraid her money would gone to waste

The caller giggled, “I’m sorry.. I was just joking~ I’m Seven. Agent 707 in the chat room, Defender of Justice coming to rescue!!” Seven said in a upbeat voice

“Seven? You are that Seven from the chat room, right?” she asked dumbfoundedly, “So.. it was a joke? Then.. my bank account is secure?” she asked again out of curious

“Yes, totally saved. Sorry, I played with you a little. You’re cute,”

She felt her face hotter. It was the second time he called her cute like that, making her wonder whether he used to say that to any woman he encountered.

“Hey, I’m older than you. Shouldn’t you call me noona?” she decided teased him a bit

“Noona? Hmm, you don’t feel like a noona to me. You’re so small, 157 or 159 cm perhaps?” Seven asked

“Actually, it’s 155 cm,” Eun Ha replied, honestly

“Whooah, you’re shorter than you seem!” Seven exclaimed, aghast

She looked left to her heels she placed near the door and looked back at her feet. She wore a 7 cm long of heels that night, so Seven might mistook her height.

“By the way, what was that waving to CCTV?” Seven asked, giggling, interrupted her pondering about her height

“You saw me??” she asked, embarrassed

“Of course I saw you. I’m a hacker you know. I know everything within this world….” Seven said, bragging, pressing an ‘e’ in everything when he said it

“Oh really? So, do you know who I really am? I might be a serial killer you know..” she joked

“That face? Serial killer? Woow, is this an Orphan Movie when the serial killer looked like a little girl who in fact a grown up woman?” he giggled harder now

“I’m still 3 years older than you. Well, I’m short indeed. But that’s because I stopped growing when I was in 5th grade of elementary school!!” she said, half screaming, half giggling

Seven made an echoing laughter. She could hear it too when she put her phone on the table. She should be annoyed by Seven’s joke, but she found it amusing enough and hilarious too.

“Hey, satisfied?” Eun Ha asked, trying hard not to laugh too.

“Ahahaha yes.. You are so hilarious.. I haven’t laughed like this for a loooooong time now. Is there really someone who stopped growing at 5th grade elementary school??”

“Well, yes.. I am..” Eun Ha started pouting

And he started laughing again..

“Well, anyway.. You must have felt confused by this situation,” Seven said after he could stop his laughter, “What do you feel now?”

“Well, I’m sleepy. It’s 2 am in the morning, but I was alone in this office tel,”

“Are you afraid of ghost~?” he asked sotto voce, “There might be one lurking beneath you as we speak~”

Eun Ha shuddered, “Hey! Don’t even start!”

The caller only laughed again at Eun Ha’s pouting. He might have found Eun Ha bullyable at his constant prank. Lucky for him though, he found one other person to bully apart from Yoosung.

“Sorry m’lady~” he giggled, “Anyway, Eun Ha..”

“Yes?” she asked

“Well.. Have you considered working with us? Filling Rika’s shoes I mean,” he asked

“Hmm,” she pondered as she remembered what Unknown said in the previous chat. He said that his religion told him it wouldn’t be nice to decline another’s request. She put up with it. Maybe Unknown was right. If she could help, even for a bit, maybe it was not too harmful to make a party happen again, “Perhaps it would be nice to help you guys.. If you shall have me, I mean..”

There was a yelp of happiness in the other side, “Thank you, my lady! Of course! It is us who should say our gratitude to you..”

Eun Ha let out a smile. She was imagining this Seven guy was smiling brightly as they speak, with his yellow black stripes pattern glasses slanted a few inches from his eyes, “You’re welcome..” she giggled

“Now..” he clapped his palm to something that sounded like his thigh, “I must tell you one other important thing in order to work with RFA,”

“What is it?” she furrowed her brows

“It is essential that you stay in Rika’s office tel while you work with us,”

“What?” she was confused

“Yes..” he answered positively, “Emails that the guests send will be transferred to your phone through computer in Rika’s room. I had it set like that. So, you need to stay there from now on,” there was no answer from Eun Ha, “Well – what do you think?”

“Hmm, why can’t I work in my own apartment? Doesn’t emails could be received from anywhere in this planet now? I mean, anywhere with internet connection..” she tried to reason him

“I’m sorry.. But the emails for this RFA Party must be protected. And you didn’t just receive emails from the usual consumer services like Gmail or Yahoo, this application is specially made by the genious agent 707!” he bragged again, added by giggling, “So, if you didn’t stay in Rika’s office tel, the emails wouldn’t be sent and received,”

“Aah, I see. It is very confidential, huh? The guests’ information, I mean,”

“Yes,”

“Okay then. I’ll do it. I’ll move here until the party over,” she answered

“Yes! You’ve made an excellent choice, my lady with long-brown hair,” he replied in delight

 “Okay then..” she chuckled, “Say, Seven.. If I need to stay here, I have to go home first to prepare things, right? Well, can you pick me up? You said in the messenger that you already know this place right? So, can you? I’m a bit scared to go outside actually..” Eun Ha said in a serious tone

There was no answer for at least 5 seconds there. So, she assumed that she had stepped over the line there.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to press you or something. Please forget what I just said,” Eun Ha spluttered

A silent treatment continued. Eun Ha didn’t dare to make an attempt to speak first, therefore, she waited the other person to speak first. The needle in her watch showed it had passed more than 30 seconds, and no words coming out from the caller. She was about to utter something to break the silence when he suddenly cut her off.

“Sorry. But I couldn’t.” Seven said in a slightly different tone

There was some sort of distant grieve in his tone, like a voice people uttered in the funeral. There was no happiness, only hollow.. Eun Ha tried to figure out the different attitudes this guy had for the past few minutes, but she failed. She had never met someone who could be joking happily in one time and get mysterious in the next minutes.

“Yes, I understand. Soooo,” Eun Ha tried to change the conversation, “I could go back to my apartment first right? I needed my clothes in order to stay here, you know.”

“Ah yes. You may go home. Please be careful.”

Again, there was no joking tone in his voice. She felt a bit curious though, but decided not to ask further.

“Yes. Thank you for your care my little brother..” Eun Ha giggled

“But still, I’m waaaay more taller than you..” Seven teased, back with his normal joking tone

“Liar, how could I know how tall you are if you are the only one who could see me..”

“Well, you can never know for sure, because Seven Zero Seven is Defender of Justice! Always hide your mask to protect your beloved ones! Beep beep beep!”

“Hahahaha okay okay, I understand. Anyway, thank you so much for this phone call. I’ll be back after I pack my things. So, sayonara..”

“Okay, sayonaraaaa~”

She clicked her phone. And she stood up from her chair.

“Well, see you in a moment, Rika’s office tel. Perhaps you would be a witness to anything that occurred days after this..” she said, caressing the edge of the table

She muttered her temporary good bye to the office tel and got out from there. She saw the CCTV again. Knowing that Seven might see her, she bowed like a princess and waved to the CCTV. She gave him a sweetest smile she could ever give. She didn’t want to make Seven think that she felt a heavy burden in her shoulder, though she did. She should assure him that everything was going to be okay.

But what she didn’t know was, a man behind CCTV had to suppress his urge not to come and rescue her as soon as possible from that office tel. He felt a strange sensation in his heart when he saw her bowing toward CCTV. He bit his lip so hard and watched her got inside the elevator while clenching her fist and closing her eyes. Was there something wrong with her? Why did she have to clench her fist and close her eyes? And what would happen from now on? Would everything be okay?

\---

 

02.00 The Lobby

Eun Ha got out from that elevator half running. There was no one there in the lobby except for the receptionist. She called a cab to get home because clearly, there would no longer bus available in the early morning like this. After waiting for a while, her cab came and she got into the cab while saying goodbye to the receptionist. She told the driver her apartment address and laid her body down to the seat. With her head on the window, she kept on remembering how she could end up into that office tel. And she got to remember every member’s name as soon as possible.

There were Jumin, Yoosung, Zen, Jaehee, V, and Seven, well one other person, the deceased Rika. They grouped together to create an organization called RFA – Rika’s Fundraising Association – a  charity organization which could save people in need, that was something new to her.

 _“Sounds cool enough”_ , she thought for herself.

Even though she tried hard not to feel burdened, reaching everyone’s expectation was not an easy thing to do. She didn’t know how to make a party. Did she have to take care of catering, or music, or venues of party?

Eun Ha was pondering about the future party she had to handle when suddenly a chat came in. It was from Yoosung apparently. She opened up the chat room, and read his chat.

 

Yoosung★     : I really want to get to know you more, Eun Ha..

Eun Ha          : I’m quite a unique person you know..

 

She decided to tease him a bit.

 

Yoosung★     : Why?? Are you famous person or something??

Eun Ha          : Maybe.. I might have gone to one of your classes Yoosung.. Lol

Yoosung★     : Ah… I forgot that you are assistant lecturer.. T_T

Yoosung★     : Please, don’t pinch me when I slept at your class.. T_T

 

“ _He was too cute,”_ she thought.. So, she decided to tease him more..

 

Eun Ha          : Well, no.. But maybe I could kiss you a bit.. I heard that’s how a prince waking up the Snow White.. ^^

Yoosung★     : A.. a… a…… ki…kiii….. KISS??!!! Are you sure???!!!!

 

She burst out laughing. The driver seemed a bit startled too when Eun Ha laughed at sudden.

 

Eun Ha          : Hahahahahha of course I’m joking. Who on earth would do that to you.. Hahaha

Yoosung★     : Hmmph.. don’t tease me T_T

Yoosung★     : Why does everyone like to tease me? T_T

Eun Ha          : Maybe.. because you’re cute? ^^

Yoosung★     : Whoaaaahhhh.. Thank you!

Yoosung★ sent smily emoji

Eun Ha          : Ah, Yoosung. I’m sorry but I have to go. My cab has arrived in front of my apartment. Talk to you later, ok? Ciao!

Yoosung★     : Ok ^^

Eun Ha has left the chatroom

 

She paid the cab and said her gratitude toward the driver. She was glad enough she could get home save. She opened her apartment door and put her stuff on her couch. She took a shower long enough as she was remembering her phone call with Seven.

“Seven.. Is he the mood maker in RFA group?” Eun Ha asked herself

She had a habit of talking to herself. She found it quite helpful for her days.

“Geez, he must have found me a weird girl waving to CCTV…”

She covered her face out of embarrassment. She knew someone would probably saw her footage in CCTV, but she didn’t think that anyone would practically laugh watching her. But she couldn’t help smiling a bit while remembering Seven. She liked his outgoing personality. She had a hunch that she could get close to him in a matter of days, or maybe.. hours?

But it was not Seven that she really wanted to get close to. She wanted to know more about Zen. She was interested in his job as a musical actor. Basically she loved music, moreover classic. Opera was her thing. Plus he was indeed so handsome. He looked a bit older than her, even though he was a year younger than her. There was something different about Zen. From all the members, he was the one who accepted her for the first time without any suspicion. A grin didn’t fade. She didn’t realize she was smiling when picturing Zen. She couldn’t wait to get to know him more.

After she stepped out of the bathroom, she laid her body to her bed. There were so many things that happened in the past few hours. She decided to close her eyes for a while, before started packing in the morning.

\---

07.30 am, Kang Jaehee’s apartment

Looking up her collection of Zen’s musical DVD made Kang Jaehee’s morning a bit better than last night. She still couldn’t accept the new member of RFA. Lee Eun Ha.. that was her name if she was not mistaken. She felt annoyed with everyone’s quick adjustment of the new member. Their suspicion might be blinded by their full trust of V. She couldn’t understand why they trust Eun Ha so easily. She didn’t give a damn. Plus, Zen was one of the members. The idea of them getting together as time passes frightened her till the bone. She would never let them have feelings for each other.

It was not because she had some sort of feelings toward Zen, but it was her duty as a hardcore fans of him to maintain his career soaring higher as time passes. She couldn’t let anything – anyone – got in the way of his career, for her only happiness in this dreadful life was only watching Zen’s acting on the stage.

She took a sip of her favorite morning coffee. The aroma of freshly grinned coffee and the light sensation of caffeine soothed her upset mind a bit. She really loved coffee. Ever since the company had a grinding machine, her quantity of drinking coffee had increased. Without her knowledge, coffee had become her friend while staying late at the office.

Being an assistant to Han Jumin required a strong will and strong heart. Jumin’s ignorance sometimes made her blood boils to the core. Like a few days ago, Mr. Chairman, Jumin’s father, made a request to Jumin’s department to take care of a new project. The proposals of the company’s next projects were scattered in the desk. She picked the closest proposal from the table. It was the proposal of the new coffee shop franchise that Mr. Chairman’s new girlfriend wished to have. Jumin asked her to do the research about it. Nonetheless, Jumin didn’t really fancy the new project at all. He told Jaehee not to do the research wholeheartedly. She ignored her boss request. On the contrary, she made the perfect report on this coffee project. It was the first time she found her job interesting.

Suddenly her phone rang. Jumin called her. It was a bit strange as he stated once that he didn’t like to hear Jaehee’s voice outside the company. Nevertheless, she picked it up.

“Assistant Kang, it’s me,” Jumin said in his deep low voice

“Yes Mr. Han, is there something wrong?” Jaehee asked

“I want you to help Lee Eun Ha moving out from her current apartment this morning,” Jumin commanded

Jaehee felt a little mind to do what Jumin told her. Didn’t Rika’s office tel address was a secret? How could he tell her to help that girl moving out? It didn’t make any sense.

“I’m sorry Mr. Han, sir. But, isn’t Rika’s office tel’s address a secret? How could I help her move out?” Jaehee asked, trying so hard not to let her upset voice heard by her boss

“I feel that she may require a safe transport. Just drop her off closer to her destination. That might help her a bit,”

Jaehee wanted to say her disapproval, but she couldn’t say it. She was merely an assistant to him. All that she could do was approving Jumin’s order, otherwise her job would be in jeopardy.

“I’ll do as you order Mr. Han,” Jaehee said unwillingly

“Yes. And make sure you tell her what she needed to do to prepare the party. She should get used to this organization as soon as possible,”

“Yes, Mr. Han,”

She hung up the phone. Organizing her thoughts for a while, she grabbed her phone again. That was when she realized she didn’t have Eun Ha’s phone number yet. But her fingers acted fast. She searched Luciel’s number and called him immediately.

She waited for Luciel picking up her call. She drifted her eyes to the scattered proposals in the desk. She hadn’t quite finished them, yet she was assigned to do another job. She released a long sigh and tried to do her job well. There was no room for complaining.

After a few ringing, the hacker picked up her call.

“Good morning~ You are connected to the Defender of Justice headquarter. My name is Secret Agent 707. May I help you?” Seven answered. He teased Jaehee by playing a role of being an assistant.

She exhaled, “Can you tell me Lee Eun Ha’s phone number? Mr. Han told me to talk with her about the party..” Jaehee explained. She wasn’t in the mood of joking. She needed the answer right away.

“If I may ask you, what business you plan to do with her?” Seven asked robotically

“I’ve said it before. Mr. Han wanted me to give Eun Ha a brief explanation about the party. He thought that she needed that..”

“My apologies, but I’m sure I haven’t got your name. May I know your name madam?” he cut Jaehee’s words

She couldn’t take it anymore.

“LUCIEL!”

She raised her voice. Seven was indeed a joker every single time..

“Whoaahh…. Jaehee~ Please pity my ear.. My ear is so delicate.. I need it so~ much.. You are so meeaaaan!” Seven pouted

Jaehee sighed. She really didn’t need a joke at the current time, “Please, I have no time for joking…” Jaehee said, desperately

“Well then.. I’m afraid I must tell you then..”

“Thank you,” Jaehee said, relieved

“But, I’ll have to get something from you~ It’s a win win~” Seven said, jokingly

“What is it?”

“Let me play with Elly~~~”

Jaehee surely knew the answer to that demand. Seven would never get what he wished for, as he was once caught on CCTV biting the neck of white fur Persian cat, Elizabeth the 3rd. Jumin would never let Seven play with his beloved cat ever again after that.

“Jumin always commend her cat to you Jaehee, and you alwaaaays whine about it, sooooo I want you to trade Elly with Eun Ha’s phone number.. How about that?” Seven asked giggling

“There’s no way Mr. Han would permit Elizabeth the 3rd in your care. You’re a cat abuser,” Jaehee answered in her steady tone.

“Whuutz? Cat abuser?? Why couldn’t you see it as a deep affection between me and Elly~ It’s a win win Jaehee~ And you don’t have to tell Jumin~ Ok ok?”

“No,”

“You can give Elly to me in secret~ I know all about secret entrance in everyone’s building, including your apartment~” Seven giggled a little louder this time.

“No.”

“Aish.. So cold! So robotic like Jumin!”

Jaehee never replied to his joking. It was only a waste of time after all.

“Aish.. Ok then, I’ll tell you. But~”

“What else?!” she couldn’t help raising her volume once again. Seven surely loved to make her angry.

“Do you plan to meet her or just call her?” Seven asked, a bit more serious this time

“I plan to meet her. Maybe in an hour or so. I’d like to ask her whether she is willing to see me this morning,” Jaehee said

“Huum~ Why?”

“Do I need to go to your house and strangle you and kick your ass right now?”

Jaehee’s voice was as steady as always but she would probably make those threats come true if he played around a bit longer. Perhaps, he knew about that as well, as he began speaking a bit more serious this time.

“Jaehee~ You’re so scary~ Ok ok, I’ll stop now,” Seven gave up, “Well, if you want to meet her, please never ask her about Rika’s office tel. Okay? I can trust you on that, can’t I?”

Seven’s voice implied that he was not kidding. He was serious.

“I can guarantee that,” Jaehee assured him

“Ok then, I’ll message you now,”

“Thanks Seven,”

She hung up her phone. A message consisting Eun Ha’s phone number pop out in a second after that. She saved her number and dialed the younger girl.

\---

 

8.00 am, Eun Ha’s apartment

Lee Eun Ha had almost done packing when her phone vibrates, a sign of the incoming call. Once again, it was an unknown number. She wondered whether she should pick it up or ignore it. It might just be an insurance agency, trying to sell their service to random people. She never liked this kind of ads. She found it disturbing. But, after ringing for a while, she answered the call eventually. She didn’t have a heart rejecting someone’s call.

“Hello,” Eun Ha answered

“Hello, good morning. I’m Kang Jaehee, Mr. Han’s assistant,” Jaehee said

Her voice was clear and firm, Eun Ha could feel her dominance personality. Sometimes she couldn’t get along well with this kind of women, but she gave it a shot for now. She shouldn’t judge a person by the voice only.

“Ah, Jaehee-shi. Nice to hear from you. How do you know my number if I may ask?” Eun Ha asked

“Luciel told me,”

Jaehee’s answer was cold and monotone. Eun Ha didn’t say a word. Perhaps Jaehee still upset about last night? Jumin and Jaehee were not on the same page as the others, and Eun Ha still remembered how Jaehee was going to call the police to arrest her on an attempt of breaking and entry. It was not so pleasant for a first impression.

“Hello, you’re still there?” Jaehee asked curiously

“Yes mam,”

Eun Ha got her tongue slipped. She didn’t mean to call Jaehee with mam.

“Mam? Do you think I’m much older than you?” Jaehee said, she did sound upset now.

“I’m sorry, I slipped, sorry,” Eun Ha said. She felt really sorry. She didn’t mean to make her upset or something but Jaehee’s dominance voice made Eun Ha accidentally address her as a mam.

Jaehee sighed, “Well, never mind. I’d better explain my purpose of calling you then,”

“Okay, I’m listening,” Eun Ha said

“I got assigned from Mr. Han to help you moving from your apartment and told you how you would do your job as a new host. There were a lot to talk about. I wanted to properly talk to you instead of chatting online,” Jaehee said

“Well, I do feel the same,”

“Good. Then, I believe you’ve packed your needs right now? I will pick you up in an hour from now in your apartment. May I know your current address?” Jaehee asked

“Well, I don’t mind. It is not like Rika’s old office tel which is secret,” Eun Ha said

“Yes, thank you for your cooperation. Then I’ll go get ready. See you in an hour,”

“Yes, see you soon, Jaehee-shi,” Eun Ha said politely

 Eun Ha sent her address to Jaehee. She began to get ready for the meeting. She should use proper clothes to meet her. Jeans and T-shirt might not be a best choice for now, so she put on her semi-formal outfit, dark-chocolate blazer, a shirt, and a skirt might feel a bit fit to meet someone like Jaehee.

She combed her long brown hair and pin her bangs to her right side. She felt like it was decent for her to appear as neat as possible to meet Jaehee. Clearly, Eun Ha had loads of questions about RFA, and maybe Jaehee could answer them.

Jaehee arrived in front of her apartment precisely an hour later. To Eun Ha’s shock, Jaehee was standing in front of what seemed to be a limousine. She never saw a limousine for her whole life, so imagining that she and Jaehee would ride a limousine was too splendid. They greeted each other awkwardly and decided to go to the nearby café. Eun Ha’s suitcase fitted clothes for a week had been carried away to the trunk by Driver Kim, Jumin’s driver.

After a while – Eun Ha couldn’t stop jittering and glancing up and down inside the limousine, pretty much making Jaehee furrow her brow at the scene, or at least that was what Eun Ha felt, Jaehee didn’t really say much there –  they arrived in front of café which displayed butterscotch latte frappe and strawberry pancakes as today’s menu. It was rather a nice mixture they got there. Perhaps, Eun Ha should try it.

“I heard coffee and cake in this café are good. Have you been here?” Jaehee asked when they entered the café

“No, I haven’t been to any café lately. Busy with works,” Eun Ha said sadly

“Well, I understand your situation. I seldom have an opportunity to use my free time. But, that is my job, I couldn’t whine,” Jaehee said

“Yeah, you’re right,” Eun Ha said, agreeing at one point with her

Driver Kim stayed in the limo while the girls sat leisurely in the café, waiting for waitress came to take their orders. Eun Ha chose today’s menu, while Jaehee chose Belgian Choco Latte and cheese cake. While they were waiting for their orders to come, Jaehee asked the younger girl about her background which Eun Ha answered it all.  The older woman got perplexed as she found out Eun Ha originally came from Masan.

“But you don’t have any accent..” she lifted her eyebrows, “You speak like Seoul people.. How come?” Jaehee asked confusedly

“Hmm..” the younger girl hummed. It was not the first person asking her about why-she-had-no- _Gyeongsang_ -accent, almost all her new friends asked about that thing than any other questions, “I have lived in Seoul for years now. 6 years.. perhaps..” she looked down and counted those years with her fingers under the table, “Yes.. 6 years.. I started living here since my first year college in Yonsei,” she added

Jaehee nodded as a reply. Not a moment later, the waiter brought their coffee and cakes. She loved her butterscotch latte frappe, not only because of its visual – to be honest, she loved whipped cream added by choco granule at the top, best coffee ever – but the caramelized taste, mixed with butter and latte melted in her tongue. Not to mention her strawberry pancakes, it was so soft she almost wanted to sleep on it if it came up in big sized, as big as her bed.. Long story short, they were indeed so good.

“Hmm, you’re right. It is very sweet. I think it’s gonna be my favorite coffee thanks to you Jaehee-shi,” Eun Ha said, smiling brightly

“I’m glad you like it - but more importantly, Eun Ha-shi,”

“Yeah?” Eun Ha asked curiously

“I’d like to ask you something before,” Jaehee said with a stern face

“What is it?”

“I feel a bit curious about you,” Jaehee said

“About me?”

“Yes.. You are going to spend your days in Rika’s office tel from now on, and except you, no one can go near that place,” she touched the handle of her latte, eyes looking down to her coffee, “It is quite the irony. We, who’ve worked with Rika cannot enter the place. And yet you are a complete stranger can stay there…” Jaehee explained

There were no changes in Jaehee’s facial expression. Eun Ha couldn’t guess what could be in her mind. Neither had any answer to Jaehee’s statement.

“The office tel that you are in probably has all the documents relevant to what Rika did. But V told us last night not to open any drawers or computers. I wonder how you put up with Rika’s position, hosting the party,”

Eun Ha understood Jaehee’s concern as well. Her, being a stranger by the day, came to their organization, and suddenly asked to replace Rika, their last predecessor to host the party. It was a large shoes she had to fill in.

“I’m so sorry If I make you any discomfort Jaehee..” she looked down, “I never attend a party before, so I’m a little lost here. But I will do my very best to make this party happen. That I can promise to you,” Eun Ha said, assuring Jaehee

“I like your confidence,” Jaehee said, she let out a slight smile in her lips, “Well, let me explain to you about this party then,”

Eun Ha tried to listen carefully.

“Rika exchanged various emails with party guests at the office tel. As far as I know, she approved or declined guest depending on the theme of the party. That is… what you will be responsible of,” Jaehee said

“Is the party grand? According to the last party, who are the guests if I could ask? And what’s the benefit of the party again?” Eun Ha asked, unable to filter her questions

“Well, in terms of size, it is quite magnificent. But it is not only that. I think it will be meaningful that Rika’s mission isn’t hindered and continues on. Especially, I presume that V, who hasn’t really been involved with the organization after Rika’s death, will change. Currently, V is not really active in the organization. So, everyone is probably hoping for V to come back. Except for Yoosung,” Jaehee said, her eyes turned into an undecipherable gaze

“Yoosung? Is there something wrong with them both? Are they not in a good term?” Eun Ha asked, curious

“That’s not for me to explain. I believe you should hear it directly from them,” Jaehee answered non chalantly sipped her coffee

“Okay, sorry,” Eun Ha felt guilty for asking

“Ah, don’t be,” she put down her cup, “It’s just, it’s better for them to explain it to you directly,” Jaehee said

“I see then,” Eun Ha said, sipping her coffee once more, “Ah, one more question Jaehee-shi,”

“Yes?”

“How could I find the guest? I have no contacts at all. How can I invite the guest?”

“All of us will recommend the guests as time goes by. We will ask for your permission first if there were a guest in our mind. Of course, it’s up to you to approve or decline our suggestion,”

“So, all I need to do is determining who the guests that could come to the party are. Is that correct?” Eun Ha asked

“Yes, that’s correct. Do you think you could do that?” Jaehee made sure once again

“Yes. Believe in me! I think I could do that! Thank you for your explanation Jaehee. My mind has been cleansed now..” Eun Ha said, smiling more brightly than ever.

“Hmm, nothing makes my minds cleaner than watching Zen’s DVD though..” Jaehee let out a small giggle

“Zen’s DVDs? You have them? It was the musical right??” Eun Ha asked in disbelieve

“Yes,” Jaehee answered, smiling brighter, “Do you like musical too?”

Jaehee looked a lot happier at the change topic of conversation. She seemed to transform into a high school girl who was after boybands members when they talked about Zen. Of course, Eun Ha could cooperate with Jaehee as she was also Zen’s fans.

“Of course! I love musical! I never knew that you like musical as well..”

“Well, if you want to, I could lend you all Zen’s DVD. I’m sure it would brighten your day..” Jaehee offered, smiling

“Wow, thank you so much Jaehee.. It would mean a lot! Like.. Literally mean a lot to me..”

Eun Ha felt the burden of becoming host started to disappear. She was glad enough she could meet someone like Zen one day. Not as a fan, but as a friend.

“No need to say that. I’m happy too that you appreciate Zen’s work. But.. I have to say this to you right now. If you could, don’t ever develop any feelings toward Zen. He is a celebrity, so scandals meant destruction to his career. I hope you understand what I mean,” Jaehee said with a serious face

Eun Ha smiled.

“Well, no. I’m sure it’s not like that. It is impossible for him to like me. We haven’t even met. I like him as a fan only,”

Eun Ha smiled and gobbled her strawberry pancake. She lied. She had a crush on Zen even before she joined the organization. But for now, maybe she had to hide it. Like a mask that she needed to wear in her everyday’s life.


	4. Chapter 4

_3 years ago.. In backstage of a theater.._

_Zen was alone with his director in a small dressing room behind the stage. His long silver hair fall through his broad shoulder into his right cheek, down to his right tibia, as he bent down tidying his right shoe lace. A worn out face could be seen even with the dimly light in the room, though it didn’t reduce his full pheromone._

_“I’ll get going now,” Zen said to his director who was currently working on his computer. He lifted his backpack, staggering at the exit door._

_“You’re leaving already?” director asked, surprised, turning his face into the most handsome man in the globe_

_“Yeah, I have to work a night shift,” Zen said, emotionless_

_“You should take a break today. You were up on stage for three hours,” director uttered in concern_

_“I have to pay the rent. Got no choice. I’ll get going,”_

_Zen opened the exit door. To his surprise, there was someone waiting behind the door._

_“Oh my~! Finally! So you really exit through here!”_

_A girl with long blond hair stood outside the door, carrying a bouquet of red roses. She was a bit small next to Zen, her height didn’t even reach his shoulder. She was smiling ear to ear, her eyes was caught up between amusement and a thrill of pleasure._

_“…You cannot enter,”_

_Zen told the girl. He was too tired to even say another word._

_“I’m sorry. Can we talk for a moment?” the girl pleaded, “You can call me Rika. You’re Zen, right?”_

_Rika’s smile was as bright as the sun. Zen didn’t understand why she would be there._

_“Yes…but what’s with the flowers?” Zen asked dumbfounded_

_“It’s for you!” Rika said with a high notes. She seemed so happy of seeing Zen._

_“For me?”_

_“Yes!” Rika said, smiling brighter every minute_

_“Why?”_

_“You were so good out there today! I almost cried. I wanted to give you an outstanding ovation, but you went behind the curtains too soon,” Rika wailed_

_Zen recoiled, “….I was good?” He couldn’t believe what he heard. There was actually someone who appreciated his acting?_

_“Yes! Zen in the role of Oliver, I read it in the pamphlet. You’re still very young but your performance was extraordinary!”_

_Zen was standing still. He never expected any appreciation in his acting. He just did what he loved to do. Even when he had to ran away from his own family to pursue his dream._

_“Here! Take the flowers,” Rika said, giving him the bouquet_

_“Oh…” He couldn’t say anything. He was too mesmerized with things happened then._

_“You made my day Zen. Thank you so much! You were so great!”_

_Zen kept his face tight. He didn’t want her to know what dwell inside his head. He was afraid that the girl, who called herself Rika, only like him because of his looks, just like everybody else. He hated it. He didn’t want to get acknowledge merely based on his looks._

_“Can I get a photo with you?” Rika asked_

_Photo? Could he really do that? He was not someone who would be asked for a photo together. Ah, right. Zen was so handsome. No wonder why. He was used to this kind of thing. Everyone wanted to touch him or pinch him, ever since he was a boy. Even his teacher got blushed when he gazed at his teacher. His teacher often gave him a chocolate which was actually banned by his mother. He was scared of women back then._

_But, the girl in front of him looked different. She said that Zen’s performance was extraordinary. Did she really mean that?_

_“Uhm, are you serious?” Zen asked_

_“Excuse me?” Rika asked, confused_

_“I was good on stage?”_

_He wanted to make sure that Rika didn’t like him merely because of his looks. Zen wanted to hear that Rika loved his acting. But what if it was not the reason? And what if the director only hired him because he was so handsome? Did he really have no talent?_

_“Yes! You were great! When you got all teary while singing at the last scene… was that in the script? I thought you just got too emotional and acted on the spot!”_

_“Oh that wasn’t on the script..”_

_Did she really love his performance?_

_“I knew it! You were born to be an actor, V is never wrong!” Rika said, “You need to be in a bigger theater than this…! Oh, I can ask Jumin!”_

_Jumin? V? Who were they? What did she mean by bigger theater? “Sorry?”_

_“Haha, we’ll talk about this later. Can I get a photo? Oh, my fiancé had to leave for a sec to take care of the parking. But he’ll be back,” Rika said. Smile never faded from her face. It was really a beautiful smile._

_“Let’s take a photo when he comes! Is that okay?” Rika asked again_

_“Oh… I’m a bit shy,” he uttered_

_“Come on! To be honest, this isn’t my first time seeing you up on stage. I’ve been secretly following you for the past two years and seeing all your shows,”_

_“Really? Two years ago is when I barely started..”_

_“Yes. I hope you grow fast. With your looks and acting, you’ll become a major musical star in a second!” Rika said, her eyes was glistening in tears of joy_

_“No way.. I doubt I’ll become that big.”_

_He wanted the fame so much. He was desperate of it. But how could he.. He was barely alive now. He had to take 3 part time jobs to pay the rent and his food every day. He was afraid to expect things beyond his capability. He was afraid of falling. He was afraid, things that were said by his family came true.. That he would never succeed in acting._

_“Why not? Hmm~ You’re more pessimistic than I thought. But the gloominess does give a person more depth. Perhaps that is why you are so convincing,” she muttered, “I think you’ll become a great actor. Two years ago, you were in a really small theater company. The fact that you’re in a fairly larger production now proves that you’re growing,”_

_Rika’s stern faith in him made Zen believe that he could be bigger than this. He started to believe that he could overcome his fear by being optimistic._

_“Thank you, for all of that..”_

_“Then, let’s take a photo, ok?”_

_“…Alright,”_

_“Great! Let’s just wait a bit more until my fiancé comes. I’m so glad I gathered up the courage to wait!” Rika shrieked_

_“Rika..” a man approached them slowly from behind_

_Zen was a bit startled when he saw the man. He never saw anyone almost as good looking as him. V, that was his name if Zen wasn’t mistaken. He was almost as tall as Zen, perhaps 4 cm shorter. With V’s turquoise eyes and hair and slender yet firm body, he looked like a model of catwalk._

_“Hi, I’m V, Rika’s fiancé,” V held out his hand to shake_

_“Yes, I’ve heard of you. I’m Zen,” he shook hand with V_

_“Is it your real name?” V asked_

_Zen clenched his jaw. He never wanted anyone else knew his real name. It was hurtful of him. It reminded him of his family that he hated._

_“No,”_

_“Then, what is your real name?” V asked again_

_Zen didn’t say a word. He never wanted to tell anyone his name. It seemed like Rika knew what dwells inside Zen’s mind. She stopped V right away._

_“Ah.. No need to ask for further V,” she held out her hand to pat V’s upper hand, “I’m sorry Zen. V is sometimes so curious. He asked my real name too when we met for the first time. But I didn’t tell him for a loooong time,” Rika said, giggling_

_V laughed, “Yes, I’m sorry of my rudeness.. But I’m sure we’ll become closer as the time goes by..”_

_Could they really become closer?_

_“Ok then, let’s take a picture. Ah, let me arrange my tripod first,”_

_V arranged his tripod for a moment._

_“Yes, it’s finished,” said V, “On the count of three, I will press this button. Please keep your eyes to the camera, ok?”_

_“Okay Mr. Photographer..” Rika said_

_“Okay, One…Two…Tree..”_

_Click… Zen was standing between Rika and V. He didn’t put a smile in his face. He thought he would never meet them again in the future, so there was no need to put emotion in the picture. But he was wrong. They become his family eventually. Even more than his own family._

\----

 

12.00 pm

Lee Eun Ha was standing on the balcony. With a cup of hot coffee and VIXX’s song heard from her iPod, she was recalling the incident that occurred a few hours ago. She was led to this office tel by the person named Unknown. In no time, she joined a group called RFA, Rika’s Fundraising Association. She remembered how shocked RFA’s member when she joined at sudden.

She just met one of the members, Kang Jaehee, this morning. She gave her a brief explanation about the organization and a job that Eun Ha need to do. Driver Kim took Eun Ha to a nearby station because the location of this office tel was a secret. Even though Eun Ha was still unsure in how she would do her job, she gave it a shot first. She believed that she could do it. Answering emails from guests? That didn’t sound so difficult to her. Moreover, every member was willing to help her about the list of guests. So she wouldn’t have to worry.

Despite all the unfortunate events with being deceived at first and being suspected by some members of RFA, there was the one who never even suspicious of her from the first time. Zen.. He was so different from the others. He didn’t need to hear about the background check that Seven did to her. He knew that Eun Ha was innocent.

Zen.. Could they become closer as the time passed? She really hoped that it came true..

Suddenly her phone vibrates. It was a call from an unknown number. She didn’t have to wonder who it might be anymore. It might be one of the members. She smiled a bit before she pressed the button.

“Hello,” Eun Ha answered

“Babe, you picked right away. What were you doing? Thinking of me?” a man’s voice rang in her ear.

Oh my.. Was it Zen? She had a hunch that it was Zen..

“Zen?” Eun Ha asked sotto voce

“Of course! You knew me right away! You must have me in your mind all the time..” Zen replied, laughing

Even his laughter was so dazzling.

Eun Ha felt her face burned. How could he know what she thought? She tried to answer him right away, but her words seemed stuck in her throat. She couldn’t find the right answer to cope with Zen.

“So.. How’s living over there feels like, princess?” he asked in his mellifluous tone

A small yelp came out from the girl’s mouth. She shut her eyes and silently stomped her feet to calm her nerve, “It’s.. fine,” she answered, after she re-arranged her fast-pace heart back to normal, but still unable to stop grinning, “I have finished cleansing the whole corner of this office tel as a matter of fact,”

“Good!” he replied, “Ah~ I wish I knew where you are now~ I could have helped you clean up or something,”

Her heart was beating uncontrollably again now, “I wish I could.. But V and Seven told me not to..” she answered

He hissed, “They are indeed the most secretive person in this whole planet. I think alien is the best way to describe Seven. He’s always so hyper. But he’s really good at what he does. I don’t know exactly what he does, but I heard he’s the best hacker in the world,”

“Hacker?” she asked

“Yes,” he answered, “All I know is he worked for a secret intelligent agency. But that kid made a lot of cash from his work, he loved buying sport cars,”

“Sport cars?” she asked flabbergasted

“Yeah, there are several in his house,”

The conversation she had with Seven the other night resurfaced. She never thought Seven was that sort of guy. Somehow her imagination went wild again to her favourite scene from Die Hard 4th movie, Live Free or Die Hard, basically a movie about chaos in United States because of a certain cyber terrorists who hack into government and commercial computers to start a fire sell – an attack designed to target the nation’s infrastructure that is reliant on computerized system, such as stock prices and transportation. _“Seven didn’t really work with that kind of circumstances, did he?”_ she thought

“Hey, you know.. To be honest, after you joined our organization, I thought a lot about our previous parties. You wouldn’t know since you weren’t there, but we never thought that we wouldn’t be able to hold more parties then. We thought.. We’d always follow Rika’s lead and prepare party then having a party over and over again.. We all laughed together, and it made us all feel so comfortable,” Zen said

The party must have represent Rika’s good will to the world. Rika’s determination to do good for everyone was indeed admirable. Everyone must have a great expectation from Eun Ha to do better than Rika. The burden of doing her work started to pervade her mind again. Could she be as good as Rika, or was she only a burden for everyone? She wouldn’t know for sure. But she was determined that she would do the best for everyone’s sake.

“I see.. I’ll work hard to make sure things are even better this time!” Eun Ha said

“Wow~ You’re strong! Alright, I’ll support you as best as I can like a knight in a shining armor. Feel free to tell me if you need anything. I’m a knight who exist for the princess..” Zen exclaimed in delight

Zen’s sweet words made her feel numb on her body. She didn’t expect she could have a conversation with him.

“I can’t wait to see what RFA does to you as a member. There are so many things I want to do already. Let’s make some memories together, okay?”

“Yes, thank you so much for your support Zen. I hope that I could meet your expectation,” Eun Ha replied

“Hmm~ I know that you would do great, babe,”

Babe? She could hardly breathe when Zen called her ‘babe’. Did they become closer already? No, he wouldn’t mean that. He must have called every girl like that. She shouldn’t have her hopes high.

“Even though we haven’t met, your voice tells me that you are a warm hearted person. I’ve been a musical actor for 5 years now, and I’ve played and learned various characters, so I know that someone who has a pure voice like that, could mean no harm,” Zen explained

Eun Ha couldn’t control her body. Her hands were shaking so hard that she had to put down her cup of coffee. She couldn’t take his words any longer.

She closed her eyes. She remembered something from her past. Something very dearly that occurred in her life. She would never forget it, but maybe Zen forgot it, or he might never even remembered it..

\---

 

_4 years ago.._

_“Eun Ha, let’s go to café!” a girl who sat beside her suddenly aroused and grabbed Eun Ha by the arm, asking her to join visiting sort of place, “I heard there’s a new opening of café today. We’d like to try it. Wanna come?” Yeon Hee asked_

_The ring of bell as a sign of class was over was still heard at the background. The girls – probably four or five – flocked around her, blocking the light that came up from the sun beyond the window. All smiles at her, asking her to come with them._

_“No, I’m passed. I have another promise, sorry,” Eun Ha said smiling back at them, packing up her stuff_

_“With whom?” Yeon Hee asked curiously_

_“Hmm.. With a friend of mine.. Sorry, but I really need to go now. Sorry.. Ask me another time, okay?” Eun Ha said, rushed out from the classroom_

_Eun Ha had got to get out from that situation. She couldn’t tell her friends that she couldn’t afford to go to café. Money was something she didn’t have the luxury with. It was barely enough for her daily needs. Her father was only working as a high school teacher in Masan – he taught art and music, influencing their only daughter to fond of classic songs and opera – and  her mother was a stay-at-home wife. She didn’t have a heart to ask them more money than they could give._

_She got used to only eat one meal a day. She told herself that it was enough for a living. She could get water as much as possible if she ever got hungry. That was what she told herself repeatedly._

_It was noon at that time. It was the time for her to get her one meal a day. She went into the convenience store nearby, and planned to have a cup of ramyeon. She took the ramyeon, poured the hot water in it, and walked to the cashier. She took out her wallet only to find no paper inside it. Nothing. Not a single penny. That ramyeon was only 1,200 won, but she had no money to pay. Where could the money go? She remembered she put some of her money that morning._

_“Miss, do you have any problem?” the man in the cashier asked her_

_Eun Ha couldn’t look at him. She couldn’t tell him she didn’t have the money because she had already poured the hot water on the ramyeon._

_“Did you lose your money?” the man asked again_

_She kept her sight at her ramyeon. She was embarrassed to look up._

_Suddenly, an angelic face popped out in front of her face. She was a bit startled at the sudden gesture. It was the first time she looked at the most beautiful person in the world. He was a man, but he was dazzlingly beautiful._

_Even more beautiful than her._

_She couldn’t take her eyes from him. He was so slender yet firm of musles at the same time. He was so tall, probably around 180 cm, quite contrast with her only 155 cm height. And_ _he had his long thicked silver hair styled in perfect ponytails and bangs to cover his forehead. She studied his gentle demeanor for a few moments in silence. It was like seeing a Greek statue coming to life or something. She wondered whether she had to call a museum to ask if one of the most beautiful statues had gone missing._

_“Miss?”_

_Apparently it was the cashier guy. He leaned forward so he could see Eun Ha’s face._

_“Ah, I’m sorry..” Eun Ha said, woke up from her daydreaming_

_“Any problems miss? I’m sure you want to eat your ramyeon as soon as possible. You don’t want it to get more swelled up than this,” the man said smiling_

_God, it was the most beautiful smile that she had ever seen, Eun Ha thought._

_“Ah, yes.. I’m sorry… I..” Eun Ha decided to tell him the truth, “I’m sure I had put my money in my wallet this morning. I didn’t know why it would disappear. I’m sorry.. What should I do.. I have poured the water already..”_

_Eun Ha felt really guilty of it. That man pity Eun Ha as well._

_“If you had just notice  you didn’t bring any money now, how did you have your breakfast?” the man asked out of curiosity_

_“Ah, I didn’t have a breakfast..” Eun Ha answered in a very low voice_

_The man seemed to have another question in his tongue. But he decided not to ask anyway. Instead, he offered her his help._

_“Well, you need to eat it right away then. It’s my treat for today..” the man said smiling_

_“What? But.. I couldn’t..” her words got cut_

_“No.. no.. No but.. You’ve got to eat right now.. It’s on the house for today.. But, you’ve got to take this bread as well. Here, take this,” the man said, handing her a loaf of bread_

_“But why?” she asked, gazing directly at his beautiful pair of red eyes. Did he wear contact lenses?_

_“I know what it felt like not having money to buy food. So I must insist you take my treat today, okay?” he convinced her_

_“Okay, thank you.. But, may I know your name?”_

_“I’m Zen.. Nice to meet you,”_

_Zen.. That name would linger in Eun Ha’s heart from that moment on until she lost her breaths. She looked up at her savior and gave him a gratitude look through her eyes, which he returned it with the sweetest smile that he could ever give._

\----

 

“Hello.. Hello.. Eun Ha.. Are you there?” Zen asked

“Ah, yes. I’m here.. Sorry, I dozed off for a while there.. The wind from the balcony is so nice,” Eun Ha said, flying back to her present day

Zen laughed toward Eun Ha’s explanation.

“What? So~ you were sleeping? Waaaaah, my voice could sway a little girl like you to go to sleep huh? Hahahaa..”

Eun Ha let out a smile on her face.

“Yes, you have a very sweet voice, Zen..” Eun Ha giggled

Zen pretended to get a heart attack because of Eun Ha’s words. That made Eun Ha giggled even more.

“Yaah, don’t say those sweet words, do you want me to die of heart attack?” Zen teased

“No, of course I don’t want you die,” Eun Ha said, she loved teasing Zen

“Ahaha you’re so cute,” Zen said

Eun Ha’s face was at the same color with a tomato at that time. Gladly she was alone, otherwise anyone else might mistake her getting a cold or something.

“Zen, can I ask you something?”

“Anything babe,”

“How is your musical?” Eun Ha asked

“Good, it’s surprisingly good now. Thanks to Rika’s party 2 years ago, I still got my sponsors intact. Apparently Christopher Nolan wants to cast me for a role today. I’m still waiting for that role, actually,” he answered

“Nolan? You mean.. that famous Batman Trilogy Hollywood director want to cast you?? Are you serious?” Eun Ha shrieked at the mention of her favourite director

“Yes.. That famous director,” he giggled

“Wow! I’m so happy for you, Zen!” she shrieked and jolted in happiness, “So, you will go to Hollywood now?”

“Perhaps..” he chukled, “Well, let’s hope it will come true.. It was all thanks to Rika’s party to be honest. It was packed with sponsors. There were a lot of people from the art industry,” Zen explained

“The party was that big?” Eun Ha asked, she felt a bit pressure

“Yes, it was. To be honest, it was all thanks to Rika. She was so good at dealing with people and talking. I thought she was using some sort of magic or something. I didn’t really see that when we first met. Well, it’s probably because of Rika’s amazing convincing skill and V’s fame that the parties were so influential. Since everyone wanted to buy V’s work,”

“Fame? Work?” Eun Ha asked

“Yeah. V’s a photographer and he’s really famous within the industry. He refuses interviews and stays hidden, so he’s not popular. But V’s photos draw people in. And he doesn’t usually sell his photographs but at the parties he made an exception, so more people came. But…” he stopped talking, “I don’t think I should go into detail about V. He doesn’t like other people talking about him. He is quite… secretive, just like Seven. But he’s a really good person. I respect him a lot,” Zen said

“Hmm I see.. I’m glad you told me something about V and Rika, Zen. It’s too bad Rika died too soon. No wonder V became so apathetic this late 1,5 years. I would be devastated too if someone so dearly for me die,” Eun Ha said sympathetic

“Yeah, me too,” Zen frowned, “Anyway, I really am looking forward to your contribution in RFA. But don’t feel too pressured, okay? If you have any problem or anything, feel free to call me anytime,”

“Yeah, thank you Zen. It really means a lot to me. I thank you too for not being suspicious from the first time I joined RFA,” Eun Ha said

“No need to say that. I know that you are innocent,” Zen replied, giggling, “Ah, Eun Ha. I’m so sorry. There are a few people who wanted to see me, I have to hang up this call..”

“Okay.. Let’s speak in another time. It was nice hearing your voice, Zen,” Eun Ha said

“No problem senorita~ Then, I’m going now. Bye bye,” Zen said

“Bye,”

Eun Ha didn’t click the end call button. She hoped she could hear his voice over and over again. She should have recorded it. She liked him so much.

\---

 

12.30 Zen’s rehearsal room

Zen ended his phone call with Eun Ha and put a slight smile in his face. It was rather a nice conversation he had with her, though he had no idea how she looked like. He couldn’t wait until they could finally meet at the party, or perhaps, they could arrange a date or something before the party even started.

“Oppa~ what are you doing?” Fans no 1 asked him

Zen was awakened at the call. He turned to see a girl in her high school uniform stared flirtly at him, “Hmm, I’ve just called a friend of mine,” Zen replied, smiling

“Oppa~ Can we take a picture together? I’m your number one fans you know~” Fans no 2 said, flirting

“Of course we could take a picture. My life is for you, love,” Zen said, winking while going toward the girls

A bunch of fan girls cried out loud because of Zen’s flirt. They got so thrilled that Zen called them love, moreover when Zen put his hand in their shoulders when they took a picture together.

“Zen, let’s continue our practice,” the Director said

“Yes sir,” Zen said

Zen waved to his fans as he walked toward the stage once more. The girls bowed to him and walked out of the room.

He was on his dancing lesson of the upcoming musical drama. He and a few other actors and actresses were learning a new choreography of a classical masquerade scene. Zen loved the stage, the theater, and the music. He would trade anything to be up on stage including his own family, even his love story.

Deep down he longed for someone he could cherished more than anything, but a part of him didn’t want to take a risk of losing his career as an actor. He was not famous enough. He needed to be more famous in order to maintain his career.

He couldn’t love, he wouldn’t love, he mustn’t love.. That was the path he chose. His life was for his fans and musical after all.

\---

 

12.30 pm, Rika’s office tel

 Eun Ha still lingered with her phone. She was staring into her pitch black screen as if she wished Zen to call her again. But she knew he wouldn’t likely to call again. She was so stupid of wishing something impossible.

She walked into the office tel and put her phone on the table. It had not passed one second, yet there was another call for Eun Ha. She rushed into her phone, grinning on her face as she thought her wish came true, but it didn’t. It was a call from her professor. The sign of another class she had to take as an assistant lecturer.

“Hello, professor. I am Lee Eun Ha,”

“Yes, Eun Ha-shi. Could you replace me tomorrow afternoon? I have another assignment that I can’t let go,” Professor said bluntly

“Yes sir, I’m free tomorrow afternoon,”

“Good. I’ll email you about the materials and list of the students now. And give them a quiz after class. I’m counting on you, Eun Ha-shi,”

“Yes sir, thank you sir,”

Eun Ha clicked her phone off and turn on her laptop to check on email. She got the materials and a sheet of quiz. She checked the list of students and her eyes widened as she read one of student’s name she knew. She smiled widely. She couldn’t wait until tomorrow come. She had never felt so happy of teaching until this moment.

\---

 

11.00 pm, at Yoosung’s apartment

The arrival of the new member made Yoosung so excited to things that bound to happen in the next days. The idea of hosting another party and doing another fundraising made him excited yet sad. It was complicated. Lee Eun Ha was said to be the replacement of Rika. It was undeniable that Yoosung wanted to feel Rika through Lee Eun Ha. He knew that Eun Ha and Rika was completely different person, but for the time being, Yoosung couldn’t erase Rika’s figure from Eun Ha.

Jealousy filled Yoosung’s heart. She was in Rika’s office tel, surrounded by traces of Rika, instead of him, who had the same blood with her. He wanted to go to the office tel too, but it was said to be secret. He didn’t understand why it had to be a secret. Seven knew all along, but he didn’t tell anyone about it.

“ _What kind of organization is this to have a secret? RFA is a charity organization right? Or maybe it wasn’t only a charity?”_ Yoosung thought

He was afraid of guessing. He blamed V for not telling anyone about anything. Even about Rika’s death.

V told everyone that Rika was no longer in this world. He said that she decided to end her life. But how could she? She always smiles in front of Yoosung. She was the one who always give courage to Yoosung. She was the one who made Yoosung realized that happiness could come to us whenever we smile. That was why he always smiles.

Yoosung ended up looking at photo albums, photos from elementary school, middle school, and high school. He was Rika’s cousin, but they never met until he was in 6th grade of elementary school, at a family dinner. He went to her because he had to satisfy his volunteering requirements in middle schools. Rika was so beautiful when she did the volunteer work. She was like a magician to him. Yoosung loved her deeply since then.

Unlike usual, he didn’t log in to his LOLOL’s game that night. LOLOL, acronym for League of Loneliness of Life, was a popular online game these days. He used to play it day and night. There was no single day without playing LOLOL. Apparently he ranked number 2 in Shooting Star server. And he always bragged to the other members about it.

But he didn’t like to play it at that night. His mind was clouded by Rika and Eun Ha. He chose to lie on his bed. He closed his eyes, but he couldn’t sleep. He checked his phone again. He logged in to the RFA app only to find no one online. Well, everyone probably didn’t feel as excited as him about today.

Everyone moved on from Rika’s death in no time as well. V didn’t cry at her funeral, Jumin cried for a while but he returned to his normal self a day after that, Zen and Seven didn’t cry at all, and Jaehee was pretty much the same. Yoosung was the only one who didn’t accept Rika’s death. He didn’t believe that Rika could end her own life. She wasn’t crazy to begin with. V.. he was such a bullshit..


	5. Chapter 5

_8 years ago.._

_A dark brown haired young boy stuffed his plate with the meal in front of him. Mostly garden stuff, not to mention, his family indeed had a large garden at the backyard filled with different kinds of vegetables – self planted – and also flowers. Green beans, lettuce, appeared before his eyes, even the main dish didn’t miss from greeny. Fish soup with loads of turnips, carrots, onions, seleries, and other ingredients that the boy was convinced, it wouldn’t be far from another vegetables listed in children’s book of spell._

_His mother was highly tremendous scale of a woman. She was the president of women organization both in his neighborhood and in his school. And it was not a mere lowly organization as she even got an award from the mayor for her accomplishment in creating a healthy environment by encouraging people planting one tree in every house. How she could convince all of neighborhood to plant trees, Yoosung knew it perfectly. Lecturing from dawn till dusk was what she was good at. Of course, they were not just words that could go in one ear and out the other, they were full of meaningful words. Yoosung was sure, had she not become a teacher, she would have been a motivator who always aired Monday night in TV. And Yoosung was not excluded from the list of people needed to be lectured at. Apparently, being both the youngest and the only son the family got, Yoosung was the target of everyone’s lectures in his house, even his older sister always had a way to make him do things for her. So much for a privilege being the youngest, being spoiled and all, he had none whatsoever._

_“Son..” his mother called him, making the young boy turned his gaze from his plate into his left, toward his mother, “I heard from your teacher that you need to find a place to volunteer in society? Have you found out where you’ll volunteer?”_

_“Hmm,” he mumbled, “Nope, haven’t,” turned his gaze into his plate once again_

_“Is that so?” his mother exclaimed, “Well, if that’s the case, you should go to Rika tomorrow. She was volunteering at nursing home this lately,” his mother grinned at him_

_The spoon that was originally safe at his grip fell into his plate, filling the silent dining room with a clink from the silverware. He was utterly shocked at the suggestion. No, more into the name his mother mentioned before, “Eeeeh, why??” young Yoosung shrieked_

_“What do you mean why?” his mother asked, grinning from ear to ear, “You still had no place to volunteer – which you should have, considering all of your friends have already begun volunteering –  while you sit idly here,” she put a spoon of fish soup into her mouth, “You met Rika last night right? And you said you like her,” mother said_

_His heart sank. “Eeeeeeeh I.. I never said I liked her!” Yoosung stammered_

_“You never said it, but you couldn’t keep your eyes off her,” his mother retorted, happily teasing her youngest son, winking her right eye every now and then, whilst the young boy’s attempt to hide his true colors failed_

_“I.. I didn’t,”_

_He could feel his ears hotter by the seconds passed. Staring into his barely touched meal, his heart was pounding so fast until he was sure he would have broken the electrocardiograph those doctors owned if they measure his heart beat at that very moment. He knew it so well. It was no use to say otherwise to his mother as she basically knew everything._

_But still, his inner conscious told him not to fess up. He would literally get thrown down by his own mother who would likely tell him it was unnatural for a sibling to like each other. Of course his mother would think it was only some sort of common admiration for now, but deep down, he knew it was not a mere platonic love. There was a certain desire to make Rika his wife some years in the future. He fell for her right at the moment their eyes meet the other night. It was a zing._

_“So, you wanted to go to Rika right?” mother asked again, more like commanding, really_

_“Well, yes, if I have to,”_

_Yoosung pretended to be cool about it. But inside, he couldn’t wait till tomorrow comes and finally meet Rika again.._

_~Tomorrow morning~_

_The car stopped at the entrance of the nursing home. It was fairly a large building when Yoosung peeked through the window of the sedan car his family owned. His mother drove him there before she joined her organization. Like he uttered in his mind over and over again, his mother was not a mere member, she was the president._

_A girl with long blond hair emerged through the the double door not long after they arrived. She was smiling at the moment their eyes met. He felt his body paralyzed. Like being stabbed by an invisible blade that shot through her gleaming eyes. Indeed, Rika was truly the most beautiful girl that Yoosung had ever seen, from the moment he could remember until that precise moment, or perhaps until the final breath left his body._

_“Good morning, Rika,”_

_Yoosung’s mother got off from the car and waved to Rika who walked closer by the minutes. She wore a pair of brown T-shirt and a short with the same color, showing her long skinny milky white pair of legs. Her long blond hair was tied in a perfect high ponytail, with the same brown color at the ribbon. Yoosung’s heart was pounding again at a highly fast pace.The nape of her neck was now visible, arousing a slight fetish inside his young blood. He couldn’t look her in the eye, he looked down instead. Somehow, the soil was a lot friendlier for his unstoppable pounding in his left chest._

_“Ah, good morning Aunt Kim,” Rika said in her sweetest smile_

_She reached them and gave the most fabulous smile to Yoosung and his mother. Yoosung stood behind his mother. He didn’t say a word. He was too shy in front of the girl he liked._

_“Son, what are you doing there? Come, greet your cousin,” mother said, grabbing his upper arm so that he could move forward. Yoosung shook his head, and keep his foothold behind his mother. He feared he would literally die due to liquefaction if he stood too close to the sun like her._

_“Wah~ we met again Yoosung. You look so handsome today~” Rika said, smiling_

_Yoosung blushed. His legs felt like turning into a jelly hearing Rika’s compliment._

_“Okay then, I’ll leave him in your care, Rika,” his mother said, holding Yoosung in the shoulder, “I have to go somewhere else. I’ll pick him up this evening. Is that okay?” mother asked_

_“Of course, Aunt Kim. Leave him to me,” Rika said, making an ‘OK’ sign with her right hand_

_“Okay, bye son..” his mother briefly hugged him before going into the car._

_She waved at Rika and Yoosung before she turned on the engine. Yoosung saw his mother gone and startled when he heard his name called by Rika, inviting giggling from the owner of long blond hair because he twitched out of startle._

_“Why are you startled Yoosung? Am I so scary to you?” Rika asked, she remained giggling_

_“No, I’m just dozing off for a while there,” Yoosung said, finally able to find his voice_

_She chuckled, “Ok then, let’s get inside. Everyone has been waiting for you,” Rika said, leading him to the building_

_A scent of light cinnamon struck his nose as she was holding him by the arm through the entrance. He let her do what she pleased to his body. Whether bringing him inside the building, nor dragging him somewhere more private, he wouldn’t care anymore. She was a goddess sent from the heaven. Her existence was too powerful for a human being like him._

_“Waiting? Who is waiting?” Yoosung asked when they got in_

_“Everyone! Grandpas and grandmas here.. I kind of tell them that my cute cousin would come today, so they got excited!” Rika said_

_Yoosung blushed again as Rika mentioned that he was cute._

_“Come, meet everyone..” Rika said_

_She opened the double door and found some elderly in a large living room. It was a nice living room with a chimney, large towering windows at both sides, the green plants at the corner of the room, and a few couches where the elderly gathered around. Yoosung felt his heart ache seeing those grandmas and grandpas. Where are their families? Why would they be in here? It was the first time he saw people weaker than him._

_Suddenly, a grandma came toward Rika in her wheelchair._

_“Aigoo, you looked so pretty as ever, Rika dear,” grandma said, lifted her hand to caress Rika’s cheek_

_“Ah, grandma looked so beautiful too. I’m not as beautiful as you, grandma,” Rika said smiling_

_“No~ you flatter me, haha,” grandma said, her cheeks were getting redder at Rika’s flattering before later on taking a glance on Yoosung, “And who this young boy might be?” grandma asked_

_“This is Yoosung, my cousin. He’s handsome, isn’t he?” Rika replied, pulling the young boy closer to her, smiling. The boy could only nod, both by the compliment and also the closeness which he had a hard time dealing with._

_“Yes, yes indeed. He looks a lot like you, except his hair is dark brown, not blonde like you,” grandma said_

_“Ah, yes.. I dye my hair grandma. He was still in middle school, he shouldn’t dye his hair,” Rika said, stroking the young boy’s hair now_

_Beyond Rika’s gentle stroke on his hair, the sentence grandma said before struck Yoosung. Did he really look like Rika? Should he dye his hair when he graduated from high school then?_

_“Hello grandma, I’m Yoosung. It’s nice to meet you,” Yoosung said, holding out his hand_

_“Yes, yes.. I’m happy too to see young people in here. It must be so nice to be young,” grandma said, taking Yoosung’s hand while patting on his shoulder, “You have to cherished your days while you can, dear..”_

_“Ah~ yes grandma, we will,” Rika said, smile never faded from her face, “Ah grandma, let’s go to the yard now, shall we?”_

_“Yes, yes..”_

_Yoosung followed Rika and grandma from behind. He surely cherished every minute he spent with his goddess, Rika. He loved seeing her smile. That smile.. He wanted to cherish it as his treasure for a long time ahead. Perhaps, a single picture together would suffice. Rika would be so beautiful at the picture.. He was sure of it._

_“Noona,”_

_Yoosung called Rika when they arrived at the yard. It was so fresh to be outside. With the trees at the surroundings and a small pond not far from them, it was indeed a good place to get a fresh air._

_“Yes?” Rika answered, turning her head backward_

_“How about we take a picture together, three of us?” Yoosung asked_

_“Ah yes,” Rika answered, before turning her head upfront once again, “Grandma, do you mind to take a picture with us?”_

_“No, of course I don’t mind. I would love to, dear,” Grandma said_

_“Okay, I brought a camera..” he said, taking out his digital camera from his bag, “Hmm, is there someone we could ask for help to take a picture?” Yoosung asked_

_“Ah, I know,” Rika said_

_Rika went to the nurse nearby. She asked the nurse to take their picture, and the nurse gladly helped her._

_“Okay then, One.. Two.. Three..”_

_Clicked. They got their picture taken. Yoosung made sure, that picture would always stay with him, no matter what._

_Rika uttered her gratitude to the nurse and returned to Yoosung and grandma. Three of them chatted around until grandma was asked to go inside for her regular checkups. It was only Yoosung and Rika in the yard that afternoon. They sat together at the bench in front of the pond._

_“Noona,” Yoosung asked_

_“Hmm~” she answered, still gazing at the branches of trees that were swayed by the wind._

_“Can I ask something?” Yoosung asked, staring deeply into Rika’s green dreamy eyes_

_“Of course, you could ask whatever you want,” Rika said, looking right at him now, still smiling_

_At that time, his head was full of questions waiting to be answered. But among those questions – one of them was the question about her ideal type of future husband she would likely marry someday – he was more curious about her tendency to do good for many people around her. Once she helped around at the veterinary hospital, and another time, she was seen helping around at the orphanages. Was there any special reason, perhaps?_

_“You seemed to like volunteering,” he began speaking, “What do you get for helping elderly?” Yoosung asked curiously_

_“Hmm~”_

_Her brows furrowed. She thought for a while before she told him the answer._

_“The reason why people want to gain things is to earn happiness. It is so difficult for people on the fringe of society to hope for happiness, but everyone got happy ever since I came here. There are things that are much more important than money, fame, or power. Being a person who gives happiness to others is more important than those. By helping those in need, I felt like a powerful magician who has the power to give happines,” Rika said, smiling whilst looking at the blue sky above with the sun shone brightly, “Yoosung..” she called for him_

_“Yes?” he answered naturally_

_“Do you want to be a magician?” Rika asked, still looking at the blue sky_

_Yoosung followed her gaze toward the sky and nodded._

_“Good. Let’s be magician, both of us,” Rika said, smiling_

_“Yes, noona,” Yoosung said_

_She was so beautiful. That smile, he could never forget it.. Never.._

_Rika.._

_\-----_

 

“Ehem.. Mr. Kim~”

_There was a voice.._

“Mr. Kim~” came another sound

_A woman.._

_Who was it?_

_Could it be, Rika?_

“Rika..” Yoosung muttered

Yoosung slowly opened his eyes. To his surprise, he was at the classroom. All of his classmates were laughing so hard to find Yoosung fell asleep in class. Yoosung was so embarrassed that someone woke him up and pulled him out of his dream. Ah, the dream.. He was dreaming of being with Rika.. It was such a nice dream..

“Ehem, Mr. Kim,” the woman said in front of him

“Ah.. ah.. yes.. I’m sorry I fell asleep..” he straighten up his back, “I didn’t know how I slept though…” Yoosung said embarrassed

“Do you still sleepy? Or do you wish to get a lesson now?” the woman asked sternly

“Yes, I would be really glad if I get a lesson now, Professor..” Yoosung answered

“Good, now, please pay attention, okay?” the woman said

“Okay,”

The woman walked to the front of the class. Yoosung didn’t really take a good look on that woman’s face as he just woke up and his vision still blurred. Or maybe his eyes became bad out of sitting in front of his PC all the time..

But he knew one thing, she was so beautiful with her long brown hair. It reminded him about Rika..

“Okay everyone. Now that every one of you is present in this class,” the woman glanced her eyes to Yoosung’s direction, pressing the ‘present’ word so obviously, followed by giggling from all students while Yoosung covering his face out of embarrassment.

“Pay attention to this lesson. You will have a quiz afterwards,”

Everyone echoed the yes word together. But Yoosung was taken aback. He never expected that he would have a quiz that day. Could it be karma because he fell asleep?

“What?? Why??” Yoosung yelled

“Why? The professor told me that he already told the class there would be a quiz today,” the woman said non chalantly

All students nodded together. Yoosung didn’t believe it. How could he never hear of it?

Everyone giggled again at the shock that was clearly shown from Yoosung’s face.

“Okay okay. Now, Mr. Kim, you should pay more attention to this lecture if you want to get an A in your quiz. Do you understand?”

“Okay,” Yoosung said weakly

The woman started her lecture. Clearly, it was the first time he saw her, but somehow, her voice sounded familiar. Yoosung turned into one of his friend.

“Hey, who is that woman? New professor?” Yoosung asked sotto voce when he finally got himself together.

“No, she was just a substitute. Professor Cho couldn’t attend today,”

Yoosung mouthed a big O to his friend. Then he returned to the reality that there would be a quiz after the lesson. He wanted to cry at that time. He succumbed to his desk. He thought he would never be able to get a C even though he paid attention on the lecture. So, instead of learning the lesson, he opened up RFA app to whine about the quiz.

 

Yoosung★ entered the chatroom

Yoosung★ : Arrrggh!!

Yoosung★ : What do I do??

Yoosung★ : WHAT DO I DO???

Yoosung★ : Why is this happening to me??!!

Yoosung★ : Why?! WHY??!!

707           : lololol What’s going on?

707           : Did LOLOL’s server explode or something? XD

Yoosung★ : OMG!

 

Yoosung sent shock emoji

 

Yoosung★ : Don’t even say that!!

Yoosung★ : I’m troubled enough already..

707           : So, what’s going on? Lolololol

Yoosung★ : T_T … In one hour …

707           : Server maintenance?

Yoosung★ : NO!!

707           : And server explodes.. lolololol

Yoosung★ : T_T

Yoosung★ : Don’t do that to me..

 

Yoosung input crying emoji

 

Yoosung★ : That’s not it…

707           : lololol

Yoosung★ : I’m gonna have a QUIZ.

Yoosung★ : Apparently, the professor told us before.. How come I didn’t know about this??

Yoosung★ : I’m so shocked right now,, that I can’t even study..

 

Yoosung sent crying emoji

 

707           : lolol

707           : Dude, I thought smth serious was happening lolol

707           : Just write whatever

707           : I thought.. quizzes are super easy?

Yoosung★ : …

Yoosung★ : … Write whatever?

707           : When you see the question, you get the answer immediately. Just write that and leave…

Yoosung★ : You get what when you see the question…?

707           : Answer.lol

707           : THE ANSWER!

707           : Just use your brain and write the answer. And the prof will go like…

707           : YOU ARE CORRECT.

707           : Major increase in likeability.

Yoosung★ : Yeah, of course the professor will tell you that.

Yoosung★ : I was forgetting that you’re a genius.

 

Yoosung sent depressed emoji

 

Yoosung★ : Btw, our prof doesn’t come today. We are taught by a substitute. She’s cute though.

707           : Wow… Gimme a photo!

Yoosung★ : No way~ You didn’t give me Eun Ha’s photo either… I won’t give you hers! :P

707           : Gahh, don’t tempt me kiddo…

707           : But, if you are taught by a cute substitute, don’t you suppose to pay attention to her now?

Yoosung★ : T_T

Yoosung★ : The idea of quiz shocked me already… I don’t think I can learn anything… T_T

707           : T_T Gahh… So sad becoming you… T_T

707           : Anyway… Sorry, gotta go…

Yoosung★ : So soon? Why? Is it Unknown? The hacker? Have you got any news??

707           : That’s…

Yoosung★ : Hurry up…

707           : That’s…

707           : S

707           : E

707           : C

707           : R

707           : E

707           : T

707           : <3 <3 <3

707           : Toodles...

707 has left the chatroom

 

Yoosung let out a long sigh. He entered the chat room seeking a place to console his already troubled mind – chatting with Eun Ha for example – yet all he got was not making things better. The only one who was online was the young red haired hacker, the one whose hobby was teasing Yoosung every time they appeared together in the chat room. Like the thing he did to Yoosung a couple days ago, when he suddenly diagnosed Yoosung with POADCS (Pass Out After Drinking Caffeine Syndrome) – a rare disease which was said to be deadly for cows based on a screenshot from Wikipedia Seven shared in the chat room (the cows stated to pass away in 3 seconds after eating too many coffee beans). And the symptom for human was fainting and never woken up any longer, like sleeping beauty.

Drinking chocolate milk was recommended by Seven for his ‘rare disease’ to increase the blood pressure if he wanted to wake up faster. That time, the yellow haired boy was ought to know it was a prank already – How could chocolate milk diminish such a rare disease, huh? – but he kept on having faith in Seven. He bought boxes of chocolate milk carton and drank them all, until he was sick of it. He believed in whatever Seven saying. Seven was – after all – able to guess the time Yoosung’s fever went down. _“He said my fever would go down within a week! And it’s really gone in 5 days!”_ Yoosung typed hysterically.

It was not until Jaehee told him it was a common knowledge that fever would eventually go down within a week, Yoosung still had 100% faith in Seven’s knowledge. Not to mention, the screenshot Seven shared before turned out to be a false article created by the hacker himself, as it was stated at the bottom of the article that said, _“Another cow who was in love with that deceased cow also gone. How? We’ll never know. That is still a mystery. I am just writing random BS to mock Yoosung. Thanks to cows and my imagination,”_ Yoosung felt like hiding at the pit of embarrassment after fully reading it. How naïve could he be until he got eaten by a prank Seven made for him. Perhaps he was too flustered by the fact he would be dead in a matter of hours. Yes, perhaps it was that. He was not that dumb, was he?

The substitute teacher was still explaining about what seemed to be asked in the upcoming quiz. But his mind couldn’t really get into the class at all. He kept on racking his brain, pondering who the woman standing in front of the class might be. Cause her voice was somehow familiar in his brain.


	6. Chapter 6

13.30 - The Classroom

“Okay, time’s up. Finished or unfinished, please collect it now. Pass down your answer sheet to your friends in front of you. Thank you,” the assistant lecturer instructed

Yoosung surrendered. He did what he could. He never wanted to know what score he got. Probably an F. But he didn’t care. He didn’t care at all. He threw his head onto the desk and both of his arms hanging lose at side.

 _“GPA… Whatever… I don’t know… I hate you… professor… See you again next year…”_ Yoosung thought hopelessly

He hated Professor. He hated this subject. He hated his life.

He used to be so diligent back then. All’s A on his report card. He studied so hard to get a scholarship in Yonsei. But he loosened up when he already in. One major reason was because he lost Rika, his role model. He got addicted in gaming and forgot what he promised to Rika back then. He hated his life.

“Well, you may leave the classroom. I will inform your score in another session. Thank you very much. Good day every one,”

Every student got out of the classroom. Yoosung started to pack his bag too and walk through the exit door unsteadily. He didn’t even bother to look at the person in front of the classroom who saw him walked through the door.

He walked as far as his legs took, till he reached his favorite bench in the park. He didn’t feel so good about today. He hadn’t chat Eun Ha for a while though. The last chat they made was in the morning when he showed up his messy omelet rice. He was happy that Eun Ha praised his cooking. It made him want to cook for her too. But he couldn’t, as he didn’t know where she lived and he couldn’t just invite a girl into his apartment… Right? Or he could just ask her out. Yes, why didn’t he think about that? He could just call her and ask her out. It could be a date! Or something.. Jaehee met her already, why couldn’t he?

Excited by the thought, he pressed Eun Ha’s number that Seven gave him. It was not the first call he made with her actually. He already called her yesterday, just to make sure Eun Ha remembered which one he was from all members. And he felt down when she said she didn’t remember him. Even when he told her he was the blond boy wearing hair clips that form an ‘X’ shape, she still forget about him. He didn’t deny he felt a bit disappointed at Eun Ha for that, but he accepted it. He wasn’t likely a type to be significant to others like Jumin, Seven, moreover Zen. He was only a sophomore college boy who was lacking in everything he did and gaming all the time.

But Yoosung was completely in shock when he heard laughter in the other side. Apparently Eun Ha was just teasing Yoosung for pretending not to remember anything about him while she did. She even remembered the blue hoodie and ‘BORN THE LOLLOL’ green pin he wore in the picture he sent when she joined the chat room for the first time. Eun Ha was really something. It was like having 2 Sevens in RFA.

“Hello,”

The repeated tapping from his right fingers into his right knee stopped immediately at the sound in his left ear. Ecstatic by her voice, he straightened up his back and grinned from ear to ear.

“Ah, Eun Ha? I’m Yoosung! What are you doing right now?” Yoosung asked spiritfully

“Hmm, nothing. Why?” Eun Ha asked

“Great! Can we meet?? I feel so suffocated right now…”

“Oh no, what happened?” Eun Ha asked

“Well, I guess you didn’t see the chat then,” he leaned his back to the bench, “Hmm, I got a quiz at class today..” he let out a long sigh.

“Is that so?” she asked, “So, what happened with the quiz?”

“What should I do.. I would surely fail my quiz… I’m such an idiot…” Yoosung pouted

“Hey, don’t call yourself an idiot. You just need to study a bit more. I know you’re smart,”

He laughed, “Thank you anyway. Well, Eun Ha..”

“Hmm?” Eun Ha asked

Yoosung’s heart was pounding so fast. It was the first time he ever asked a girl for a date.

“Would you like to go out with me today? The weather was so nice. You shouldn’t stay in Rika’s place for a long time. You should get out and get a fresh air sometimes,” Yoosung said

“Hmm, but I’m already outside now,” Eun Ha replied

His heart sank.

“What? Didn’t you say you have nothing to do right now? How could you be outside if you didn’t have anything to do?” Yoosung asked, curiously

“Well, I did something today, but I’ve finished it,” Eun Ha said

“Ah, is that so?”

“Yes,” Eun Ha replied

“So, can we meet now?” Yoosung asked again

“Yes, we can.” She answered immediately

“Really?? Then, I’ll come to you right away. Tell me where you are now,” Yoosung said, excited

“Hmm~ Turn around,” Eun Ha giggled

“What?”

“Turn around, Yoosung,” Eun Ha, giggled even louder

“What do y..”

He didn’t finish his sentence. He saw a girl behind him, probably 5 meters, grinning and waving at him with her phone still on her ear.

“Come here,” both Eun Ha and the girl replied in the same intonation

“Wha…”

Yoosung didn’t move from his spot. So Eun Ha was the one walking toward him. She disconnected the phone call when she reached Yoosung.

“Hi!” Eun Ha said, half jumped in front of Yoosung

Yoosung couldn’t believe his eyes. Her voice was Eun Ha’s, but her clothes was the same like the assistant lecturer wore in the class earlier. Wait.. Wasn’t the woman in front of him the substitute teacher? That assistant lecturer?

 _“That assistant lecturer was Eun Ha?!”_ Yoosung thought hysterically

Seven was not lying. Eun Ha was indeed so beautiful with her long brown hair and fair skin. She was a shorter than him, that’s a plus. But she didn’t look older than him. That confused him. And she was a tad different from the woman in his class before. The woman in his class and the girl in front of him gave a different aura even though they shared the same face. Could she have a double personality?

He couldn’t close his eyes. He lost his words too.

“Hey, hello, have you come back to the earth Shooting Star?” Eun Ha asked, waving her hand in front of Yoosung’s eyes

“Ho.. how…??” Yoosung stuttered

“Well, I’m sorry, I couldn’t tell you right away in the classroom, could I? I have to be professional though,” Eun Ha apologized

“You.. look different,” Yoosung said, couldn’t hold himself

“Hmm, what do you mean?” Eun Ha asked, tilting her head

“You looked older before, but you look younger now.. How?” Yoosung muttered, dumbfounded

Eun Ha laughed so hard. Grabbing her belly while slightly slouching, she laughed for the entire minute. Yoosung stood still and stared at the girl in front of him. That was no coincidence then when he felt some sort of familiar feeling at the class, she was indeed the newest member of RFA that he called yesterday.

“Sorry, sorry,, haa~” Eun Ha panting, “I got that a lot you know. You are not the first to say that to me. Hmmm, all I could say is.. maybe I have an ability to change my face according to what mask I wish to put on,”

Yoosung got confused even more. _“What mask was she talking about?”_ he thought

“What mask?”

“Well, it’s just.. I need a few different attitudes when socializing with different types of people. I need to be a stern yet kind person in front of class. Being childish is not an attitude fit for a teacher, right?” Eun Ha explained, “So, me in front of class is just a mask I wear, me in front of you is the real me!”

Yoosung stared into her eyes. Her amber eyes looked so beautiful before his eyes. Motherly look. Like a gaze young mothers would give for their new born children. Caring at the utmost sincerity. Yet very different gaze came from the woman he saw at the class room before, stern and a bit stiff, like a real dominance. That was only if dominance was the right word to describe her demeanor. Anyway, he was glad it was not the real her.

“You _definitely_ give a different aura from back then,” Yoosung agreed

“Yep. That’s my ability,” Eun Ha nodded

“But.. all I said in the chatroom..” Yoosung said

“Ah, those chats with Seven? Hmm, I read it too. So~ I’m cute?” Eun Ha giggled

“He.. heeyy.. Don’t tease mee…” Yoosung pouted

He was so ashamed. Had he known that the woman in his class were Eun Ha, he wouldn’t have typed those things to Seven.

She laughed hysterically, “Sorry, but you are indeed so cute in person, Yoosung,”

“Aaaah~ You teased me again,” Yoosung said, covering his face so that she wouldn’t notice how crab-like face he got there

“Sorry, hehe,” Eun Ha said, “Ah, why don’t we go to Pizza Hut? I’m so hungry. I bet you haven’t eaten too right?”

“Yeah,” Yoosung pouted, curling his lower lip

“Hey~ lose your frown,” she said, patting his shoulder while giggling, “I’m sorry, I would never tease you again. I promise,” Eun Ha said, crossed her fingers

“Okay,”

“Well, let’s go. I’ll treat you this time,” Eun Ha said, pulling Yoosung by his hand

They went out from the university in no time and took the very first bus. Other seats were fully taken, so they chose to sit at the front row, by the window. Yoosung trailed behind her. She opened the window in her right side, inviting a soft zephyr into their face and swayed her long brown hair. Every strand of her hair gently touched his cheek, arousing the scent of cinnamon to his nose.

 _“Cinnamon?”_ he recoiled in silence. A familiar feeling struck Yoosung. He remembered that kind of smell. No, more like, he longed for the smell. His memory went back again to the church he visited once 8 years ago, the one place in his hometown he held very dearly with his lovely cousin, Rika. Yes, it was true. It was similar with Rika’s scent.

Yoosung stared straight into the girls’ eyes beside him. Idly she sat beside him, setting her gaze into the passing buildings outside the window. Oddly, Yoosung saw the same gaze Rika used to make in Eun Ha’s eyes, back when she was still breathing of course. Such the same beautiful and dreamy pair of eyes, though they were not green, but amber. Similar with Seven’s if he could add.

The bus strolled for another half hour before they arrived at the destination. Traffic wasn’t a problem for them, as it passed the lunch break already. Almost every worker went back to their offices. Drowning themselves again with the pile of stuff they needed to finish before deadline choked them to death. And among those workers, perhaps Jaehee was the same. Although likely she would have no time to spare even for a lunch break. Living a worker life didn’t sound too thrilled in Yoosung’s state of mind. He couldn’t spend his entire life working in cubicle under one roof, one firm, nor office. Well, even when he stated he didn’t want that kind of life, he didn’t really know what suited him more. He was still sophomore now. There were still more times for him to leisurely enjoy his life with gaming.

“Well, what do you want to have Yoosung? My favorite is Deluxe Cheese, but if you want to have another, you can order that too,” Eun Ha said, reading the menu while setting her hair in her right ear, showing her sweet little gold earing

They sat face to face inside Pizza Hut now. The waitress waited patiently beside them with a pen ready to write the order in the small notes. Yoosung abruptly set his eyes to the menu. He was too fond of the beauty in front of him hence forgotten to choose his own pizza. His eyes were frantically searching for anything nice within the menu. He didn’t want to stay too long considering which to buy as all of them were the same. He preffered setting his eyes fixed into the girl in front of him after all.

“Hmm~ I’ll have medium cheeseburger pizza then,” Yoosung replied

“Okay, one small Deluxe Cheese and medium Cheeseburger Pizza. What do you want for a drink?” the waitress asked

“Ph. D Pepper for me, you?” Eun Ha asked

“Same please,”

“Okay, right away,” the waitress went to tell their orders.

Clock had been ticking for a while, but no words came out from both of them. As if they played a game of who kept silence the longest, won the battle. But surely, Eun Ha lost the battle.

“Hmm.. Are you okay?” Eun Ha asked

“What? Hmm.. Yeah, why?”

“You didn’t say anything to me for a while there,” Eun Ha muttered, “Are you still mad at me?”

“No, noo.. God, no.. I’m not mad at you. But, I got so embarrassed that I showed you my incompetence back then, at class,” Yoosung stared down

“Hey, don’t say that. I’m sure you’ll get better in no time,” Eun Ha said

“Really? Do you think so?”

“Yeah, of course. I know you will,” Eun Ha convinced him, “You just need to pay more attention in class, and find your passion in it. Try to remember why you want to be in your major back then. There are countless students who strive hard for stepping their foot on Yonsei’s ground. But not everyone can get a scholarship in Yonsei like you. The fact that you can beat all those students proves that you have something that they don’t. You need to trust yourself more, Yoosung,”

Found his passion? What was his passion? For all that he could remember, Yoosung’s only passion was for Rika’s happiness. But now that his only passion was disappeared, he lost on track what he should do. He lost everything..

But still, Yoosung felt a little relieved by Eun Ha’s sweet words. Watching someone care enough for his future soothed him a wee bit.

“Humm~ Thank you,”

“You’re welcome,” Eun Ha, giggled, “Hmm Yoosung,”

“Yes?”

“Will you promise not to get angry at me?” Eun Ha asked at sudden

Yoosung frowned, “Yes, alright. What is it?”

_“Could it be the quiz sheet? No, no way it was that. She hadn’t got any spare time to check yet,”_

To Yoosung’s surprise, she took out her phone and showed him his picture while he was asleep in the classroom. The idea of her showing it to every member in chat room began to worry him. For he would once again be bullied by other members for his slackness.

“Hey.. heeeeyyy…” he tried to snatch her phone, but her hand was quicker to secure it, “How could you take it without my permission??” Yoosung sulked

“Well, I couldn’t ask it because you were sleeping kiddo.. But, you’re cute! I’ll treasure it forever. May I?” Eun Ha pleaded

“When did you take it?” Yoosung asked, tried so hard to keep his voice calm

“Before I woke you up of course,” she giggled

“Eun Ha, don’t post it to everyone, Ok?” Yoosung pleaded

“No, of course no, I will keep it for myself,” Eun Ha convinced him

He wanted to protest more, but he decided to believe her eventually. It was hard to say no to her beautiful smiles.

“Okay~” he said, embarassed

“Thank you!” Eun Ha shrieked

A few minutes later, Yoosung’s face went brighter as his favorite pizza came. He dug into his pizza when a thought suddenly flashed into his mind.

“Hey Eun Ha, can we take a picture together? I want to send it to group chat,” Yoosung asked smiling brightly

“Yeah, why not,”

Yoosung took his phone and moved to sit side by side with Eun Ha. He put a slice of pizza in his mouth while Eun Ha made a V sign. V… Hmm… The name of V triggered Yoosung. _He hated V._

Clicked. The picture turned out fine. Eun Ha was beautiful, just like Rika. Yoosung sent the picture to the group chat, only to find Zen was online as well.

 

Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom

 

Yoosung sent a picture

 

Yoosung★ : I’m with Eun Ha now… :P

ZEN           : Hey, how come both of you together?!

Yoosung★ : Well… turned out the professor had her replace him, so…

ZEN           : The replacement?

ZEN           : So you mean… Eun Ha taught your class today??

Yoosung★ : Yes ^^

ZEN           : Waaah, how lucky you are to be taught by a beautiful teacher ^^

ZEN           : I would go to school if the teachers were like you…

ZEN         : But all teachers in my school were strange. Every time I looked at them in the eye, they look away and blushed… I didn’t know why back then. But I figured it out now…

ZEN           : I’m just too handsome!!

ZEN           : God, this face…

ZEN           : It was just so IMPOSSIBLE!

ZEN           : I think God makes mistake when creating me…

Yoosung★ : Yeah… yeah…

Yoosung★ : You can stop now… You’re kinda douchey when you brag yourself like that…

ZEN           : Well, what can I do, I’m so handsome since I was born. Lol

ZEN           : Btw, what was Eun Ha doing? Why didn’t she log in too?

Yoosung★ : Dunno, she was staring at me right now, maybe… she likes me? =3

ZEN           : NOOOOOO… I’m not gonna let that young man! How could you get a girl while I’m still single?!

Yoosung★ : Maybe… I’m her type? =3

ZEN           : God…

 

Zen inserted depressed emoji

 

“Eun Ha, Zen asked why you don’t log in to chat. And I answered that you were staring at me, hehe” Yoosung grinned

“Hahaha so cute,” Eun Ha said, “Should I join in chat room then?”

“Yes! I want to know how he reacted too,”

_“No, don’t talk to him..”_

“Okay! I kinda miss him too actually,” Eun Ha said

_“You shouldn’t miss him.. Please, don’t…”_

 

Eun Ha has entered the chatroom

 

Eun Ha      : Hello ^^

ZEN           : Gaaahhh, how could you date him already?? I’m hurt T_T

Eun Ha      : What can I do? I feel bad about him when we were in a class. Do you want to eat with me too? Lol

ZEN           : Yeah! I want to go to a date too! But…

 

Zen inserted crying emoji

 

Eun Ha      : Why?

ZEN           : I can’t…

ZEN           : I can’t go to date… I’m so busy these days… T_T

Eun Ha      : Ah, is that so? T_T

Yoosung★ : Yeah? She could date with me though XD

ZEN           : GET LOST!

 

Zen inserted angry emoji

 

Eun Ha      : Lololol calm down Zen.

Eun Ha      : What are you doing right now?

ZEN           : I’m taking a break now. We’re practicing our choreography.

Eun Ha      : Ooh, I wish I could go there to cheer you up… ^^

ZEN           : REALLY??

ZEN           : Do you really want to come??

Eun Ha      : Well, I wish I could, but I’m afraid we will bother you.

ZEN           : No no no no… You are not bothering me at all! Please, do come and see me. There are a lot of fans here too you know, so, I don’t think it would be a problem if you come here too.

Eun Ha      : Really?

ZEN           : Yeah! Come here! I’ll text you the address.

ZEN           : Btw, where is that kid? Is he falling asleep again like in the classroom? Lololol

Yoosung★ : No

Yoosung★ : Eating pizza.

ZEN           : God, don’t give me a heartless words like that.

Yoosung★ : Ya

ZEN           : Are you jealous? Lololol

Yoosung★ : Ya

ZEN           : God, I’m not gonna steal her or anything lolol

Eun Ha      : ^^;;;;;

ZEN           : Anyway, I’ll meet you soon though. See you soon, Eun Ha, kiddo ^^

ZEN has left chatroom

Eun Ha has left chatroom

Yoosung★ has left chatroom

 

“Well, better get hurry then?” Eun Ha said

“But I’m not finished yet,” Yoosung pouted

Yoosung stuffed a big sized pizza to his mouth and ate in silence. He saw Eun Ha’s light smirk every now and then. _“Great, now she sees me as a little kid. Unlike that perfect body whatsoever Zen has,”_ Yoosung thought furiously.

 “Okaay~ I’ll wait you, my cute puppy,” Eun Ha said, poking Yoosung’s nose, “Ha~ Finally I get to meet Zen,” she grinned

Yoosung didn’t say a word. It was not like him at all to be silent like this. But he couldn’t deny that he felt a bit sad seeing Eun Ha excited in meeting Zen.

Sad? Was that the best word of it?

He felt… itchy for some reason.

Albeit Yoosung kept eating his pizza. He deliberately took more time than usual for finishing one slice of pizza. He just couldn’t stand the idea of Eun Ha’s excitement of meeting Zen. Why though? He didn’t even understand the reason. He just.. sort of.. despise it. It was the same feeling he got when Rika introduced V for the first time in that evening 7 years ago. Rika was grinning so widely just like Eun Ha now. And the excitement aura that spread around her body.. It was just like a reenactment from his deepest memory he had about Rika.

How could they be perfecty similar with each other? Had her hair not dark brown like that, he would have seen her as Rika. But Yoosung knew, they were not the same person.. Or.. were they?

\---

 

30 minutes later, Eun Ha and Yoosung went to the address Zen gave earlier. It was quite a large theater company. With a lot of posters of the later and the upcoming production hanging on both side of the hall, Eun Ha was trying so hard not to run around and take pictures of herself in that beautiful hall. Maintaining her normal behavior in front of Yoosung was a must. And being a freaking fangirl material probably wasn’t a nice image she wanted to plant on the younger boy’s mind beside her.

Eun Ha recognized some of the people on the posters – Kyuhyun was one of them. But one person literally pulled her to the gravity. She gasped and sauntered to one of the poster. A young man with a silver hair and red eyes stared back at Eun Ha. She felt her legs weaken by that piercing gaze till she had to lean on the pillar towering beside her. With the mask he wore and bore the letter Z scar on his chest, Zen surely knew how to melt the heart of all ladies.

She touched the poster, as if wondering whether she could be sucked into the story or not. Shame, she couldn’t. Instead, she lingered in front of Zen’s poster for quite some time. Yoosung followed her trails in the back. No words came out from his mouth.

“He’s so beautiful, isn’t he?” she asked, smiling widely. Eun Ha’s eyes were glistening in joy from the view before her.

“Don’t ask me. I’m a guy. It’s gross!” Yoosung growled

Eun Ha laughed, “Gross huh? Maybe.. Maybe I ask the wrong person about it. I should have asked Jaehee instead. Since we’re both girls and a fan of Zen, haha” Eun Ha said, grinning again

“Yeah, maybe,” Yoosung sulked

“Awwwww, look at you, being so jealous at him already,” she turned to face Yoosung, “You sure are a cute little brother of me,” Eun Ha said, pinching Yoosung’s cheek

“Aw aw, Eun Ha noona… It’s so hurt…..” Yoosung growled, rubbing his cheeks

“Ups, sorry. I couldn’t help it, you’re so adorable,” Eun Ha grinned

“You’re talking to me as if I’m not a guy. Don’t tell me, you don’t even see me as a person at all?” Yoosung scowled

Eun Ha widely smiled. She did imagine Yoosung as a cute Yorkshire terrier who liked to play around with human. He was cute from head to toe. The way he talked, the way he sulked, and the way he behaved, totally looked like a puppy. His blonde hair completed Eun Ha’s imagination of similarities between Yoosung and Yorkshire terrier. He was so cute.

“No, of course you’re a human,” Eun Ha nodded, eyes convinced, pretended to be serious but grinning in a second after. She couldn’t erase her imagination of Yorkshire terrier running around the yard, playing fetch with Eun Ha.

Yoosung seemed to have something more to say, but he was cut by a phone call. The girl didn’t need to read the name displayed on her screen, as she set Zen’s ringtone different from others, Cho Kyuhyun – Isn’t She Lovely.

\---

 

Eun Ha walked a few paces farther from Yoosung. But before she could pick her call, Yoosung saw a flash name of Zen in Eun Ha’s screen. Zen.. with a shape of heart after his name..

_“No, it couldn’t be.. It would probably be a mistake.. She wouldn’t fall for him.. Not that fast..”_

Yoosung’s itchy struck him harder in his heart. He wanted to crush her phone to the poster of Zen, smash the glass covering Zen’s poster to the ground and take away Eun Ha, far away from that theater. She would probably be scared of him. But it didn’t really matter, as long as he could be with her. He didn’t care of Eun Ha’s scared eyes toward him. Yoosung only wish Eun Ha’s smile for him. Only for him, not for anyone else..

“Hello, Zen!” Eun Ha said, excited

No. He didn’t have guts to do any of those. He couldn’t turn her beautiful eyes into horror every time she saw him. And that smile.. If only he had a tool to grasp a smile, he would already make that smile become his treasure. A smile that only him could see, enjoy, and taste..

Strange indeed that he had that kind of feeling toward Eun Ha, a woman he just met that afternoon.

“Yes! We’re here, at the theater! Where are you?”

There was a slight pause.

“Ah~ you’re in rehearse room? Where is that?” Eun Ha asked, “Us?” she glanced toward Yoosung’s direction, “We’re still at the lobby. Actually, I stalled a few minutes, admiring your Zorro’s poster,” Eun Ha chuckled, “Yes, you are indeed so beautiful Zen,”

 _“Stop your childish attitude!”_ Yoosung thought furiously

“Huum~ so we just need to go straight and turn left? Well, okay, I’ll follow your instruction,” Eun Ha said, smiling

She surely looked like a teenager who fall in love at the first time. She never stopped jittery around and a wide smile never faded from her face. Alas, Yoosung couldn’t do anything.

“Okay, we’ll go there straight away. Okay.. bye..”

She disconnected the phone call and grabbed Yoosung by the hand.

“Let’s go! Zen’s already waiting for us!” Eun Ha said

Yoosung was stunned by her sudden action. He should have been happier if it weren’t because her excitement of meeting Zen. She must have thought that this action doesn’t have any meaning, while Yoosung’s heart beating insanely fast.

\---

 

Eun Ha quicken her pace, dragging Yoosung along with her. A bit nervous she might say as she never had any courage to meet him again after that encounter 4 years ago and only watched Zen from her SNS timeline. Well, who would have thought someone like her could meet her bias. One in 7 billion chances perhaps. Such a big opportunity like that would never happen twice. She didn’t know what good deed she did in the last life, but whatever that was, she felt a tremendous gratitude for her predecessor.

It didn’t take a very long time for Yoosung and Eun Ha to reach the rehearsal room where Zen practiced at. A loud music and singing was heard from inside the room, and a couple fangirls sat silently while carrying banners for Zen. And the center of it was Zen, with his long silver hair dancing around the room with a couple actors and actresses, like a Silvan Elf among the mortal. He was still as handsome as the first time Eun Ha met him at the convenience store. That angelic face.. Mentioning whether he was a true descendant from God of Beauty might have explained his overall appearance. Like he said in the chat room, _“Even Zeus would kill for my face!”_ Eun Ha totally agreed on that sentence. Even though how ‘douchey’ – like Yoosung always mocked him – he might have sound, if he could present the fact that proved his declaration, it didn’t matter at all.

Eun Ha released her hand from Yoosung’s arm by the time they reached the room and kept her gaze toward Zen. Every move that Zen did made Eun Ha’s heart fluttered so fast that she was a hundred percent sure she could hear her own heart beat. She wanted to clap so badly for his amazing dance skill, but she knew it would be rude to do so. So, she just waited around till Zen spot them first and approached them.

“Okay, take 10, everyone! We’ll continue in 10. Good work,” the man who seemed to be the choreographer stopped the rehearsal

A silent yelp was coming out from the girl’s throat, and her eyes widened at the announcement. The dance practice was on a break. It only meant Zen would come and meet them soon. Eun Ha watched as Zen let out a long sigh and walked into the right side of the room to grab his bottle of mineral water. He stood sideways and gulped down half of bottle hastily at one drink, making a few streaks of mineral water escaped from his perfect sculpted arches of lips. His abs was sticking out through his drenched white T-shirt and more coming from the streaks above his masculine jawline. What a feast for Eun Ha’s eyes, really. And that stance.. Oh my.. He looked a lot like filming an ad for energy drink or something. So wild yet gentle at the same time! That product would definitely be announced by the best selling beyond record if it became a real ad.

Eun Ha couldn’t blink her eyes for one bit. She was too mesmerized by the marvelous beauty 3 meters apart from her. She couldn’t see it but she felt her jaw hanging loose helplessly. She could only hope she didn’t look too dumb in her bias’ eyes.

Zen put down his bottle of mineral water and looked to the left. That time, his gaze locked with Eun Ha’s eyes – probably surprised by their appearance at the door looked from the widened eyes he created – making her body suddenly stopped functioning, like being plugged on by the megavolt electricity ever existed. She sensed Yoosung waved casually at Zen and the silver haired guy dashed off to the door to meet them.

“Hey, why didn’t you tell me when you’ve reached this room?” Zen asked when he reached the door, his sweat dripping from his forehead

Truly, she wanted to wipe his sweat but she hold her stance, as a lot of girls with banners stared at their direction with their killer gaze in each and every one of them. She didn’t want to make a fuss.

“Sorry, I don’t want to interrupt your practice,” Eun Ha honestly answered, giving him the best smile she could give

“Whooah,” Zen gasped, “Seven was not joking! You are so cute in person Eun Ha!” Zen said, winking one of his eyes

Her heart skipped a beat. She felt dizzy at the sudden compliment coming from the most perfect guy in the world, her bias. Was she dreaming? Well, even if she was, she never wanted to come to life, she preferred living in a dream world forever.

“Thank you,” Eun Ha said, blushing, “You too,”

“Hey, do I not even exist?” Yoosung asked

Yoosung’s sudden grumbling at her right startled her. He looked pretty annoyed as his lower lips curling for the second time. Eun Ha scratch a little note in her mind, lip curling might be one of Yoosung’s habits when he sulked. _“So cute,”_ she thought, smirking

Zen giggled, “Sorry Yoosung. But I’m just so excited meeting our new member of RFA. It’s our first meeting! Of course I’m excited,”

Smirk in Eun Ha’s lips vanished, replaced by disappointment that ebbed deeply in Eun Ha’s chest. As Zen stated it was their first meeting, when in fact, it was not. She remembered every details of it, he didn’t seem like he aged. That same gorgeousness.. It was like seeing a statue from Greece Era that sculpted from the best material came to life! Eun Ha would never forget Zen’s kindness of giving her bread when she barely survived a few years ago. Apparently Zen forgot about it. It was predictable, remembering she was not that important to be remembered about. But, she was fine with it. Zen called her cute, nothing can dampen her spirit.

“Come, sit down,” Zen said

Zen invited them inside the room, inviting another killer gaze from the fangirls. It was a room with full of mirror like Eun Ha used to remember if she watched Super Junior practiced their dancing. Spacious – thanks God – and lit perfectly by the sunlight seeping through large windows at the right side. They sat on a wooden floor. It was cold but clean. No one wore their shoes in this room so they could sit anywhere they like.

“Sorry, no couch here. We’re just sitting around like this when we take a break. It’s clean though,” Zen said, turning his head slightly toward his fans direction and winked at them, continued by a loud shrieked coming from the girls

Zen smiled again to Eun Ha, though Eun Ha had to hide her uneasiness both coming from the girls and Zen’s fanservice.

“Yeah, it’s nice,” Eun Ha retorted with a slight smile

Three of them sat in circle a bit far from the fangirls, while other actors and actresses seemed to chat around and created circle by themselves.

“We’re only on a break for 10 minutes,” he leaned back, sustained his weight with his arm, “You have nothing to do after this, right? I hope you could see me practice,” Zen begged

“Okay. I’ll continue my date with Eun Ha afterwards~,” Yoosung teased

“Oh no no no, you can’t do that kid. We’re going to have dinner together after this session over. You’ve already got a date with her, plus you’ve been with her for a couple hours in class, that counts too,”

Eun Ha laughed when she remembered how cute Yoosung in class. Getting a quiz that you didn’t know before could be a catastrophe. After all, she was once a college student just like Yoosung.

“I spent my time in class sulking you know. I didn’t have time to pay attention to any materials,” Yoosung pouted

“Aww.. Does that mean I’m a terrible teacher?” Eun Ha asked, pretended to be sulking

“Ah.. No! I don’t mean anything like that.. It’s just..” Yoosung stammered

“Hey, how dare you make our precious new member sad like this,” Zen said, hit Yoosung in the head, “Don’t worry babe, I’ll protect you from this boy,”

Zen naturally put his arm on Eun Ha’s shoulder. Eun Ha could barely breathe by the time their body become closer. She was so thankful for her long bangs covering half of her eyes so that Zen probably wouldn’t notice her reddened face.

“Hey hey, don’t put your hand so casually on her shoulder like that. You’re full of sweat,” Yoosung snapped, wrenched Zen’s arm from Eun Ha’s shoulder

“Ah, sorry, what can I do, it’s a habit,” Zen laughed

“I’m okay though,” Eun Ha said sotto voce

She didn’t mind to be closer to Zen actually. He smells so great even though he was drenched in his sweat. She would even want to buy the T-shirt worn by Zen now if there were an auction.

“Haha anyway, how’s the preparation of the party going? I know that it’s only been the second day that you joined us, but do you have any possible guest that you wish to invite by now?” Zen asked

“Yeah, I’m curious too. We need to make a list of guest first. Rika used to do that,” Yoosung said

“Well, I haven’t done anything to prepare for the party. I met Jaehee yesterday and she explained to me what I should do. But, we don’t even have an exact date for the party, how should I tell the guest if they ask about when the party will be held?” Eun Ha asked

“Hmm, you’re right,” Zen touched his chiseled chin, “We still need to know when it is going to be held though,”

“What if we just inform them that there would be a party? Just don’t tell them the date yet. That might do,” Yoosung suggested

“Ah, you’re right!” she exclaimed, “Is that what Rika always do?”

“Yeah, I’ve hosted parties 2 times till now. I know Rika so well. We prepared 6 months for our first party 4 years ago,” he smiled, “Zen wasn’t a member of RFA back then,”

“Is that so?” she turned her head toward Zen, “I thought all of you knew each other for a very long time,” Eun Ha said

“No,” Zen shook his head, “I met Rika 3 years ago. I was just finished performed on a stage, and she waited for me going out from dressing room,” he smiled, “It was the first time I met a fan who recognized me for my talent not merely my looks,”

Eun Ha took a close look at Zen’s facial expression. His red eyes that used to flame brightly in every single selfie he posted on timeline seemed to tone down a ladder. Like seeing another side of him that Eun Ha couldn’t figure out yet. He kept staring down at the wooden floor, smiling widely yet gently, as if resurfacing a piece of sweet memory inside his mind. An image of Rika’s swarming inside Zen’s mind perhaps was the reason behind his sweet gentle smile. Somehow, she felt a tad jealous of Rika’s shadow inside his mind. But another side of her couldn’t deny, Rika must have been truly special in every RFA’s member. Even RFA stood as Rika’s legacy in this world while she no longer existed. She couldn’t just erase Rika even if she replaced her job as a coordinator of RFA’s party now.

“So, you got asked to join RFA right away then?” Eun Ha asked

“Nope,” he blinked his eyes once, returned to the present day, “I joined perhaps 3 months after I met Rika dan V. To be honest, I was on the verge of quitting acting at that time,”

Her heart sank, “Oh no, why? Don’t ever do that,”

“Yeah, I’m glad that I didn’t give up my acting. It was all because of V that I became this big now. He surely knows how to lift everyone’s spirit,” Zen muttered, “He is a kind person, but I have no idea what he’s been up to lately. He should be sending some pictures once in a while, so we know how he’s doing at least. But he prefers solitude,”

“He’s been like that ever since he shocked us all by Rika’s news. He didn’t even tell us how she died exactly,” Yoosung yelled, “No body, no will, Rika didn’t leave anything behind. How can I be sure what he said was true?”

Yoosung glared at Zen, while the older man was left speechless by Yoosung’s sudden rage. Eun Ha couldn’t say anything about it. Her past memory with Jaehee resurfaced. _“_ _Currently, V is not really active in the organization. So, everyone is probably hoping for V to come back. Except for Yoosung,”_ Jaehee told her yesterday. And now, Eun Ha knew what Jaehee meant by that. Yoosung still had incredulity toward V’s statement. Eun Ha was left speechless too. She was both new to this organization, and she didn’t even hear full story about Rika. She couldn’t decide what she believed in, Yoosung or V.

“What if.. Rika was alive?” Yoosung asked

“Hey, does it make any sense to you?” Zen yelled, “V told us that it was suicide. She drowned herself, so finding her body would be hard. Why do you think V lie to us about that? They plan to get married,”

“I know. I’m not making any sense. It’s just, I always feel something sketchy with V. He didn’t say much either when he was being interrogated by police,” Yoosung sighed

“Perhaps Jumin interfered. They are childhood friends so Jumin must know that V would still be upset because of Rika’s death. Maybe Jumin pleaded for V to be released using his wealth,”

“V and Jumin are childhood friend?” Eun Ha asked

“Yeah, they went to the same elementary school and middle school. They grew up in an extremely rich neighborhood. That trust fund jerk, a robot like him is so fortunate to have a friend like V,” Zen said

Eun Ha went silent again. Watching Zen trashed Jumin like that was not a surprise for Eun Ha. Before she met Zen in person, Jumin and Zen always bicker at each other in chat room. Zen seldom called Jumin by his name. He always called him the silverspoon or trust fund jerk or simply a jerk. Zen warned her to be careful too around him. But she had no problem whatsoever with Jumin. Zen might have some story with rich people because he always dissed Jumin every time they were together in chat room. Jumin was indeed the wealthiest person in the group. Moreover, Jumin always brag about Elizabeth the 3rd which triggered Zen’s allergy of cats. Zen wouldn’t stop sneezing every time Jumin posted Elizabeth the 3rd‘s photos. Poor him.

But Eun Ha could feel that Zen was the one who started all the bickering. He was the first one who trashed Jumin before Jumin could say anything. Eun Ha didn’t really know what happened with them but she hoped they would make up some day.

“I would like to meet V,” Eun Ha said

“Someday you’ll meet him. I’m sure of it,” Zen said, “Anyways, I can’t figure out what V is thinking. He’s probably with Seven trying to find out who led you to the apartment. I am a member, so I fully trusted V and intend to follow whatever he decides. I hope you get the chance to talk to V more. But unfortunately… he rarely logs in to chat room,”

“Why doesn’t V chat often?” Eun Ha asked

“You can only log in to the chat room when you have internet. And V travels a lot these days. So.. I think it’s because he often goes to places where he doesn’t have internet access. I don’t know why he travels that much though,” Zen said

“He’s being weirder now,” Yoosung said

“Don’t say that thing to Rika’s fiancé, kid. He was the one who was chosen by Rika after all,” Zen said

“Yoosung, I’m sorry, but I don’t understand. What did V do to you? I’m sorry but I feel like you resent him too much,” Eun Ha finally said her uneasiness

“Well, a brother hating sister’s husband is not new though. Classic soap opera story,” Zen teased

“I’m not like that! V was the one who is strange!” Yoosung snapped

“Okay okay, don’t get worked out too much. I’m just kidding, haha” Zen grinned

Before Yoosung could say anything, Zen’s break was over. Eun Ha and Yoosung were asked to stay and watch Zen’s practices until the end. He wanted to take them to his friend’s restaurant after practice ended. Yoosung and Eun Ha agreed to it.

Zen was back in his practice again. It was the first time for Eun Ha to watch Zen closely like this. She never dreamt of having luxurious meeting with Zen as all she did was admiring Zen’s photos from her SNS timeline. She intended to keep this information to herself. She didn’t want Yoosung know that she had a crush for Zen for a very long time. She tried to keep everything to be as casual as it could be and pretended that she was just a normal girl joining an unknown quest of hosting a party.

Suddenly, Eun Ha’s phone vibrated and showed Seven’s profil picture on it. She smiled a bit because she could hear her favorite hacker’s voice again. She went out of the rehearsal room to take Seven’s call. She leaned on the wall and cleared her throat before she answered it. She reached her phone. With joyous voice and sparkles eyes, she answered it at last.

“Hello,” Eun Ha said


	7. Chapter 7

_It was a dark room full of computers and flat screens. No one would know whether it was day or night as there was no single light that could penetrate that room. A series of coding and algorithm radiated from the entire screens, along with symbols of one eyed Horus in every corner. The air was stuffy yet it was not a problem for a young man who sat straight in front of bunch of computers. Typing endlessly, he didn’t pay any attention toward anything else. He didn’t even fix his black leather jacket to cover his skinny upper arm tattooed the same one eyed Horus like in those screens._

_At some point, he stopped typing and fixed his gaze to those screens._

_One of the screens, the one in the left side, displayed what seemed to be a picture of a very handsome, slim, tall young man with noticeable muscletone beneath his shirt, perfectly fair-skinned, wearing long sleeve white shirt which folded in his elbow, black jeans, sunglasses, and silver-white long hair with short bangs falling slightly over his red eyes and tied in a low ponytail reaching down his back. He was seen getting out from a building named GD Entertainment at the front hall. It was Ryu Hyun, or mostly known as Zen, like the name stated in the information beside the picture._

_Another screen displayed a tall, also slim – although not very muscled like Zen – young man with messy short dark hair in a suit. He wore grey tie, well-suited with his sharp grey eyes. He looked so busy escaping a flock of reporters surrounded him in the airport. The man sitting in the room knew perfectly well, it was another scandal for a man in suit. It was Han Jumin, an heir of the 5 th largest company in South Korea, C&R International._

_The man’s gaze moved from Han Jumin to the younger man’s picture above it. There were 2 pictures of the same young man but different hair colors. One was dark brown and the other was blond. The one with dark brown hair was wearing a high school uniform, a jacket, a long-sleeved collared white shirt, a tie, and dress trousers. He was leaning on the wall of a school’s front gate while lifting his left arm to see his watch. Her curled his lower lip, seemed like he was waiting for someone. The other one, the blond one, looked a bit older than the previous one. But he looked leaner. His thick bags under his eyes completed the idea that he was somehow lack of nutrition and suffered from sleep deprived the older he got. The information beside his pictures stated his name was Kim Yoosung, a college student of Yonsei University, one of three prestigious university in South Korea known as SKY University._

_Then, the man’s gaze turned into a picture of a woman with short brown hair and glasses beside Yoosung’s pictures. A sternful face with her goldish brown eyes, seen getting out from C &R International building with lots of things carried in her arm, mostly papers. She wore a white shirt, a dark brown to black jacket with skirt and shoes and dark tights. Her name was Kang Jaehee, a secretary of Han Jumin._

_But then, that young man with tattoo fixed his gaze to the red haired young man in the screen in front of him. Suddenly his eyes widened. A shrill laughter echoed around the corner of the room. Streak tears of joy escaped from his mint colored eyes, and he smirked. He swiped his white-pink tips hair to the back. He didn’t take his eyes off the picture of that red haired young man._

_“RFA’s party is fake,” that young man muttered with pitched voice, “V, all that man plans is just hypocritical trickery. My savior said to be especially careful.. I must invite you all to the real party, and get rid of those traitors.. That’s how my savior predicted the future, and I’m only a messenger. Have fun … preparing for RFA’s last party. That party may end up as the invitation to our party of paradise,”_

_He gripped tightly of the monitor displaying a red haired young man with yellow black stripes glasses in his violet sport car. He widened his mint colored eyes and leaned forward into the screen, smirked even wider, “Luciel… A traitor like you will never be invited to our paradise..”_

\---------

 

With unsteadily movements, Seven went through the trouble of getting his favorite Ph. D Pepper soda drink from his fridge and gulped it down in one time. His red tank top was wet from Ph. D Pepper that was spilled due to his haste of getting rid of his thirst. But he didn’t bother to change his clothes, not to mention he didn’t have that many clothes despite his wealth of being a secret agent plus a hacker.

A pair of jeans, empty cans of Ph. D Pepper, lots of half-eaten Honey Buddha Chips littered the floor. He didn’t take a glance at how mess his house was. After all, Vanderwood would come and clean his house as usual.

Vanderwood was his handler, though Seven addressed him as his maid sometimes. He even told the RFA members that he had a maid named Mary Vanderwood the 3rd – a parody for Jumin’s cat, Elizabeth the 3rd –  and sent his crossdressing pictures he took to the RFA chat room when he disguise himself as a maid in one of his secret mission as an agent. If he could brag like Zen, he admitted that he looked a lot like woman in that pictures. He wore a French maid costume, a black with white trim one-piece dress with a full skirt above knee length, white half apron with lace, white tights, and black high heels. To be added, he wore a long red hair wigs and full make-up, eye lashes, mascara, lipstick, foundation, everything. Anyone who looked at the picture would certainly fail to see that it was not a real woman, Zen was one of them. Seven was completely laughing out loud when Zen stated in the chat room that Mary Vanderwood looked fairly photogenic. Zen cursed himself after that.

The real Agent Vanderwood was a tall man, shoulder-length brown haired, and always wore a black shirt with a purple collar and a black jacket with leopard print patterns on the underside. The red haired young hacker and Vanderwood had known each other for 6 years, ever since Seven went abroad to study in college at fairly young age, 14 years old, and joined a secret intelligent agency by V’s order. He was said to be the youngest secret agent in the Agency and Vanderwood was assigned to watch over him. And by watch over, it meant his only job was to make sure Seven completed his work for agency in a right amount of time.

There were times when Seven thought highly of his handler, him being the younger one to be added. But Seven found out later it was fun teasing his handler one time or two. The face Vanderwood made while holding out his temper was one of a kind. Wrinkled eyebrows, squinted eyes, thinned lips, and flared nostrils, Vanderwood looked extraordinarily hilarious in Seven’s eyes. At least, it was before the handler took out his one and only weapon he brought anywhere he went, taser gun. Seven didn’t fancy of getting hit once again by that weapon.

He threw an empty can of Ph. D Pepper and took another from the fridge. He took a sip this time and walked back to his working room full of computers and CCTV footage from a few different places. His surveillance cameras in one of CCTV caught on a scene where a couple of middle aged men circling around the table, smoking their cigars and drinking scotch in their hand as they talked about money and politics. Seven noticed one of the men to be an important person from Ministry of Finance. The fact that someone from the government were caught in the surveillance, Seven had already guessed that there might be sort of a criminal case happened inside the government. A white collar crime they said.

There was nothing good about being a secret agent and a genius hacker. True, he was paid very well for his dirty job from his agency that he could buy a few cars and build a home-like-fortress. But other than those things, he had nothing but a life of solitude. He also made pact of not having a deep relationship with any human beings. Marriage for example. That was the deal of joining the agency.

His only salvation was only his sport cars. The adrenalin rush that he got from racing his cars was the best thing that could happen once in a while.

At least he knew how to deal with his emptiness in his heart.

Joining RFA was another thing. To be a part of charity organization that V and Rika made was one of the ways he could cleanse his sinful existence. The agency still had no idea about RFA, although Seven got into the agency thanks to V – V remained silent for Seven’s espousal in RFA. Agent Vanderwood was the only one from the agency who knew about it. And he swore he wouldn’t tell the agency as long as he didn’t neglect his main job.

But the accident that occurred in RFA yesterday in which Eun Ha magically joining RFA was an exception for him. He didn’t really do his job well in the agency because his mind was occupied with the safety of the new member, Eun Ha. Let alone he had to figure out who that Unknown person was. Seven needed to find out why that Unknown person used Eun Ha to acquire information about the last party’s guests. And most important thing, Unknown’s real identity.. Was that person really the one who was sent by Rika like V said before? He really need to solve this case first if he wanted to move on and finished the tasks that agency gave him.

It was a hard option. He wanted to make sure of Eun Ha’s safety by finding out whom that Unknown was. On the other hand, he really need to solve the case that his agency gave him, otherwise his life might be in jeopardy. It was nice if he were the only one who would be in jeopardy, but it was not that simple. A lot of innocence’s life could also be in danger if he didn’t do what the agency assigned him to. So, it was between saving RFA members or a lot of innocent people. Tough choice.

He chose RFA anyway.

Seven glanced to the CCTV in his upper right. It was CCTV outside Rika’s office tel. He noticed that Eun Ha hadn’t returned to the office tel since 11 am that afternoon. She told Seven that she would go out only for a couple hours. It was already 5 pm according to his watch. Maybe her definition for a couple hours was different from other people.

She didn’t tell him where she’d go. Secret, huh? That was not a new thing in Seven’s life story though..

But he didn’t want to ask her, though every cell in his body was screaming and yelling at him to find out where she might be and why she hadn’t returned till that late. Perhaps she went to meet her friends or her family. She wasn’t someone who would spend the rest of her life confined in one place like him. She had a life too outside RFA. Perhaps.. She met her boyfriend?

Yeah, he couldn’t deny the possibility of her having a boyfriend. And now that she had joined the organization, the chance of her meeting with every member of RFA was not impossible. She met Jaehee already yesterday. Perhaps, she would meet Zen or Yoosung next? Zen and Yoosung were the eager ones to know what Eun Ha looked like. And both of them had told her that they longed to have a girlfriend from the first time she logged in to the chat room. The possibility of Eun Ha being together with one of them was not zero at all. Perhaps, in the end, Seven would get an invitation of her wedding anytime soon, and another invitation might follow up from every member of RFA in every year.

But that would never happen in his life. To be able to breathe and barely alive till now was already a luxury for him. He never intended to live until old age reached him. He just wanted to die young and preserved his young face till the end. Just like Lady Diana who would never grow old in everyone’s memory. Still beautiful, until the race of humanities faded.

He checked CCTV outside Rika’s office tel again. Still no sign of her anywhere.

Seven picked up his cell phone. Hoping that Eun Ha would magically appear in his phone’s screen and call him. But he knew that he was not a wizard who could make anyone appeared by wishing it, so he risked to call her first at last.

He didn’t even finish hearing the first ringtone, but she picked up right away, as if she had been waiting for his call..

No, it wouldn’t likely. She must have her phone right in front of her, so that she could answer his call right away. It was stupid for having an imagination that she had been waiting for his call. He was no one to her after all.

“Hello,” Eun Ha answered

Abnormality struck his heart right when one syllable went out from the girl’s mouth. Had he attached a heart monitor in his chest, the machine would probably have told him there had been a chance of heart attack.

“Seven.. Hello?” she called again

Seven cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

“RESPOND! MAYDAY MAYDAY!” Seven screamed

He decided to pull some pranks on her.

“What’s going on? Are you okay??” Eun Ha asked worriedly

_Gotcha!_

“Oooooh a survivor!” he giggled

“What’s up meow? Over,” Eun Ha replied with a serious voice, yet, she giggled not a moment after

“Woow, I never expected this kind of response, hahha” he exclaimed, happy at the response

“Well, I kinda know that you’re gonna do some pranks on me though,” Eun Ha said

“Whuutttzzzz? How?? How could you knooow??”

“I know you, Seven. You already put a prank on me the first time you called me, remember? Sooo, I know that you might pull some prank again this time, haha” Eun Ha chuckled, “Well, it’s not that hard though. I kinda know who you are Seven,”

 _“No, you don’t know anything about me,”_ Seven thought, _“Not in a slight,”_

“Seven? Is there something wrong? Over,” Eun Ha asked

“Ah.. no, no. Sorry~ maybe my soul got stuck in the space for a moment there,” Seven said, teasing Eun Ha

“Woow, how could you go into space without asking me to join you.. Ckckck.. You’re too much God Seven!” Eun Ha pouted

“Gaaaahhh, sorry~ I’ll take you too someday~ But now~ I’m going to ask you something~” Seven said

“Yes, God Seven. Your humble servant is ready to hear your words~” Eun Ha said

 _“Silly girl, why do you have to cope with my joke like this?”_ Seven thought

“Where are you now? You haven’t gone back to office tel.. Or.. maybe.. you wore some sort of Ninja’s outfit to blend to your surrounding and got inside the office tel without me knowing?” Seven asked, half joking and half curious at the same time

“A ninja outfit? Hmm~ Why didn’t I think about it, huh,” Eun Ha said, “Well, maybe I’ll consider to wear it if you wear that too. We could be a couple you know,” she giggled

Seven felt his heart ache at her point of becoming a couple, as he knew by heart that he would never have that kind of relationship.

“Maybe~ yes maybe no,” Seven chuckled, “Anyway, where are you right now?”

He needed the answer.

“I’m with Zen and Yoosung now. I watched Zen’s rehearsal and we plan to have dinner together afterwards. I thought you’ve read the chat,” Eun Ha said

How could he be correct with his thoughts before? It was not only with Zen, she went with Yoosung too!

“Nope, so busy, no time for chat,” Seven said

“But, you called me right now~” Eun Ha said

“Tha.. that.. that’s because you haven’t… gone back to the office tel!” Seven stammered

“Awww, so you’re worried about me?” Eun Ha teased

“Gaaaahhhh, stop teasing me,” Seven growled

“Haha okay okay,” Eun Ha said, “So~ how have you been Seven?”

“Well, I’m fine. Still breathing and alive,” Seven relaxed

“Have you eaten yet?”

“Of course~ Ph. D Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips are always by my side~”

“That’s not a proper meal though,” Eun Ha said, concerned, “I wish I could cook you something if I were by your side,”

Seven didn’t reply anything to her. Deep down, he longed for something like that. Someone who would concern about his well-being.. But he didn’t want to continue this kind of conversation. It only made him feel more suffer.

“Hmm~ Anyway, I checked one last time,” Seven said, changing the subject, “…whether you had anything to do with the hacker, but you’re clean!”

“Of course I am, I know nothing about the Unknown or the hacker,” Eun Ha said in relieved

“Yes, and I’m still trying to look up anything about the hacker, but to tell you the results so far, the hacker that led you to the apartment, doesn’t seem to have any distinct qualities. So I think it’s safe to say that you’re completely safe! I’ll tell V, so no worries!” Seven said with a happy tone

“Thanks, Seven,” Eun Ha replied

“Ooooh, compliment! Yup, I’ll try harder!”

“Yes, but, don’t forget to concern about your health too Seven. You can only protect me if you’re one hundred percent healthy. So, you need to promise me that you will take care of your body. Okay?” Eun Ha told him

“Okay madam~”

He turned his eyes to the floor beneath his feet. Empty cans of Ph. D Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips covered his floor. He hadn’t even eaten nor drunk anything beside those for days. So much for a healthy life.. Nevertheless, Seven agreed to her. Disagreement would only make things complicated though.

“Hey Seven,” Eun Ha said slowly

“Hmm~”

“Don’t you have any new photos of you? Hmm, I’ve met Yoosung and Zen already, but I haven’t met you. So, I want to know how you look like too..” Eun Ha said

“Me?! You want to see me? Not satisfied with my profile pic?!” Seven asked

“Well, no. You don’t seem like the type to take selfies like Zen, so, I kinda curious about you,” Eun Ha said

“Humm~ Careful now~, you can’t get close with someone so dangerous like me~” Seven said with a playful tone

It was a threat. She really couldn’t get any closer than this. Not even become his best friend. No, he didn’t deserve anyone. His life was full of shit anyway.

“Hmm~ but you seem nice to me Seven,” Eun Ha said, “But, ok then, I won’t push you though,”

Seven was glad that she didn’t make him do anything beyond his will, but somehow, he felt a bit disappointed that she gave up so easily. It was complicated. Torn between two sides of coins and didn’t know how to act was annoying.

“Maybe I’m not fancy of taking selfies, but I do love cats!” Seven said

Cat? _Cat?!_ Why in the world he mention cat at that precise moment? Not to mention, there was no connection between selfies and his love toward cat! Perhaps his brain was malfunctioning.. He could only wish she didn’t ask more about his incoherent statement..

“Well, just adopt one. I know how you love Elly.. You even learn waltz, tango, and samba for Elly,” Eun Ha giggled

Thanks God she didn’t ask more. But how could she remember about that? It was his status in RFA Messenger Application precisely an hour before she logged in.

“You read my status??” Seven asked

“Yeah, haha” Eun Ha said, “I couldn’t help imagining you, in a suit, and Elly with her princess outfit, white dress with lace and a tiny tiara in her head, on waltz together. How you had to slouch so low until your knees and elbows touched the floor in order to keep your eyes fixated toward Elly,” she laughed, “Or you could just put Elly on your chest and dancing around! Oh my.. I’d love to take a pic of you both if it really comes true!” she shrieked joyfully

“Eun Ha..” he was speechless at her thoughts, “How could we think the same thing?!” he shrieked as well, excited at the thought, “It is really my happiness for eternity~ But how could I..” he sighed, “Jumin would never let his precious one danced with me,” he sulked, blowing out his cheeks

“Ah.. yes.. Jumin.. He really adores his cat, doesn’t he? When did he get her?” she asked

“Hmm~” he pondered, “Probably 3 years ago?” his brows furrowed, trying to dig into his memory, “Yeah! 3 years ago! Rika gave it to him as a present, but V named her..”

“Elizabeth the 3rd,” she completed the sentence, “What a fancy name, don’t you think?”

“Indeed~ Although I prefer calling her Elly~” he giggled, “Anyway, I’d love to adopt one, like you said. But I can’t.. My maid Mary Vanderwood the 3rd said so. If I raise a cat, my house would become impossible, so I shouldn’t get one! She said she would need a pay raise if I get a cat! Twice the current pay! If that happened, I would become broke because of a cat!” Seven said

“Wow, your maid is very fierce,” Eun Ha said

“Yup. But I love her accent though. She came from UK!” Seven said, “And literally, she cleans the whole house and disappears in the blink of eyes. Anyhow, can’t ever raise Mary Vanderwood’s pay!!”

“Woow, how convenient of you to have a British maid! I love all about British! You should let me meet her some day. I want to speak British with her too!”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I guess she didn’t really want to meet another people beside me!” Seven said

“Why? Is she shy or something?” Eun Ha asked

“Yeah, kind of. Anyway! I should just live a humble life with my babies for now!”

“Babies? You have babies, Seven?? You’re married?!” she uttered in shock

Seven laughed, “No~ I called my cars with babies~ They’re cars, but I love them like my own blood~ I cleaned them myself.. Couldn’t let them touched by another men nor machines~” he answered, still laughing

“Fiuh.. I thought you’re married by accident or something..”

He kept giggling at her reaction, “No~ I’m still young~ Never thinking about settle up so soon~”

“Ah.. Is that so? Hmm, different with me though.. I wish I could marry the one I love as soon as I met him,” she giggled

His smile dissipated quickly as fast as it had placed upon. Of course.. It was every girls’ dreams for getting married as soon as possible. Somehow, disappointment filled his entire being and random thoughts swarmed in his mind, like hearing an airwaves coming from an old radio, _“If.. I met her in another state of life.. Could we be together?”_

He shook his head. Silly him.. How could he even think such thing..

“So~ Have you found him yet?” he asked

His heart never beats any faster than that very moment. Somehow, the clock seemed to move slower than it was supposed to be. He could even hear the second hand in the clock up above his PCs. Loud and clear. Every second passed equal with 10 heartbeats in his left chest. He hardly breathes. He placed his right palm into his left chest, trying to control his heart beats into normal.

“Hmm,” she hummed

He closed his amber colored eyes and allowed himself hearing the most mellifluous hummed he ever heard. Although he feared the continuation of it.

“Well?” he asked again, his jaw clenched tightly

“Nope, I haven’t found him yet,” she answered, laughing nervously

A smirk imprinted on his lips as soon as her answer ringing on his ear. _“So, she was still single?”_ he thought lightheartedly. He clenched his palm now, and placed it on his lips, trying to hold his yelp of merriment only for himself.

He cleared his throat, still unable to wipe out his smirk, “Well, don’t worry.. There are a looooot of fish in this world~” he muttered, giggling

She chuckled, “Yeah.. Lots of them.. But finding one who’s on the same page with me is a rare breed. Perhaps, an alienated deep sea fish who is on the verge of extinction..” she muttered, “But over all, I seek for someone who literally head over heels for an ordinary girl like me, and that’s not so easy I can tell you,”

His hand felt sweaty now. Even he had a hard time gripping his phone to its right place beside his left ear. Somehow her answer resonated over and over again in his mind. An alienated one? Deep sea fish?

He gulped, as he imagined the things the girl just said somehow resemblance him so well. How he always dwell in a dark life of being an secret agent.. All those dirty works he did for the Agency.. He was literally the alienated deep sea fish..

“Hope you could find him soon,” he muttered with a smile

“Yeah.. I hope..” she answered, “I hope I could find someone like you who’s head over heels for your babies..” she chuckled

His heart skipped a bit once again. Someone like him? So.. He had a chance?

Seven’s eyes widened in shock.. _“No! What are you thinking you fool!”_ he cursed himself in silence.

“I know right?” he laughed, trying to hide his true feelings, “My babes, just looking at them makes me feel full! Sound of car engine equals with cat purring! Although I don’t have a cat, I’m happy with my babes. No extra cost but with all the fun!” Seven retorted in excitement

“Good! Two birds with one stone!” Eun Ha said, excited as well

“Wow! You totally get me! So cool!” he laughed, “Indeed, I’m the Master of Economy! Kneel before my humble life!” Seven said

“Kneel! Meow!” Eun Ha exclaimed

Seven laughed so hard at Eun Ha’s jokes. He never knew that Eun Ha could be as ridiculous as him.

“You’re so hilarious, Eun Ha!”

“You are too my Master of Economy!” Eun Ha laughed again

Suddenly, there was a slight change in one of CCTV. Those middle aged men started to bargain about something. And one person opened up a case full of money. His smile dissipated. Seven needed to look more carefully about this.

“Anyway, sorry Eun Ha, I’ll have to get back to work,”

One man was handling over some documents. Seven needed to take look to those documents and made a copy of them. He began typing in his keyboard.

“Don’t go,” Eun Ha pleaded

Seven stopped his fingers from dancing around above the keyboard and focused on the voice in his left ear. His heart was torn into pieces after hearing that cute voice of begging him stay on the phone. Never before he heard such a thing in his dreadful life.

“I’ll be back asap! Have a great night! Tell me if you reach office tel, okay?”

“Yeah, okay then. Talk to you soon, Seven.”

“Bye,”

Seven disconnected the phone call. He didn’t really want to end that phone call. He wanted to keep calling her like a normal person would do. But, he was not normal. All he could do right now was making sure that he knew everything that happened with those middle aged men. As it was his job after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Eun Ha returned to the rehearse room afterward and sat beside Yoosung; who was fixing his gaze into his yellow flip flop smartphone. There was an odd happy feeling after she ended her phone call with Seven. All those conversations.. They seemed getting along pretty well. That was a good start, considering how new she really was in RFA.

“Eun Ha? Who were you talking with?” Yoosung asked her

The girl kept her eyes fix into the wooden floor near her feet. She didn’t seem to realize the blond haired boy beside her furrowed his eyebrows out of wonder why she placed a smile in her face. What the boy didn’t know was, her mind was a bit occupied by the previous conversation she had with the hacker, which lead a smile painted in her small face.

 _“Babies?”_ silently she chuckled. She hadn’t met anyone who adored their cars like Seven adored his. Zen told her he had several. She couldn’t begin to imagine how wealthy the hacker could be. All her life, she could only see sport cars through movies or dramas. Even looking at the limousine was a brand new experience for her.

But something disturbed her. Seven told her not the get any close with someone so dangerous like him. What did he mean by that? Something was definitely fishy about it. Secret agent, huh? Like fancy cars, she never got any chances in her 24 years of living of meeting one, until Choi Luciel, Seven’s baptismal name, appeared in her life. She wanted to ask more of it to Seven, but she feared she would cross the line.

“Eun Ha~” Yoosung spoke again, poking Eun Ha’s right cheek at the process

“Huh?” she frantically turned her head toward the source voice, “What?” she asked, after focusing her pupils to Yoosung’s violet’s eyes

“What were you thinking?” he asked

“Ah.. Nothing,” she nervously answered

She lied to Yoosung. She didn’t really want to confess what she thought about Seven. She didn’t want to implant to Yoosung’s mind that she grew interest for the fellow member; as it would probably lead to unnecessary fuss.

“Did you say something before?” Eun Ha asked

“Yeah.. I asked you, who were you talking with?”

“Oh.. that..” she answered, smiling, “It was Seven.. He told me I’m clean and nothing to worry about. Though he was still figuring out about the Unknown. He would report to V about it,”

“Ah, it’s a relieved then..” he smiled and went back staring at his phone

“What are you doing?” Eun Ha asked, leaning closer to Yoosung in order to get a better look at his phone screen

“It’s.. another game I play beside LOLOL..” he replied, showing his phone screen to Eun Ha, “Sad to think LOLOL hasn’t been created for smartphone yet,” he sighed

“Is it fun?” she asked curiously

“Not as fun as LOLOL to be sure..”

Then, another minute later, Eun Ha found herself joining a detail conversation about LOLOL world. She was not a gamer so her mind went blank when Yoosung talked about the game.

Eun Ha googled about LOLOL’s storyline out of curiosity. But she got more confused as she didn’t know where to start reading. There were a lot of sites talking about LOLOL. Eun Ha opened each sites to get to know more about LOLOL. Yoosung pointed out what sites she needed to look at. If she wanted to know more about LOLOL’s storyline, she needed to go to The Chamber of Antiquity, he said. So, she googled that and clicked the first site at the top of search results. And she was stunned by the marvelous pictures of this game.

She found out that there were a few different cities in this game. For the starter, she tried to grasp the characters. Apparently there were champions, and Yoosung was ranked number 2 in Shooting Star server. After scrolling for a while, she was stunned again at one of the cities because it looked a lot like White City in The Lord of The Rings. The citadel, the white hall; it looked so similar and great. No wonder Yoosung loved playing this game so much.

Eun Ha told Yoosung the similarities between the city in LOLOL and The White City of Gondor. She never expected it but Yoosung was so psyched at the information, as he also thought the same. Apparently he and Seven loved watching The Lord of The Rings too. Too much if she could add – both of them didn’t really spend a minute off from the TV, or even went to the loo. For the record, each movie was more than 3 hours length, moreover the third movie, it reached 4 hours and 12 minutes! Extended version actually. Eun Ha loved The Lord of The Rings, she even remembered several lines from the movie, but she didn’t watch it unstoppably like Yoosung and Seven.

Both of them chatted over and over again about every scene in the movie. Until one time, Eun Ha and Yoosung were so psyched and literally shrieked together when they found out they had the same favorite scene in the movie. Everyone turned toward them and they saw Zen signaled them to be silent with a light smile and a wink. Both of them apologized to the crews. They forgot that they were at the rehearse room full of actor and actresses. To be able to see their rehearsal was nice enough though.

Not long after that they went on silence and talked through their phone. They exchanged notes through Eun Ha’s phone. They giggled at each other comment toward their favorite scenes in that movie. Frankly, they were happy that they found something in common to talk about.

Suddenly, a chat popped out. It was V! Eun Ha followed him logged in to the chat room as well. She wanted to ask him more about the party.

 

V has entered the chat room

Eun Ha has entered the chat room

V             : Eun Ha-shi, you were here. I was worried no one would be here.

Eun Ha    : Hello, V! Actually, I logged in too when I knew you were here.

V             : Ah, is that so? I’m flattered. Haha

V             : I hope you’ve been well. I apologize for not coming here often.

V             : Have you had any trouble continuing Rika’s work?

Eun Ha    : I’m not sure yet..

V             : Well, you just started so that is to be expected.

V             : I was reading all the previous messages.

V             : The expectation toward the party, the talk about Rika…

V             : I read everything.

 

Eun Ha bit her lips when she read V’s words. There was a distant feeling about him. Something made him look so vulnerable and weak. And her conversation between Zen and Yoosung before resurfaced. How vicious Yoosung could be at the mention of V’s name, the doubts that every member of RFA had about V, the feeling of loosing his loved one, V might be living in a state of hell right now. That explained his preference of living in a complete solitude. But once again, perhaps he could find peace in that. At least that was what Eun Ha hoped for the best.

 

Eun Ha    : Well, yeah. Actually, I’m with Yoosung and Zen right now. We’re watching Zen’s practice and I was with Yoosung at the time, so he tag along.. hehe

V             : Yeah, I read it too.

Eun Ha    : As you know, everyone’s excited about the party. Three of us talked about the party too before you came here.

V             : I see, you need plans for the party, right?

Eun Ha    : Yeah.. We need to know when it will be.. how big it will be..

 

“What are you doing?” Yoosung suddenly asked. Perhaps he wondered why Eun Ha stopped sending him a message about The Lord of The Rings.

“Oh, V logged in to chat room. Do you want to join us?”

“No, I don’t really want to chat with him,” Yoosung snorted

His attitude changed again. He was so happy for a few minutes before, especially when they talked about their favorite movie. But he turned cold when he heard V’s name. Yoosung focused in his phone again and sent a signal to Eun Ha that he was not to be disturbed.

Eun Ha felt a bit sad seeing the younger boy. She could understand why he felt such thing to V. She didn’t blame him. Rika was everything to Yoosung. But she couldn’t help feeling more symphatized toward V. As it was not V’s fault at all if Rika decided to end her life. The doubt about Rika’s death.. Well, why would V lie though? That didn’t make any sense.

She returned to the messenger again.

 

V             : It’s only been two days since we started talking about the party again, so can you give me some more time?

Eun Ha    : You need more time?

V             : It’s… something to think more about. Give me time.

V             : Surprisingly, I’ve been receiving calls from some of the previous party guests. They have asked me about the plan of the party.

Eun Ha    : Really?

Eun Ha    : Someone must know that I’ve joined RFA.

V             : There’s no way the information leaked out from organization.

Eun Ha    : Do you think.. it’s related with the person who led me to Rika’s office tel?

V             : Yes, I think the same. It is clear that someone outside the organization knows about you.

Eun Ha    : I really hope we figure out who that Unknown guy is…

V             : The reason why I need more time to set plans for the party is…

V             : I want to start the work after we’ve secured your safety as much as possible.

Eun Ha    : V, thank you for caring.

V             : No need. It’s what I ought to do.

V             : We only confused you, by involving you in RFA without any official procedure.

Eun Ha    : Don’t think that way. I’m fine.

V             : You are very kind.

Eun Ha    : I hope we get to hold the party again. Everyone expected this party so much. I would never let you down.

V             : Thank you. I’ll try to set the schedule regarding the party soon. I’ll make sure to meet up to that trust. No matter what happens.

V             : Ah, I have to leave now. I have dinner plans with Rui.

Eun Ha    : Rui?

V             : Oh. He’s a photographer I work with from time to time.

Eun Ha    : Hmm, why don’t you invite him to the party?

V             : Ah. Yes. If possible I’ll talk about the party too. He might be able to help us.

Eun Ha    : Yes, thank you V.

V             : Please take care of yourself, Eun Ha-shi. Don’t skip meals even if you’re busy. You lose everything if you lose your health.

Eun Ha    : I will. Thank you. And same goes to you too, V.

V             : As long as you are a member of the organization, you are like my family.

V             : We don’t know each other very well yet, but I think we will get closer as time passes.

Eun Ha    : Thank you, V. And please chat with us more. Everyone wanted to know more about how you are doing. Everyone concerned about you.

V             : Yes, I’ll try. Anyway, I have to go now.

V             : It’s nice talking to you. Let’s talk later.

Eun Ha    : Bye, V.

V             : Bye

 

V has left the chat room.

Eun Ha has left the chat room.

 

Eun Ha lifted her head again and watched Zen focused on his dancing. But her mind didn’t really attach to her body. It flew past Zen’s beautiful figurine, out of the rehearse room and imagining things about Rika. What really happened with her? All she could know about Rika was only from other’s story about her. But mostly, she really was a person worth to be admired at. Creating a charity organization at fairly young age.. That was really remarkable.

And how did someone who dedicated her life for others suddenly decide to leave the world? The world she tried so hard to make worth living at.. Eun Ha didn’t really understand why.

She clenched her phone tighter than before. The more she thought of Rika, the more curious she got. She turned to her right side. Yoosung was still playing a game in his phone. Still sulking. Totally not a proper person to gather information about Rika and V.

Talking with V all of sudden was a bit flustering for Eun Ha. V seemed like a nice person, just like Zen said before. Not to mention he also called her his family now that she joined the organization. And he practically concerned about her health! Now her determination to host a great party got bigger. She wanted to make V back into his old self once again, and Yoosung would befriends again with V. Well, if she could, she would really like to see Jumin and Zen made peace with each other. But probably, that wish would never come to light.

Zen’s practice ended an hour later and Zen took Yoosung and Eun Ha to the promised restaurant that was owned by Zen’s friend. But before that, Yoosung and Eun Ha were introduced to the entire crew of Zen’s musical. And apparently, Zen invited the director in his musical project to attend RFA’s party. Of course Eun Ha agreed to it and she asked for the director’s email for further notice because they had not decided when the party would be held. The director agreed to it and he asked Eun Ha to watch Zen’s performance the next time. Of course, she would gladly watch Zen’s performance.

She never watched Zen’s musical before because she didn’t have much money back in her college days. But now even if she already making money, she didn’t really have time to watch it either because she was occupied with many substitute classes and her translating job.

Anyway, Eun Ha got two guests on the list that day. She was so happy to be able to help everyone for making the party come true. Zen was both happy and sad too when he knew that V logged in to chat room earlier. He was excited because party seemed to be a real thing now, not only a hope. But he was sad that he missed chatting with V because of his practice. Yoosung got sulked again when they talk about V over and over again. So they stopped talking about V and got on a bus to go to Zen’s friend’s restaurant, Haejung.

Eun Ha noticed that there would always be girls giggling around Zen. Since they left the building, there were a bunch of girls following them and blatantly taking a picture of Zen. Zen seemed like he used to that kind of attention. He winked toward them from time to time.

But sometime, one of the girls pointed a finger to Eun Ha and secretly whispering something that Eun Ha couldn’t hear. But Eun Ha could already guess what they were talking about. Being with Zen like this might start a gossip. But they should have pay attention more, because they were not alone, they went with Yoosung. They should have known that there would be nothing going on between Zen and Eun Ha, but they would never accept that fact. What they saw that night was Zen went out with a girl. Zen didn’t seem to know about this fact. He kept on talking enthusiastically toward Yoosung and Eun Ha. Eun Ha sat on the bus, while Yoosung and Zen stood in front of her. There was not enough seat left in the bus, so they let Eun Ha sat in the remaining available seat.

Eun Ha felt a bit discomfort by those girls, but she chose not to show it in front of the guys. She pretended not to hear nor see it, though it was not easy. She put a smile in her face, and tried so hard to keep her discomfort behind her. She didn’t want to make Zen and Yoosung worried about her.

Suddenly there was an old lady coming into the bus. Eun Ha didn’t think for long, she gave her seat to the old lady. The old lady sent her gratitude to Eun Ha, and Eun Ha smiled back to her. She stood up eventually, and tried to hold the bus strap.

Alas, her hand couldn’t hold the bus strap. It was pretty high. She was pretty short for a lady in her age. Zen and Yoosung were laughing by that fact. So, Zen offered his arm to her, which Eun Ha gladly accepted. Yoosung offered his arm as well, he never wanted to lose toward Zen. So Eun Ha grabbed both of their hand at last. She smiled so widely through the way. She didn’t think about those girls anymore because she was happy enough to have friends like Zen and Yoosung.

After passing a few more blocks, they arrived at Haejung’s restaurant. It was a lamb kebab restaurant with unique ornaments on the walls – Arabian style, colorful ceramic plates with differents designs, but mostly flowers – painted in red, complemented with also red couches. A few frames of pictures were also on the wall. Eun Ha spotted Zen was in one of the pictures as well. Zen and a man. Both of them smiled together and ate a skewer of lamb kebab with a food cart of lamb kebab as the background. Eun Ha could already guess; it was Haejung. That picture was said to be taken in 2012, four years ago. Seemed like Haejung and Zen went all the way back.

“Hyun, you came!” a man yelled, dashing toward Zen, Yoosung, and Eun Ha

That man was in similar height with Zen. He has a black short hair and a fit body, but he had a rough face line and darker skin.

“Oooooh, Haejung! Long time no see!” Zen said

They gave a strong side hug and tap on their shoulders repeatedly. They seemed very close to each other.

“Waaah, it’s really been a long time. Where have you been exactly?” Haejung asked

“Well, busy with practice of course,” Zen said smiling widely, “Oh, Haejung, meet my friends, you know Yoosung already right?”

“Of course I know, sometimes you come here too with your friends right?” Haejung asked

“Yes, you have the best place for kebab, hyung*” Yoosung said smiling

“And who might you be?” Haejung asked to Eun Ha

“Oh, I’m Lee Eun Ha. It is very nice to meet you,” Eun Ha said, bowed a little

“She is our new party coordinator, Jung,” Zen said

“Waaaah, I thought you’re Hyun’s new girlfriend,” Haejung exclaimed, “He always brought a new girl every time he came here,” he slouched and whispered to Eun Ha’s ear. Yoosung snorted.

“No, no, she’s a new member. And don’t say that~ You make me look like a playboy,” Zen said with a troubled face

“Well, aren’t you?” Haejung teased, laughing

Eun Ha let out a bitter smile. She felt discomfort by the fact that Zen always brought different girls every time he visited this place. She already knew that he was so popular, so the chance of him dating different girls at the same time was not zero at all.

“Hey, hey, stop it.. Eun Ha, don’t listen to him. He’s joking, haha” Zen said, seeming more troubled by the minute

“It’s okay, haha” Eun Ha said bitterly

“Anyway, come in~ come in~” Haejung said, leading them to the table in the corner

All of them walked toward the table. Eun Ha sat beside Zen, and Yoosung in front of her.

“Okay, 3 portions of lamb kebab I suppose?” Haejung asked, “Ah, what do you have for beverages?”

“I’ll have ice tea,” Yoosung said

“Me too,” Zen said

“I’m lemon tea,” Eun Ha said

“Okay~ I’ll have them served for you in no time. Wait for a moment, okay?” Haejung asked

“Okay~” three of them replied in unison

Haejung went to the kitchen as fast as he could. One thing she realized from kebab restaurant, customers could see how the kebab was made. It was an open kitchen. Eun Ha noticed that Haejung worked so fast to make the kebab.

“So, how long have you been friends?” Eun Ha asked Zen

“Since I was in high school, maybe.. 6 years ago. I know him when I was in a gang,” Zen said

“You were in a gang??” Eun Ha asked, utterly shocked by the new information

“Well, my high school career was quite something. I’m amazed that I still have all my limbs intact,” Zen explained, “I was in motorcycle gangs, stole alcohol from liquor stores, and a lot of other bad things. I was a delinquent at that time. I have no intention to deny it. That was all part of me. I’m who I am now because I had that period of aimless wandering,”

“But you were still racing with your motorcycle when you first join us,” Yoosung said

“Yeah, what can I do? I love riding my motorcycle. The sensation of the wind in my ear, that relaxes me when I had some trouble,” Zen said

“I hope you concern more about your safety, Zen,” Eun Ha said, worried

“You’re right. I should have.. Remembering I was in an accident almost 3 years ago,” Zen said

“Omg, why? What happened?” Eun Ha asked, turning her body into completely face to face with Zen

“You were in a bad shape at that time. I remember it, hyung,” Yoosung said

“Yeah.. There was something with my career. I had some trouble with the agency back then. It was so stressful for me, so I rode it. Unfortunately, I lost my balance and fell. I would have been dead if it was not because of V,” Zen said

“V?” Eun Ha asked

“Yes, V brought me to the hospital. He happened to be near me at that time. Turns out that he liked to follow me and secretly took my picture,” Zen chuckled

“What a stalker,” Yoosung muttered

“But _thanks_ to that, I was saved in time. Doctors said I wouldn’t be saved if I was late even for a minute,”

Eun Ha’s eyes were widened in fear. She didn’t believe that Zen had a past like that. She met him for the first time 4 years ago and he seemed like a nice person, not a delinquent one. She never knew that Zen joined a gang or he had an accident which almost took his life. And V.. Was he a stalker? How could he secretly take Zen’s picture while he was on his motorcycle? Did he follow Zen in a helicopter or something?

“How did V save you? You were in your motorcycle.. And I’m sure you rode it so fast. But how did V follow you and took your picture at the same time?” Eun Ha asked

“He followed Zen with a helicopter. He had a stalker instinct I suppose. Maybe that’s how he got Rika too,” Yoosung said bitterly

“Wooow, I don’t know V could do something like that,” Eun Ha said, caught between awe and weirdness

“He’s really one of a kind,” Zen said, “And he said he liked to take a picture of me. Well of course, I’m _that_ handsome. I’m sure my pictures worth a lot of bucks if he sold it. But he said that he never sold one of them. He wanted to keep it for his own collections,”

“Hey, don’t start bragging yourself again. You started to look like a douche when you do that,” Yoosung hissed

“Well, indeed, I _am_ that handsome!” Zen said, smiling

Eun Ha smiled and agreed to Zen’s statement.

A moment later, Haejung came and brought their kebab. A nice smell of perfectly cooked lamb spread under their nose. Eun Ha didn’t really fancy lamb. She got sick when she smelt the smell of the lamb. But she wanted to try it because of Zen.

“Please eat as much as you like. I added more only for you,” Haejung said

“Thank you,” Eun Ha said, a bit concern to be added

Haejung sat beside Yoosung when Eun Ha tried the lamb. By the look in his facial expression, a bit stern and wrinkled brows, Haejung anticipated Eun Ha’s reaction after eating his cooking. And turned out, it was pretty good. It was not too hard to chew and she didn’t get sick. Haejung must have a very nice skill of cooking the meat.

“It was so good!” Eun Ha said in delight

By the time she said that, Yoosung had already finished eating 3 skewers of kebab. He must have liked it too.

“Thank you!” Haejung exclaimed

“I know that you will like it too, babe,” Zen said

Eun Ha felt her face reddened again. She felt her blood boiled inside her brain, like larva that was ready to burst out through the top of her head.

She grabbed her ice lemon tea and sipped it silently. She didn’t want anyone notice she had a drastic change of color in her face. Zen called her ‘babe’ again! She could never get accustomed to it.

“Ah, I know! Jung, do you want to come to our next party? The date is not set yet, but I’m just wondering if you want to come,” Zen said, placing down his second skewer

“Really? Would there be another party? I thought you would never make a party again after Rika’s death,” Haejung exclaimed

“We thought so too, but we have a new coordinator now,” Yoosung said, jerking his chin toward Eun Ha’s direction, smiling, “So we might throw another party again,”

“Eun Ha, Haejung is a wonderful guy. He uses the profit of his restaurant to help kids who’ve ran away from home~ give them food, let them study,” Zen stated

“Aish, it’s nothing~” Haejung said, “After all, it was because of RFA’s party that my business grows big like this!”

“Wow, it’s really a nice thing to do of you.. You’re so great!” she exclaimed, “Yes, you should definitely come!” Eun Ha said

“Okay, just tell me when the party would be held, I’ll make sure to come!” Haejung said, smiling

“Great! Now we have 3 guests then. I hope V tell us when the party will be held soon,” Eun Ha said, clapping both of her hands once

“Yeah, I hope so too,” Yoosung said

After a while, a bunch of people came inside the restaurant. Haejung asked for a permission to leave, and he was back in serving the customers. Haejung was indeed a hard worker. He always treated his customers with care and kindness. Glad she could meet someone like him.

“Zen, you have such a nice friend,” Eun Ha said, turning her face from Haejung and once again admiring Zen’s flawless face beside her

“Yes, he is very nice,” Zen said, smiling earnestly

“How did you meet him?” Eun Ha asked

“He..” Zen said, clearing his throat, “Hmm.. The first time we met, he tried to steal foods from the convenience store I worked at,”

“Really? I don’t think I’ve heard this story,” Yoosung said, gobbled his seventh skewer

“I guess I haven’t told you then,” Zen said, “He was in a rough condition, same with me. But he was worse. I had a job while he had none,”

“So, what happened then? Do you report him or something?” Eun Ha asked

“No, I have no heart to do so. I gave him the food. I paid for it. No matter how poor I was, at least I had a job, even though it was only a cashier in convenience store,” Zen said

Eun Ha took her second lamb skewer, and her memories went back to her state, four years ago. She remembered how she was also helped by Zen at the convenience store, though the case was she was not stealing, instead, her money magically disappeared from her purse. It was not good years for Eun Ha. The struggle was real. How she maintained to stay healthy despite the lack of vitamins, it was so hard. But she was not giving up. She started searching for a job since then. And she was asked to be a tutor for kids from elementary school until high school. Thanks to that, she survived until now.

“That was so nice,” Eun Ha said

“Well, that was so different with me. I have this experience with the cashier once,” Yoosung said, grabbing his ninth skewer. Eun Ha was stunned at how little time he needed to eat up the entire skewers.

“What experience?” Eun Ha asked

“If Zen paid for the food that Haejung tried to steal, I had to bribe the cashier guy to get me Honey Buddha Chips,” Yoosung replied

“Oh my, why do you need to bribe him?” Eun Ha chuckled

“It was so rare! I need to pay extra if I want to get it,” Yoosung said, “And I am saving it. I don’t want to spend it all at once. I’ve been eating from one bag for two weeks.. I’m still saving it now,”

“Dude,” Zen cringed, “Just eat them properly,”

“Yeah, doesn’t it get rot or something?” Eun Ha giggled

“Nah, I put it in a fridge. It should be save,” Yoosung said non chalantly

“Yoosung,” Zen muttered, “Please eat proper meals,”

“Yeah,” Eun Ha said, “I heard a lot of guys living alone love to cook~”

“Oh, I actually love to cook! Proper meals help me get through the day properly. But when I start LOLOL, I can’t take my eyes off the monitor. So I don’t have any choice but to just do with snacks!” Yoosung retorted

Zen shook his head, “If you keep eating like that, you won’t get taller,”

“I’m 170 cm, you know. And I grew 2 cm from last year! I’m still growing!” Yoosung snapped

“I bet you’ll grow more if you eat better,” Zen said

“Nah, I’m in my twenties now. And!” Yoosung said, getting worked up at sudden, “Do you even deserve to say something like that? All you consume is water and alcohol, and you’re still tall,”

“I guess you shouldn’t be the one who nag, Zen,” Eun Ha said, giggling

“Haha.. I’m caught. Still, I’m healthy, muscular, tall, and.. good looking.. Well, I’m like a sculpture I suppose,” Zen said, bragging himself

“God, how did you manage to talk about that now?” Yoosung sighed

“God made a mistake when creating me, so I was already more than perfect by middle school. I was tallest in my class since then. If I grow any taller, it would go against the law of nature,” Zen bragged

“Don’t give me advice when all you eat is alcohol and water. Show me first that you eat proper meal~” Yoosung said

“No need to since I’m an adult!” Zen said

“And what does that have anything to do by being an adult?” Eun Ha asked, chuckled

“Well, I’ve been working out for a long time, to keep a perfect body like this,”

“I’m working out too!” Yoosung said

“Really? I warm up on the treadmill and start weight training. What kind of work out do you do?” Zen asked

“I exercise my fingers!” Yoosung said

Eun Ha laughed so hard, “ _How could exercise fingers called a work out?”_

“You call that exercise?” Zen cringed

“Don’t be so harsh on Yoosung.. He’ll take care of himself, haha” Eun Ha said, giggling

“Yeah! Exercising fingers is working out too! Playing LOLOL required a healthy fingers and a brilliant mind!”

“Yeah, yeah~ Whatever you say..” Zen said

“Exercising fingers.. How come that I suddenly remembering Seven, haha” Eun Ha said

Somehow, exercising fingers made Eun Ha remembered about the phone call they did that afternoon. Seven might work out with his fingers too for his job as a hacker. She guessed that Seven might still be in his house, trying so hard to catch the Unknown guy in his computers.

“Well, speaking of Seven.. When do you think we’ll know the party date? Seven just says he doesn’t know until V tells him,” Yoosung said

“V will set the date when he thinks it’s best. You don’t have to worry so much,” Zen said

“Hmm, am I the only one getting worried? I have no idea what V is thinking,” Yoosung said

“He said that he needed time to think,” Eun Ha said

“Yeah, you just have to trust him,” Zen added

“I feel like everyone trusts him too much..” Yoosung sulked

“But, is V really trustworthy?” Eun Ha asked

“Yes, he is. Look how great he was when he saved me from that accident,” Zen said

“That was a long time ago~ To be honest, ever since Rika left, V’s changed,” Yoosung said

“I don’t think he has. Just have a little faith in V. He always keeps his words,” Zen said

Yoosung didn’t say anything. He gulped the ice tea until the last drop.

“Hmm, V and Seven.. How long did they know each other?” Eun Ha asked at sudden

Eun Ha waited for the answer, but Zen and Yoosung seemed to think really hard for that question. They seemed like they didn’t know the answer either.

“I… don’t know.. I never asked about it before,” Zen said, “You were with RFA from the beginning, you should know better than me,” he said to Yoosung

“I don’t know either. Rika and V didn’t tell me. We were just introduced to each other casually. When Rika dated V for the first time, I was introduced to him directly. And then I was introduced to Jumin and Seven not long after that. Then Rika suggested creating RFA 4 years ago. And consist of 5 members, Rika, V, Jumin, Seven and me,” Yoosung said

“Then I joined around 3 years ago. Jaehee was the last member to join us,” Zen said

“So, you never asked about it to Seven then?” Eun Ha again asked

“Ah, I remember. I asked him once, but as usual, he answered it with the same words. He said it was a secret. If I knew about that, I would be dead or worse,” Yoosung said

“Really? What could be worse than death?” Eun Ha asked

“I’m going bald and fat. That’s worse than death for me,” Zen answered, smirking

“Hey, do you need to say that now?” Yoosung cringed

Eun Ha giggled so hard toward Zen’s reaction. He was indeed had a disease of narcissist, that having an un-attractive appearance could be worse than death.

But Eun Ha was so suspicious about V and Seven. Why did they have to keep everything a secret? What kind of past did they have? Seven and V seemed like a nice person seen from their profile picture. Seven was a joker but he told Eun Ha not to get too close to him. And V was like a lone wolf. Traveled alone to the other half of the world. Living a solitude life. Both of them were so hard to understand. Like trying to grasp a smoke with bare hand.


	9. Chapter 9

_7 years ago.._

_The sun shone brightly that afternoon. Not considering the circumstances, the sun kept emitting its light to all corner of the world. The leaves seemed reluctant to dedicate their dancing to the front of the world. The wind was also unwilling to whisper a word to surrounding. And the water in the ground romp to the sky above to become the first cloud. And almost no one was passing through the arid._

_But a red headed boy was seen amidst the heat. He was carrying lots of plastic bags; groceries and a few bottles of soju sticking out among other things he brought. It was strange indeed for a boy like him buying alcohol on a heat like that._

_A sweat dropped from his forehead into his eyes. He blinked once. It was a bit sore. He put down those plastic bags and lifted his hand to his eyes; wiping out his sweat. At least he could ease his sore for a bit._

_His skin was burning, and his T-shirt had long drenched of his sweat. Lifting back the plastic bags, he sighed once. He continued walking, until he reached a church. There were a lot of people there. Maybe there was a ceremony or something. He had no religion, so he never visited the church. He meant to pass it by without seeing clearly what’s inside. But suddenly, a voice rang toward him. It was a young girl, maybe a few years older than him._

_He turned his head toward the source of this voice. It was coming from inside the church. A young girl was running lightly toward him. Her long blonde hair was glowing under the ray of sun. Her smile never faded from her beautiful face, like it was carved by the best sculptor in the world. Somehow, all bad things that occurred in his life vanished, replaced by a warm feeling that he got after seeing her beautiful smile._

_“Hi!” the girl said_

_That boy only nodded to answer her._

_“Where are you going?” she asked_

_“Home,”_

_That girl drifted her eyes to the plastic bags he carried. She frowned when her eyes met unusual items that didn’t suppose to be there, the bottles of soju. The boy knew, she would probably question him about those sojus soon enough. How a young fellow like himself able to buy the soju from the first place, or who ordered him buying all those things.. But the young girl lifted her head again and smiled at him._

_“Well, I’ve seen you walking from afar. You seem so tired,” she uttered, lifting her eyes from the plastic bags into the boy’s forehead, “Oh my, look at your sweat, you must be suffering from the heat,” she said, wiping his sweat in his forehead with her bare hand, “Come, I’ll get you sweet ice lemon tea. We’re having an open house in this church,”_

_That boy didn’t say a word. He really wanted to go inside, but he didn’t want to make his mother waited too long at home. He never went home late before, so he didn’t know what she would react if he wandered off for a bit longer than usual. Beating him? Or perhaps, starving him? Well, that was not a big deal. He got used to it. Still, he prefered not to get punished. Not to mention he didn’t want to reject the girl’s offer. And one more reason, probably the number one reason, his throat longed to taste a bit of sweet ice lemon tea the girl mentioned before. Maybe, it was okay for him not to go home directly. Yeah, his mother probably sleeping at home, so she might not know if he was a bit late._

_“Okay,” the boy said, following the girl’s trail from behind_

_It was full of people in the church. Everyone was laughing together. All of them seemed like the happiest people that he had ever seen. Being 24 hours per seven days back and forth between his house and grocery stores without meeting other people seemed to make him didn’t understand how to react to society. He felt like he turned into robot among human. He kept his mouth shut and make sure not to lose sight of the girl._

_“Here, drink it, you’ll feel fresh at instant,” she said, smiling as she gave him a glass of ice lemon tea_

_That yellow-browned drink looked so fresh with those ices. And it was very rare for him to drink something nice like this. It was already a luxury for him if he could drink mineral water in his home. He was used to drink from tap water because sometimes his mother didn’t give him anything to drink or eat. He didn’t know whether it was good for his body or not, but he had no other choice if he wanted to stay alive._

_Once he heard something that sounded like news about people who had an eating disorder. The news said that people could live without eating food for a few days and only live depend on drinking water. It was true though. He was barely alive. Even though he didn’t remember when the last time he ate proper food._

_“Thank you,” the boy said_

_He spent the ice lemon tea in a blink of eye. Looked like he was way thirstier than seeming. He wiped his lips and felt freshness spread throughout his whole body after he finished drinking it. He wanted more.. But he was too embarrassed to ask for it._

_The girl in front of him was giggling when she saw him finishing his glass of lemon tea in a second. She gave him another glass even though he hadn’t asked for it._

_He drank it slowly this time._

_“Rika,”_

_A young man with a turquoise hair was coming toward them._

_“Ah, V!” the girl who seemed to be called Rika answered_

_“What are you doing here? I thought you were at the backyard,” the young man named V said_

_“Ah, I just met a new friend. He looked so tired, so I invited him to have a drink,” Rika said_

_“Ah, I see. Hello then, I’m V. What is your name?” V asked, reached out his hand_

_That red headed boy was reluctant to give his name to a complete stranger. He was afraid that they were not nice people like they seemed to be. His mother said appearance could be deceiving._

_“It’s okay. You can tell us your name. We’re not going to harm you in any kind,” Rika said, smiling_

_Yeah, they might not be bad people like he thought before. Perhaps, he needed to open up his heart for people who genuinely care for him. Besides, someone who had the most beautiful and warm smile like Rika and V didn’t seem to have bad intentions._

_“My name is Saeyoung,” the red headed boy with amber eyes said, smiling wanly_

_\------_

Haejung’s restaurant was still alive. More and more people coming in and out, both with excitement in their faces. Those delicious lamb skewers Haejung’s specially made were emptied, and of course, Yoosung’s skewers piled up in front of him, twice the size of both Zen and Eun Ha combined. Eun Ha scratched another note inside her brain; lamb skewer was one of Yoosung’s fave food, other than Honey Buddha Chip.

With mind still occupied with things concerning V and Seven, Eun Ha drank the last sip of her ice lemon tea. And her gaze accidentally fell on her silver watch in her left arm as she placed her glass to the table. She jumped in her seat – Yoosung and Zen were both startled at her sudden move – at the hour her watch stated. It was already 11 pm! She needed to go home as soon as possible.

“What’s wrong?” Yoosung asked, looking surprised

“I.. I have to go home now,” Eun Ha answered, getting up from her seat and grabbed her black sling bag

It was way too long hour she spent outside the office tel. She couldn’t bear being alone inside the elevator again. And the emergency stairs didn’t help at all; 14th floor was too high to take the stairs. So she had no other option to use the elevator. She just hoped, she was not alone in the elevator.

“Ah!” Zen exclaimed, “Sorry, we’ve hold you till this late hour.. Sorry.. Yeah, let’s go home now,”

The three of them went to the cashier not long after that; Zen paid for the meal. They greeted their farewell to Haejung afterward, and Eun Ha promised to visit his restaurant again if she got time. They got out from the restaurant not long after that. The strong wind struck them hard. Eun Ha was shivering for a second when the wind struck her thin body. She blamed herself not to wear long jeans or even put on a jacket. Short black shirt and white skirt totally was not the best outfit for the night.

But a moment after that, she felt a long heavy black jacket wrapped her body and fell down until below her knee. She turned to her left side. Zen smiled at her and placed both of his hand at her shoulder.

“Use it. I don’t want such a pretty girl like you get cold,” Zen said, winking his right eye

Eun Ha stood rooted to the spot. She couldn’t really tell whether the moon lit perfectly at the sky or something else; but Zen seemed brighter than he already was. Like there was halo reflected from his face. And his perfect sculpted arches of lips formed the most sensual smile she had ever seen. She couldn’t control her heart beat. Both of his hand was still in her shoulder. It was so gentle she had to hold the urge for touching his hand.

“Thank you,” Eun Ha muttered after Zen released his touch

His jacket was so big in Eun Ha’s body. She lifted her hand to touch the fabric, and her fingers loved the touched. Smell of cigars also, but oddly she found it relaxing. Usually she despise the smell of cigars, she hated it. But she made an exception for Zen’s. It was so sweet she could smell it for hours if she were alone at that time. There was a scent of mint in there, added by presumably his cologne. She couldn’t really tell what cologne it was but it was so freakingly sweet.

“You’re welcome,” Zen replied, smiling, “Come on. We’ll take you home,”

Eun Ha could only nod as her reply; she was too overwhelmed by the little thing Zen did for her. She formed a faint smile for Zen, and the three of them walked side by side toward the bus shelter.

In a moment, they got on the bus. There were a lot of seats available and they sat on the back. Zen sat beside the window and Eun Ha sat beside him. Yoosung, who was the last one, sat beside Eun Ha.

10 minutes after their depart, Yoosung asked the girl about Rika’s office tel. That was when Eun Ha remembered the thing Seven constantly asked her not to tell. _“Rika’s office tel’s location must remain secret,”_ Seven commanded. Eun Ha told them both they couldn’t know where Rika’s office tel. So, they need to take their own buses in the next stop. And it was not Zen if he took the suggestion at one time. He insisted that he should take her back safely because it was almost midnight. Yoosung felt the same way. But Eun Ha promised Seven that the location mustn’t be revealed. After a long debate, Zen and Yoosung gave up. But to make sure that Eun Ha arrived safely to the office tel, she needed to inform them the moment she arrived on the chat room. She agreed to it.

In the next stop, both of the guys got off the bus because they needed to take a different path. They waved to Eun Ha who was still on the bus.

The bus took off again. Eun Ha placed her fingers at the window where the silhouette of Zen and Yoosung began fading at the corner. Tremendous feeling of longing crept into her heart without the consent from its host. She sulked. Deep down, she wanted Zen accompanied her to the office tel. At least being with her inside the elevator. But she had sealed her promise to V and Seven not to tell other member about the location of office tel. She let out a long sigh. Why did the office tel need to be secret? Nothing seemed suspicious within the office tel.

She shrank to her seat and sullen. That moment, her eyes fell into the black jacket Zen owned that still attached in her body. She rose from her seat and panicked. There was a moment she’d like to make the driver stop the bus from moving further. But as she turned back, Yoosung and Zen were nowhere to be seen. So she plopped herself into her seat once again, pulled out her phone from her sling bag and texted Zen.

 

Eun Ha : ZEN!! Omg, what should I do.. Your jacket…. T_T

 

She waited for 5 minutes until she got her replied.

 

ZEN      : It’s okay lol,, I guess we’ll have to meet again then ^^

Eun Ha : Sorry T_T;; I’ll wash it clean for you!

ZEN      : You don’t need to though lol.. Well, text me again when you reached home, OK?

Eun Ha : Okay, thank you ^^

ZEN      : Pleasure to help you, my lady ^^

 

She transfixed her gaze toward her phone screen. Once again, her heart was racing uncontrollably. The part when he uttered ‘ _we’ll have to meet again’_ had been ringing in her head over and over again. She grinned ear to ear at the sentence, and her stomach became weird. Like there were uncountable butterflies flapping their wings, ready to come out from her body. She obviously waited for the day they _‘meet again’_. Well, who couldn’t be? Being asked by one of a famous actor, and on top of it, the most beautiful looking man on planet earth! She would never miss it for anything.

She put her head on the window and her eyes started to feel heavier by the second. A grin still lingered in her face as a yawn fell from her mouth. She fell asleep in no time.

 

The bus was strolling for more than an hour when Eun Ha’s phone vibrated in her pocket. She woke up at sudden and straightened her back. Feeling dizzy for about 5 miliseconds, she stroked her own head and pulled out her phone.

It was from Seven.

But before she could swipe the green button, the bus shelter she was headed for was seen from the window. She jumped from her seat and yelled at the driver to stop the bus. She almost missed it. It was all thanks to Seven’s phone call, she could get off in time. She stepped out, and the night wind mercilessly attacked her once again, sending shiver through her spine.

She was alone at the bus shelter, as expected. The clock in her lockscreen showed it was 20 minutes after 12 in the morning. Very early morning. Well, midnight, actually. No time to lose, she fastened her step into the lobby of Rika’s office tel and swiped the green button in between.

“Hey!” Seven shouted – but not that loud – as she placed her smartphone to her right ear.

“Hey! I’m already in front of the office tel, Seven,” Eun Ha answered, climbing the stairs that led to the building

She didn’t need to know what Seven would say next. He might be worried because Eun Ha hadn’t gone home yet.

“It was soo late Miss. Aren’t you afraid of burglars or criminals lurking around you?” Seven asked steadily, but Eun Ha could sense a bit of concern in the way he spoke

“Sorry, but we chat so much that we lost track of time,” Eun Ha said, giggling

“Well, it’s okay then if you’ve arrived. Be careful, okay, bye..”

“WAIT! Seven….” Eun Ha yelled

Her heart stopped.

“Yes?”

 _“Thank God he did not hung up yet,”_ Eun Ha thought

“Can we talk on the phone like this until I reached the office tel?” Eun Ha asked

She reached the building. Nobody seemed to be in the lobby. She didn’t know where the receptionist might be, but no one guarded the desk as she spoke. The lobby was lit perfectly, yet she felt uneasy nonetheless.

“Why?”

“I just… need to know that there was someone there who talks to me. I.. didn’t really like elevator..” Eun Ha said, her lower lip slightly cowering

No words coming out from the other side of her phone. She cursed herself. She wasn’t supposed to blatantly confess her weakness to Seven. She didn’t want to sound so wimpy or weird in front of him. But her fear won her over. She really needed someone to talk with at that precise hour.

“Okay~” he hummed as an answer

“Thanks, God Seven!” Eun Ha sighed in relief

She pressed the Up button on the cold marble wall. She noticed that the elevator was on 17th floor.

“So~ where did you go until this late?” Seven asked

“We went to Haejung’s place, Zen’s friend. Do you know him?” Eun Ha asked

“Yes I know him. But I never go to his place. He owns a kebab restaurant, right?” Seven asked

“Yes,”

The elevator reached her floor. Alas, she was alone. Even though she was with Seven, it was still uncomfortable for her.

She took a long breath and finally stepped on the elevator. She clicked the 14th floor button and closed her eyes afterward. She clenched her left fist, while her right hand was still on her phone.

“Seven?”

There was no answer.

“Seven!”

She shouted a bit loud now. She started to have a panic attack.

“LUCIEL!”

Eun Ha said his real name at last. She wanted to know whether the phone call was still connected or not. Remembering that she was in the elevator, the connection might be jammed. Suddenly, when she thought of lowering her hand, Seven answered her at last.

“Whooah.. Please, pity my ear~~ Sorry, got worked earlier~” Seven said, “But, finally you mentioned my real name?”

“Sorry, I.. I thought there was something wrong with the connection.. But I received a phone call once in the elevator, so it might not be jammed.. Maybe.. But I don’t know..” Eun Ha muttered shakily

“Eun Ha, are you okay?” Seven asked

“Yeah, it was usual for me. No need to worry,” Eun Ha said, trying to form a smile, but failed

“Are you scared using elevator?” Seven asked

She inhaled deeply once again, one of the methods she created to muddle through her claustrophobic attack.

“Yeah.. Though I don’t know why..” Eun Ha answered

There was pause for a few second. Eun Ha leaned back at the cold mirror wall behind her, and shut her eyes.

“I’m sorry..” Seven said, Eun Ha heard slightly solemn in his voice, “You are forced to live in an office tel like that and feel uncomfortable because of it. Sorry,”

“Hey, I’m the first one who agreed to it. No need to feel like that. And I’m not the type to go out regularly. I’m a translator, so I could work inside the office tel. Besides, it was just a silly thing of me. Getting scared out of nothing.. Such a weird girl, huh?” Eun Ha asked

“No, you are not.. But.. what would you do? You have no other option beside taking that elevator everyday..”

“Well, it’s my problem. I just.. need to hear something while I was in elevator. Thank God you’re calling me,” Eun Ha said, “So, what you said yesterday in the chat room was right then?”

“What did I say?” Seven asked

“You said that there was a 0,0000000001% that you might appear if I called your name. So, maybe I called your name in a sleep and magically you appeared!” Eun Ha said tried to cheer up the situation

“Well, what did I say? That enchantment worked out very well then,” Seven said, giggling

“Yes, you are very correct, God Seven!” Eun Ha replied, laughed nervously

He went silent once again. Eun Ha squeezed the metal grip on the elevator wall in order not to fall. Her legs almost gave up. She cursed in silence, complaining why the elevator seemed to have slowed down floor after floor.

“Anyway, did you have fun at the restaurant?” Seven asked after a while

“Yeah! We were having fun. But the conversation mostly about V and when the party would be held,” Eun Ha answered, glad at the change of the topic, “Do you know when the party would be held?”

“No, I don’t. V hasn’t told us yet. Please wait for a bit more,” Seven muttered

“Okay..” Eun Ha said

By the time she finished talking, the elevator arrived in 14th floor. She scrambled out as soon as the doors slid open and exhaled deeply when she stepped off the elevator. She leaned on the wall beside the elevator for a while, feeling at ease at the stable floor she stood on, before she waved to the CCTV.

“Hey, I saw you.. But whose jacket did you wear now?” Seven asked

“Zen. He gave it to me. It was a bit cold here outside,” Eun Ha said, “Anyway, I’ll go inside the office tel then? Thank you so much for keeping me accompany, Seven,”

“Don’t worry~ It’s been a privilege to serve you m’lady~” Seven cooed, “Bye Eun Ha,”

Eun Ha waved to the CCTV, “Bye, my knight,”

She put her phone in her pocket and pressed the password to get inside the office tel. After there was a click sound, she went inside the office tel, put down her bag and carefully put Zen’s jacket in the hanger. She pulled out her phone again to send a message. She promised to tell Yoosung and Zen when she reached the office tel.

 

Eun Ha has entered the chat room

 

Eun Ha        : Hey, I’m home. I’m safe ^^

ZEN             : Thank God!

ZEN             : Did you just get in there?

Eun Ha        : Yes..

 

Han Jumin has entered the chat room.

 

Han Jumin   : A lady must not get home this late at night.

Han Jumin   : Where have you been?

Eun Ha        : I visited Zen’s friend kebab place.

Han Jumin   : Is that so? Hmm, never taste kebab before.

ZEN             : Well, trust fund kid! You don’t need to eat commoner food like this. lol

Han Jumin   : Whatever..

Eun Ha        : Sorry.. I need to go now.. I’m tired.. ^^

ZEN             : Okay babe~ get some rest..

 

ZEN inserted a wink emoji

 

Han Jumin     : Bye

Eun Ha          : Good night ^^

 

Eun Ha has left the chat room.

 

Eun Ha went to the bathroom and took a bath. No need a long time. She went out as fast as lightning and prepared to go to sleep.

She opened up her phone again before she fell asleep and sent a message to Zen.

 

Eun Ha             : Thank you for today ^^

 

No answer. Maybe he was sleep already. She closed her eyes at last, and hoped that she could meet Zen in her dreams. She hoped…

\---

 

The 21 years old hacker, Seven, kept his gaze into the CCTV feed at the right corner of his desk. He watched Eun Ha going out from the elevator and leaned on the wall. She almost stumbled due to her eagerness to get out from the elevator as soon as possible.

Alas, the resolution in CCTV was not good enough. He couldn’t take a better look of Eun Ha’s facial expression, whether she was completely scared or just a bit scared. But her gestures explained it all.

 _“What is wrong with you, Eun Ha?”_ Seven thought helplessly

Seven turned his head into the other CCTV feed at his left side. It showed a glance of Eun Ha walking into the lobby and stopping for a while. Her head looked into the reception desk, only to find no one guarded it. Perhaps it was because no one seemed to present at the lobby, she decided to fasten her step into the elevator.

Seven bit his lower lip as he continued watching Eun Ha inside the elevator. She seemed terrified inside it. He could see how tight she gripped on the metal grip as her fist whitened. Shame on him, he couldn’t be there to protect her. He was chained onto his desk. Not to mention, Vanderwood, his dear handler came back to his fotress again to check on him.

 _“Does she suffer claustrophobic?”_ Seven pondered, _“Why? What started it?”_

Seven pondered all the reason that might trigger the claustrophobic Eun Ha suffered. Whether she was forcefully trapped inside a small room by somehow her evil mother, like he used to be when he was a child. Or because of pranks she encountered at her school, being locked inside school locker.. All didn’t make any sense, for who could ever make the sweetest girl like Eun Ha feared of closed space. But once again, Seven needed rememberance that he just knew her merely for two days. He didn’t even have a chance to ask more personally about Eun Ha other than she told them herself – both graduated and worked as an assistant lecturer in Yonsei, and a translator.

Eun Ha should probably be sleeping by now – it had been an hour after Eun Ha went inside Rika’s office tel – but Seven kept on re-watching every CCTV feed that had Eun Ha in it. He couldn’t deny his face was gushing red at the sight of Eun Ha that night. Luckily both Seven and Eun Ha were separated by space that he didn’t need to reason her why his face turned red.

As a matter of fact, he wanted to ask Eun Ha about the black jacket she wore, as it wasn’t likely hers based on how big it was in her body. But he had to hold the urge. He wouldn’t possibly state to Eun Ha he kept his eyes toward her ever since she entered the lobby. What if she thought Seven as a freak? That was the last thing he wished for from her. And turned out it was Zen’s. Seven chuckled lightly. Perhaps his imagination about Eun Ha ended up in marriage with one of RFA members was not a mere fantasy. Zen.. Zen had everything.. Good career, good personality, and his statuesque physical he always bragged about.. And he grew quite fond of Eun Ha already, by the excitement Zen showed whenever both of them chatted in the chat room. There was no way Eun Ha turned her face away from perfect male-beauty like Zen toward alienated deep sea fish like him.. Not.. in a thousand years.. Although his conscience wished otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who gave me kudos.. I'll continue to write more interesting story for the next chapters... XD


	10. Chapter 10

Han Jumin’s daily life was often scheduled perfectly. He couldn’t make it through the day if there hadn’t been a decent agenda about what he was supposed to do the entire day. From the moment he opened his eyes, he always do the same routine. Getting ready to work, feeding Elizabeth the 3rd, waiting for Driver Kim, and work all day to the night. In short, there wouldn’t likely be any surprises in his entire life.

Having born as a rich kid in the most expensive neighborhood and selected as the heir of the gigantic company of C&R International without any other life choice, made him not aware of his surroundings. True, he was taught etiquettes and norm since he was a kid, and he understood how to make a good impression to the clients of his company, which always led to make them signed contracts that produced effing benefits for his company.  But he was made sure by Zen that he knew nothing about the meaning of life.

 _“Huh, like he knew anything about the beauty of Elizabeth the 3 rd,”_ Jumin thought, _“Nobody could say anything about the meaning of life if they failed to see the most joyous thing of being alive. What a waste of life that Zen didn’t understand the beauty of cat. Moreover at the party 2 years ago when I brought Elizabeth the 3 rd, everyone who attended the party enjoyed how elegant and sophisticated Elizabeth the 3rd could be. Everyone, except that narcissist who was always lurking in the corner sneezing and coughing unstoppably, and obviously made every guest plagued by his allergic reaction,”_

A picture of Elizabeth the 3rd framed by gilded frame was put nicely in the right corner of his desk. Her clear blue eyes, her perfectly white fur.. So enchanting.. That picture of Elizabeth the 3rd always succeed making Jumin’s fatigue vanish into thin air every time he peered sideways out of the corner of his eyes.

That morning was like any other morning for Han Jumin. He sat behind his desk, accompanied by pile of documents that needed to be signed. He checked those documents one by one. He never tolerated any kind of mistake. One other thing, he hated typo.

_“How come there’s typo in documents that need my signature,”_

He said that to anyone who made mistake. Others might not care too much like him, but he couldn’t simply ignore it. He wanted everything to be perfect.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He didn’t need to look up to see who was knocking. It must be Assistant Kang. And with eyes still focused on the documents, he let her in.

“Come in,” Jumin said, in his deep voice

“Mr. Han,” Jaehee said

She walked slowly toward Jumin’s desk.

“There’s an invitation for you. It’s a party for tonight,” Jaehee said, giving him the invitation card

“Party?” Jumin said, lifted his brows, reading the invitation card his assistant gave him

“Yes, apparently it was from Versalis S.p.A,. They were in South Korea to expand cooperation and strengthen their presence within Asian Market. It seems like Chairman Han wanted you to deal with them. As you know, Versalis is not a mere company. It is the Italian leading chemical producer and one of the main players on the international chemical scene. Plus it is a sole shareholder company. It is very good for our company if we could sign contract with them. We could expand our wings to Italian territory and get inside our own government as well. This agreement is really indispensable for us,” Jaehee said

“Hmm, when I thought I could go home early tonight,” Jumin sighed, “What time is the party held?”

“It’s 8 pm. And Chairman Han wanted you to come with Choi Sarah,” Jaehee said

Jumin raised one eyebrow when he heard that name.

“Who is that?”

“She’s Chairman Han’s new girlfriend’s student if I’m not mistaken,” Jaehee said

“Can’t I come alone?” Jumin asked, coldly

He hated when his father interfered with the way he run the company. Let alone, interfered with his relationship issue.

“No, I guess Chairman Han insists that you have to attend this party with a partner. And he wanted you to go with Choi Sarah,”

“No. I don’t want to go there if that is the case,” Jumin said, back struggling with the documents in front of him

“Mr. Han, please. You really need to come. It’s for our company’s sake,” Jaehee said, begging

Han Jumin was a stubborn child. He would not budge if he had made up his mind.

“No. It was only my father’s way to fix me up with those women. I don’t want to fall for his tricks,” Jumin said

“But it’s Versalis! You are to meet up with Daniele Ferrari, the Chief Executive Officer and Director of Versalis S.p.A. He is a great person for you to miss. And clearly Chairman Han wouldn’t be pleased if he knew you wouldn’t come to this party tonight,” Jaehee insisted

Jaehee was very persistent toward his boss sometime, especially when he neglected his main job only to play with his beloved cat. Jumin thought of refusing this offer once again. But he seemed to think for a while. Somehow, he thought of a way to come to the party and to avoid his father’s coercion.

“Okay, I’ll come to the party. But I will be accompanied by the woman I chose myself,” Jumin said, gave a flashed smile

Jaehee looked confused at her boss’s smirking lips.

 _“The woman he chose himself? He wasn’t thinking of bringing Elizabeth the 3 rd right?”_ Jaehee thought

\-----

 

Eun Ha was working on her translating job that morning, accompanied by a nice cup of cappuccino coffee. Sometimes, she felt her eyes getting heavier to stay opened due to the cool air of the breeze from balcony. That was the reason why she needed a cup of coffee that morning, to let her stay awake.

 _“What a nice perfect pair,”_ she thought

Sometimes, she loved seeing the view from the balcony. She felt like she was so far from the life beneath her. It was like she could finally have an escape route from the world, away from the pollution and some obnoxious people that she might encounter in every corner of the street. That was why being inside Rika’s office tel could calm her down although she had to suppress her fear for being in the elevator every time she stepped out from this place.

Never occurred in her mind that she would be living in such a high place like that, as she couldn’t handle going inside of the elevator to reach the place. Yet she had no other choice. Seven said that it was necessary for her to stay in Rika’s office tel if she carried on Rika’s job as party coordinator. Her phone linked into computer inside the office tel, hence she couldn’t stay away from the office tel for more than a day. She believed in Seven. He was the one who invented RFA Messenger application after all.

She took another sip of the coffee and back typing again on her laptop. She fixed her red-frame glasses once in a while, then back again typing. She continued doing that for a while. Without her knowledge, an hour had passed and she had emptied her cup of coffee. Time flew so fast indeed when she worked.

She hadn’t finished her job, but her eyes were getting heavier any minute passed. That was a sign for her to make another cup of coffee. And by the time she stood up to make another cup of coffee, a chat room was opened. It was from her favorite hacker. She smiled before she joined Seven logged into the app.

 

707           : Aaaarrrrrrrggghh

707           : When will I be free…

 

Eun Ha has entered the chat room

 

Eun Ha      : Cheer up Seven O Seven! Sevenny! Sevv! Lovely Seven!

 

She wanted to cheer Seven up. He might be stress dealing with so many things.. The hacker villain for example

 

707           : Lo-lovely…?

 

707 inserted happy emoji

 

707           : Thank you sweetie!

 

Frozen, Eun Ha didn’t blink for more than 5 seconds at the sentence. She was taken by surprise that Seven called her sweetie in the chat room. He never showed his affection like this, unlike Zen.

 

707           : Seriously, I have so much work these days.

707           : TOO MUCH!

707           : Just feels like air = work right now…

707           : I wanna get rid of my stress…

707           : I wanna mess with someone……..!!!

 

Han Jumin has entered the chat room

 

Speak of the devil! How could Jumin logged into the chat room exactly when Seven searched someone to prey on. It was more than a mere coincidence. It was as if the universe conspired with Seven to give a prank for the next CEO-in-line. She giggled. Eun Ha couldn’t help joining forces with Seven.

 

Eun Ha      : Someone’s here.

Han Jumin : ?

707           : Jumin!!

707           : I waited for you!!!

707           : I want to know something meow.

Han Jumin : What is it?

707           : So.. you know…

Han Jumin : Oh.

Han Jumin : You just said, “I want to mess with someone” right before I came.

Han Jumin : Are you trying to mess with me?

Eun Ha      : Nah, we were just joking around.

 

707           : Yeah!

707           : I was just reminded of something,

707           : after Yoosung talked about being a forever-alone!

707           : Jumin!

707           : Do you like girls?? or not?!

Han Jumin : Which girl?

Han Jumin : Please make it clear who you are referring to.

707           : Just girls in general~!

Han Jumin : I will not answer your ambiguous question.

Eun Ha      : Evading the question?

707           : I think I’ve heard somewhere that those who are guilty of something

707           : always

707           : evade the question first…

707           : Jumin..

707           : Are you by any chance

707           : androgynous??

Han Jumin : I think that’s biologically impossible.

707           : Don’t tell me..

707           : That you’ve

707           : **Never dated anyone before???**

Han Jumin : Do you want me to answer that crude question?

Eun Ha      : No… No way!

707           : OMG!!

707           : lolol

707           : haha

707           : heehee

707           : hehehe

707           : hohoho

707           : Uhm

707           : No response?

707           : Jumin!

707           : JUJU!

707           : Boring.

 

Seven inserted depressed emoji.

 

707           : I didn’t even sleep last night trying to find out who that Unknown guy is~!

707           : Plz tell me! Pretty plz with cherry on top! >_<

Han Jumin : If I must answer that question,

Han Jumin : I’d like to refrain from getting involved with women, for personal reasons.

707           : Oh I see.

Eun Ha      : So, you are a forever-alone or not?

Han Jumin : How persistent.

707           : You didn’t say yes,

707           : But you didn’t deny it either.

Eun Ha      : I’m only curious, haha.

707           : I think everyone’s curious?!

707           : Do I finally

707           : have a big scoop?!

707           : Hmm……….

707           : Don’t tell me…!!

707           : ZEN!! YOOSUNG!!!!

707           : JUMIN MIGHT BE FOREVER ALONE!! GAAAAHHHH, I WANNA KNOW THE TRUTH!!!

707           : **I heard that forever-alones can shoot fireballs with their hands.**

707           : **Is that true??**

Han Jumin : I don’t carry around a lighter, so it’s impossible to produce a fireball.

707           : **No way.**

707           : **Was the rumor that Han Jumin is gay real?**

 

There was silence for quite some time. No one dared to speak first. Eun Ha kept her phone steady at her arm, yet she didn’t know what she should say to ease the awkwardness. She didn’t really know Jumin that well.

 

Eun Ha      : Seven.. I don’t think he’s gay ^^;;

 

She stopped joining forces with Seven at last. Being hated by Jumin wasn’t something she wished for. Let alone Eun Ha well remembered Jumin didn’t really accept Eun Ha joined RFA at the first place. This prank could be her doom for her very existence in RFA.

 

707           : U sure about that!?

707           : if you look around him, I think the rumors make sense!!

Han Jumin : Ridiculous that you’d waste energy on asking these useless questions.

Han Jumin : Why don’t you use that time to sleep?

Han Jumin : Luciel, I think you are overly hyper right now.

707           : Am I? T_T

707           : Guess I had too much Ph. D Pepper

707           : **On a major sugar rush and high on caffeineeeeeeee**

707           : **My heart is racing!!**

Han Jumin : I suggest you drink a lot of water.

Eun Ha      : Yes, you need to live your life properly Seven.. Don’t get sick.. T_T

707           : T_T

707           : Should I?

Eun Ha      : Yes.. ^^

707           : Huum~ So cute for you concern about my health! >_<

 

Seven inserted love love emoji

 

Eun Ha      : You’re my good friend, Seven.. Both of you are my friend.. ^^

Han Jumin : Me?

Eun Ha      : Yes ^^

Han Jumin : Hmm.. Strange.. It is the second time I heard someone said that to me.

707           : I’m your friend tooooooooooo!!! Gaaaaahhh,, I’m so hurt that you said that Juju! I love youuuu!! I love Elly tooooooooooo!!!

Han Jumin : A cat abuser like you can never love properly.

707           : Meaniiee mean cat mom Jumiiiiiin!

Han Jumin : Don’t call me that.

Han Jumin : Ah, anyway. I came here to ask Eun Ha a favor.

Eun Ha      : My favor?

Han Jumin : Yes. But I should ask you something before. Are you free tonight?

707           : Whuttzzzz??? What are you talking about?? Are you asking Eun Ha for a date or something???!!

Han Jumin : I want to ask you to go to a party with me. That is only if you have no other appointment for tonight.

 

Eun Ha gasped. Being asked to a party so suddenly like that was a bit too much for Eun Ha. Especially, she had never gone to a party before. She was sure that she had mentioned it in the chat room before. And considering someone like Jumin was invited, that party must be pretty big and consist of other important people as well. Eun Ha didn’t understand why Jumin ask her to attend the party with him.

 

Eun Ha      : Well, I don’t particularly have anything to do tonight. But, what kind of party is it?

Han Jumin : It’s just a welcoming party. I want you to be my partner.

Eun Ha      : But, I’ve never gone to a party before. Are you sure you’re asking me to go with you? Moreover, you haven’t met me before.. ^^;;

707           : Yeah! She hasn’t even met you yet. Why don’t you just go alone?

Han Jumin : I have my own reason.

 

Eun Ha was not sure how to react. In one side, she wanted to say yes. She wanted to meet Jumin as well, like the others. But she was a bit afraid to go to a place where famous and important people gathered. She was no one compared to Jumin. And why didn’t he just go alone to the party like Seven suggested? And what did he mean by saying he had his own reason?

All these questions made Eun Ha’s curiosity getting bigger. And Eun Ha knew for sure. If she refused his offer, she might regret it for the rest of her life. So, there was no other answer that would suit for his demand other than...

 

Eun Ha      : Yeah, okay. ^^


	11. Chapter 11

The rehearsal room was almost empty that afternoon. Almost his entire peer had gone for a lunch break, yet the silver haired actor still working on his blocking and singing. Some of his friends had asked Zen whether he wanted to grab a lunch together with them. But he politely refused.

_“Your voice is very nice Zen. Even better than mine! Why don’t you take a break for a while?”_

Some people always ask that question to him. And he always answered them with a smile and said, _“I have to do my best on the stage,”_

Long had he dreamt of being a big actor. Yet his way to reach his dream was not easy. Having born in such a conservative family who believed having a stable job was the most important thing rather than achieving a dream was not a good start for him.

_“Acting is not going to give you a stable income when you become an adult! Kids are supposed to study and go to college! Just because you are good looking, it doesn’t mean that you will be a successful actor or musician! Everyone needs a connection. Who would help you to be a big star if you have no connection?!”_

Zen would never forget those words, as they were repeatedly uttered by his parents every day. His parents were professor in Sungkyungkwan University in Suwon. So, never crossed in their mind that their youngest descendant would choose the path that was not defined from before he was born; lawyer or doctor for example.

Yes, he had to do his best on the stage. He wanted to prove that he could be a successful person through his acting. He wanted to show them that he could be big without help from anyone, especially from a big corporate shark. He wanted to prove that everything his mother and brother said about him not going to be successful in acting without any help from rich people was wrong. He could be big someday. Yeah, he had to believe that someday his wings could take him far away from home, to Broadway, where every dream could come true.

“Yes, it would be enough,” Zen said to himself

He grabbed a bottle of mineral water from his bag and gulped it down until it was half empty.

“Oppa, can you help me to learn this part? I don’t really know how to express this kind of feeling,”

A young girl approached him and pointed out the part that she was confused at.

“Oh.. I see..”

It was about the feeling of a woman being alone in a new place, with no family or friends to help her. Zen read the part, and he knew exactly how to act it, as he had that kind of feeling too when he ran away from home when he was in middle school.

“Hmm, first you need to put yourself in her shoe. What would you think first in when you being alone?” Zen asked

“I don’t know. What would you think?” the girl asked

“Well, you may get sad for a moment, but don’t make it last too long. You have to remember why you chose to be alone from the first place. Being alone is a choice, but being sad for too long is never an option. You’ve got to know your goal ahead. If you have a clear goal, you can enjoy your life more. At least, you need to act a bit gloomy at the beginning and then you need to show the audiences a moment after that that you’ve finally know how to conquer the world. One more important thing, keep your eye contact to the audiences. Give them a spark of hope through your eyes. Can you do that?” Zen asked

“Yeah! I’ll try to practice my eye contact more now,” the girl said, “Okay. I’ll better go now. Lunch break is almost over. Are you sure you’re not coming down to grab something to eat?”

“Nah, I’ll just keep being here. There are a few dancing that I have to master,” Zen said

“Whooaah, you’ve mastered it already!” the girl squealed, “Don’t push yourself too hard,”

As usual, Zen responded her compliment by smiling at her.

“Well, I’ll go now. Bye oppa,” the girl said

“Yup. Be careful,” Zen said, smiling

Zen watched the girl disappeared from the room. The girl was 4 years younger than him, the same age when Zen started to be serious in his career as musical actor. It was just like her, he used to ask for some advices too from his seniors because he wanted to be up on stage as fast as he could.

For the starter, he worked at the small theater. He was not paid well in his debut as a musical actor. Nevertheless, he still wanted to practice more. So, sometimes he’d lock the door at the end and stayed the latest in the practice room. And when everyone went home, he would go up stage and pretend that he had a one-man show called Zen the Knight. It was his time for shining. He could sing and dance whatever he wished there. But unfortunately, his boss found out what he was doing and fired him.

After that, he searched for another theater that would hire a rookie actor like him. Of course he kept working at the convenience store at the time being. He needed to make a living after all.

Finally he got it, but in one condition. He needed to adjust his payment if he wanted to join that theater. For the record, his payment at that time was barely enough for a living. It was indeed a difficult time for him. He wanted to act so badly, but there was no decent wages in his passion as an actor. That was when he started to think to end his dream as an actor. He thought of going home as well. Back to his “well-known perfect family”. But his ego won over his common sense. He never wanted to go home in defeat and took all of mocking from his family. He didn’t want the statement, _“I told you so!”_ got out from their tongue.

Thankfully, he met Rika and V. Their presence was like a gift to him. They literally lifted his spirit and convince him that he was very good on stage. From that moment, he told himself, that he would definitely work harder than before.

Zen put down his bottle of mineral water on the floor. He attempted to get back up and practice once more, but his phone rang loudly, the sign of the incoming call. He grabbed his phone, and read a name on his screen. It was from Eun Ha. Unconsciously, he carved a smile on his face.

“Hello babe!” Zen shouted happily

Eun Ha burst out laughing when she heard his spirited answer.

“Woow, I feel so happy hearing your spirited voice Zen!” Eun Ha squeaked

Zen was laughing as well. The fact that Eun Ha called him first that day was a bit delightful for him.

“Me too!” Zen said, “By the way, why do you call me? Is there something that I can help with?”

“Well, it’s just.. You haven’t showed up in the chat room. So.. I wonder what you are doing right now.. Maybe.. Hehe” Eun Ha said

Eun Ha’s voice was getting off as she spoke. As if she was embarrassed when she said that.

 _“So cute,”_ Zen thought

“Hmm, I’m just practicing my dancing now,” Zen said, tried so hard not laughing at her cute voice, “Why? Do you miss me?”

“Noooo! It was not like that.. I just.. curious.. that’s all.. hehe” Eun Ha said

“Ouch.. so you didn’t miss me at all? I’m hurt….” He replied, pretend to be hurt

“Ehehehe..” she nervously chuckled

Then, Eun Ha went silent.

“Hello~ Are you still there?” Zen asked

“Yes. Sorry..” Eun Ha giggled, “I’m sorry I interrupted your practice,”

“No, absolutely not. Actually, I’m on a break now. All of my friends haven’t even returned from their lunch break, so it’s okay..” Zen said

“Okay..” Eun Ha said, “Ah, Zen. Actually, there’s something I want to ask you about,”

“Feel free to ask~ What is it?”

“Maybe because you haven’t read the chat, you still don’t know this info,”

“What info? Is it about the date of the party?” Zen asked curiously

“No, I still haven’t heard anything from V about that,” Eun Ha muttered, “Actually, Jumin asked me to go to a party with him tonight. And I want to ask for your opinion about what I should wear. Because I don’t…”

Eun Ha hadn’t finished her words when Zen suddenly yelled at her.

“WHAT?? What do you mean a party with him?? Why??” Zen asked furiously

“If you asked me for a reason, I don’t know about that either. He just asked me right away,”

“So, did you approve it?” Zen asked

“Yeah..”

“Gaaaahh… Why do you approve it.. You haven’t even known him that well. Don’t go alone with a man! Especially a wolf like him! He’s the worst human being that I’ve ever known my whole life!” Zen growled

“But, he said that he wanted to make me more familiar with the festive of party. Plus, I haven’t met him either. So, maybe it’s not a bad thing that I go with him,” Eun Ha explained

“That’s because you are so pure and innocence, Eun Ha. There is a beast lurking inside every man! Well, thankfully I can control a beast inside of me. But that jerk has never gone out with a girl alone! Especially a girl like you! What if that beast suddenly crawls out and eats you alive in the middle of the night?! No.. NO.. Absolutely not! I can’t take it! I have to go with you tonight! If you really have to go with him, I have to go as well!” Zen said, heated up

“Haha.. calm down, lovely Zen,” Eun Ha said, flirting

“Lo.. lovely??” Zen flabbergasted, “Hey,, I was pissed off a moment before.. But hearing you call me like that make me chill out.. You are really cute, do you know that?”

Eun Ha laughed again.

“Anyway.. Actually, I don’t know whether you could tag along or not. But, don’t you have to practice for your musical?” Eun Ha asked

“I’m free tonight, so I could come to that party. Well, maybe I have to call Jumin now. Okay Eun Ha, see you at the party tonight!”

“Wait! Zen!”

“Yes?” Zen asked

“You haven’t answered my question before..” Eun Ha pouted

“Hmm?” Zen raised an eyebrow, “Did you ask something?”

Eun Ha chuckled, “Of course! I called you because I want to know what kind of attire I have to wear for the party.. And then you went haywire at the word _party_ with Jumin _,_ ”

“Ah..” Zen laughed, “Sorry.. I always erratic at the mention of that jerk’s name.. Sorry,” he added, “So, what’s with the attire?”

“Well..  You know.. I’m not that good at fashion. And since you are an actor.. Maybe you give me tips?”

“Hmm..” he pondered, “You are beautiful as you are, babe,” Zen said in serious tone, “But if I have to answer your question. Just wear anything that you comfortable with,”

“Well, I have a likely pretty decent dress. Do you think a white dress would suffice?” Eun Ha asked

“Yeah! I’m sure anything you wear will be splendid! And I’ll absolutely be there to witness that!”

There was a chuckle in the other side of his phone. One thing about Zen, he was not an easy person to be convinced. Once he had a goal, he would chase it until he got it. That meant, he would go to that party no matter how.

“Thank you,” Eun Ha said sincerely

“Okay, you’re welcome. Then.. I’ll call that trust fund kid right now. Wait for my info, okay?” Zen asked passionately

“Okay,” Eun Ha said

He hung up the phone with Eun Ha and called Jumin right away. He waited Jumin to pick up his call, but no answer.

“Damn it, that jerk!”

Zen didn’t give up. He called and called for so many times until Jumin picked up.

“What?” Jumin asked, upset

“Hoy! Do you really need to go with her tonight?!” Zen asked, furiously

“What do you mean?” Jumin asked

“You… asked Eun Ha to go to a party with you,” Zen growled

“What a nuisance. You called me just to ask that question?” Jumin asked

“Yeah! Why? Do you have some problem??” Zen snapped

“I was on an important meeting. You interrupted our meeting,” Jumin replied nonchalantly

“Well, I’m sorry then. But it’s important! I can’t let her go alone with you! No matter how many times I think about it, I have to go with you tonight!” Zen insisted

“And why exactly I can’t go with her? Are you her brother or a lover perhaps?” Jumin asked boldly

“Well, no..” he blushed, “You know that we just met yesterday,” Zen answered awkwardly

“So, there’s nothing wrong with me go to a party with her then..” Jumin said flatly

“No! The problem is of course you! I need to be there to take care of Eun Ha from a beast within you!”

“There’s nothing but a blood, flesh, and bone inside my body,” Jumin said

“It was only an example, you jerk,” Zen hissed

“I know. I’m joking,”

“You said that a joke? It was too serious to be a joke!” Zen annoyed, “Well, no matter what I’ll be there. Where is that party held in?”

“You are so persistent,”

“That I am!”

“I’ll ask Assistant Kang first,” Jumin said

“Gahh, can’t you at least not rely on Jaehee too much? Just answer my simple question already,” Zen said, “I can go to that party right?”

There was a moment of silent. Seemed like Jumin really asked Jaehee about that.

“Well..” Jumin said

Zen listened to his answer.

“No.”

He wanted to throw his phone at instant. But he remembered that his phone was the only way to communicate with Eun Ha and he didn’t really want to spend his money just to buy another phone. So he held his anger and asked for an explanation from Jumin.

“It was not an open party. And only those who are invited and plus-one who could go to the party. Since you are neither of that, you may not attend.”

Jumin did have a way to boil Zen’s anger. Zen was more furious to think a possibility that Jumin was enjoying this moment.

“Plus, you always brag in the chat room how you didn’t have any time to play around. That you’re so busy with your musical. So, accept this answer. You can’t be a big star if you slack off and didn’t give all your passion into your acting,” Jumin said, judgingly

“What? I always am 100% for my acting. Why did you say I’m not giving my all in my acting??” Zen snapped

“You just asked me to go to a party which you are not invited. Hence you’re so called busy from your schedule. Doesn’t that mean that you wandered off while everyone else practicing really hard?” Jumin asked nonchalantly

Zen couldn’t hold it in any longer. He was indeed never been in a same page with Jumin.

“Don’t conclude my situation only from your point of view! And I can be a big star someday!” Zen shouted

“Shame. You could be famous from a long time ago if you just accept my help back then,”

Zen clenched his jaw. He remembered the first time he met Jumin. Jumin suddenly offered him a gigantic offer exactly at the first time they met. Jumin wanted to sign a contract with Zen and planned to give him a scholarship of musical acting in France 3 years ago.

That kind of help was not the kind of help he wished for. If he accepted Jumin’s offer, he had to admit that everything his mother say about being successful and the importance of connections were true. He directly refused Jumin’s offer. But Jumin suddenly brought up that kind of conversation all over again, and that made Zen furious enough to yell at Jumin.

“No thank you! I’m happy enough with my career right now without your help!” Zen growled

“But you wished to ditch your practice for tonight’s party. That’s kind of irresponsible,” Jumin said

“DUDE! I have practiced enough already!”

“Well, I’ve read it somewhere that overly confident about what you do will lead to a problem because of lack preparation,” Jumin said calmly

“OMG! I can’t talk to you! You’re trying to mess with me on purpose right?” Zen asked

“No way. It’s an arrogant thought to think that I would waste my energy trying to find ways to mess with you,” Jumin said

“Seriously, you are such a douche!” Zen snapped

“At times, you must make compromises to play with the big boys. If you go through me, you’ll be up there with them easily,” Jumin said, “My company’s name will definitely help you back then. A different actor would have taken the offer in a second, and yet you refused my offer.”

“I have my own principle, you know.. And I have no business to talk about my principle with you!” Zen said, getting more and more psyched, “I’m famous enough without your gigantic unreasonable offer!”

“Congrats,”

“Congrats on what!? I know you’re not happy for me!”

“You can’t trust me.” Jumin said

“I don’t want to trust you. Stop trying to lecture me!”

“Funny.” Jumin said

“What is?!”

“You’ve been thinking about me all this time,” said Jumin

“Oh my god..” Zen couldn’t believe his ears

“You don’t have feelings for me, do you?” Jumin asked

“OMG! DUDE! Finally you’ve gone crazy!!!” Zen shouted so hard, “I just want to say, I don’t need you to succeed! This is pissing me off! I’ll be perfect in my new role!”

“I see. I’ve unknowingly motivated you. I’m glad to have been helpful,”

“It’s only because you are a jerk!” Zen said, “Whatever! I should stop wasting my time and go practice!”

Zen didn’t say good bye to Jumin at all and hit a wall with his right hand. A few people just came in to the room and confused about Zen. All of them were asking what really happened to him. But he didn’t really want to answer their question. Instead he turned his thoughts to the dance and didn’t bother about anyone else.

\---

 

It had been 2 days since Eun Ha left her own apartment to live at Rika’s office tel. And it seemed like there was no significant change in her neighborhood. There were parked cars lined up neatly in front of her apartment, even though almost no cars passing by the road.

People tend to go everywhere by public transportations, especially in Seoul. Almost all people prefer to go anywhere by getting a cab, or bus, or subways because it was more sufficient that way. Everyone could reach any bus shelters or subway stations by foot as it would only take a few blocks to walk from each stations or shelters. Somehow, the car was only needed when they were going out of town.

In some way, she loved this quiet neighborhood. The sound of the river flowed under the bridge plus shady trees along the street were the things she couldn’t get in Rika’s office tel. And most important of all, Terry. Terry, the golden retriever dog belonged to her landlord, ran over to her with enthusiasm, like always. If there were one thing she missed most about her apartment were the sparkle eyes of Terry.

“Hi Terry, miss me?” Eun Ha asked, rubbing Terry’s head

Terry barked as an answer.

“I miss you too, Terry. I’m sorry I’ve been gone for a few days..” Eun Ha said, “Here, eat this. I know it’s your favorite,”

Terry woofed in delight as Eun Ha gave him a full packed of sausage. Eun Ha beamed with pleasure seeing Terry enjoying his little snack. She stroked the dog’s head gently while he chewed on it ravenously.

“Hey, you know.. I met some interesting people,” Eun Ha muttered, “You won’t believe me if I told you that I met my crush from years ago,”

Terry still chewed on his sausage.

“You still remember Zen, right? I finally met him yesterday,”

Eun Ha watched how Terry enjoyed his snack. Maybe it was rather a good time to confide to him about her days before in another side of town.

Pouring out her heart to Terry had become a habit since the first time she moved in to this apartment. Somehow she found it relaxing to tell everything to Terry as he couldn’t say anything to anyone else. Eun Ha had a problem of sharing her problems to anybody because she thought she would burden everyone with her problems. That was why she preferred to hold everything inside her head without being able to speak the truth out of it. It was troublesome to have someone hate her for something she said.

 _“To be disliked or hated by everyone was the scariest thing,”_ she thought

She got used to try to impress other people by doing everything she asked to do even when she hated it. When she was at high school, she pretended to be okay when her friends asked her to do chores after class because they said that they had something urgent. Their reasons were different every day. Moms got sick, they had to go to cram school, piano lesson, et cetera et cetera. There were too many different reasons until she lost track of it. Or when her classmates made a copy of her homework every day at class, to the point of she was busted by their teacher, that she let her classmates made a copy of her homework. And that led to another assignment of writing an apology letter plus writing a thousand sentences of _“I’ll never let my friends copied my homework ever again.”_

She pretended to be okay when one of her college friends made fun of her and called her an idiot when she got a bad score once in her test due to exhaustion of having to do part-time jobs when she was still in college. She knew that they were only joking. But she opted to laugh together with them, as if she didn’t mind at all being laughed at.

She knew she bled inside her heart, but she couldn’t show it on her face.

She wouldn’t.

Sometimes she got hurt by her tendency of being people’s pleasure like that. She just wanted to yell to people. But she wouldn’t do that because she thought she might hurt other people. She always thought that keeping everything that might hurt others was an adult way for living in this society. After all, she could still live until now.

The only one who always saw the real Eun Ha was Terry. Fortunately her landlord was kind enough to let her play with him.

Terry woofed again when he finished eating his sausage.

Eun Ha chuckled, “You finished it already? You really love it, don’t you?”

He answered her question by howling seductively, a sign of him asking for another treat.

“You’ve eaten the _whole_ pack already.. Haven’t you got enough?” Eun Ha asked, laughing

Terry stared forlornly toward Eun Ha.

“Aww, don’t be like that.. Sorry, I only brought one pack. Next time I’m back here, I promise I’ll bring you more. I swear!” Eun Ha gave a V sign

Terry’s gazed turned brighter after hearing Eun Ha’s promised. And she swore she saw a gorgeously sweet grin Terry made that day. _Such a cute grin._

“You know,” Eun Ha said, “I’m going to a party tonight. Guess whom I go with?”

Terry tilted his head to the right. He seemed not to know the person she talked about.

“I’m going with Han Jumin! A director of the biggest company in Korea! Can you believe that?” Eun Ha said, excited

Terry listened to her story thoroughly.

“Well, it’s the first time that I go to a party. What do you think that party is like? Do you think it will be a grand party? Or maybe a ball?” Eun Ha asked with dreamy eyes, “Oh my.. What if it were actually a ball? I don’t really have a splendid dress fitted for a party like that. What should I do, Terry?”

He just stood there listened to Eun Ha. It was not like he could answer her by saying anything. But his presence was more than adequate for her at that time.

“Do you think that white dress enough for this party?”

Eun Ha wore that white dress once to go to her friend’s wedding 6 months ago. And Terry liked that dress as well back then that he barked and wagged his tail unstoppably.

After a moment of silent, Terry barked to say his agreement for her choice of the dress.

“Thank you. Okay then, I’ll have to get ready,”

Eun Ha stood up and stroked the final touch for Terry. Both of them walked to the entrance of her apartment.

“Bye Terry! I’ll come upstairs,” Eun Ha said, when they reached the entrance, “Tell me how I look when I came down stairs in a few hours, okay?”

Terry woofed as an answer when she went on the stairs.

It was a 10 story building. First floor was a ground floor, belonged to her landlord. She occupied the second floor. She climbed the stairs to go to her room. There were three rooms on one floor. The one that belonged to Eun Ha was the one before the stairs.

First thing she did when she walked in to her room was opening the windows. She had a pretty big window beside her bed. As it opened, a nice cool breeze and a warm light of sun filled the room. The sound of the rivers made a way in and soothed her, like a perfect symphony to complete her day.

She opened her closet and took out her white dress. She placed it on her bed and wondered what kind of shoes that would complement the dress. She turned her gaze toward the stacks of her heels outside her bedroom. She had a few different colors and models of heels. Most of them were 7-15 cm heels. She had wedges, cone, sling back, peep toe, boots, ankle strap, and her favorite one, the oxfords. Though, she saw an ad somewhere of a brown French heels, also known as Louis Heels or Pompador heels, which she wanted to own precisely at the moment but couldn’t. She didn’t have the money to buy it. The price for a single pair of French heels was approximately 175,000 won, or 155 US$, the same with her monthly payment for her apartment. As much as her love for heels, she didn’t want to spend her money for apartment for a single pair of heels. That was the case for her. But maybe someone like Jumin wouldn’t even bother to think about that mere thing.

 As a matter of fact, Jumin told Eun Ha that he planned to give her a dress for the party. He called her when she was on the way to her apartment. But because he didn’t know her exact size, he couldn’t buy the dress or the shoe. Eun Ha told him that it was okay, and she got it settled. She just needed to get back to her own apartment because she didn’t bring her dress to Rika’s office tel. Though, she was a little bit unsure about the dress she chose. What if it was not enough? Jumin must wear an expensive and nice tux. Probably. Would it be okay for her to wear a knee-length capped sleeve white dress though?

After a moment of hesitation, she decided to wear her red 15 cm ankle strap to the party. She thought it would nice to use it with her long red ribbon, a gift from her ex-boyfriend years ago. She barely used it because she didn’t really have an occasion to wear it.

Now that he had the first party in her life, maybe she would like to try it on.

She took a bath after finished deciding her outfit for tonight. She made sure of scrubbing the entire corner of her body. She wanted to look as bright as she can be. She was supposed to ask Jumin what kind of party was that, but she didn’t want to be seemed like a child with too many questions. So she just got along with it and ensured herself that she was going to be okay.

After a long nice bath, she dried her hair and put a lotion on her face. She knew a basic make up. She used bb cream for a basic foundation and a simple light red color as lipstick. She took a few strands of her hair and put a ribbon on it and let her long hair swayed back to her hips. She knew that she had to also mend her eyes part, like giving an eye-shadow or an eye-liner to make her gaze sharper. Alas, she couldn’t do that. Hopefully Jumin wouldn’t mind going with her almost bare-faced like appearance.

It was already 6 pm. Jumin told Eun Ha that Driver Kim would pick her up at her apartment precisely at that time. One more thing she knew about Jumin, he liked the punctuality of time and he never tolerated any lateness despite any reason. So, Driver Kim might be at the front door any time sooner.

Jumin and Eun Ha had an agreement toward that thing. She always be on time in every meeting with her friends. She was never late at all if there were any gathering. She was the only one who always had to wait for a very long time before her friends popped out one by one. She felt upset at times. But as usual, she hid her uncomfortable feeling inside her and put on a smile in her face.

A bell rang from her door. Driver Kim must be outside. Not a moment to lose, she dashed into the intercom.

“Driver Kim?” she asked

“Yes, Miss Lee. I believe you’re ready to go now?”

A middle-aged man with short grey hair was seen through the 4,3 inch LCD video door phone intercom. He wore a suit. As expected; him being Jumin’s driver.

“Yes, of course,” she answered, “Hold on. I’ll get downstairs,”

She went downstairs and Terry had been waiting for her. He barked enthusiastically when he met Eun Ha.

“How do I look? Am I okay?” Eun Ha asked, grinning

Terry woofed.

“Thank you!” Eun Ha said, “Well, Terry, I have to go now. Be good while I’m gone, okay?” Eun Ha asked

Terry howled as an expression of sadness. His eyes looked adorable when he made that kind of expression.

Driver Kim opened the door when they reached the limo. Eun Ha was not too surprised when she was picked up by the limousine. Her past conversation with RFA members signified that Jumin was the wealthiest among them. Yoosung pouted when he realized that except him, every other member was rich. Jumin, the director of the 5th biggest company in Korea, must be the wealthiest. Eun Ha could already guess how many assets he got or maybe shares in his company along with in other companies. Jaehee, as his assistant, was also well-paid for her long nights shift in the company.

_“Take comfort in the money that goes to your bank account,”_

Jumin said that in every occasion when he was cornered by everyone else in the chat room due to his ignorance of Jaehee’s private life.

Money might be important, but not as much as the life itself. She knew that she needed money to live but it didn’t mean that she had to sacrifice her freedom for money. Eun Ha felt pity toward Jaehee’s misery of having to work late alone in the company. But Jaehee also said that Jumin was busier than her. He had more work than Jaehee.

As a matter of Seven, he was a genius hacker. He owned several sport cars in his garage and literally called them his babies. Apart from that, Eun Ha didn’t really know about Seven. He never told her about his life and Eun Ha wasn’t sure whether asking him about that would okay for him.

Zen. Her lovely Zen. He told Eun Ha that he was not that rich like any other member. But he enjoyed his life fully with his acting, so it was enough for him.

Suddenly she remembered her phone call with Zen that afternoon. Zen said that he would tell her whether he would go to the party or not. But he hadn’t called until now. Maybe, Eun Ha should call him once again, to make sure of his participation in this party. Moreover, she missed him so much already.

She searched Zen’s phone number. A lovely heart was put beside Zen’s name in her contact. Her heart was beating so hard in an anticipation of hearing another sweet voice of Zen.

After a few ring, Zen picked up the phone call.

“Hello,” Zen said

Eun Ha lifted an eyebrow. There was a sad resonance in his voice, unlike usual. She wondered what could happen at him.

“Zen? What’s wrong? You sound a bit unusual,” Eun Ha said, worried

Zen let out a long desperate sigh. Eun Ha’s concerned was increased. What could possibly go wrong in the last few hours?

“Where are you right now?” Zen asked, still in his gloomy sound

“I’m on my way to Jumin’s company. He said we would go to the party together,” Eun Ha answered

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” Eun Ha said, “But seriously, what happened Zen? Is there something wrong?”

“I..” he sighed, “I don’t think I could go to the party,”

Eun Ha frowned.

“Ah, I see. Jumin didn’t let you, did he?”

“That’s one other thing. I planned to come to that party regardless what that jerk said. But..” Zen brusquely said, letting out a long sigh again

“What’s wrong?” Eun Ha asked, concerned

“I think I twisted my ankle. It hurts so bad now,” Zen muttered

“Oh my god.. Are you okay? Where are you now?” Eun Ha asked, worried

“I’m in hospital. Don’t worry. My friends take me to the hospital right away. So no need to worry,”

“Is that so? Thank god.. There was at least someone else with you right now..” Eun Ha said, “Does it hurt so bad? How in the world could you hurt your ankle like that?”

“Well, Jumin and I had a fight earlier, when I asked him about the party,” Zen explained, “Of course we are used to this kind of fight, but he suddenly come up with our past. And I don’t really want to speak about it, ever again,”

Eun Ha listened carefully.

“He began to ramble that I had no passion for my musical that I tried to ditch my practice for tonight’s party,” Zen growled, “I couldn’t take that easily. Who was he to judge me like that, right?”

Eun Ha didn’t say a word. She felt sorry for Zen. She suddenly had an urge to turn back and go to the hospital to see Zen. But she knew she couldn’t do that to Jumin. She had an appointment with Jumin after all.

“Oh Zen.. I wish I could be with you now..” Eun Ha wailed

“I know.. I want that too.. But no matter how jerk he could be, it would be unwise for you to go to my place when you had another appointment with him,” Zen retorted

She pressed her heart hardly as she was torn between two options. One, she had an appointment with Jumin. Two, she desperately wanted to be with Zen at the moment.

“I know..” Eun Ha cooed

“So, Eun Ha.. I’m fine. I have a cast now, so I can’t practice for the time being,” Zen said, “I shouldn’t have gone too hard with my practice. But Jumin that jerk kept provoking me, so I totally fell for it and did more than I could handle. It’s so pathetic of me, to be like this in front of you,”

“No, you’re not pathetic at all Zen. Cheer up! I know you will get better in no time!” Eun Ha said

“Yeah, I have a body like a monster though. The last time I was on an accident, I was already recovered in 3 days. So, an injury like this might not last for a long time,”

“Yes, I’m sure of it,” Eun Ha said

“Ah babe, I’m so sorry but I have to go now. My doctor said that he wanted to try a few test for me,” Zen said

“Yes, of course. Bye Zen,”

“Bye,”

Eun Ha shut her eyes. She never believed that he could be in an injury like this because of over-practicing. She really wanted to go to Zen.

Maybe it was because of her that he got into an accident like this. If only Jumin didn’t ask her to go to a party, he wouldn’t ask Jumin to go as well which led to the bickering and him being injured.

Or maybe he could ask Jumin for forgiveness that she had to go somewhere else.

What should she do?

Driver Kim turned swiftly and they had arrived in C&R International building, a skyscraper which consist of hundreds floor in one building.

“I’ll notify Mr. Han first, Miss Lee. Do you wish to come with me?” Driver Kim asked

“Yes,” Eun Ha said

She got off from the limousine and followed Driver Kim to go inside the building, while she was considering what kind of excuse she would like to give to Jumin when she finally meet him in person a few minutes later.


	12. Chapter 12

Eun Ha walked slowly toward what appeared to be Jumin’s office room. She felt her hand getting cold, both because of the elevator and the vacillation of telling Jumin the truth about Zen. She didn’t know how freakishly high his office was. She had to lean on the elevator’s wall in order not to fall. It would be so embarrassing for her if she should fall in the elevator. That was different from when she should get in to Rika’s office tel, which was in 14th floor. Even she found it hard to dwell, moreover there in Jumin’s office. Thankfully, she was with Driver Kim, so she was okay. But she was sure of one thing, she would never want to step on Jumin’s office room ever again if there were no urgent thing.

One other reason she kept fidgeting around was because she was still trying to find any reasonable excuse to go to Zen right away. But she lost on the idea. All of her scenarios didn’t make any sense. Start from telling him that she had to take a night class because of sudden notification from her professor until the completely bizarre thing that she hoped she turned into a mouse and snucked out from any hole she could see.

But no.

Even if she could turn into a mouse, she would never get out from this building. She could see no hole in this perfect building. Apparently the owner and the building were at the same level of exactitude.

“Ah, Eun Ha. You’ve arrived,”

A woman’s voice broke Eun Ha’s imagination. She was on the scale of wondering the possible reaction she got if she told Jumin the truth about Zen.

A woman with short brown hair and glasses approached Eun Ha and Driver Kim. There was a sign of sleep deprived under her eyes. Yet she gave Eun Ha a warm welcome and a wide smile on her face.

Eun Ha responded with a gentle smile. But she couldn’t fake that she was still feeling cold throughout her body after being in that elevator for God-knows how long. In addition, there were a lot of people getting in and out, so it took more time than she always felt when she was in Rika’s office tel. Maybe if a normal person rode that elevator, they might not feel the difference at all, unlike her.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Jaehee asked, eyebrows furrowed

“Ah, no.. No.. Nothing’s wrong,” Eun Ha lied

“You seem a bit paler than the last time we met,” Jaehee added

“Do I? Hmm, it might be because of my make up?” Eun Ha reasoned, trying to cover her sickness

“Well, maybe you’re right. After all, if you say that you’re okay, who am I to say otherwise right?” Jaehee said, still smiling

“Yeah,” Eun Ha said, glad she could figure out a way to escape from another question

“Ah right! I must tell Mr. Han that you’ve arrived! Wait here for a moment,”

“Okay,” Eun Ha answered

Jaehee disappeared into Jumin’s office room in the blink of eye. Somehow, Eun Ha found a couch near her. She had been dying to sit down because clearly, wearing a 15 cm long of high heels was not as beautiful as its appearance. That pain as an after-effect really hurt badly. So, she tried not to stand for a long time, even though she loved wearing those. Just like the famous phrase, beauty is pain.

Eun Ha cleared her throat. In any second, she could finally meet Jumin. The great Jumin that everyone spoke about in the chat room. The famous trust-fund-kid, the silver spoon, the cat mom, the…

“Miss Lee?”

A deep voiced man stood dashingly with his three piece suit and grey tie in front of Eun Ha. He grazed his piercing gaze for a second directly into Eun Ha’s eyes, before mending a button on his sleeve.  She gasped. Her lungs seemed to stop their function. She could hardly breathe. Those grey eyes.. For quite some time, everything around her turned into a slow motion, ten times slower that it should have been. She could feel her heart beat racing. She transfixed her eyes to the floor that instant. It would be bad for his heart rate if she didn’t look away from his ecstatic grey eyes as soon as possible.

 _“Damn, he’s hot,”_ Eun Ha thought inside her mind, _“Wait! No! What the hell am I thinking?!”_

“H.. Hello.. You seem.. nice..” Eun Ha stuttered, still unable to see him directly in the eye, instead she stopped at his chin

 _“Nice? NICE?! Why the hell did you have to say that in front of a man you just met?!”_ Eun Ha thought furiously

“Thank you,” Jumin said, smiling gorgeously, “You are beautiful as well,”

Eun Ha literally lost her words. She forgot about Zen’s injury for a moment there. All she could think about was how perfect his body was, or how gorgeous his smile was. His hair was a little bit disheveld at both sides. But.. Perhaps it was his normal hair to begin with. Seven shared Jumin’s picture with Elizabeth at the night she joined RFA, and the hair was already sticking out below his ears. _“So cute!”_

“So, shall we go now?” Jumin asked

Eun Ha nodded as she tried to stand up.

“Mind if I help?”

Jumin offered his hand to help Eun Ha back on her feet. Eun Ha took his hand. It was warm. A stark contrast with Eun Ha’s freezing touch.

“Thank you,” Eun Ha added sheepishly, after she stood up

Jumin and Eun Ha were so closed. Luckily she wore a worthy 15 cm heels that made her 170 cm tall on height. Approximately 10 cm shorter than Jumin.

Suddenly, her eyes met the stack of DVDs packaged with a photo of Zen as a cover in Jaehee’s desk. Her memories of the past hour about Zen getting injured started to get back at her. She remembered about something she had been thinking since she got out from the limo. She had to ask Jumin about this thing first before they went to the party.

“Ah Jumin, Jaehee.. There’s something I’d like to tell you,” Eun Ha said

“What is it? Is there something wrong?” Jaehee asked

“Well, actually, there is,” Eun Ha frowned, “When I was on the way here, I got a called from Zen. He got injured while practicing today,”

Eun Ha was finally telling them the truth. Eun Ha could already guess what happened next. Jaehee was so shocked, while Jumin was only frowning.

“Oh my god, what happened?” Jaehee asked, her eyes were so wide until Eun Ha was sure that they could come out from their socket in a matter of minute

“He.. got into fight with you Jumin,” Eun Ha hesitantly answered

Eun Ha was a little uncomfortable to say the truth to Jumin. She didn’t know what Jumin will do after hearing out Zen got into an injury because of him. Angry? Annoyed.. perhaps?

“We were arguing this afternoon. But I’m sure that we were doing nothing but stating the truth about both of us,” Jumin said nonchalantly

“Maybe..” Eun Ha murmured, “But you know him. He couldn’t be provoked about things like that,”

“What happened this afternoon?” Jaehee perplexed

“He asked to come to this party with us,” Jumin answered

“Yeah, I know about that. You asked me..” Jaehee retaliated almost immediately

“Yes, that was how we end up arguing with each other,” Jumin said

“Oh no.. What should I do.. I made him get injured….” Jaehee said, raised her hand to her face, started tearing up

“Jaehee, it’s not your fault..” Eun Ha muttered, tried to calm Jaehee down

“She’s right. It’s no one’s fault,” Jumin said

Eun Ha patted on Jaehee’s shoulder as she seemed like she was about to cry because of Zen’s injury.

Jaehee’s worried of her bias’s injury was not a surprised to Eun Ha. She would feel the same way if one of her bias like Kyuhyun or N got sick or injured. She might feel like the whole world has fallen down in front of her. Moreover, she found out that it was because of her suggestion Zen couldn’t come to the party which made Zen furious. Remembering Zen’s hot-blooded temper, he might get too worked up and did more than his body could handle.

“Mr. Han,” Jaehee finally opened her mouth, “Can I go visit Zen right now?”

Jumin raised one of his eye-brow. Eun Ha dared herself to look into Jumin’s eyes. He seemed to be having serious thoughts roaming around his mind. She didn’t dare making any sound.

“Yes, you could,” Jumin said

Both of Jaehee and Eun Ha widened their eyes. Did the previous sentence truly uttered by Jumin? The _real_ Jumin?! The one who Jaehee always mentioned in the previous chats to be someone who never truly understand the meaning of _me_ time and worked Jaehee to the bone?! Eun Ha couldn’t help but amazed by Jumin’s sudden flexibility about work hectic.

“But,” Jumin added, “Your report for our new project must be on my table the first thing in the morning,”

“Yes, that could be done! Thank you, sir!” Jaehee squealed like little girl

“Well, let’s go then,” Jumin said

“Yes, sir. Good luck,” Jaehee said to both of them

Eun Ha put a smile on her face watching Jaehee’s satisfication about visiting Zen at the hospital. But it didn’t last long, for the next fact started to burden her heart. Eun Ha left with aghast as she didn’t believe what just happened. She didn’t mean to make Jaehee go instead of her.

Jumin, Eun Ha, and Driver Kim sauntered toward the elevator. Everyone looked at them with a big question mark in each of their face, _“Who was that woman, walking with the next heir of this company?”_

But Eun Ha failed to notice that kind of attention. Her mind was occupied with the thought of Zen getting visited by another woman. Well, Zen might be, probably with a woman by now. He didn’t specifically say who that “friend” that helped him to the hospital though.

Without her knowledge, they had arrived in front of the limo. Eun Ha didn’t even remember how she got there. Maybe her legs moved by themselves as she was hand in hand with Jumin.

“Is there something you concerned about?” Jumin asked Eun Ha

“Huh?” Eun Ha snapped out from her zoned out, “No.. Absolutely nothing,”

The limo started to move. Not long after that, Eun Ha felt a sudden chill coming from CEO-in-line next to her. She tried to turn her eyes to her right, and she was right. Jumin kept staring at her. He was watching at her like a falcon, his grey eyes locked into the girl beside him, his lips perfectly shut. No smile, nothing. She couldn’t decipher what exactly going on inside his brain. Was it because of something she wore? Or.. perhaps.. she was nothing like he expected?

“Hmm.. Jumin.. What kind of party is it? Who are we meeting with?” Eun Ha asked politely

She tried to speak first. At least, it might diminish his undechiperable gaze toward her.

“Ah, I haven’t told you yet,” Jumin said, “It was just a welcome party. The host was Versalis, a company from Italy. Do you happen to know anything about this company?”

“Sorry, no..” Eun Ha sulked, “I’m not sure I can be a perfect pair for you, Jumin. I know nothing about business,”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure every woman up there was not aware of business as well. You just need to be with me, and you’ll be fine,” Jumin said, looking exceedingly handsome in Eun Ha’s eyes

He smiled. Or.. was it more of a smirk than a smile? And his voice.. There was something else in Jumin’s voice. It made Eun Ha agreed on everything he said. That slow-paced yet deep voice echoed inside her head, like a submissive to the dominance.. Like a king among dozens of concubine, waiting for his grand entrance to the harem..

_“Wait.. What the hell!! HOW IN THE WORLD COULD I THINK SOMETHING EROTIC LIKE THAT?”_

Her subsconscious yelled at a very high pitched voice. Eun Ha’s mind went haywire.  She was the only one who heard that yelling, right? Eun Ha let out a weak smile to hide her strange imagination about Jumin and tried to think about anything else.

She played her entwined fingers on her lap, and fixed her gaze at it. She was not like that when she was in front of Zen. All that she could think about was how lucky she was that she could meet Zen, her lifelong crush. And she was quite happy as well when she held Zen’s hand when she was on the bus before.

Yes, the one she fell in love was Zen, no one else..

She was sure of it..

“Mr. Han, we’ve arrived at the location, sir,” Driver Kim said

“Yes,”

Driver Kim opened the door and Jumin stepped out from the limo and down to the red carpet. Jumin helped Eun Ha to step out, and he led the way. Thank God she didn’t stumble on the way down the red carpet. Hundreds of camera and flashes made her eyes hurt. She blinked all the time. She was not so accustomed of it. And the buzz of questions deluged them like a heavy rainfall in the summer. One of the many questions that the reporters asked about was who she was, what company she came from. But Jumin didn’t really bother to answer any of those questions. Instead, he led Eun Ha to enter the venue as fast as he could.

“I’m sorry. You must be startled because of them,” Jumin said when they reached the venue, “I should have brought my guard. I don’t know there are going to be reporters in this party,”

“No, don’t be. I’m fine. You keep me safe. I’m the one who should say thanks,”

Jumin’s face started to loosen up a bit after hearing Eun Ha’s earnest gratitude.

Both of them entered the venue. There were a lot of people there. It was a ball. A large-scale of Ball. Every man and woman there danced beautifully, to the rhythm of melodious music from a harp, piano, saxophone, violin, full orchestra.

Eun Ha’s jaw dropped as she didn’t believe her eyes. It was her long life dream to be at the ball like this. Her excitement grew as she was mesmerized by the beautiful of the chandelier hung above them. She remembered about the chandelier that she watched on The Phantom of The Opera’s musical drama. A huge lighting fixture that The Phantom dropped on the audience of the opera house, with 48 bulbs and was decorated with 6000 beads. She weighed, maybe it was the same with that famous chandelier. But how could it be. That chandelier was in the other side of the earth. It couldn’t be in Seoul by now.

“Admiring the chandelier?” Jumin asked, followed her gaze

“Yeah, it’s so beautiful, isn’t it?” Eun Ha said, eyes focused on the chandelier

Jumin turned his head and looked at Eun Ha, “It is,” he smiled

“Buona sera, signor Han,”1

A middle aged man along with a woman in her late 30s approached Jumin and Eun Ha from behind. An aura of plutocrat surrounded the couple, and it reflected into Eun Ha’s subsconscious. She should never make any mistake for Jumin’s sake.

“Ah, mi dispiace. Non ho introdotto io. Il mio nome è Danielle Ferrari, L'Amministratore Delegato e Direttore di Versalis,”2 signor Danielle said

“Va bene. Molto piacere di conoscerti,”3 Jumin said

Jumin and Danielle shook hands. Eun Ha stood rooted beside Jumin. Somehow she felt so small among them. She could also speak Italian, so she knew perfectly what kind of person stood in front of her. He was the host of this party. And when she thought he was a middle aged man, it was not like he had an unattractive appearance, you know, bald and fat and stuff. It was quite the opposite. Danielle Ferrari was a tall man with light brown hair, pointy nose, small and caring pair of brown eyes, and a captivating smile upon his face. His body was well maintained, seemed like he gym a lot. And the woman beside Danielle, clearly, Eun Ha was only a little ant beside a beautiful human being in front of her.

“Signor Han, lascia che il suo presento. Lei è Sabrina, mia moglie,”4 Danielle said, introducing his wife 

“Ciao, come stai?5” Sabrina greeted, flaunt her perfect line of white teeth

“Sto bene, grazie e tu?”6 Jumin asked

“Sto benissimo,”7 Sabrina said, “Ma chi è quella giovane signora accanto a te?”8

“Ah, mi dispiace. Lei e…”9

“Il mio nome è Lee Eun Ha. Molto piacere di conoscerti. Sono l'amico di Han Jumin,”10 Eun Ha bowed, smiling sheepishly

“Ei~ Sei sicuro che sei solo amico però? Abbiamo guardato entrambi ottenuto riflettori lì,”11 Sabrina teased them

“No, non è niente di simile,”12 Eun Ha casually chuckled, “Ero un po ‘sorpreso, così quando ho messo piede fuori dalla machine. Ho pesanto che ci fosse un fulmine ha colpito davanti ai miei occhi quando cammino qui,”13 Eun Ha smiling 

Danielle Ferrari laughed when he heard Eun Ha’s innocence answer.

“Bravissimo, bravissimo,”14 Danielle smile widely, “Che bella compagno è arrivato qui,”15

“Grazie,” Jumin said, smiling toward Eun Ha

“Sono sicuro che stiamo per essere un partner commercial meraviglioso per un lungo period di tempo,”16 Danielle said, “Ah, ma non parlare di affari stasera. Bisogna godersi la festa mentre siete qui,”17

“Certamente signor. Grazie,”18 Jumin said

Both of them shook hand once more. Eun Ha shook hands as well with Sabrina and both couple parted ways after that. And that moment, dragons inside Eun Ha’s belly started to rally. Thank god Danielle Ferrari and Sabrina had passed out of earshot.

“Jumin, I’m hungry..” Eun Ha said shyly

He smiled captivatively.

“Of course, you haven’t had dinner yet. Come, we’ll sit over there,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.. I'm not Italian, so I'm sorry if I made a mistake writing Italian words here >_<  
> But if you're not Italian, I give the translation below.. Enjoy.. =3
> 
> 1\. Good Evening, Mr. Han  
> 2\. Ah, I’m sorry. I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Danielle Ferrari, The Chief Executive Officer and Director of Versalis  
> 3\. It’s okay. It’s very nice to meet you  
> 4\. Mr Han, let me introduce her. She is Sabrina, my wife  
> 5\. Hello, how are you?  
> 6\. I’m fine thank you, and you?  
> 7\. I’m perfectly fine  
> 8\. But who is that young lady beside you?  
> 9\. Ah, I'm sorry. She is..  
> 10\. My name is Lee Eun Ha. It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Han Jumin’s friend  
> 11\. Are you sure you’re just friend though? We watched both of you got spotlight there  
> 12\. No, it’s nothing like that  
> 13\. I was a bit surprised as well when I stepped out of the car. I thought there was a lightning struck in front of my eyes when I walk here  
> 14\. Bravo, Bravo  
> 15\. What a lovely partner you got here  
> 16\. I’m sure we are going to be a wonderful business partner for a long time  
> 17\. Ah, but no business talk tonight. You have to enjoy the party while you are here  
> 18\. Of course, sir. Thank you


	13. Chapter 13

_“Don’t… don’t…..”_

_A young boy with silver hair writhed in agony, trying to get off from his mother’s grasp._

_“Your hair is the problem!” the mother yelled, “Who in the world did you get this color from? I’m going to cut it, so you look ugly!”_

_She tried to cut her youngest son’s hair with the scissor wielded strongly in her hand. The mother couldn’t take it any longer. She was sick of his youngest son attitude lately._

_“My hair.. don’t touch it! Help me! Help me!” the young boy begged_

_Albeit, nobody helped him. Not even his own brother, whom he once respected so much.._

_“Hyun.. It’s because you didn’t do as mom said,” his older brother finally opened his mouth_

_The young boy named Hyun didn’t believe what his brother just said to him._

_“You’re in middle school now.. Skipping homework, playing guitar, and singing in the streets? I was shocked! How did you learn to play? I was so shocked when Mrs. Park showed me the viral video of you!” the mother yelled_

_“I learned it from my music teacher! I swear!” Hyun yelled_

_“You’re going to ruin your life by singing! So many kids are far better looking and talented than you are! Not everyone can sing! Tell me who shot the video!” the mother threat him_

_“I can’t tell you! They’re my friends!”_

_The mother slapped him so hard until Hyun fell on the ground. She still held on to the scissor and breathed heavily, as her fury had reached its peak._

_“I’m going to shave your whole head if you keep rebelling like this,” she said, tightened her grip to the scissor_

_Hyun was crying his eyes out. He never believed that his own mother would treat him lower than an animal like this. All the more reason, his brother was not helpful at all._

_“…Save me! Please…”_

_Hyun begged in pain for anyone helping him by then. Anyone..Anybody.. Is there really no one who could save him from his vicious mother?_

_“Hyun used to be so nice when he was little. What if he can’t even go to college?” his brother asked_

_Hyun choked himself in his cry. He never believed his own brother who used to always have his back, turned him down and sided with their mother like this._

_“Learn from your brother’s footsteps! He became more diligent after he got into law school,” the mother said proudly about her eldest son_

_“Hyun,” the brother sat beside his younger brother, “You can’t do music without money or connections. I explained this to you before. I guess you’re not smart enough to understand,”_

_What kind of connection did his brother talked about? Hyun didn’t really get it._

_“…You.. said that I had talent…”_

_Did everything his brother ever tell him was a lie?_

_“I only said that under assumption that you played music as a hobby,” his brother explained, “Your grades dropped because you didn’t do what mom said. Do you have any idea how important your grades are in going to college?”_

_“You have to listen to your brother!” the mother snapped, “He’ll become a lawyer one day. Wake up and study so that you don’t at least harm the family name. Okay?”_

_Hyun kept his mouth shut. As he knew, everything he uttered might not be heard at all._

_“I don’t even expect you to become a lawyer. Just go to college and get a stable job,” the brother said_

_“It’s all because he hangs around with bad people and strays off,” the mother spatted, “I’m going to pick you up from school from now on. Understand? I’m going to make sure you come home, do your homework, and go to the academy,”_

_No. The last thing he ever wished was him going into some kind of place where he had to study 24/7 and no break for music. He could never live that kind of life._

_“I have no choice but to keep my eye on you so you don’t get other thoughts!” the mother sighed in frustration, “I never had to do this with your brother,”_

_Hyun sobbed and held on his own body. He was physically and mentally drained by his mother. Was that so wrong to have music as his passion?_

_Suddenly, Hyun’s vision started to blur. The room that was a moment ago belonged to him was soon ebbed into darkness. His body turned cold and heavy as he was pulled deeper to the wooden floor in his feet, like trapped in the middle of quicksand. He couldn’t breathe.. His chest hurt so bad that he screamed, yet no sound was heard from his mouth.._

_He fell.. Deep into the darkness pit, waiting for someone who could save him from the darkness.._

\---

 

Zen woke up with tears flowing in the corner of his eyes.

He was taken aback by the fact that it had been so long since he ever shed a tear like this. His dream felt so real as he still remember his mother’s strong grip in his wrist. His T-shirt was drenched in his sweat, and he still couldn’t control his fast-paced heart beating.

He took a deep breath, forcing air to his lungs, so that his body could relax a bit.

He buried his face in his palm. He never knew he would dream his past with his family like this. Moreover, the scene which made Zen decided to run away from his home, to pursue his dream as an actor.

An actor? What kind of actor did he talk about?

Zen looked pathetically to his right leg. The fact that he couldn’t practice for a few days because of this stupid injury made him furious.

 _“If only it was not because of that jerk,”_ Zen thought furiously

His cast was already drawn or signed by his fellow actor and actress friends who got him to go to this hospital. Somehow, he felt blessed enough to have friends like them.

His gaze turned to the beautiful flower in the vase on the right desk. There was a card in front of it. He opened the card to see who the one giving him a beautiful bouquet like this. Was that maybe.. from his fans?

_“I give you this flower to remind you that I will always pray for you to get better as soon as possible. Keep fighting! Best regard, Kang Jaehee”_

He reached the vase and smelled the flowers. He was enchanted by the perfume of the mixed flower bouquet. With the dominance color of orange, it sure lit the hospital room which he stayed at the moment.

Jaehee must be here when he fell asleep.

“Why didn’t she wake me up?” Zen asked, smiling

His eyes were overflowing with gratitude toward the flowers Jaehee got for him. How she knew about his injury, let alone the room he stayed in, he never dared to ask. Jaehee always know everything.

But maybe, a single phone call might not be a problem, right?

He took his phone which rested beside the vase, and searched Jaehee’s phone number. Hoping she would pick up his phone call in his one try..

\---

 

“Do you find your meal unappetizing?” Jumin asked, when the appetizer came upon their table

Eun Ha took a quick glance to Jumin and back to her food.

“No, it seems nice,” Eun Ha answered, looking down to her plate

Eun Ha was stupefied by the full set table setting. Different kinds of utensils, plates, and glasses were nicely placed before her in a neat order. There were 3 kinds of forks to the left of the plate and knives and spoon and fork to the right of the plate. Another spoon and fork were above the plate, and what seemed to be a little plate was set on the left above the forks. What made Eun Ha more stunned were the different kinds of glasses on the right above knives. She didn’t know which utensils she need to use to eat the appetizer.

Somehow, she blamed herself not to study table manner first before going into this party. She already guessed that there might be a dinner feast, but she failed to remember that a full set table setting like this would probably be a problem for her.

Jumin took the cocktail fork to the right of the plate and began to eat his appetizer which was butternut squash ravioli on the plate in front of him. Eun Ha followed his gesture, then jabbed the fork so deep that emitted a clink.

She paused. Glad her long bangs hid her troubled eyes, she didn’t even dare to tilt her head to see Jumin’s reaction.

“So, Miss Lee, do you like your rosemary browned butter?” Jumin asked calmly

“Huh? Uh.. Yeah.. Yes.. I do,” Eun Ha stammering

She put the dish into her mouth, but she couldn’t taste it well out of embarrassment.

They ate in silence. Jumin should probably notice Eun Ha waited for him to act first before she started to eat as well. It was not easy. The utensils were just too much. Well, what did four different sized glasses should be placed for one person? It didn’t make any sense! Eun Ha observed the man in front of her. Jumin naturally took the spoon, fork, and glass without any trouble, unlike her. In addition, he didn’t say a thing; much to Eun Ha’s relieved. She was a bit uncomfortable by the fact that it was not a mere dinner like she always had before. It was a full 6 course dinner which started with the appetizer, then moved on to the soup, salad, fish, main course, and the last was the dessert.

Eun Ha was finally at ease when they were having the dessert.

“Miss Lee,” Jumin called

“Yes?”

“Can I ask you something?” Jumin asked

“Of course you can,” Eun Ha replied, smiling

She sipped the red wine.

“How many languages are you able to speak?” Jumin asked, curiously, “I was a bit surprised when I heard you speak Italian so beautifully,”

“Well,” Eun Ha said, putting down her glass of wine, “Apart from our native language, Korean, I can speak English the best. Then I speak Italian as well, as you could see before, and I know a bit about French,”

Jumin smirked.

“I have grown my interest for you, Eun Ha,” Jumin said gracefully

She blushed. She never thought she would get praised for a little thing she did.

“But not only that,” Eun Ha said, a bit louder than usual, tried so hard not to let Jumin know how boiling her blood became after she heard his compliment, “I can speak Indonesian as well,”

“Indonesian? Hmm, such a rare language to learn into,” Jumin pondered, placing his long fingers down his chin

“Yeah, a lot of people said that, but what can I do, I love Indonesia,” Eun Ha said, smiling weakly

“What made you love it until you care enough to learn the language?” Jumin asked

“Hmm, I fell in love with the culture, and the dance, and the traditional music,” Eun Ha said in dreamy voice, “Truly, Indonesia is not so different with Korea. Maybe because we are basically in the same continents.. Both of us shared a lot of things in common about the traditional music, even though our dances are not the same. Ah.. and the music.. Such music.. It was so enchanting.. You should listen to them sometimes!”

Eun Ha jolted in happiness when she talked about Indonesian’s culture.

“Hearing you explained it make me want to listen to the music,” Jumin said, smiling

“Yes! You should try to search about gamelan orchestra. I can sure you, you’re not going to be bored out of it,”

“Yes, I’ll make sure to try to listen to that kind of music if I have time,” Jumin assured

“Okay,” Eun Ha said in delight

“But, how come you know about this thing? Have you ever been to Indonesia?” Jumin asked

“Yeah, apparently I was on the exchange students program a couple years ago, so I got a bit taste of Indonesia back then. And I’m not regretting for one bit that I stepped on the beautiful land like that,” Eun Ha’s eyes were sparkling in joy, “By the way, have you heard of Bali?”

“Yes, I’ve heard of it. My step mother frequently went there for holidays,” he sipped the wine

 _“Step mother?”_ Eun Ha pondered

“But unfortunately I’ve never gone there. What of it?” he added

“Well,” she forced her mind back to her, “A friend of mine in Indonesia constantly saying that foreigners who come to Indonesia usually know about Bali but they didn’t know that Bali is actually a part of Indonesia. So, I kind of want to make sure to tell you that Bali is Indonesia. But Indonesia is more than just Bali,” Eun Ha explained

“Yes, of course, I’ll make sure to make a note of that. Thank you Eun Ha,” Jumin said, smiling

“No problem, signor,” Eun Ha chuckled

Both of them continued to eat their dessert. Now that she had explained about Bali, her thought wandered at the previous sentence Jumin uttered before. Step mother? It was the first time Eun Ha heard something like that. She thought it could only happen in movies or serials. But it was real. The living proof was in front of her. She couldn’t help asking herself what happened with his real mother. Was she dead already, perhaps? As a matter of fact, she began wandering what kind of person Jumin really was. She knew so little of him. Nothing more than he was a childhood friend of the leader of RFA, V.

“What are you pondering about?”

Eun Ha’s heart skipped a beat. She didn’t realize her dessert had gone a mess. What an act of insult for the chef who had created beautiful plating.

“Nothing,” she answered nervously

Jumin emptied the last scoop of his dessert before looking at Eun Ha intensely, pretty much making Eun Ha felt intimidated.

“I can assure you, Miss Lee. I get to my position like this, is not merely because of my birth right as a son of Chairman,” he murmured, “Business is all about people. I know almost everything what my interlocutors think before they could speak out their mind. I know how to mesmerize them, what makes my opponent kneel before me, how to flatter them and enter their world. I know how to make everyone agree to everything I said. And I know you’re thinking about something. Something about me,”

His voice was so steady, yet it created an enormous size of intimidating feeling right inside Eun Ha’s chest. How could he do that?

“Ah.. It was.. nothing..” Eun Ha answered, “Really,” she added when Jumin raised an eyebrow

“I find that very disturbing,” Jumin said, deadpan, “I demand you speak out your mind,”

She zipped her lips. Now she couldn’t get out any longer. She should let out the question that lingered in her mind.

“Well, I’m just.. curious..”

“Yes?”

“It’s..” she gulped, “It’s just, I’m a bit curious about you. You mentioned about your step mother. What happened with your real mother?”

There was a silent treatment after that. And Eun Ha realized, Jumin’s face was starting to change color. She was sure she met her doom earlier that it was supposed to be.

“Jumin.. Ah.. Hmm.. Sorry if I overstepped.. Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked something about that..” she spluttered

Jumin smiled casually.

“Don’t be. I’m the one who demand you to speak your mind,” he answered, “And to answer your question, currently my real mother lives in England. My parents got divorced when I was only ten years old,”

“Ten? You were only a child then..” she frowned symphatetically

“It was quite fine, as a matter of fact. If it made my mother feel better, I shouldn’t be the one who burden her,”

Eun Ha looked down. Jumin was more than she expected. She could already feel a different aura coming from the CEO-in-line from how he texted in the chat room, or how he spoke. It was true though, he was opposed to the idea letting Eun Ha joined RFA at the first chance. But when Eun Ha could show she could fill Rika’s shoes, probably because of something Jaehee said too after their first encounter, the ice surrounded him started to melt. And he accepted Eun Ha almost immediately after that.

The other thing that crossed Eun Ha’s mind was he was so mature. He almost felt like the father of this group, someone who could take responsibility for everything that happened within RFA. Yet, she opened up his wound. Clearly, who wouldn’t get hurt when their mother suddenly decided to leave the children behind? Eun Ha couldn’t even begin to imagine if that happened to her.

“You’re doing that again,” Jumin said nonchalantly

Eun Ha startled.

“Ah, sorry.. I didn’t mean to..” she looked down, agitated

“Should I say it twice? I said, don’t be,” he muttered, “And I really fancy to look upon your face. Don’t look down,”

It almost felt like another command from him. And Eun Ha did what she was told.

“Now that you know about my mother, can I ask something about you as well?” Jumin asked

 _“So, it’s vice versa then?”_ her subconscious stated

“Yes,” she choked

“Are you an only child? Siblings? Where’s your family resides at?” Jumin asked

“I’m an only child. My family lives in Masan. My father is a music teacher in High School, mom is a musician, she plays violin. But she decides to be a house wife, to take care of me. Although sometimes she plays again when shen is asked by the government,” she explained more than she was asked

“Interesting.. So, you like music?”

It was like the universe set it that way, Jumin’s question was answered when Eun Ha shrieked at sudden.

“Oh my god, Ella Fitzgerald’s song.. I love it so terribly,” Eun Ha said, her eyes were set on the female singer on the stage, singing one of Ella Fitzgerald’s song, In a Sentimental Mood.

_In a sentimental mood, I can see the stars come through my room~_

A melodious song filled the room, and a blaze of warmth could be felt all over the place for anyone who cherished classical music like this.

“On the wings of every kiss~ Drifts a melody so strange and sweet.. In the sentimental bliss.. You make my paradise complete~” Eun Ha sang

“Your voice was nice Eun Ha,” Jumin murmured

Eun Ha gasped in surprised. She didn’t realize that she followed the singer to sing as well, as she enjoyed the music so much, plus she had memorized the lyrics by heart.

“Oh my god, I didn’t know that I sang.. Oh my.. My voice was terrible for sure,” Eun Ha said in embarrassment

“No, your voice is very decent. I like your voice,” Jumin said, assuring Eun Ha

“Thank you,” Eun Ha answered shyly

“One more fact I know from you, Miss,” Jumin uttered

“What is it?” Eun Ha asked

“You seem to enjoy classic as well as me,” Jumin said

“Yes! Ah.. I meant to ask you for quite some time before,” Eun Ha replied

“Is that so?” Jumin asked, which was replied by nodding from Eun Ha, “So, what other classic thing that you like?”

“I love opera too,” Eun Ha answered

“What is your favorite opera then? If it was me, I found Mozart suitable for my taste,” Jumin said

“I love The Phantom of The Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber! Especially when they held the 25th anniversary in Royal Albert Hall in London! I’ve watched it several times and I can’t ever get sick of it!”

“I love that opera as well. Apparently I will attend a gala dinner with Andrew next October. I booked an exclusive ticket to watch The Phantom of The Opera 30th anniversary at The Mogador Theater in Paris,” Jumin said casually

“You’ve got to be joking,” Eun Ha said in disbelief

For a classic opera lover like Eun Ha, she couldn’t fake her jealous of being rich like Jumin at the time being. She could only dream of watching the opera exactly in the land where the classic was born, France.

“No. I’m not,” Jumin answered

Jumin didn’t understand that Eun Ha only said that in her shocked. But, she didn’t bother to correct his judgment.

“Hey, how about inviting Andrew Lloyd Webber to RFA Party? I’m sure it would be a grand opportunity for Zen to shine in Broadway if we introduced both of them at the party,” Eun Ha suggested

The idea of Zen settled his foot in Broadway thrilled her. She began to picture Zen playing in Webber’s masterpiece as Viscount Raoul de Chagny or even The Phantom himself.

 _“If he ever get the role of being The Phantom, he must be the most good looking Phantom that has ever existed until this moment!”_ Eun Ha screamed in joy in her mind

“Hmm, I think I can get him to contact you by email. I’m sure it will also be nice for Andrew to enjoy Korean opera in Sejong Center,” Jumin said

“Yes! Of course!” Eun Ha exclaimed, “Ah, Danielle Ferrari too. Maybe, if you asked him, he wanted to come as well?”

“Eun Ha, you never fail to see any possible guest I see. That’s very nice of you to devout yourself in our organization like this,” Jumin uttered in honest

“Well, I’ve told you that I would do my best to carry on Rika’s legacy, right?” Eun Ha answered, smiling

“Yes, I know that you’ll do well,” Jumin said, smiling, “So, you’ve been to London then?” Jumin asked naturally

“No, I haven’t. Why?” Eun Ha asked, confused

“You said that you watched the 25th anniversary in Royal Albert Hall. It was in London if I’m not mistaken,”

“I… I watched it on my laptop, Jumin,” Eun Ha pouted, speaking the truth

When she said that she had watched it several times, she meant to say that she loved watching the opera from a 14 inch flat screen laptop that she owned, not literally watched the opera on a stage. Let alone, that stage was in London. She couldn’t afford to buy the plane tickets.

“How?” Jumin asked innocently

“I download it from torrent,” she replied, sipping the wine again

“What is torrent?” Jumin asked innocently

Eun Ha choked out while she was gulping down her wine. She didn’t believe that there was actually someone in these days that didn’t know a thing about torrent.

“Do you really not know about torrent?” Eun Ha asked, which was followed by a cute nodded from Jumin, “Well, you can download any movie or serials from an application that you download in your PC for free. It was literally life saver for a movie holic like me,”

“You can get a movie for free?” Jumin asked

“Yes,”

“Wasn’t it illegal?” Jumin asked

Eun Ha lost on her words. Jumin was a righteous person that he would absolutely against any illegal piracy. Yet, Eun Ha blatantly confessed her crime. Like a mouse that was trapped into a rat trap.

“I could report your actions to the police right away in any moment now,” Jumin said

A cold sweat moistened her forehead.

She had prepared to run free from that place as soon as possible in order not to get arrested. But then again, there was no escaping place from Jumin. He must have intel in anywhere in this country. Plus, Eun Ha was still registered in RFA chat. Seven might hacked her phone again to know her whereabouts. Long story short, she was doomed.

“It was a joke,” Jumin casually let out a smirk in the tip of his mouth

Eun Ha let out a long sighed from Jumin’s statement. There was no difference in the way Jumin spoke, so she didn’t have any idea that he was joking before.

“It seems like we got along well, Eun Ha,” Jumin muttered

“Yes, seems like that.. Even though you freaked me out for a moment there!” she yelled

Eun Ha and Jumin both laughed. Even though his way of joking was bizarre, she enjoyed having conversation with him, like they were on the same page..

The song has ended and changed with a rather slow enchanting musical orchestra led by the piano.

“Clair de Lune,” she muttered

She shut her eyes, seeping the melody right through her skin. This was her thing. Her favorite. Her father always played this _suite bergamasque_ every time she was afraid of the dark. He always came to Eun Ha. Took her into his embrace, and constantly patted her back. Until she fell asleep and sweet morning came around. She had forgotten about her nightmares when the sun set its place on the throne.

Eun Ha let her soul flew to the times when she was a little child. But a man made her return to the present. His voice calmed her down. And the next thing she knew, Jumin had already stood dashingly before Eun Ha.

“May I have the honor to dance with you, my lady?” Jumin asked, bowing in front of Eun Ha

Eun Ha’s lips parted ways. She was aghast at the scene in front of her. Jumin looked exceedingly gorgeous at that time. His captivating smile, his broaden shoulder, his cute little disheveled hair below his ears.. His grey eyes which intensely gaze at her amber eyes.. Oh my.. Something definitely moved inside Eun Ha’s belly. Though she didn’t know what it was..  Nothing, she meant, no one would dare say no to his humble offer..

In the flash moment, both of them were on the dance floor. Eun Ha’s hand was on his shoulder whilst Jumin’s hand was on her waist. Both of them danced throughout the night, like there was nothing could separate them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Brace yourself for another UPDATE FROM CHERITZ PEOPLE!!!
> 
> April Fools Special!! Couldn't get more excited than this!!! XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest that you play Clair de Lune's song as well when you read this chapter.. Thank you :3

Your soul is like a landscape fantasy,  
Where masks and Bergamasks, in charming wise,  
Strum lutes and dance, just a bit sad to be  
Hidden beneath their fanciful disguise.

Singing in minor mode of life’s largesse  
And all-victorious love, they yet seem quite  
Reluctant to believe their happiness,  
And their song mingles with the pale moonlight,

The still moonlight, sad and beautiful,  
Sets the birds softly dreaming in the trees,  
And makes the marbled fountains, gushing, streaming–  
Slender jet-fountains—sob their ecstasies

Clair de Lune – The Light of Moon

\------

The melodious harmony of _suite bergamasque_ filled the entire room. Surreal and dreamy it was, like water drops falling on a spring at night. Like watching an Impressionist painting, or being swept away to the mystique land of Lothlórien, and never had any desire to return.

Jumin observed Eun Ha fully. She looked so small in the present of him. Precisely the same with Jumin’s vision before he met her. Her height, her slender body, her milky white skin, everything was exactly the same. Jumin started to think about the dress he would like to purchase for her and the perfect shoes to make her appearances look more beautiful.

 _“Of course, she was quite fine by now. But there was nothing wrong with her getting more beautiful as the time goes by,”_ Jumin pondered endearmentally

Jumin looked her in the eye. It was a pair of dreamy amber eyes. She looked just like Elizabeth the 3rd while she was seductively rubbing on his feet. Making him eager to take her to his penthouse after this. But no matter what his desire stated, he couldn’t do that. It was against the law. One other thing, she stated that she never danced before, yet she was more than just adequate. She underestimated herself too much.

“Jumin,” Eun Ha muttered

“Hmm?” he replied, too overwhelmed by her mellifluous tone

Eun Ha looked up at him. Her long brown hair flowed back, following her head movements. There was a slight of desire for him to osculate the tip of her hair. However, he didn’t dare to make a sudden movement to a woman whom he just met.

“Do you happen to know the meaning of this piano suite?” she asked with dreamy eyes

Jumin shook his head.

“Unfortunately no,” Jumin answered, “But I do know it’s called Clair de Lune by Debussy,”

“Yes, and he was inspired by Paul Verlaine’s poem when he composed this masterpiece,” Eun Ha explained

“Your knowledge for a classic songs is outstanding, Eun Ha. Perhaps, I should ask you to be my partner again in the next party,” Jumin said, ecstatic by the thought of him being in another party with her

“Jouant du luth et dansant et quasi, tristes sous leurs déguisements fantasques,” Eun Ha uttered in French, didn’t bother to answer his invitation before

Jumin wrinkled his forehead. He was confused by her sudden words in French. Just like Eun Ha, Jumin could speak more than one language, including French. And he understood what she uttered. What he didn’t understand was, the reason she suddenly saying those words.

“Strum lutes and dance, just a bit sad to be, hidden beneath their fanciful disguise,” Jumin said, “I believe that’s the translation of it,”

“Yes, indeed. Don’t you think, this poem represents Seven and V so much?” she asked

“V.. and Luciel?” Jumin asked

“Yeah,” Eun Ha said wistfully, “I don’t know anything about any of them. It feels like they hide behind their masks and live in a different world. Like living inside a giant cupola which only they could enter it,”

 _“Cupola? What was she saying?”_ his subsconcious asked

“Why do you suddenly talk about it?” Jumin asked, confused

“Ah, I’m sorry. This song.. I don’t know.. Every time I listened to this, I began to think randomly. Much to unimportant things. I don’t understand it either,” she muttered

“Sounds like you care for them,” Jumin muttered

“Maybe.. I think I do,” Eun Ha replied

Her eyes fixed into one spot behind his back. She did it again. Her mind was wandering everywhere beyond Jumin’s grasp. Was it going to be her habit around him? He never liked it when he couldn’t interpret what was going on inside her head.

“It’s not too long after you joined us. But you care about our member so much to the extent of you dozing off for a while there,” Jumin exclaimed, “What are you thinking?”

Eun Ha was awakened by Jumin’s statement. She let out her weak smile as she caught up dozing off like that.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help to think that Seven and V might hide something from us. They feel.. so mysterious. Not only for themselves, but for organizations too. Why do you think Rika’s office tel supposed to be a secret? For all I’ve seen, there’s nothing suspicious inside the office tel. There is indeed a computer there, but I never have any intention of bringing it up to life. I brought my own laptop for sure. And V forbids me to open any drawer, which I do not. And Seven..” she exhaled, “Seven is indeed a joyous person in the chat room. But he repeatedly says that I can’t get close to him. Why do you think he treat me that way?”

Jumin was overwhelmed by the barrage of questions Eun Ha expressed. But he was not too surprised watching her asking questions like this. By his previous interactions with her in the chat room, he sensed that Eun Ha was the one with a curious instinct running through her veins. And the woman in front of him was surely live up to his expectation. He could tell that she was at the same level with Luciel when they teamed up together to bully anyone, often reaching Jumin’s threshold of patience that pushed him to log out from the chat room. Thankfully she could control her mischievous act, unlike the uncontrollable, cat abuser, Luciel.

“You surely cannot filter your questions,” Jumin said, swinging her around

“Sorry,” Eun Ha said

“To answer your question, everyone has their own secret. If he says that you can’t get close to him, just don’t try. Sometimes to be ignorance is better than being hurt of knowing things. And I don’t know how to make V become his old self. Believe me when I say that I have tried so many times to make him better,” Jumin said, “But, you seem to have a keen interest toward Luciel and V. Is there a particular reason?”

“No. I just feel like, RFA is the closest people in my life now. I never chat with anyone as much as I chat with you. And all of your attention for me, I appreciate it so much,” Eun Ha smiled

“So, you don’t grow to fond of any of us?” Jumin inquired

Jumin waited for her response. She seemed to be thinking deeply for his question, yet it only made her cuteness level max up. _“She’s beautiful,”_ his subsconcious told him constantly

“All of you are my dearest friend. And I see you equally,” Eun Ha said, smiling

A strange sensation struck Jumin right inside his heart. He was supposed to know that Eun Ha means well with her statement saying she saw all of them equally, remembering they had just get to know each other for a mere three days. Not enough time to make strangers fell in love with each other. Let alone when she was being accused to be a thief or criminal in the first place.

But there was a saying about ‘love at first sight’. A strange phenomenon that could be seen from the first glance they shared toward each other. Jumin didn’t really get what that means, but he read the explanation somewhere, saying that love at first sight could occur to anyone who had a heart. And surely, he could swear, by anything in this world, he had a real heart, not a steel-made iron heart Seven accused him in the chat room.

Jumin remembered the lyrics of Ella Fitzgerald she hummed a few minutes before.

_On the wings of every kiss~ Drifts a melody so strange and sweet.. In the sentimental bliss.. You make my paradise complete~_

Could it be the way she tell him that she felt that ‘love at first sight’ thing?

He could say that it was the first time in a long time he ever had a nice conversation with another person, especially a woman, without the needs of signing the contract or any other reason. First time ever, after he lost Rika for good one and a half year ago.

 _“Yes, the idea of her falling for me was not zero at all. She might have a feeling for me. She was just ashamed to say that first,”_ his subsconcious whispered to his ears, _“Perhaps, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to ask her about it,”_

“Eun Ha,” Jumin cleared his throat, “What do you think of me?”

She rolled her beautiful eyes, and stared at Jumin.

“You are a nice person Jumin,”

“Is that all you can think of?” Jumin asked hoarsely

He didn’t mean to sound so disappointed, but his voice came out that way. He cursed himself.

“Yes, even though you seem to enjoy teasing Zen in the chat room, I know that you are a really good friend for all of us,” Eun Ha answered

“I see,” Jumin uttered

At sudden, all the notes started rumbling downward like a waterfall, like reaching a pinnacle of all the thoughts he ever imagine of her, but crushed by two simple syllables she uttered, ‘Good Friend’. Such a mysterious and melancholic thing he imagined, yet she didn’t feel the same.

That was it. It was the first time ever he was rejected by a woman. He tried so damn hard not to show his true face of dissappoinment, but it didn’t feel like it would succeed. He bowed when the music reached its perfect cadence in the end of the song. No bright smile in his face, instead he gave her a weak one. Eun Ha stared blankly toward him. That was expected. He knew it was rude leaving a sweet maiden in the middle of the dancing floor, but his heart couldn’t handle it. It was hard to even smile. He left her alone.

\---

 

It was night already in Seoul, and a red headed young man rested his head peacefully at the computer desk. The computer screens were still active. The algorithm, codes, CCTV feeds from all different places shone brightly toward the red headed, yet, he still shut both of his eyelids.

“Hello, how did you manage to sleep right now?”

A man with a slight of feminine voice rang in Seven’s ear. But the red headed guy seemed like he was deep inside his slumber, failed to get back up to the real world to face the reality.

“Don’t make me say wake up again. Where did I put my taser.. Oh, here it is!”

That man put the taser in Seven’s stomach, causing him to growl in frustration.

“Arrrgghh, Miss Vanderwood!” Seven shrieked, “Madam, please put that taser away! That’s for torture!”

“Don’t scream. You’re hurting my ears,” the man said, tossing his leopard printed leather jacket into the couch next to him, “And quit calling me madam!”

“Then, Sir Vanderwood!” Seven corrected

“Stop joking around! Do you want me to hit you?” Vanderwood threaten him

“No,”

“Did you finish work?” Vanderwood asked, rolling his eyes to a stack of documents and video tapes scattered unevenly in the rack beside Seven’s desk

“No,” Seven answered, inviting a snap from Vanderwood

“Are you doing that on purpose?” Vanderwood asked, gritted his white teeth

“No. But when did you come in? The gate question changes.. You manage to come in?!” Seven asked in aghast

Seven’s house was protected by the A.I. Gate that required a password to enter. And the password was to translate a certain sentence from Korea to Arab, not a common language to get accustomed. How did his handler manage to come in?

“I have to search the translations in google translate because of you! And don’t change the subject!” Vanderwood snapped

“No,” Seven answered

“So, you want to taste that taser gun again, huh?” Vanderwood asked lightly

“Alright, alright. You’re the boss and I’m the servant right?” Seven squealed

“Just answer my goddamn question! Why haven’t you finished work?” Vanderwood growled

“Because I didn’t work~” Seven answered in melodious tone

Vanderwood let out a rather long sigh.

“… My arm is having a very hard time trying not to take out the taser gun,” Vanderwood murmured

“Oh my god! I can’t believe I didn’t finish work! Oh no! What should I do??” Seven placed both of his hands to his face, pretending to be scared

“You…” Vanderwood said

The older agent, Vanderwood, got cut out by the ringtone coming from Seven’s phone. Seven looked at his phone in no time, as if he did wait for someone to call for him. And he was right. She was calling for him. He must take her phone call no matter what. But one other problem, he could never let Vanderwood know that it was her calling for him. He had to go somewhere.

“Hey, where are you going?!” Vanderwood snapped

“V called,” Seven lied, “Secret. Boss said I could have a privilege to answer V’s phone call without anyone listening. So, shoo~ shoo~ Don’t follow me,” Seven shooing him

“Tsk, whatever!” Vanderwood said

Seven went to his bedroom and locked himself in. Fortunately he had a reason to get away from Vanderwood to pick up her call. His boss did say that he could have a moment alone with V. Because after all, it was V who introduced Seven to the agency.

“Hello,” Seven said, intentionally lower the key of his voice in order to make it similar with Jumin

“He.. hello,” Eun Ha answered, “This is Seven.. right?”

Seven tried so hard not to burst out laughing hearing her question.

“No, Agent Seven Zero Seven has been deactivated. This is The Great Defender of Justice himself. If you wish to speak with Agent Seven Zero Seven, you will be charged one Honey Buddha Chips every ten seconds. Do you wish to continue?” Seven asked

He didn’t hear an answer, instead Eun Ha cracked up laughing so hard in his ear. The urge for him watching what she might be doing rose up. In no time, he pushed the power button of PC in his room and linked it to the CCTV feed outside Rika’s office tel.

By the time she finished laughing, his whole PC screen was full of Eun Ha’s image standing in front of the door. To his surprised, she looked so beautiful in her dress that night. Of course she already looked extraordinary every time he watched her going outside the office tel. But tonight was the exception. Jumin was so lucky to have a chance of going to a party with her, when he never even dared to dream about it.

“Yeah! I would pay up mountains of gold to talk with Seven Zero Seven!” Eun Ha giggled

_“Mountains of gold?”_

Seven smiled by the thought of her paying however it takes to be able to talk with him. Even though he knew that it was only a joke, a parable. Still, he was happy enough by the intention.

“Bip bip bip.. Honey Buddha Chips is far greater than any gold in the world. Bip bip bip.. It is priceless,” Seven said

Eun Ha laughed again.

“Seriously Seven, I need to speak to you,” Eun Ha said, between her cracking

“Okay~ I’ll charge you la~ter~ Don’t think that I won’t remember it~” Seven teased her

“Okay, okay, haha” Eun Ha answered

“So, what’s going on? You’ve just arrived from the party, eh?” Seven asked

“Yeah, as you can see,” Eun Ha said, removing her heels and showing up her foot

“Hey~ hey~ Why do you remove your heels outside the room?” Seven asked

Eun Ha sighed, “You have no idea how painful it its wearing high heels like this,”

He scowled. As a matter of fact, he knew perfectly well how painful it could be. He was used to disguise himself as a woman when the agency required him to. Of course, wearing high heels was no exception.

“Tsk tsk.. So sad becoming a woman,” Seven said

“I couldn’t agree more,” Eun Ha said, nodded, “Hey Seven,”

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering about something,” Eun Ha said

“About what?”

“I don’t know whether I could tell you this or no. But.. I sort of.. kind of.. make Jumin upset with me.. Maybe..” Eun Ha said, looking down to the floor in front of her

“Jumin? Upset? Whooah, that’s breaking news Eun Ha! Especially from a new member like you!” Seven said, “What did you say? Did you say that you want to kidnap Elly or something?”

“No, God.. No.. I wouldn’t dare to do such thing,” she chuckled, looking up to the camera, “I didn’t know what’s wrong with him. We sort of connected at first, but he just stormed away after we danced for a while,”

“You.. dance with him?” Seven asked, feeling jealous at sudden

“Yeah, it was a ball apparently,” Eun Ha said, “I don’t know what to do, Seven..”

Eun Ha stared at the CCTV with a concerned look in her eyes.

“Don’t worry, whatever reason he may come up with, it’s not your fault,” Seven said, tried to soothe her mind for a bit

“Okay, I hope he’s fine. He didn’t say a word in our way home from the party. Of course, he didn’t drive me home, the address of this office tel is still unknown for anyone,” Eun Ha re-assured

“Thank you, Eun Ha,” Seven said, “And don’t worry too much. I’m sure, everything’s going to be okay tomorrow,” Seven promised

“Amen,” Eun Ha said, “Okay, I’ll go inside the room. I wish I could meet you too. I’ve met everyone except V and you,”

_“I do want to meet you too..”_

“I hope V could tell us the date of the party as soon as possible,” Eun Ha said

“Let’s hope for the best now. Good bye, Eun Ha,” Seven said

“Good night, Seven,”

“Good night,”

Eun Ha bowed and waved to CCTV before she pressed the keyword, and smiling after the second before entering the office tel.  She never stopped doing that from the first time she stepped into the office tel, like it was some kind of a ritual for her. Unknowingly, he began to wait for these kinds of things, like waiting for a favorite soap opera in television. He would do anything to preserve that smile.

\----

 

Eun Ha woke up in the morning feeling dizzier than usual. Nevertheless, she never missed her morning ritual in the balcony. Doing a bit stretch out was a nice thing to do every morning. In addition, the location for Rika’s office tel was pretty nice. She could get a fresh air despite the location was at the center of Seoul.

She didn’t need a long time for stretching out. Just 10 to 20 minutes would suffice. At least, she could make her eyes fully opened if she smelled the fresh air.

She began to pour hot water to her morning coffee, stirred it up for a bit, and sipped it nicely. Perfect. It was a nice morning.

At least, she felt that way, until her phone rang and showed Yoosung’s name on it. She picked it up right away.

“Yoosung~ Good mor..”

“Noona! Have you watched TV?!”

Yoosung yelled at her. She hadn’t even finish her good morning wishes for Yoosung when he suddenly burst out yelling.

“No, I’ve just woke up. Why?” Eun Ha asked, dumbfounded

“Gahhh.. Just turn on the TV.. Now!” Yoosung growled

Surprised by the sudden yelling, she turned on TV right away. And the next scene from the TV was not very nice for Eun Ha.

“Oh no.. Jumin..”


	15. Chapter 15

**WHO IS ‘THE LADY IN WHITE’?**

**She is dating the son of C &R’s chairman Han Jumin!?**

Eun Ha was in a state of shock when she watched the news on TV. There was some kind of debate between a few people in a talkshow. It was originally a talkshow about business in generals, but among those business talks, a false rumor about Han Jumin and The Lady in White became breaking news. Eun Ha wasn’t really sure who the lady everyone’s talking about before, but apparently there were a lot of pictures of Jumin with The Lady taken by paparazzi from one of the event.

Then, it shocked her. The Lady in the news was actually Eun Ha. One of the many scenes showed herself being led to the venue of last night party with Jumin by her side. Apparently the reporters saw it as an action to hide their relationship being revealed to the media. The fact that ‘The Lady in White’ didn’t really show her face to the public, reporters made an assumption that she was some kind of a mysterious girl.

But another news shocked her even more. There was a picture of her standing side by side with Zen in the bus. The one who took that picture failed to capture Yoosung who was literally standing right beside her. They made that picture looked like she was kind of flirting with Zen, with her arms linked to him seductively.

Media described her as a mysterious girl with a lot of man under her sleeve. One night she was with Zen, and another night she was with Han Jumin. People were debating about how dreadful it could be if Han Jumin, the heir of the 5th biggest company in South Korea ended up with a girl who had no clear background like her. They talked about how the stock price would go down if Han Jumin didn’t clear this rumor immediately. More likely because they feared that the economy of the nation would crumble if something bad happened with C&R’s group.

“Oh no.. Jumin..” Eun Ha muttered in disbelief

She was supposed to worry more about her. On the contrary, she was more concern about how Jumin would deal with this kind of rumor. Not to mention Zen too. She didn’t believe that a simple gesture in the bus 2 days ago could turn her from no one into ‘a mysterious girl with a lot of man under her sleeve’.

“Noona, are you okay?” Yoosung asked on the phone

“Huh? Uh.. oh.. Yes, I’m okay,” Eun Ha replied, “Yoosung, Jumin and Zen.. Do they know about this already?”

“They know it. We all know it. We’ve been talking about this for a while, but you didn’t show up in the chat room, so I’m concerned,” Yoosung said

“I’m okay. But, how could they talk about Jumin like that? Is there something wrong with him going with anyone he wished to?” Eun Ha asked, biting her lips

“I’m not so sure about that either. But I think you can’t go outside for a while now. That’s what Seven said before in the chat room. He concerned about you too. So does everyone else,” Yoosung told her

“Okay. I don’t really have anything planned for today. Thank you for telling me, Yoosung,” Eun Ha shut her eyes

“You’re welcome,” Yoosung said, “I hope it will be settled in no time,”

“Yes, I dearly hope so,” Eun Ha said

“Bye, Noona,”

“Bye,”

She put her phone down and watched the news again. Clearly, being the one on the news was a new thing for her. All this time, she could only watch celebrities got into scandal or anything. Though, she never really paid any attention for the continuation of those scandals. But, it was her on the news that morning. Her face was literally shown in any channel she could find, like a celebrity on a scandal.

She wondered whether her family had watched the news, as media constantly aired that news all day long. Adding more and more rumors in each hour passed, all lies of course, saying that The Lady in White was already following Han Jumin months before. Media also showed the picture of them dancing in Versalis’s party the night before. Her face was not seen in the picture because she had her back facing the camera. Jumin was also unaware of the paparazzi as he was busy staring deeply into Eun Ha’s eyes. Totally lack on idea that there would be a false rumours like this in the next morning.

The woman’s group, Generic Fan Club, which was Zen’s fansclub, was protesting in front of GD Entertainment building, Zen’s agency, urging the agency to clarify the rumors regarding The Lady in White. They were carrying a banner reading, ‘Protect Our Beloved Zen from the Lady in White!’

It was a pity for Zen that he couldn’t clarify the rumors about Eun Ha in person because of his injury. Even though he already left a message in his fanclub site, saying Eun Ha was only a dear friend for him and Jumin, his fans didn’t believe him at all. They stated that he could never be acquainted with any girl like that.

The moon had already sat on his throne, yet the girls claimed to be Zen’s fansclub still gathered in front of Zen’s agency. Alas, they couldn’t get anything despite their sacrifices to sit outside a cold windy night. But somehow, a few people from Zen’s fanclub flee from the scene and visited Zen’s house. Driven by their strong desire of knowing the truth, they yelled and screamed their lungs out. Zen was being held captive inside his own house.

Jaehee was deeply concerned about Zen. She went to Zen’s house along with dozens of bodyguard from Jumin’s company and cast out the mob outside Zen’s house. There, they were together for the entire night. Eun Ha felt a slight of jealous of Jaehee going to Zen’s house. She wanted to go there as well, but the rumors didn’t help her. The situation would get worse if she set her foot there.

Jaehee was scared for Zen’s career. Moreover, Zen got his leg cast yesterday, making him unable to rehearse at all for his next project. Jaehee had already warned Eun Ha to be cautious around Zen from the first time they met, as he was sensitive to a scandal. For that, Eun Ha was saying sorry over and over again in the chat room every time she had a chance. Of course Zen told her that everything would be fine. It was Han Jumin who was being MIA that day. No one could reach him. Not even his own father who needlessly went to Jumin’s penthouse in person despite his busy schedules. Jumin basically locked himself in his penthouse for the whole day, without letting anyone in.

Chairman Han, aka Jumin’s father was also furious by the news on TV. He knew that Jumin declined his offer to go to that party with Choi Sarah, the one who was supposed to be his partner. And he agreed to it because he thought, Jumin had a better partner to go with. And by a better partner, he thought that Jumin was going with someone who had a better background, for example an heir from another company or maybe a noble, not a mere lowly people like Eun Ha.

The news literally filled in the whole channel on TV all day long, even the running texts still giving some kind of update regarding the rumors. A false update for sure. She was exhausted by the news that she turned off the TV and muted every chat from another chatting application in her phone except for RFA App. She was thankful enough that she didn’t need to go anywhere that day, so she was free from the fear of riding an elevator and meeting anyone on the road, wondering whether they knew Eun Ha from the TV or not.

It was until the very late at night. When Eun Ha and Seven were online, V suddenly came in to the chat room. Of course, she seized the opportunity to speak with him regarding the RFA Party.

 

V has entered the chat room.

V               : Eun Ha.

V               : I read the previous chats. I’m so sorry for the trouble.

Eun Ha      : It’s okay. I’m more concerned about Jumin and Zen, really.

V               : How kind of you, worrying about others when it was you who supposed to feel hurt by those rumors

707           : >_< Eun Ha is very kind >_<

Eun Ha      : ^^;;

V               : Anyway, I’m so sorry if I have to appear amidst this rumor, but there’s something I had to say to everyone

Eun Ha      : Is it about the party?

V               : Yes.

707           : So.. did you.. Did you set the date?

V               : I did.

Eun Ha      : When is it?

V               : I was thinking about holding it a week later.

V               : What do you think?

Eun Ha      : A week?? Hmm… Can we get everything ready in a week?

707           : Is that even possible?

V               : I think it is, if everyone helps each other.

707           : Even still, it’s too soon.

V               : It is fairly soon. But since it’s the first time Eun Ha is holding the party, I think we should have it small…

Eun Ha      : But still…

707           : Yeah.

707           : A week feels too short..

707           : But I guess you’ve thought this through!

V               : Since we don’t have much time left, I hope everyone steps up a bit more, and come up with the potential guests for Eun Ha.

707           : Yes, sir!

Eun Ha      : Seven’s been helping me a lot! ^^

V               : Nice, Luciel

707           : It’s nothing~ haha.

V               : There was something I wanted to tell you by phone, Luciel.

707           : What is it?

V               : I’m going to leave on a short trip

707           : To where?

V               : I haven’t decided yet

707           : Tell me when you know. I’ll make sure it’s save.

V               : Thanks. I already feel save.

707           : Of course!

V               : But it’s more important that everyone in RFA is safe, more than me. Since we still haven’t found out everything about the hacker who led Eun Ha there…

V               : I don’t think we can relax until we know everything for sure.

Eun Ha      : Thank you. But you have to be safe too. I don’t feel good when you say that we have to be save more than you, V… T_T

V               : Haha okay.

V               : No one knows what will happen, so please be careful.

V               : Luciel.

707           : Yeah?

V               : Thank you, as always. For devoting yourself to RFA.

707           : Of course! I’m a member of this group!!!

V               : I have to thank you too, Eun Ha. You joined here very suddenly, but adjusted quickly. And you seem to be working hard for the party.

707           : Yup. I’m thankful too~!

V               : And I hope the rumor got settled in no time.

Eun Ha      : Thank you, V! I’m fine. Actually, I feel so glad for the opportunity of becoming the party coordinator, and meet everyone here.

707           : Knew it. Lol

707           : Eun Ha, you’re so cool!

707           : But, why are you suddenly saying thank you…?

707           : You’re making me blush. Lolololol

707           : Anyways, take care of yourself.

V               : Okay, I’ll be in touch.

V               : I’ll be at the party for sure, so don’t worry.

707           : Yup, you have to! We finally got everything together.

707           : Everyone has to be there.

707           : I’ll invite Rika’s ghost as well if necessary, haha

V               : Alright.

707           : Oh, V.

V               : Yes?

707           : If a red light goes on when it rings, don’t pick it up. It means it’s bugged.

V               : Bugged…?

707           : I got bored, so I added a new feature. Forgot to explain it to you.

V               : Yes… Alright.

Eun Ha      : You put in a bug detector because you’re bored? Wow… You’re so clever, Seven! >_<

707           : Right?

707           : If you analyze the signal, you can know that it’s bugged, so we can use it against them too.

V               : Tell me anything else I need to know.

707           : I’ll call you when it comes to me.

707           : We’re gonna be in touch anyways ^^

V               : Ok. Then, I’ll get going.

707           : Yup, talk to you later!

V               : Eun Ha, see you at the party.

Eun Ha      : Yes ^o^

Eun Ha      : I hope I could see you soon XD

V               : Please take care of yourself.

V               : Excuse me.

 

V has left the chat room.

 

707           : Hmm~

707           : I hope V comes back from his trip safe.

707           : While V’s gone, we should all focus on having the party!

Eun Ha      : Yes, we should ^_^ I think everything will be fine with you here!

707           : Yup! I’ll help… so that we can all have fun. Lol

707           : >_<

707           : >.<

707           : I should…

707           : get going too~ I want to sleep~

707           : U should go to bed before it gets too late.

707           : If u follow me and eat Honey Buddha Chips all the time and sleep late, ur life will get much shorter. Lol

Eun Ha      : Yup lolol. I’ll listen and go to bed.

707           : Yup. Trust me. Lol

707           : Then, see you later!

707           : Laterz!

Eun Ha      : Good night ^^

 

707 has left the chat room.

 

The second hand on Eun Ha’s watch hadn’t even moved yet, but a loud noise came upon Eun Ha’s ears. Rather disturbing, really. For a moment, she was a bit unsure where that loud noise came from, until she noticed there was someone new in the chat room. No.. It was not someone new.. It was the one who lured Eun Ha to Rika’s office tel from the very first time..

_"Unknown?!"_

 

Unknown   : ted_so#*long

Unknown   : !lo#$wai_--

Unknown   : …

Unknown   : %wated_I@m

Unknown   : .

Unknown   : --------##

Unknown   : I am

Unknown   : going to

Unknown   : corrupt you

 

It happened so fast.. and weird.. Like the way he came in, he got out from the chat room as fast as lightning. She didn’t even grasp what he wrote. All she read was only a bunch of meaningless sentences, if only those symbols were sentences.. But she was sure it was The Unknown.

She felt chilly at sudden, like tasting a cold wind from outside Rika’s office tel.

_"There was something at work here.."_

She didn’t understand why. From all the time in the world, why did he have to show up that night.. Seven.. Seven might know why.. But, she didn’t want to wake him up. He already said that he wanted to sleep.

 _"Yes..Maybe tomorrow, I’ll tell him tomorrow.._ _"_


	16. Chapter 16

09.00 pm..

“Meow~”

Jumin fell so deep in his slumber that he failed to react into Elizabeth the 3rd’s mewling for the past few hours. Elizabeth the 3rd sneaked around Jumin’s bedroom and sniffed his hair repeatedly. Still, he wouldn’t open his eyes.

Tired of waiting for her master to open his eyes, she began to play around with a TV remote beside her. She pressed it randomly, and startled a minute after, as the TV began to send out a bright flash light into her tiny eyes. Nevertheless, she kept her sight into the TV and pressed more buttons, without the needs to take a look what buttons she pressed. She was just excited by the sound of the remote. She kept on pressing the buttons, until she saw a familiar face in the TV. Her master was in the box! She tilted her head and walked slowly into the TV. Her pupils grew larger as she began to mewl, louder in every second passed. It was as if, she wondered why her master’s inside a box.

Jumin started to open his eyes because he was disturbed by Elizabeth the 3rd’s loud crying. But he wasn’t annoyed by it, instead he rose from his bed and reached Elizabeth the 3rd, immediately keeping her warm inside his arm.

“What happened, my lady?” Jumin asked, keeping his eyes into Elizabeth the 3rd blue eyes

“Meoow~”

Elizabeth the 3rd answered her master’s question by keeping her gaze into 2 directions, the TV and her master who gently stroked her white fur.

“Ah, the TV.. They are still airing those false rumors I see,” Jumin muttered, looking through the wide windows beside him, “It’s night already. How persistent they could be, like there’s nothing better to tell the world today,”

Elizabeth the 3rd mewled weakly and jumped off from the bed. But Jumin didn’t bother to chase her as he went back to lay on his bed, staring into ceilings. He had wasted his whole day inside his bedroom, too lazy to take a look into his phone. In fact, he didn’t want to read Eun Ha’s chat at all. He couldn’t forget how ashamed he was when he almost let his emotion broke out from his perfect shield.

_“Almost.. Yes, thankfully it was only ‘almost’, no more than that..”_

He closed his eyes once more. He wished he could get more sleep. Alas, he couldn’t, his phone rang over and over again, pretty much to his annoyance. He lazily grabbed his phone and took a glance of who the caller was. It was his assistant, the least person he wished to hear a voice from. Moreover the news she might bring. It was likely a command from his father, telling him to call or meet his father.

_“That would never happen..”_

At least it was what he thought. Until the very moment, when he was about to shut his phone down, a message popped out in his screen. It was from Assistant Kang. He was not surprised by her strong determination to reach something. That was one of the reason he hired her from the first place though.

Reluctantly he read the messages,

_‘Mr. Han, I’m sorry for the inconvenience, but if you read the chat room, there seems to be a mob in front of Zen’s house. I can’t help but worrying about him. His leg is hurt to be precise. I’m afraid I wish to ask for your permission to bring security guards to make the mob disappear. Please sir, I’m very much indebted to you if you allow me to continue my work in Zen’s house. Just as a precaution for anything unwanted ever be happening. And the report for the new coffee house is already sent to your email from this morning. I hope you could review it. Thank you, sir. Good evening.’_

“Zen? A mob?” Jumin muttered confusedly

Apparently, the situation was bigger than he thought. He already had a lot of security guards outside his penthouse. Strong enough to repel his father from entering his penthouse that afternoon. But Zen had no one to guard him. No matter how often they bickered at each other, he never really hated him.

Maybe doing something nice to his assistant once in a while wouldn’t hurt him so much. Let alone, she had already been a better assistant than his previous one that she always turned over her tasks on time, like the coffee house’s report that he clearly told her to turn it up that morning. Hopefully she didn’t forget to pretend to make a bad report for this new coffee house project. Jumin was not into this project at all that he told Jaehee to slack off. Not to mention it was only a project that was initiated by his father to impress his new girlfriend. A project which was submitted to Jumin while his father was having fun with his new girlfriend was not something that he wished to do perfectly.

However, the entire cat projects assigned to Jaehee had always been done perfectly as well. And the fact that Elizabeth the 3rd didn’t behave oddly and stay beautiful after he left Elizabeth the 3rd into her care was definitely a plus for her. One other thing and the most important thing, she didn’t flirt with his father like his previous assistant. That was also a relief. Well to tell the truth out of it, she would keep on bothering him if he didn’t say yes for her request after all.

_‘Yes, you may.’_

Jumin sent the messages and shut his phone down. He didn’t wish to have another disturber for the last remaining night that he got before he went to the company in the morning. To be a naughty son for one day was enough for him.

 

\---

 

03.00 am..

Eun Ha spent the night with restless thoughts roaring in her mind. Not only with the rumors about her being a mysterious woman with a lot of men under her sleeve, the case with the famous Unknown which apparently she was the only one who knew and the fact that Jaehee spent the night in Zen’s house were the things that made her unable to close her eyes and her mind for the night. What they were doing and where Jaehee slept, or would they do something ‘something’.. All of them really worsen her night.

She thought about calling Zen, but she was afraid to wake him up.

 _“But.. what if he were still awake?”_ she thought

“Arrrgghhhhhh… Snap out of it, Eun Ha!” she growled

She was so furious by the thoughts. Furthermore, she couldn’t help but feeling cautious in every second. She felt like she wouldn’t be able to sleep until forever if she didn’t ask him about it. Or.. Maybe.. a single message wouldn’t feel too fishy.

Fired up by the thought, she took her phone which rested well beside her pillow, and sent a message to Zen.

_‘Sleep yet?’_

She dearly hoped that he read the message and replied her right at that moment. She had already missed him, although they were on the phone the previous afternoon. Zen called her as a matter of fact. He told her that he could go home already, no need for staying much longer in hospital. He also told her that he had a rare ability to recover in just a matter one day or 3 days max, so she didn’t have to worry him that much.

 _“His broken arm healed in one day last time,”_ Yoosung said that in the previous chat. Eun Ha was a bit relieved hearing that.

But Zen never thought that there would be a mob gathering in front of his house. He thought the news would completely disappear in no time, but apparently everyone else didn’t think the same. It got worse as the night came through.

_‘Nope, haven’t.. ^^ I was sleeping a moment ago, but I’m awake now. What’s wrong?’_

Zen replied her message after waiting for a while. And that made Eun Ha woke up from her bed and typed back as fast as her fingers could move.

_‘Can I call you?’_

Her heart was beating so fast. But she literally screamed her lungs out when Zen replied her in a minute after.

_‘Of course.. ^^’_

She almost dropped her phone when she excitedly pressed Zen’s number. With a trembling hand, she was finally able to call him, which he picked up shortly after the first ringtone rang in Eun Ha’s ear.

“Hello,” Zen answered with his usual sensual voice

“Zen..” Eun Ha replied with a weak voice

“Hey babe.. What’s wrong?? You sound unfit right now,” Zen asked worriedly

“It’s nothing.. I’m fine.. How about you Zen? Are you feeling better?” Eun Ha asked

“Of course! Jaehee is around as well. So~ I’m perfectly fine,” Zen answered joyously

“That’s so nice, Zen. I’m so glad that you’re fine now,” Eun Ha said

Eun Ha couldn’t lie herself that she was so jealous when Zen mentioned Jaehee’s name. She was supposed to be the one who was with him at that moment, but unfortunately those bloody rumors made her unable to do so.

“Well, I am recovering in an enormously fast speed. I don’t know why everyone’s making such a fuss though,” Zen said

“That’s because we care about you.. So much,” Eun Ha said

 _“I care about you, Zen..”_ she thought, closing her eyes

“Thank you~” Zen said

“Ah Zen, where is Jaehee? Where does she sleep?” Eun Ha asked curiously, even though she was afraid to hear his answer, she needed to know the truth

“Hmm~ She slept in my bed,” Zen answered casually

“What?!” Eun Ha shrieked

She didn’t believe what he said. They wouldn’t do that, would they? But.. Jaehee did like him very much. Maybe it was not only a fangirl love, but a real love between a woman to a man. But still, she didn’t want their relationship growing into that kind of phase…

But, to her shock, Zen was laughing so hard. Seemed like he was so happy bullying Eun Ha.

“Hahaha babe.. I’m.. so sorry.. Haa~” Zen panting, “To tell you the truth, she hasn’t been sleeping until now. She started working as soon as she came here though,”

“Really?” Eun Ha asked, unsure for the answer

“Of course babe~ What are you imagining?” Zen asked, laughing, “You’re pretty naughty, aren’t you? We don’t have that kind of relationship. So~ you don’t have to worry about that, babe,”

“Ah, is that so.. hehe” Eun Ha said, awkwardly

“Yeah,” Zen answered, still laughing, “Well.. this is embarrassing. But.. it doesn’t feel so bad to have someone worry about you because you’re sick,”

 _“I worried about you too.. And it should have been me who helped you there, not her…”_ her subconscious said

“To be honest, it’s been a very long time since I had this. Having someone to look after me, I mean. Except when my brother took care of me when I was little, I think it’s the first time,” Zen explained, somehow, he sounded sad, “Jaehee brought me food and cigs, and a whole army of guards.. I mean, how did she know what brand I smoke?”

“What brand did you smoke, Zen?” Eun Ha asked

“Black Angel,” Zen replied

“Ah, black angel.. Hmm.. You know.. I’m sorry if I sound nagging or anything, but it’s not good to smoke, Zen. You’re not well either.. Why don’t you try to quit?” Eun Ha suggested, she was concerned about Zen’s health, not to mention, she couldn’t stand cigars

He chuckled, “Thanks for worrying,” Zen said, “Anyways, Jumin that jerk, nice of him to send Jaehee over. What’s gotten into him do you suppose?”

Eun Ha scowled when Zen didn’t really take her words seriously about the need to quit smoking. Moreover when he started rambling about Jaehee again.

“I don’t know. He hasn’t showed up in the chat room. And I’m too scared to call him first,” Eun Ha said, forlornly, “Zen.. I think he’s upset with me..”

“What?! Why?! Did he do something bad to you?!” Zen growled

“No.. Nothing like that. He was very nice to me. But, I started to ask question about Seven and V. And then he just.. went silent after that,” Eun Ha said, “And we didn’t say anything on the way home. He closed his eyes. And went into his penthouse alone, without Driver Kim, which is odd because Driver Kim said, no matter how grumpy he could be, he always say something to Driver Kim. A simple good evening for example. But he didn’t say anything besides telling him to take me to the nearest place from Rika’s office tel. He didn’t even say good bye to me..”

Eun Ha recalled her last encounter with Jumin. The moment when she lost her words at the presence of him for the first time, the way he spoke, the way he practically save Eun Ha from those reporters, their conversation.. and his clear grey gorgeous eyes who intensely stared into her eyes.. Ah, those were indeed beautiful moments.. Nonetheless, she couldn’t get the idea when he got upset with her.

“That jerk,” Zen growled, “Don’t worry, Eun Ha. Don’t take it too seriously. Maybe he would be better tomorrow. You don’t need to worry that much,”

“I hope so. He’s very nice to me, Zen,”

“Hmph, I found that hard to be true. He always made me angry for any reason,” Zen hissed

Eun Ha chuckled. She forgot that Zen was a hot-blooded person, totally different with a cold-blooded Jumin.

“Ah Eun Ha, I’m sorry. But Jaehee called me. I guess he heard me talking while she knew I was sleeping,” Zen said, “Bye Eun Ha.. You have to sleep now though,”

“Okay,” Eun Ha answered

“Good night, babe”

“Night…” Eun Ha said

There was a click.

She closed her eyes and hugged her legs as the cold began to pervade her whole body. The fact that he had to hung up because of Jaehee hurt her so much. Felt like she was no one beside Jaehee. Well, maybe she was no one to anybody.

“…my angel,”

 

\---

 

04.00 am..

“Please say the password, ‘Defender of Justice Agent 707 is the best of the best in the whole world’ in Arabic to enter,”

The door machine command the shoulder-length brown haired, tall man wearing a leopard printed leather jacket to say the password in Arabic. Apparently the password had changed every day in midnight, one of a strange policy created by Seven. But fret not, he could simply type that sentence in google translate and present it to the door. The dictionary was no longer needed in an era of globalization like this. No time to lose, he entered the fortress.

The scent of Ph. D Pepper spread across the room. Not to mention, a few wraps of Honey Buddha Chips littered the floor, mixed with a bunch of clothes and leftover food wrappers. Vanderwood let out a long sigh at the view of this hacker’s house. It was only just the other night Vanderwood cleaned the house, but this hacker made Vanderwood’s effort disappeared in an instant. Diligence had indeed never been in Seven’s dictionary for the past few years. There was no other exception but to clean this house as the man had a severe OCD – _Obsessive Compulsive Disorder_ – that made him unable to see things scattered out of place.

Vanderwood looked for the hacker as he was not in his workspace, and his eyes settled in one place. That Seven guy was sleeping on his couch, with a full of Ph. D Pepper’s stain all over the couch. That couch.. It was so dirty that he wanted to burn it if he could. Vanderwood wondered how Seven could sleep amidst the chaos like that. But they had known each other for a very long time now, 6 years long to be precise. Quite long enough to know that Seven was not like he ever was at the first time they met each other. Just like Vanderwood, he used to have an OCD. And he was not infected by ADHD – _Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder_ – like now. On the contrary, he used to speak and behave like a robot. He went into college during the day and worked for the agency in the evening. He barely even had a decent time to sleep, only 3 or 4 hours a day. Well, apparently it was not so different until now.

Vanderwood remembered clearly, he began to change when he received a package containing a book of children’s stories. Seven began to slack off and smiled in every minutes after that. Such a weird and fast alteration he got there. All the more reason, when he bought that weird yellow black striped glasses at the same afternoon after he received that package.

_“What a strange fellow Seven was,”_

Vanderwood began to collect the jeans that scattered on the floor and mop the entire floor. It was not in the job description that Vanderwood signed contract with, as he was only there to keep an eye on him, in other word, to manage him so that he finished his work on time. But Seven ended up dressing him as a maid for the past few years. Well, he was forced to do so if he wanted to sit comfortably in that fortress-like-home Seven owned.

He was about to organize the pile of papers in Seven’s desk, when suddenly the screen on one of Seven’s PC started to behave strangely and a picture of skull began to appear and freeze. The signed of him being hacked. Who in the world dare to hack a genius hacker like Seven?

There was no time to lose. He had to wake Seven up.

“Hey.. Hey! Wake up!” Vanderwood snapped

“Huh.. Ugh.. Miss Vanderwood.. When did you come in?” Seven asked

Vanderwood was too tired to justify Seven’s nickname for him because he sensed something more serious before him. An attempt of hacking was not a simple case for any hacker.

“Hey.. I think you got hacked!” Vanderwood snapped

“Me…? Hacked?” he abruptly ran from the couch into his PC, “This is… this is the RFA Messenger server…” Seven said in aghast

“Turn on the log. Hurry!”

Seven turned on the log as Vanderwood ordered him to. He tried to guess the reason why the hacker hack his system. But he couldn’t figure out why.

This hacker.. He used the same pattern that Seven used to hack. They couldn’t get through the security completely, so the letters were broken. Seven had already changed the whole algorithm after Eun Ha magically appeared in RFA Messenger. How did the hacker managed to break in? Vanderwood didn’t believe that the hacker broke his firewall when Seven just strengthened it a couple days ago. But Seven found a hole out of it and started to mend it back to normal. Thankfully it was not really a big of deal. He managed to deal with it in just a mere few minutes.

“You fixed it already?” Vanderwood asked

“Yeah.. No big of deal though. He left a big hole,” Seven said

Vanderwood took a glance at him. The agency surely the lucky ones to have a genius like him as a secret agent. There were only a few who had a monstrous ability like that.

“The hacker that led Eun Ha to the office tel.. It might not be someone Rika sent, like V said before. He followed my exact algorithm..” Seven’s eyes widened, “This guy has studied my methods for a while..”

Vanderwood didn’t believe his ears. _“Was there really another hacker who could keep up with him?”_

“If this hacker had studied your methods, then this is not just an average hacker who did that for fun..” Vanderwood muttered in awe, “It makes me eager to get to know him more and get him to the agency,”

Seven hissed.

“Don’t get carried away,” Seven murmured, “I should talk to V first, but V might already on the plane.. He told us before midnight that he was going to travel abroad..”

 _“There he goes, mumbling for himself..”_ Vanderwood thought

It had been Seven’s habit to mumble things that frantically swarming inside his head. He couldn’t filter his thoughts at all in the present of Vanderwood. Well, perhaps it was better that way. One other thing in the handler’s job description was to maintain the sanity of every agent they handle. And it helped a lot if he could tell what was going on beneath a genius mind like Seven.

“Eun Ha.. Is she okay?” Seven muttered

“What?” Vanderwood asked

“Huh? No.. Nothing,”

Seven began fidgeting and biting his lips, a sign of him being anxious. Vanderwood watched the younger hacker closely. It was not a good sign. This Seven guy truly care about the girl. Vanderwood should literally snap back the red headed man into reality.

“You worried about that girl?” Vanderwood hissed, reading Seven’s mind

“Hmm.. maybe?” Seven answered, still fidgeting and biting his lips

“Hey.. Don’t you remember? You can’t develop any feelings for anyone. That’s in our contract as a secret agent,” Vanderwood stated

“I know,” Seven said, his eyes stared into the CCTV feed in his upper right

Yes, Seven should know that. He couldn’t develop any feelings for anyone. But he couldn’t lie his heart. He fell in love with her from the very first time she stepped her foot outside Rika’s office tel. But no.. he shouldn’t have felt it. He had to bury it before it grew deeper and choked himself to the death. He was not good enough for her. His life was pitch-black. He didn’t deserve to be with anyone, especially Eun Ha. That sweet maiden with a nice background deserved someone better. Far better than him.

Yoosung might be a better person for her. His easy-going attitude and gentle heart might be a suitable partner for Eun Ha. But Yoosung was too clouded by the image of Rika. Seven was not so sure whether Yoosung saw Eun Ha for she really was as Yoosung always compared Rika and Eun Ha in the chat room.

The idea of her being with Zen was undeniable as well. All the more reason, he felt like Eun Ha was especially nice toward Zen to the point of she frantically asking whether Zen was fine or not every time she logged in to the chat room. But a life of an artist was not stable and good enough for her. She was supposed to know that being an actor required an understanding that there would never be secrecy in their relationship to the media. Like the rumors that day. She was not in a relationship with him yet, but the media had already disseminated hoax like those. No, he couldn’t be with her.

Maybe Eun Ha deserved with someone like Jumin. Though she was involved in a scandal with both Jumin and Zen, Jumin might settle the rumors in no time, if he meant to end it. No big of deal. His tendency for lacking in a common sense about how people should react or do might be a problem between them, but Eun Ha could teach him to be a better man. Let alone his wealth could support her life for eternity.

True.. Perhaps.. She should be with someone like Jumin, not a pile of trash like Seven.


	17. Chapter 17

There was no sound other than the sound of clicking on the keyboard that morning. And a woman in her middle 20s was sitting with her back straighten up and a glasses that was fixed constantly by the owner. That woman’s name was Kang Jaehee. Piles of documents were stacked neatly at the corner of the desk, and the cup beside her laptop was half emptied. It was her fifth cup of black coffee that she sipped since last night.

Being employed as Chief Secretary in C&R International a.k.a Han Jumin’s assistant basically meant working non-stop 24/7 without a rest. Even a simple afternoon off was a luxury for her. All the tasks handed over by Jumin made her unable to sleep even though Jumin always said, _“I have never told her not to sleep. It’s just a matter of how she finished the job given to her in a more efficient way”_. Pretty much making Zen furious whenever Jumin uttered that statement. But her mind was at peace because she could work in a place where she could take a close look to the most beautiful creature on earth, Zen.

She had to admit that her boss was very nice to let her go to Zen’s house despite his current attitude for rebelling against his father the day before. Of course she didn’t have any other intention besides guarding Zen from the unwanted pack of people. After all, taking care her beloved bias was her priority at that moment. She couldn’t risk anything or anyone ruining Zen’s career. Because.. If Zen quit playing in musical, she basically lost the only thing that made her happy in life. She would never let that happen.

It was 7 o’clock in the morning, yet Zen hadn’t come out from his bedroom. Seemed like he was not a typical of morning person. He was a night owl though. Not to mention that he was on the phone with Eun Ha early in the morning. It was not even dawn yet when they were on the phone. Sometimes, there were times that Jaehee wanted to tell Eun Ha how to keep the boundaries between her and Zen, how to keep seeing each other as a friend, and as a fellow RFA members. But apparently Eun Ha failed to imbibe her words. If only she was not on the bus that day with Zen, there might not be rumors like those.

As a matter of RFA, there was something strange about RFA Messenger last night. A strange obnoxious alarm noise suddenly rang out of the app. She was not sure whether the other members heard the same or not. It might just be a bug anyway. Nevertheless, she wanted to ask other members about it as well, but unfortunately she had a lot of work to be done that she had no time to log in the chat room.

But now that she almost finished her work, she logged in to the chat room, only to find Eun Ha had already lingered there.

 

Kang Jaehee has entered the chat room.

Kang Jaehee   : Eun Ha, you’re here so early

Eun Ha           : Jaehee, did you see any weird messages in the chat room?

Kang Jaehee   : Strange messages?

Kang Jaehee   : No, I only heard an obnoxious alarm noise

Kang Jaehee   : It seems that my messenger app also has a bug

Eun Ha           : OMG… Me too! I heard a loud noise as well… But, are you sure there’s no strange message in your app?

Kang Jaehee   : Hmm.. Other than the fact that it made a strange alarm noise, I didn’t notice anything out of ordinary…

Eun Ha           : I don’t feel good about it…

Kang Jaehee   : Really? Then, we must talk to Luciel as soon as possible…

 

707 has entered the chat room.

Eun Ha           : Whoooaah… Jaehee… Are you a wizard? How do you call him like that? XD

707                : Whuuuttzzz?! So I got summon by a wizard?! Whooah.. I never knew you’re a wizard!! Aight!!! A humble servant like me will serve you well madam… >_<

Kang Jaehee   : -_-

Kang Jaehee   : It’s just a coincidence.

Eun Ha           : Really? It’s too great to be a coincidence!!

707                : You’ve got that right, Princess!! XD

Kang Jaehee   : -_-

Kang Jaehee   : Anyway Luciel, there seems to be a bug in our messenger, Eun Ha received a strange message and I heard a loud noise. What happened exactly?

707                : Whhooaaah… This is trouble!! There was a bug!?!!

Eun Ha           : God Seven, where are you? Please save the world from the bugs!!

707                : The world is drowning in bugs as sleepless nights go by,

707                : and rather than let the sensitive one, the cute one, and the game addict meet their downfall, it is time for me to come to the rescue.

Kang Jaehee   : You talk as if you’re a superhero;;

Kang Jaehee   : But isn’t it your fault that there’s a bug in the first place?

707                : But right now

707                : It’s an

707                : emergency!!!

Eun Ha           : Whooah emergency!! Everyone, move over!!!

707                : Yes, move over!!

707                : We must destroy our enemy!!

707                : Princess, I will be your knight in shining armor!!!

Kang Jaehee   : You two make a great couple…

Eun Ha           : Really? =3

707                : I’m blushing >,<

Kang Jaehee   : -_-

Kang Jaehee   : Luciel…

707                : Ya?

Kang Jaehee   : Stop being annoying and fixed the bug.

707                : But I have fixed the bug Jaehee~ T_T

Eun Ha           : Whooooaaaaaah!!! You’re so cool God Seven!! >_<

707                : Thank you thank you… >.<

Kang Jaehee   : Well, if you’ve fixed that already, that’s a relief then

707                : Yes!!

707                : Anyway, I have a good excuse for the bug.

707                : In the industry we call them the internet cockroaches…

Eun Ha           : What is that mean?

707                : You’re curious?? >,<

Kang Jaehee   : I’m not -_-

707                : The answer is…

707                : HA

707                : CKER

707                : #92$d@93@(#$

Eun Ha           : Hacker? But… you’re the hacker?

707                : Exactly.

Kang Jaehee   : Why are you suddenly talking about hacker?

707                : In this great messenger that I, 707 The Great, invented

707                : was hacked!!

Kang Jaehee   : It was hacked around 4 days ago when Eun Ha came into RFA as well;;

707                : You’re… right

Eun Ha           : lololol It’s alright Seven… I’m so glad to be here though ^^

707                : But you’ve got yourself rumors yesterday because you get to know us T_T

Eun Ha           : It’s because I’m an idiot for letting myself involved in those rumors T_T

Eun Ha           : And I feel terrible every time I remember how awful Zen and Jumin must be because of me…

Kang Jaehee   : It’s not because of you, Eun Ha.

707                : Yeah… T_T

Eun Ha           : But still…

707              : Anyway! Don’t worry everyone!! Those rumors will be gone and I can assure you that none of the information that we have here got leaked. That hacker didn’t even touch the database.

Kang Jaehee   : Thank God ^^

Eun Ha           : Do you think… the person has something to do with the “Unknown”?

Kang Jaehee   : I can’t help but to think so.

707                : We’ll have to see about that. But they did happen within days one after another, so I’ll have to think they are somehow related.

Kang Jaehee   : If someone managed to hack into our messenger once, why not again?

707                : Ya. It makes so much sense that they’re the same person, but we don’t have the evidence!

Kang Jaehee   : Hmm…

707                : After that happened, I tried to tighten the security and moved the server far away so that no one can hack into it

707                : But seeing that it did, I doubt it just randomly hacked into our server… It’s more likely that the hacker is after us for something;;

Kang Jaehee   : You managed to sound so positive despite knowing this shocking information.

707                : It will be more depressing if you sound depressing!!

Eun Ha           : Yup. Let’s not be depressed and try to have a positive outlook on solving this.

707                : Right you are!

Kang Jaehee   : You two are very… positive…

Kang Jaehee   : I suppose it’s good.

707                : I’m sorry I haven’t found anything yet T_T

707                : But since it’s very likely that the hacker is after us, do you think Jumin can share some of his security guards with us?

Kang Jaehee   : You mean, security guards for all RFA members?

707                : I think it’s best if everyone’s careful since we don’t know what the hacker is after.

707                : About the hacker, I’ll look into it real hard with my Supermaid Vanderwood!

Kang Jaehee   : What? With Ms Vanderwood?

Eun Ha           : I thought she’s a maid?

Kang Jaehee   : Exactly… How would Ms Vanderwood help you?

707                : Oh

707                : I just meant that Ms Vanderwood would help me by keeping the place clean.. XD

Kang Jaehee   : Alright. I suppose I should tell Mr. Han to send everyone security guards?

707                : Yup, exactly.

Kang Jaehee   : Okay, I hope he will go to work today…

Eun Ha           : Ah, Jaehee… If you meet him, tell him that I’m sorry… :(

Kang Jaehee   : Okay then

707                : But… what about Eun Ha?

Kang Jaehee   : Since her address is classified at the moment, we will not be able to send outsiders to her.

707                : Ya.

Eun Ha           : Then… I will have Seven’s blessings.. >_<

707                : I will bestow my blessing on you… Eun Ha… <3

707                : In the beginning God Seven created the heavens and the internet. And God Seven said, “Let there be light” and there was light.

707                : And then he bestowed blessing upon mankind made in his image.

707                : Hurrah.

Kang Jaehee   : Is it a right time to play around?!

Kang Jaehee   : Please be serious!

707                : If I’m serious about this, I would like to go there myself to protect Eun Ha if possible.

Eun Ha           : Really? You will come here??

707                : I wish to… But… I have so much work to do from my agency… T_T

Eun Ha           : T_T So sad…

707                : I know… T_T

Kang Jaehee   : Then how will we secure Eun Ha’s safety?

707                : I will keep an eye on the CCTV I installed at the apartment 24/7 with Ms Vanderwood

Kang Jaehee   : Can she really get involved in this? I mean, she’s an outsider

707                : >.<

707                : Anyways! Jaehee… please tell Jumin to send the bodyguards… I will be back★

Eun Ha           : I’ll be waiting for you☆

707                : OMG We’re reading each other’s minds <3 <3 <3

Kang Jaehee   : You two are such a funny duo ^^

707 has left the chat room.

 

Jaehee let out a long sigh. She wondered why she felt so much energy drained after having a talk with Luciel. It had been three years since she got to know the hacker, yet she was still unable to grasp Luciel’s way of thinking.

Sometimes Jaehee wondered how Eun Ha and Luciel seemed to be in the same level of understanding. It was only days since Eun Ha joined RFA, but how could she coupe with Luciel’s bizarre attitude? That was a real mystery. Both of them always find themselves happy amidst all of these serious problems. Nothing or no one seemed to be able to dampen their spirit.

 

Kang Jaehee   : Ms Vanderwood is his maid. Do you really think that it’s alright for her to see everything?

Eun Ha           : I’m a bit doubtful myself, but I guess she’s not just any other maid.

Kang Jaehee   : Considering that she’s a frequents in Luciel’s house, I doubt that she’s an ordinary person

Eun Ha           : Let’s just hope that Seven and V will take care of the situation ^^

Kang Jaehee   : Yeah, you’re right

Eun Ha           : Anyway, how’s Zen doing?

Kang Jaehee   : He’s still sleeping. Ah, maybe I will cook him something for breakfast.

Eun Ha           : ^^

Kang Jaehee   : Don’t forget to have a breakfast Eun Ha ^^

Kang Jaehee   : Well, I guess I should get ready to cook then. Bye Eun Ha…

Eun Ha           : Bye J

Kang Jaehee has left the chat room.

 

“Wake up already?” the man’s voice suddenly broke the silence

Jaehee’s phone almost fell from her grip when Zen suddenly emerged out of his room. His long silver hair was beautifully messed up that morning. Unlike usual, he didn’t make his hair in a low ponytail. He left it flowed back to his hips, accentuated how thick and smooth like a silk his hair was made. The sharpness of his face drew shadows, and his unblemished visage resembled the moon, a glowing white. How could a person owned such a perfect form like that? It was beyond any logic. Even he looked so dazzlingly beautiful when he yawned and scratched his head.

“Ah, Zen. You woke up,” Jaehee answered weakly, she tried so hard not to squeal at that beautiful yet rare scene about Zen’s half asleep phase, “No. I didn’t sleep last night,”

“Oh my.. Jaehee, you’re gonna faint soon if you don’t get enough rest,” Zen scowled

He sauntered toward Jaehee. A bleary-yet-beautiful-eyed Zen looked intensely worried. Jaehee’s heart skipped a beat.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Zen asked again, pressing his cold hand at Jaehee’s forehead, “You seem exhausted,”

Jaehee’s pair of lungs seemed to forget how to function. She widened her eyes. Zen was only a few inch apart from her. Her eyes were confronted with his adam’s apple. He gulped once, and Jaehee’s knees weakened. His adam’s apple moved slowly. How could he be sexy in everything he did? Jaehee’s mind was frantically spinning around. She was definitely not okay with their closeness in space.

“It’s okay. I’m used to it,” Jaehee squealed

She cursed herself. Her voice was high-pitched. Like someone whose foot got crushed by something heavy. It was nowhere near her normal voice. At all!

“Ah, why don’t I prepare your breakfast? My work is almost done anyway,” Jaehee muttered sheepishly

She moved her head far from Zen’s long fingers and stood up. She could literally get burn if she allowed his hand stayed in her forehead.

“Really? Whoah, it’s really nice to have a girl around in my house indeed,” Zen blazed, his eyes widened, “Thank you Jaehee! I feel like I have a girlfriend already,”

Jaehee’s face flushed with embarrassment. She didn’t even dream of getting praise like that for a simple thing she did. Though it felt nice to hear that from someone she adored for a long time. But she shouldn’t be carried away with it. She had to remember that her place was only a fan, nothing more than that.

“A pancake would be fine, right?” Jaehee asked, trying as hard as she could to remain calm

“Anything is fine,” Zen said, smiling

Jaehee swore for the world, she would give anything as long as she could witness that gorgeous smile until she lost her breaths.

\---

 

Eun Ha tossed her phone on the feather pillow. Drawing up her knees, she folded in on herself. Jaehee was in Zen’s house. Eun Ha didn’t tell anyone else but she bled inside. Jealousy filled her entire being. She repeatedly uttered to herself, if only she didn’t grabbed Zen’s arm that night, there wouldn’t be any scandal like this. She was supposed to know there would be gossips when those girls capturing Zen’s candid on the bus. She spotted them. She knew they took several pictures of Zen. She knew it all. How could she be so dumb until she didn’t realize there would likely be a scandal like this? Zen was a celebrity. Of course his fans were so fanatic to the point of them chasing Zen around. Stalkers. But.. As a matter of fact, Zen was so casual about it. How could he be casual about those stalkers? How could he let them following him around? Didn’t he get tired?

Eun Ha was furious inside. She placed her head on her knees, and stomped her bed repeatedly. Or.. she could say.. Rika’s bed. It was not her office tel, she muttered to herself.

It was half past seven now. Hmm.. Seven.. She remembered her favorite red haired hacker in the group. Somehow, a weak smile naturally placed in her face at the thought of Seven’s joke in the chat room. A cockroach in the internet? How could he come up with that parable? So, he called himself a cockroach then? Well, a very wealthy cockroach then. She giggled.

What was Seven doing exactly? She was going to ask Seven about the loud noise the previous midnight, but he magically appeared in the chat room while she was waiting for anyone to log in. And he also magically resolved the problem within RFA App before she could ask him. He was so.. super. Did he have enough sleep at all?

Suddenly, her phone rang. It was not from Zen, the ringtone was not Kyuhyun’s Isn’t She Lovely. She lazily turned her head, it was from her Professor.

“No..” she wailed

There was only one reason her Professor called her. There was another class she needed to teach. She shook her head and shut her eyes. She never wanted to get out from the office tel. No way, as long as the rumors still out there. She couldn’t handle the world. How could she even face people? She knew her students. They worshipped Zen as well. She couldn’t possibly face the wrath of younger girls.. How could she..

Nevertheless, she grabbed her phone, and swiped the green button.

“Yes, Professor?” she answered wistfully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter here is based on a chat in Seven's route day 5.. :D


	18. Chapter 18

Eun Ha tightened her grip to the books in her chest as she walked through the corridor in Yonsei University that afternoon. Having countless pair of eyes fixed in her for every step she took was not something she enjoyed that day. Even though she expected something like this would happen, she didn’t know that every single person would literally scan her from up to down.

It all began from a single phone call from Professor that morning. He had to go somewhere for his research and he wanted Eun Ha to replace him again as an assistant lecturer, the professor said. She tried to reason him for the situation that occurred to her the day before, being a victim for a rumor. But apparently the professor told her that he couldn’t postpone his research. He apologized to her for this inconvenience, but there was no other substitute that he trusted better than Eun Ha. For that, reluctantly she said yes.

A moment later, she found her class which she got appointed to. Unfortunately it was not Yoosung’s class that afternoon. It was different class, different students, but those eyes were the same with the eyes that followed her step from the moment she walked outside Rika’s office tel. Angry, annoyed, and wondering whether those rumors were true. Eun Ha wondered if she should straighten up the rumors or not. But apparently, a student had already raised her hand before Eun Ha could say anything.

“Yes?” Eun Ha asked, feeling cautious for the upcoming question

“Are the rumors true? You dated Zen oppa and that rich man at the same time?!” the girl asked furiously, followed by the agreeable gaze from all the girls in the room

Eun Ha sighed, “No. They are just rumors. Both of them are my friends,”

“Then why did you flirt with our lovely Zen oppa? He is ours!” the other girl growled

All the girls in the class room pronounced their agreement by glaring and shouting to Eun Ha while the boys seemed not to care at all. They didn’t even help Eun Ha to control the classroom to be more conducive.

“Everyone! Please calm down!” Eun Ha said, panicked because the situations got a bit out of control, “Everyone!”

All the girls kept on pestering her with different questions. She didn’t know whom to answer first. But one thing for sure, they hated Eun Ha for something she did to Zen.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll answer your question!” Eun Ha shouted

All students finally shut their mouths and listened to Eun Ha’s explanation.

“Okay. Look, I’m so sorry for the rumors. Apparently all of you are Zen’s fans,” Eun Ha slowly answered them, “But here’s the fact. It was indeed me on the bus with him. And yes, I was with Han Jumin as well the night after. But I can assure you, they are just my friend,”

“Then why were you so close to Zen oppa?!” another girl asked

Eun Ha bit her lower lip. That question was a bit hard to answer because it was indeed Eun Ha’s intention to get as close as possible to Zen. She was so excited of meeting Zen for the second time. All these time, she could only see him from afar. Through the twitter bot she watched Zen growing more popular every year, unable to talk to him, or even say hello to him. She was too shy to introduce herself to Zen even though she knew now that she was being a fool for doing so.

“That’s…” Eun Ha said, “We were not alone at that time if you want to know,”

“Liar!”

“Nope. We were with Yoosung. Do you know him? He is the same year as you,” Eun Ha answered calmly

“Yoosung…? Kim Yoosung? That game addict blonde hair?”

“Yes,” Eun Ha smiled, “There were three of us. Apparently the one who spread the picture failed to take Yoosung’s picture too. I was so close to Yoosung too,”

That was a lie. She barely noticed Yoosung as she was too mesmerized of Zen’s angelic smile at that time. But perhaps, they didn’t need to know that simple details.

All the girls seemed not to have any other questions. They shut their mouths and Eun Ha finally able to continue the lesson, even though they kept glaring at her.

_-2 hours later-_

“Yes. I think that’s it for today’s lesson. I apologized if I made mistakes. And more importantly, please forget those rumors,” Eun Ha said

All students just walked away from the class. No smile, no words, nothing. It was the first time she was treated that way. All students that she taught usually left with a smile on their face, but there was no single glance toward her.

A single tear dropped from her eyes without her knowing. Even she was startled when she found herself crying.

“Eun Ha noona..”

Someone called her name. It was a light voice. But she couldn’t see him clearly.

“Noona, are you crying?”

Embarrassed of herself, she abruptly wiped her tears. But that couldn’t hide the fact that she was crying.

“Yes?” Eun Ha answered, lifted her head up to see the one calling her name

It was Yoosung.

“Noona, are you okay?” Yoosung asked her. Bitter expression was exposed throughout his eyes.

Eun Ha was startled by the sudden arrival of him, but she casted that aside and nodded at him, “Yes, it was just.. a dust suddenly flew to my eyes. It was itchy,” she tried chuckling, but failed

Eun Ha uttered the most terrible excuse for this kind of situation. She knew about that too, but she couldn’t think of any better reason than that.

“Noona.. Don’t lie. Even the dumbest person would know you were crying,” Yoosung mirthlessly murmured

Eun Ha chuckled, “I got caught. Sorry, it’s okay though.. By the way, how did you find me?”

“I.. saw you through the window. I told you I’d find you when you told us that you’re gonna teach again this afternoon,” Yoosung answered brightly

“Huum~” Eun Ha muttered

Eun Ha did tell RFA members she would teach this afternoon. Zen and Yoosung was online at that time. Both of them worried sick about her. If only Yoosung had no class at the same time with her class, he would definitely join her.

“It was harsh, huh?” he asked, sympathetically

Eun Ha wryly smiled, “Yeah, a bit,”

“Noona, cheer up! It’s gonna be over soon! Smile, smile! You know that I always like your smile, don’t you?” Yoosung grinning

Eun Ha traced back to the previous chat she made with Yoosung. There was indeed a session when Yoosung rambling all about Rika. Or you could say it was like joining a lecture in which Rika was the main subject of interest. Yoosung basically spun a yarn about Rika’s passion for helping the others, Rika’s words that made him move into Seoul, Rika’s deceased pet dog named Sally.. Everything. Even to the same kind of shampoo that both Eun Ha and Rika used..

“Yes, you always said that I have the same smile like Rika, right?” Eun Ha asked, smiling

“Yes, both of you are beautiful when you are smiling!” Yoosung said enthusiastically

Eun Ha’s heart livened up a bit after seeing Yoosung. True, meeting a friend was the best cure for a broken heart like her. She never thought of meeting him like that when she told everyone that she would teach that afternoon. Of course, Seven got worried of her safety because she went to Yonsei all by herself, especially after the issue with the hacker roaming around and the rumors. But she told him not to worry at her.

But then, she caught a glance of a few people stood by the door. They wore a suit and earpieces with a curly wire that ran down under their shirt. And their faces were so tight and stiff. She wondered who they were as they looked unfamiliar around here. Was there a president coming or something?

“Yoosung, who are those guys? Is there someone important coming here?” Eun Ha asked, she turned her head to the right and left, wondering who was about to come there

“They are my body guards. Jumin sent them,” Yoosung answered proudly

“Really? Whoah.. It’s the first time I saw bodyguards!” Eun Ha said in awe, “So, Jumin really sent them..”

There were 5 people guarding Yoosung from behind. All looking impressively intimidating. Surely, Jumin was not a commoner. Even his guards could look so fierce. Eun Ha was so sure, no one would dare looking for trouble when they were around. Even the hacker would probably flee before they could do anything.

“Yes! It was so awesome! I kind of look like an heir of some company, right! Look at their faces! They surely are wondering whether I’m a celebrity or something!” Yoosung said in delight.

Eun Ha was cracking up. Surely, everyone who walked by them would definitely stare at them. Eun Ha didn’t know whether they looked at her because of the rumors or because of those bodyguards. But the most important thing, she was glad that at least there was one member who enjoyed being in the spotlight like this despite the chaos in RFA.

“Yoosung~ You really do know how to use your cuteness,” Eun Ha said, smiling

Yoosung was grinning as an answer.

“Ah noona, wanna go get ice cream?” Yoosung asked.

Eun Ha nodded.

“Two vanilla ice creams, please,” Yoosung ordered when they arrived at the cafetaria, “You’re fine with vanilla, right?”

“Anything is fine,” Eun Ha answered

“Excuse me, sir. Do you want to have ice cream too?” Yoosung politely asked his body guards

“No, we’re good,” one of the bodyguards answered him

“Oh okay hehe,” Yoosung replied sheepishly

 _“He’s cute,”_ Eun Ha’s thought whispered

“Thank you!” Yoosung said in delight, reaching for the ice cream, “Noona, let’s sit over there!”

Eun Ha nodded as an answer.

Both of them walked into the free bench Yoosung pointed at. Yoosung handed over the ice cream to Eun Ha and began eating his ice cream soon after that. His cuteness was simultaneously added after Eun Ha spotted a trail of ice cream in his upper lips.

She chuckled, “Yoosung, you left a tip of vanilla ice cream in your face,” she said, wiping the ice cream on his face with her bare hand

“Really?” Yoosung startled

Yoosung’s cheek got reddened as Eun Ha released the touch, “Well, okay then. It’s gone. You’re so cute,” Eun Ha laughed

“Well, I am cute, hehe” Yoosung said proudly, “Nobody beats me for the cuteness!”

Eun Ha laughed so hard watching Yoosung so energetic like that. Well, he was indeed the same person who always livened up the surroundings, no matter where they were, just like Seven in the chat room.

The chat room.. Yes indeed. RFA was her association at the very moment. Yet, she managed to create a chaos right from the start. Ever since stumbling upon the weird demand coming from a random guy with no account, to the point of making a ruckus with the scandal. She did nothing right from the beginning. And here she was, being with one of the member, the youngest member, and he tried to make her feel better despite the mess she created.

“Yoosung, thank you,” Eun Ha said, playing with the ice cream in her hand

“For what?”

“For being with me now,” Eun Ha answered, fixated her gaze to the weeds below her feet

The vanilla ice cream began to melt. It fell downward like a glacier to her fingers.

“Noona.. Don’t be like that.. Please?” Yoosung begged, “Every member of RFA tried to move on with that. Even Jumin got back to work again this morning. Zen’s ankle is getting better. And Jaehee noona.. Jaehee noona was still as busy as ever, but she’s having fun with the coffee house project that she dealt with yesterday. I have no idea what V is doing right now, but hey, we’ve settled the date of the party! We’re going to have a real party after 2 years now!”

Yoosung was smiling widely to cheer her up. It was funny if she thought about it. It was only 5 days ago that she began to know him and RFA members, but they felt like a long life best friend for Eun Ha. They felt so close to her, even closer than any other friends that she had before. And surely, who could ever resist Yoosung’s cutest charm like that? Surely, Yoosung’s smile was the best thing that ever happened that day.

“Yes, we’ve settled the date. That’s what matters now. And I have told all the guests about that,” Eun Ha said, excited for the upcoming party

“Of course! Our party was going to be so nice with you as a new member! It’s just.. I hope Rika would also be there, in our party,” Yoosung faintly smiled

“I’m sure she would come down from heaven for a while, just to visit her beloved cousin, Yoosung,” Eun Ha muttered

“Yes! Yes she will,” Yoosung said, grinning happily

“By the way Yoosung,” Eun Ha asked

“Yes?”

“Are you still playing LOLOL? How was your game?” Eun Ha asked, she started to eat her ice cream

“Wow! I never thought you would ask me that. Last night, I was crying out in happiness for my victory! Gosh, I was sweating so much while playing last night!” Yoosung answered, “But that Zen hyung! He always tell me not to play game so much and go on dates while I’m still young.. But, it is precisely because I am still young, I could waste my time with gaming right? I could never play game anymore when I got a job right? Right?”

She chuckled, “Well, you’re not fully wrong indeed. You are still young. But Zen was also telling the truth. You should think about your life from now. Because you never know how scary the time is when it suddenly choked you for the fact that you are not young anymore. That you couldn’t turn back time. That’s the same with love life. While you are still in college, you should try to search for the one,” Eun Ha explained

“Noona.. How come you started to nag me like Zen..” Yoosung pouted, “You know.. I don’t have anything to offer right now. How can I assure her to accept me? I think I will start searching for the one if I got a job years from now,”

“Well, unfortunately, that won’t do,” Eun Ha said

“What? Why?”

“When you find a job, your time will be for your job. No time to think about casually dating or even in a relationship,” Eun Ha scowled

“Ah, I see.. Just like Jaehee,” Yoosung bleated

“Yes. She is one of the examples,” Eun Ha said, “And I’m a bit concerned about her. Being employed by Jumin 24/7 with no time to rest, it must be so exhausting for her,”

“She has been like that for as long as I could remember. Last year, she almost fainted when she dealt with the meerkat contest that Jumin held,” Yoosung grimaced

“Meerkat?” Eun Ha asked

“Yeah, the contest to find who has the largest meerkat in the world. And he made a giant statue of meerkat. Not only that, he put the advertisement of a giant meerkat balloon for a long time last August. Seriously, there’s something wrong with Jumin and his addiction for cats,” Yoosung hissed

Eun Ha chuckled, “He is indeed one of a kind for his hobby for cats. But there’s nothing wrong with that. It is.. cute,”

“Cute? How could that be cute? Jaehee had no time to rest. Not to mention, when he brought Elizabeth the 3rd to RFA Party 2 years ago. I pity Zen. He couldn’t stop sneezing and trembling in the corner. His face was as red as tomato. You should have seen him! It was pity, but it was so hilarious!” Yoosung said, laughing

“Huwaa, do you have his picture while he was sneezing??” Eun Ha asked excitedly

“I think Seven took his picture. Ask him if you want to,” Yoosung said, still laughing

“Okay~ I’ll ask him,” Eun Ha said, smiling

She wondered how Zen would look like in the party 2 years ago while he was sneezing in the corner. He must be suffered so much. But Eun Ha wouldn’t miss to see his picture. He must be so cute in that picture.

“Anyway, about Jaehee.. Don’t you think Jaehee’s feeling toward Zen was not only a fangirl love?” Yoosung asked

Eun Ha’s heart sank by the question Yoosung asked. How could he ask her something like that after making Eun Ha excited of Zen..

“Why do you think so?” she mumbled

“I don’t know. A guess perhaps?” Yoosung answered, “I guess, I always picture of Zen being with Jaehee. They look nice together, somehow. Don’t you think the same?”

“I.. I don’t know. I don’t know about them that much,” Eun Ha said

She was lying. She thought about that possibility over and over again since last night. How they would end up together or something like that. That didn’t please her.

“Just take a look at their closeness right now. Jaehee was so worried at Zen until she stayed a night in Zen’s house. And look. She always said in the chat room how she respected Zen so much. Zen also respect her by saying she was an amazing woman that she could endure working under a perfectionist like Jumin. Well, Zen and Jumin would never be in a good term after all, so it was likely that Zen would be stressed out just by being together with Jumin. Do you think there might be at least a 0,0000001% chance that they fall for each other?! If everything goes well, then it’s really a fan dating a celebrity! And..” Yoosung stopped talking after realizing that Eun Ha didn’t listen to him but stare down the whole time, “…noona, what’s wrong?”

“Ah, no.. Nothing.. I was just.. looking at the ants marching down my feet..” Eun Ha replied

Thankfully, there was indeed a unity of ants moving in tandem under their feet. In fact, she didn’t even look at the ground. Her mind was too clouded by Yoosung’s statement that Zen and Jaehee would make a good couple. She didn’t believe that Yoosung could talk about the last thing she wanted to hear. Or.. was it really true.. Jaehee and Zen would be nice together…

“Ah, you’re right! They must have caught a scent of something sweet in neighborhood,” Yoosung giggled

Eun Ha smiled wanly after she heard that. Yoosung could be flirtatious too sometimes.

“Oh my god!” Yoosung suddenly stood after he looked at his watch, “I must go to another class now! Noona, I’ll have to go now!”

“Ah.. uh.. oh. Okay, see you then!” Eun Ha said

“You would go back to office tel right now?” Yoosung asked

“Well, yeah. Where else could I go, right?” Eun Ha answered, smiling

“Okie then. I’ll go! Please be safe at the ride home, okay?” Yoosung said, “Bye noona,”

Eun Ha waved at him from behind. Yoosung ran lightly while the bodyguards followed him from behind. He was in a rush for being in time for his class. Such a rare sight it was. Four days ago, he whined in the chat room for being so lazy to study, that he preferred gaming all day instead of studying, but he was afraid of being late in class now. This change of attitude.. It was just like watching a scene from a movie.

In fact, even though she was in movie, she would never want to get back to a reality where she couldn’t meet RFA members like this. It was strange indeed. While she was crying a moment ago, she could also smile because of her memories with RFA members for the past five days. It was like a bitter love. Like eating dark chocolate, instead of white chocolate. Sweet, but bitter at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update.. It's just, I was distracted by something else for the past few days.. hehe  
> But I can assure you that I will keep on writing my fanfic and I'm not gonna stop until it's finished :D
> 
> Thank you for being with me.. XD  
> I wish you a good day, the best day, for today and the next days ahead.. Thank youuuuu XD


	19. Chapter 19

It was a smooth ride on the way back to Rika’s office tel. Eun Ha was lucky enough to be able to sit beside the window despite the crowd on the bus. All the more reason, she needed to sit after having a heavy talk with Yoosung.

_“_ _Zen.. what is he doing right now.._ _”_

Like being on a time travel machine, Eun Ha watched people and buildings disappeared on the tip of her eyes. Imagining, all the buildings and people she saw through the windows were already in the past and she moved fast forward to the years ahead of her.

Eun Ha was staring at the skyscrapper far from her place through the window when the ringtone of her phone suddenly rang.

It was from Zen.

Her heart beat so rapidly after watching the name of her crush flickered in her phone screen. Without a second thought, she answered his call and cleared her throat.

“Hello, Zen?” Eun Ha answered, trying so hard to suppress her squeal

“Babe~~” Zen answered seductively

She could swear that her heart stopped one beat after hearing Zen’s sweet voice. It was a bit hard for her not to squeal at that precise moment. Thankfully, she could endure it well enough so that he wouldn’t know how crazy he made her.

“Zen, you are so cute,” Eun Ha finally replied, giggling

“Well, I am cute. But I prefer to be known as a perfect man. You know, I’m handsome, I can sing, I can dance, and I can make any girls love me with by a single word that I said,” he bragged, “But, sadly, because of me, you get yourself involved in this kind of rumors..” he muttered in blue

“Zen.. It’s okay. I’m fine.. Really,” Eun Ha said, convinced Zen, “By the way, is there something wrong? Why do you call me?”

Eun Ha wished he would say he missed her, or he couldn’t stop thinking of her hence he called out of the blue.

“Well, it’s just. I couldn’t help not thinking about it.. And I assume, as you are both women, I thought you would know each other better,” Zen said

_“Women? Both? What does he mean?”_

“What do you mean Zen?” Eun Ha asked

“Hmm.. I.. think I’m concerned of Jaehee. She stayed up all night yesterday. Jaehee kept drinking coffee. How much work does she really have do you suppose?” Zen asked

_“Jaehee.. again?”_

“Humm, I think she handled more than she could do. I.. concern about her too,” Eun Ha replied

Eun Ha closed her eyes. Nope. He didn’t call her because he missed her or anything. He called because he concerned about Jaehee.. Eun Ha wryly smiled. Feeling so stupid for thinking too far.

“She did, right? Tsk, Jumin that jerk. He should be grateful having an extraordinary assistant like her. If it were me, I would treat her so much better than him!” Zen exploded

“I believe you, Zen,” Eun Ha muttered, smiling, “Ah Zen, Jaehee told me she made you breakfast. What did she make?”

“Yes! She made me pancake. I don’t even remember the last time someone cooked for me,” Zen said

“Probably, 5 years ago? You told us your last relationship ended 5 years ago, right?” Eun Ha said, surely, she dug her own grave by asking such question.

“Hmm, I see.. You have a good memory. That’s true. My last girlfriend always made me breakfast every morning. I wonder what she might be doing right now..” there was a forlorn sigh, “Anyway, don’t get carried away by my past. I didn’t really want to remember her though,”

Eun Ha felt bad about it. She shouldn’t have asked that.

_“Idiot!”_

“Zen, I’m.. so sorry..”

“It’s okay Eun Ha. It’s just.. It was not a good memory. I’m not ready to talk about it to anyone yet,”

“Yes.. I understand. Totally!” Eun Ha shrieked

There was a moment of silence before Eun Ha opened up another conversation, “Ah Zen, how is your leg? Still hurt?”

“Nah, I think I’m almost better. I’ll go to hospital tomorrow to take off my cast,”

“Already? No way,”

“Yeah. I’ve told you before. I’m a monster,” he chuckled, “Anyway, it’s not like I wish something like this but.. Jaehee.. She’s not coming back here after work, is she?”

 “I don’t know.. But, it was likely she would go there again today. She concerned about you so much, Zen. Well, I would probably do the same thing if Kyuhyun got injured too,” Eun Ha replied, trying to make Zen jealous by mentioning her favorite boy band member

“Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun from Super Junior? You like him?” Zen asked in shock

“Yeah, why? Is there something wrong?” she asked

 _“Are you jealous?”_ she thought, smirking

“No.. Nothing is wrong. So, you like someone like him, huh? Well, I got to admit that he’s not bad, he’s pretty good looking, even though I’m still the most handsome creature in this whole planet,” he chuckled, “But I’m his fans as well. Apparently I was in the same musical with him 5 years ago. We worked together for the Three Musketeers musical production, though I only got a minor role,”

“Oh my god! Really?!” Eun Ha said in shock, “What role did you get?”

Eun Ha couldn’t believe what she just heard. Being a super junior’s fans since 2008 but not knowing this fact was a blast for her. Of course Jaehee had already told her that Zen was in the musical for Three Musketeer, but she didn’t tell Eun Ha what role he played or whom he played with. She thought there were a lot of musical productions with the same name. But, nope. They were the same. Felt like she lost to Jaehee for everything concerned of fandom things. Eun Ha had got to make sure to borrow all Zen’s DVDs if they met again.

“I was only in stage for 5 minutes back then. I got a role as a mere musketeer. Not a significant role. But I did try my best on stage,” Zen said

“Still.. you get to see him..” Eun Ha jealous

Zen laughed, “You know what.. You’re so cute when you are jealous like that,”

Eun Ha chukled as well, “Anyway Zen, it must be very nice with Jaehee,”

_“I want to go there too..”_

“It is nice, but I don’t want to bother her. I think she should be the one to get some rest. Jaehee..” Zen paused, “..was only here for a couple hour but the house completely changed. I was so surprised this morning to find everything in the bathroom lined up on the shelves. And there was a fruit and a glass of lemonade on the kitchen table,”

“She.. must be really feminine on the inside,”

“Yeah, I didn’t know but she seems to be. I felt like … as if someone was caring for me,” Zen said

“I’m glad at least you are in a good hand, Zen,” Eun Ha cooed

“Yeah, I’m so lucky,” Zen uttered, “Hey, by the way, do you have time tomorrow?”

“I have nothing to do tomorrow. Why?”

“Wanna come with me to the hospital? I plan to remove my cast if possible tomorrow,”

_“What?? He asked me out??”_

“Nope.. Absolutely nothing to do tomorrow! Yes, I would love to go with you tomorrow!” Eun Ha retorted happily

“Great! Well then, I’ll see you tomorrow, okay babe?”

“Of course! See you tomorrow Zen!” Eun Ha said, jolted in happiness

“Okay,” Zen chuckled, “Ah shoot! I must go now Eun Ha. There’s someone by the door I think. I heard my doorbell ringing,”

“Okay, bye Zen, see you,”

“See you, babe,”

Eun Ha disconnected the phone call with a wide smile on her face. Finally, she could meet him again. Screw the rumors. All she thought about was what sort of clothes fit for a date with Zen. Surely, it might be more difficult to find the right outfit for this date rather than for the party with Jumin the last time.

\---

 

A series of clanking sound from the expensive silverware before him was better than listening to his father’s unorthodox request that night. There he sat among other riches, yet he felt more alone than ever.

“I was thinking what it would be like for you to consider getting engaged to one of Glam’s students. Her name is Sarah,” Chairman Han calmly said

Jumin’s eyes turned into the woman beside his father. He believed her name was Choi Glam. A sly smile was carved in that woman’s face. Jumin didn’t get why his father never see beyond those tricks women used to get into him.

Being summoned by his father after a short notice was a bit much, remembering he had to re-arrange his schedule for that night, but hearing the purpose of that dinner offended him. Jumin was fine with his father’s first request of getting married again for the third time with the woman beside him, as long as it didn’t affect the company, considering his father’s current wife was not even Jumin’s birth mother. Not to mention, his father had been separated with his current wife for more than two years. Such a ridiculous long years of keeping a marriage if it was not because of money his father got. But, asking Jumin to marry a total stranger couldn’t be tolerated for any reason.

“Sarah is still young, but she’s very capable, smart, and pretty,” Choi Glam said, “There can’t be anything more perfect than two capable people promising marriage and growing their company together! Hahaha,” she laughed nasally

Jumin looked at Glam, the woman who was to be his second step mother. Truly, there was nothing difference with his father’s other girlfriends. All those women only seek for the luxurious life with The Chairman of C&R International Company without having to think further about the meaning from marriage itself. Such a pathetic life. And Jumin had never thought for one second that he would join his father in this madness. Never.

“I apologize to interfere, but I refuse,” Jumin said

His father’s eyes widened.

“Refuse?!”

“Ah, it’s okay, darl. I’m sure it’s because you haven’t talked to her properly, but once you do, you’ll love her,” Glam said in her nasally voice. A bit nervous he must add.

“If you have an ounce of gratitude about working in my company, shouldn’t you at least consider the marriage partner I’ve selected for you?” Chairman Han said furiously, “Plus, it’s going to clear out the rumors that you dwell into yesterday,”

“I have no thoughts of marriage,” Jumin uttered slowly

“I see that. But it’s common among people like you to obtain your position. You have to yield your decisions on some things,” Chairman Han snapped

“You are so right. Yes, Jumin. We all have to help each other! At least have tea with Sarah. I’ll arrange it,” Glam said enthusiastically

“Yes, that’s a good idea,” Chairman Han said

“You’re the one who told me that you would treat me like any other executive if my performances damage the company,” Jumin tried to stand his ground, “But my department has been showing twice the revenue of others. I’m sorry but I think I’m doing enough for the company,”

“I feel very sad to hear that. I am very happy to have met a beautiful woman like Glam here. But you seem to be so against meeting women,” Chairman Han said

“This marriage seems to be more arranged by Glam here, more than you,” Jumin brusquely said

“She is an amazing woman. A smart woman like her wouldn’t just choose anyone as your future bride,” Chairman Han said

_“Smart woman? Clearly he is out of his mind. Why couldn’t he just see? If it weren’t for his money, those women will never lurk around him like remora fish around the sharks..”_

“Several times you’ve become blind to the physical beauty of women and made business mistakes. But this is the worst one. No wonder my birth mother left you years ago,”

“The worst one?” Chairman Han asked

“Please excuse me. Hope you enjoyed your dinner,”

Jumin left his father and his girlfriend from that five star restaurant. His hand reached for his phone and called Driver Kim in the next second. Anger filled his head and seemed to take control his body. Normally, he wouldn’t let his emotions blurted out like that. Normally, he wouldn’t just leave from his father like he did a moment ago. Normally, he would just stay silent no matter what his father did in front of him with different women every other week. Normally.. He guessed his life was never normal from the beginning.

It was not like he could ask for a normal life as a commoner when he was born. He never asked to be the Chairman Han’s first born and became an heir of C&R International. He never wanted this luxurious life that everybody killed for. And the most important of all, he never wished his mother left him alone in his castle like house, alone with his father and those women around him. He never wanted for any of those, but they did happen.

So much for a life of a corporate heir.

He hated it.

 

\---

 

“Yes~ I’m coming,”

Zen rushed toward the door after he hung up his phone call with Eun Ha.

“Oh, it’s Jaehee!”

He opened the door and saw Jaehee brought a large plastic filled with loads of things that seemed like groceries. And documents as well in another hand.

“You’re here again!” Zen muttered excitedly

“Yes. Since you are not completely well yet. How is your leg?” Jaehee asked robotically

“Fine.. It’s perfectly fine. But.. whoah~ What is all this?”

Jaehee seemed a bit overwhelmed by the things she brought.

“Groceries. Since you didn’t have anything in the fridge,” Jaehee said, “You have to eat well when you’re sick,”

Zen took a closer look at Jaehee’s dark circle beneath her brown eyes. Surely she didn’t really have a time to rest, yet she helped Zen once more. Not that he mind tho, but she should have rest at her apartment instead of taking care of him.

“Give it here,” Zen tried to take the groceries from Jaehee’s busy hands

“What? … It’s fine. You can’t even walk properly,” Jaehee furrowed her eyebrows

“My legs feel all better. Give it to me. Now,” Zen said, more likely command her to do so

“No, I’ll do it. Oh..”

The large plastic bags filled with groceries was taken from Jaehee’s occupied’s hand. Zen took it while smiling warmly, “Thank you for coming. Are those documents for work you’re carrying?”

Jaehee slightly nodded, but no words coming out from her.

“Ah, come in, come in,” Zen let Jaehee got inside his house and placed the groceries on the kitchen table, “Jaehee, isn’t it uncomfortable working here? If it were me, I’d want to work at home and focus,”

“It’s the same wherever I am,” Jaehee said, “Don’t be concerned about my work. Your health is more important,”

“Well, if it’s your wish, you are so welcome to be in here, Jaehee,” Zen said, smiling

“Then, I’ll be in your kitchen,” Jaehee said

“Hmm, groceries for curry?” Zen asked looking at the plastic bag

“Yes,”

“I’ll cook,” Zen muttered

“What?” Jaehee recoiled

“Sit down, and rest a bit. Alright?” Zen asked, winking one of his eyes

“Ah.. I can’t let a patient cook,” Jaehee said, “It felt quite not right to let a patient cook. After all, it was my intention to cook for you, not vice versa,”

“Ugh~” Zen pouted, “I’m itching to do something. I think I’m all better actually. I’m not even using my clutches,”

“But.. you should still rest until your cast is taken off,” Jaehee insisted

“But I can cook~” Zen insisted as well, “Jaehee.. you’re the one who should really get some rest. If you get sick, I’m gonna have to visit you,”

Jaehee went silent.  

“I know you’re having a harder time than me..” Zen said, “So, let me do you a favor. I’ll cook for you. I’ll call you when it’s done,”

He left Jaehee at the living room, and started to make curry. It was a simple dish. For a man who lived alone for a very long time, cooking a simple meal like curry was not a big deal. It felt not right to always rely on Jaehee. This time, he should return the favor Jaehee gave to him.

It was dinner time before he knew it. He had finished making his curry as the scent of delicious treat spread throughout the room. He called her to the kitchen, and she put down her documents to join him. She uttered her gratitude for the meal he prepared. Zen asked her how the meal tasted. And Jaehee smilingly said it was very delicious.

It was quite a night. It was the first time Zen had a real conversation with Jaehee. Much longer than he used to be. They didn’t get a chance because of a mob occurred in front of his house the previous night. The bodyguards, the fanatic girls in mob throwing tantrum, it was really not a pleasant time to start a conversation. But now, he felt at ease to talk about anything with an exquisite woman before him.

Zen didn’t really believe that Jaehee was a huge fan of him at first. He thought she just fancy everything about opera. But after talking with her that day, he believed that she really was a huge fan of him. He was surprised during dinner when he found out that she had all of his lines from different musicals memorized.

He felt somehow closer with Jaehee as the clocks running forward around them. The more he got to know Jaehee, the more he realized how funny, smart, and attractive she really was. Sadly, she didn’t seem to know how charming she could really be. It felt like, she was too occupied with her works and didn’t spend time appreciating herself, making Zen wanted to save her from working under Jumin.

Speak of the devil, just after they finished their dinner, Jaehee’s phone rang from Jumin’s call. Jaehee seemed a bit unwilling to answer his phone call, but she picked it up nevertheless.

Zen watched her nodding and saying yes repeatedly. He thought it was only a simple call, until a wide shock in her eyes told otherwise. Jaehee didn’t say anything for a few seconds there, making Zen worried of her. But she came back to her senses in another second, again, saying her approval for anything Jumin proposed to.

She put down her phone after a while and let out a long sigh.

“Why?” Zen asked worriedly

“Mr. Han.. He assigned me another work..” Jaehee answered, seemed like she lost her soul already, “It’s a cat hotel. He wanted me to make a proposal for it..”

Zen’s blood started to boil because of Jumin’s unreasonable assignment. How could he give another work for her?!

_“That trust fund kid! He’s a psycho who has zero sympathy for other people’s pain!”_


	20. Chapter 20

Eun Ha looked at her reflection on the mirror. Perfect. After considering for – God knows how long - she finally set her choice to a peach flowy blouse with dark jeans and her favorite black oxford heels. She was ready to finally meet Zen again that afternoon.

Thankfully, the rumors finally gone down after Jumin got interviewed outside his company yesterday. It was likely after Jumin told all of the press that he would sue all of them if they continued to make another false report about him and another fellow members like Zen and Eun Ha. Thanks to that, Eun Ha was finally at ease to go with Zen.

She brought Zen’s jacket with her. Of course, she didn’t forget to wave and bow to her favorite hacker before going down the office tel. Sadly, Zen couldn’t pick her up in the office tel, like any other date should be. Zen said to meet at the entrance of the hospital because Rika’s office tel’s location couldn’t be known by other members.

Eun Ha arrived at the hospital after 40 minutes long on the bus. She looked around. No sign of Zen’s figure anywhere.

_“Perhaps.. he’s a bit late?”_

Eun Ha didn’t really mind to wait for a few minutes and started to look at her reflection again on the glass door in that hospital. Unlike usual, she braided her hair because the weather that afternoon reached 33o C. She couldn’t stand the heat if she should let her long thick brown hair loose like always.

She looked at her watch again. 30 minutes had passed from the time they planned to meet. Her anxiety suddenly became greater as she hadn’t seen Zen after waiting for long. She wanted to call him, but she was afraid that Zen was in the middle of something. Or maybe.. something wrong happened to him.. What if the hacker got him.. or worse kidnap him?!

She shook her head for that foolish imagination. It would be impossible for him to get kidnapped. Yoosung was with 5 bodyguards when she met him yesterday, Zen would probably be the same. Eun Ha remembered how annoyed he was when he knew his bodyguards were so big and scared his favorite gold-fish bread truck that always park in front of his house. No. He’d be fine. Perhaps he was running late for a reason..

“Babe!”

Zen was walking in haste with his clutch on his left hand and supported by one of the body guards. Four bodyguards followed behind him. She cringed as she dashed forward to support Zen.

“Zen, don’t run! You’ll worse your leg if you move so fast like that!” Eun Ha said, worried

Eun Ha took a glance at Zen’s bodyguards. It was true. His bodyguards were so big, unlike Yoosung’s slender bodyguards. Seemed like it was Jumin’s intention to send the scary looking bodyguards for Zen. No wonder Mr. Kim, the seller of gold-fish bread was so scared.

“It’s okay, I’m fine. I’m sorry I’m late! I was stuck in traffic,” Zen said, “Whoaah, you look so beautiful, babe!”

Eun Ha was blushing after he heard Zen praised her. Truly, he didn’t look bad either. In fact, he looked so gorgeous until she could hardly hold herself not to squeal before his appearance.

“You.. look so handsome too, Zen,” Eun Ha said shyly

“Hum, well.. I am indeed so handsome. But, I’m so sorry I’m late Eun Ha,” Zen said again

“It’s okay, it’s not too long, though,” Eun Ha said, smiling, “By the way, are you sure you’re okay? It’s only been 3 days after you got injured,”

Both of them sauntered to the lobby of the hospital as Eun Ha asked the question. A few people paid attention to them as they walked into the receptionist. Even a few girls blatantly pointed their fingers to their direction and began fangirling when Zen stared into their direction. Other fans of Zen.

“Yep, I have a body like monster, so a mere injury like this would be healed in a very short amount of time. Well, what can I do.. I am~ that great!” Zen started bragging and chuckling.

That moment, Zen’s eyes darted to the paper bag Eun Ha carried.

“What is it that you bring, babe?”

“Ah.. This?” Eun Ha lifted the paper bag, “This is your jacket, Zen. I had it washed clean for you,” she smiled

“Ah, you don’t have to though.. But, thanks. Here, I’ll take it,” he smiled

“Good afternoon, is there anything I can help you with?” the female receptionist asked Zen when they reach receptionist table. Her face turned red when she looked directly into Zen’s eyes.

“I have an appointment with my doctor this afternoon. My name is Ryu Hyun,” Zen said, smiling warmly

Eun Ha swore she could see how red the receptionist face was. Plus, she trembled a bit when she typed Zen’s name into the computer in front of her.

“Yes, Dr Park will meet you in his room. Please go to 5th floor,” the receptionist said

“Okay, thank you,” Zen said, smiling. Eun Ha also gave her smile to the receptionist.

Zen took Eun Ha’s shoulder with his free hand and led her to the elevator. All the girls’ eyes stared at Eun Ha with fiery aura throughout their body. But she didn’t really think about it as her heart was pounding so hard with a simple gesture Zen made.

Going inside the elevator was no longer had a great effect for her either because she was used to it after 6 days going back and forth to Rika’s office tel, though cold sweat still running down her spine and she could still feel her hand turned cold and red for gripping too hard to a handle inside the elevator. However, she was busy enough chatting with Zen, so her fear was not too great at that time.

They walked into the doctor’s room and Dr. Park examined Zen’s legs right away. He talked to Eun Ha how amazed he was to find Zen’s leg totally get better in a mere 3 days, not 2 weeks.

“It was a grade III sprain as a matter of fact. I have never found another patient with a speed of recovery like this after 20 years of my experience as a doctor,” Dr Park said

It didn’t take too long for Zen to get off from his cast. He practiced his walking for a while. And after the doctor was made sure that Zen was fully healed, he let Zen and Eun Ha left his room. Glad looking at Zen’s happy face after he could finally be free from the cast.

“Ah~ I feel good today! Especially, being here with you~” Zen teased her

“Yes, I’m glad you feel good,” Eun Ha said, smiling

“So Eun Ha.. Do you want to grab some lunch now?”

The timing was so great. Eun Ha was starting to get hungry, remembering it was a bit late for lunch. She said yes to Zen and they dashed to the restaurant near the hospital. Of course, they took the van to get there even though they could simply walk. But it was on his bodyguard’s job description that stated the client should always move from one place to another by van, no matter how far or near. Zen told Eun Ha how embarrassed he was when he had to go to the convenience store accompanied by scary faces bodyguards. Of course, he told her that after they safely sat face to face inside the restaurant, out of the body guards earshot.

“I’ll have yangnyeom tongdak1 and mashed potatoes,” Zen told the waitress, “And… ice cappuccino. What about you Eun Ha?”

“I’ll have jjajangmyeon2 and sweet ice tea, please,” Eun Ha said, “I couldn’t drink anything beside sweet ice tea, lemon tea, or a glass of water though,” she added when the waitress went to the kitchen

“Ah.. One more fact I know about you, Miss,” Zen said smiling, “Anyway, how’s the party preparation going? How many organizations do you get so far?”

“Well, quite a lot. All of the potential guests sent by everyone have already said they would come to our party. I have told them about the party date as well, so, we’re doing well now,”

“Wow, you are so good Eun Ha. You are truly the perfect replacement for Rika,” Zen praised smiling, “Ah, do you mind to add another guest?”

“Who?”

“It’s..my fansclub,” Zen replied carefully

“What? Why?? They were probably still in a rage by now. Are you sure we could invite them?”

“Hmm, that is exactly the reason why I want to meet them one by one in the party. I want to explain to them how nice you are in person,” Zen winked

“Hmm okay, send me their email address. I’ll make sure to get them join our party,” Eun Ha muttered

“Okaay~ I can’t wait till the party day come,” Zen said happily, “Anyway, Eun Ha, can I ask you something?”

“Of course. What is it?” Eun Ha asked curiously

“Hmm~” Zen looked closer to Eun Ha with a grin in his face

“What is it?” Eun Ha giggling

“It’s just.. I know I said this before already, but I’m really good at giving relationship advice,” Zen winked

“What do you mean?” she asked, laughing, totally clueless for what he was about to utter

“Well, it’s about Seven,” he said, greeted with a confused look from her, “I can totally tell that he’s into you,” he grinned from ear to ear. Eun Ha was aghast by the sudden question Zen gave her.

“Hee~ why do you think like that?” Eun Ha giggled

“Well, you both seem to have a lot in common. Do you remember when we talked about how he got one whole warehouse full of Honey Buddha Chips?” Zen asked, laughing

Eun Ha was laughing, “Yes, how could I forget that? It was so hilarious! The fact that he chased a gang consisted of men in their 40s who robbed the Honey Buddha Chips manufacturing company 2 weeks ago! Whoaah.. It was such a terrific experience he got there!”

“Yeah! He was truly unbelievable. I didn’t really eager to know the details by the way. Yoosung was the one who was so curious. But he specifically recounted it for us, sooo detail. He even typed the back sound of his racing,” Zen was cracking, “And you followed him typing the back sound as well! You’re so funny too Eun Ha,”

“What can I do? He’s so funny. I like how easy going he could be,” Eun Ha exclaimed, giggling

“That’s why I’m saying he’s into you. It seemed like you understand every joke he told in the chat room. You, being the new member, could understand him more instead of us. That’s a bit surprising,” Zen exclaimed

“Really?” Eun Ha asked

She didn’t realize she could coupe Seven’s joke better than anyone else. She thought her days back, and she just realized it. Well, she couldn’t deny that she loved waving and bowing to Seven every time she went out from the office tel. And how happy she could get every time he called or how he always be around every time she thought of him. Realizing it made her heart filled with an unspeakable feeling. She was both glad and confused.

“Of course!”

“Well, it’s a pity though.. I haven’t met him until now. He’s the only one who could see me every time I went out,” Eun Ha said

“Yeah, and he watched that CCTV with his maid. Mary… Vanderwood if I’m not mistaken. Do you think she was a real maid?” Zen asked

“I don’t know. But surely, I know you like how Mary looked like when Seven posted his own picture dressing as a maid?” Eun Ha giggled

“Hey! Don’t remind me again about that bloody picture!” Zen pouted

Eun Ha was laughing so hard as she remembered that picture Seven posted. It was a picture of a beautiful girl with a long red hair flowing beautifully, red lipstick, mascara, eye liner, and a maid costume. It was just like looking at a professional maid cosplayer.

“For real Zen! How could you not tell that it was not a girl’s picture? I, the newest member, could already know in the first glance that it was Seven’s picture! Though I must add, he was more beautiful than me when he wears make up like that,”

Zen growled, “How could I know that?”

Eun Ha was laughing again. Right around that time, their orders came. Eun Ha gobbled her jjajangmyeon ravenously. She loved jjajangmyeon. Basically, she loved every dish with noodles in it. Zen also dug into his chicken. Both of them filled their hunger with laughter and flirting with each other. It was a fine day for Eun Ha. She couldn’t get happier than being with Zen every day.

It was around 3 o’clock in the afternoon when they finished their meal. Both of them didn’t really have anything to do, so they decided to hang around in the mall. As usual, they were always followed by a piercing gazed from women every time they walked. She didn’t know whether all of them knew about the rumors or they just too mesmerized by Zen’s gorgeousness.

Her 24 years of living in South Korea made her aware for one thing, being a Korean meant people considered beauty was essential in everyday life. They would praise people with a good look, but they would also judge people who didn’t have a good look. Eun Ha knew how dreadful their mindset was. But she couldn’t do anything out of it. She couldn’t just tell them not to do something bad for people who didn’t bless with a natural beauty.

Zen told her too in the previous chat that he was often abused by people. No. Not that kind of beating or punching, he always got pinched or caressed in his cheeks when he was a little kid. His brother told him that it was all because he was too beautiful. Eun Ha couldn’t agree more. Even though she hadn’t seen his childhood picture yet, she could already guess how cute he could be.

“Oppa3!”

Suddenly a girl screamed and ran to their direction. Eun Ha was a bit startled because that girl literally pushed her away from Zen and Eun Ha almost fell. Thankfully one of the body guards captured her, so that she didn’t fall. Zen was too flustered by that sudden action until he didn’t have time to help her.

“Zen oppa! Can we take a picture together?!” the girl shrieked

“Uh.. okay. But.. hey, don’t push her like that. She’s my friend..” Zen helped Eun Ha, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Eun Ha replied

“Hmm, I’m sorry, eonnie4” the girl said, but she was not too sorry by the look in her eyes

“No.. no, it’s fine. I’m fine,” Eun Ha said, smiling, even though she was a bit disappointed by her abusive action, “Ah, do you need me to take your picture?”

“Yes!” the girl screamed and gave her phone to Eun Ha, “Thank you!”

“No problem,”

Eun Ha took their picture. That girl linked her arm to Zen’s and posed with V signed in her right hand. Both of them were smiling. Eun Ha adjusted the angle and made sure the picture wasn’t blurred. _Click!_

A sudden realization hit her. _“Ah, so this is what it feels like to date a star..”_ she thought. Taking his picture with random fans everywhere they went. No privacy. She had to be willing to take a picture like that every time they were together. _“It was not gonna be a nice future for me..”_

Eun Ha gave the girl her phone. The girl gave Eun Ha and Zen her gratitude and said good bye after she abruptly kissed Zen in the cheek. Zen didn’t aware for another sudden action by that girl. She left him dumbfounded and gave Eun Ha a heart attack.

_“Seriously, reporters should have seen how that girl behaved!”_

“You must be used to that kind of fans,” Eun Ha muttered, after that girl was out of sight

“What?! No..” Zen denied, “Well.. yes.. sorry.. It must have been shocking for you,”

Eun Ha smiled bitterly, “No. I could guess it. A life of celebrity must be like that,”

“Hmm, I couldn’t deny it. It’s a bit hard to resist their desire to a perfect man like me,” Zen said

“Yes. You are indeed so handsome. The universe must be conspiring to make you like this so that you could fulfill every women desire to taste a bit of you,” Eun Ha repeated sarcastically

“That’s what I’m saying! I knew it! God must have a plan when creating me. So.. do you think that’s the reason? So that I could fulfill every women’s desire?” Zen asked innocently

“I.. I don’t know.. I’m just saying you know..” she sulked

Eun Ha felt bitterness spread rapidly and hit a critical point in her heart. _“Could he be dumb.. or was he really so innocent to ask such question?”_

“Anyway, if I could tell you a secret, I didn’t think I’m handsome when I was a kid. In fact.. I thought I’m ugly,” Zen said

“What? Why?!” Eun Ha asked, didn’t believe her hearing

“Well, I guess I could tell this to you now. Do you want to listen?” Zen asked

She nodded.

“My parents told me repeatedly that I’m ugly. And.. I’m not a nice son either when I was in middle school. I ran away from home,” Zen explained, a few people passed them while looking and pointing at Zen, but nobody were as bad enough as the previous girl.

“I didn’t know about that,” Eun Ha said sympathetically, “Why?”

“My family is a conservative one. They thought a career of a musician like this is not a category a perfect job for them. They wanted me to settle in one job, a stable one like a doctor or a lawyer like my brother. But it’s not my passion. I couldn’t live for one day without music. They wanted to send me to a school of army when I was caught singing in the street, so I ran away,” Zen said forlornly, “I was in third grade of middle school at that time,”

“Oh my.. that was awful.. So, it’s been.. hmm..” Eun Ha counted with her fingers, “8 years since you ran from home?”

“Yeah,”

“Have you ever thought of calling your family again?” Eun Ha asked

“Well, I don’t know. It’s been a very long time,” Zen muttered

“Okay, I won’t push you though. But if I could say one thing, no matter how angry your parents could be, they wouldn’t just forget their son like that. They are still your parents. They must have felt sad that you left home. They’re just a human being after all,” Eun Ha explained, “No one is perfect. No one could satisfy each and every one perfectly. It’s just a matter of perspective,”

Both of them went inside the electronic store to pass the time. They just randomly went inside and outside different stores while they were talking about Zen’s past.

“Yes, you’re right. Maybe I’ll call them some time in the future,” Zen muttered, looking at an electric shaver, “By the way Eun Ha.. I wonder about something. I see you a bit close too with Jaehee,”

“Huh? Why.. do you think like that?” Eun Ha asked

“You know.. you always support her when she was stressed because of her endless job. And when you agreed on ‘how beautiful I am among other creatures across the globe’.. That’s what both of you always said in the chat room anyway. Well, it was true though. I am indeed the most beautiful creature in the earth,” Zen was bragging again

Eun Ha was taken aback by his statement. They were indeed always agreed on one particular thing. They seemed to be in one frequency when they talked about Zen. But that didn’t mean Eun Ha was close with Jaehee. In fact, she always held herself not to let Jaehee knew how her true feeling was. How she hid her feelings toward Zen.

“I don’t think I’m that close with her,” Eun Ha said, keeping her head down

“Hey.. don’t belittle yourself. I know you are. Well, I want to give her a present you know. She had already gave me something this morning,” Zen said, “Not to mention how kind she was when she took care of me,”

“What did she give you?” Eun Ha asked, tilting her head

“A set of tea cup. It was so beautiful,” Zen said, smiling, “That’s why I want to give her something in return. Do you have something in mind? I guess both of you were girls, so maybe you know her better than I do. I can’t figure out what she would like.. So.. Help me?”

Eun Ha thought a bit. She knew how Jaehee loved coffee. But she couldn’t deny that she felt jealous for her that Zen would even think to give her a present. And she wondered.. whether she would tell Zen or not..

“I was always the receiving end for giving gifts, so I can’t figure out what to get her,” Zen growled, “Guys are horrible at this.. Seriously, you’re the only one I can ask. What do you think I should get her?”

“Jaehee likes coffee..” Eun Ha said, finally giving him the greatest hint she had

“Coffee? Yeah! I was thinking about that too.. Besides, she’s been really enjoying this new project about coffee house, no matter what Jumin says,” Zen said, “I wanted to get her some coffee making stuff but I couldn’t just gather up my courage.. But I feel certain now after listening to you. Come Eun Ha! We’ll choose the best coffee maker in this mall!”

Zen grabbed Eun Ha’s hand and walked in hurry to find that coffee making stuff. She was supposed to feel happy that Zen held her hand like this. But there was no smile in Eun Ha’s face, as Zen’s face was full of brightness in the thought of giving Jaehee something she might like.

Eun Ha held her tears not to fall at that moment. She should put on her best mask at the time like this. She could never let Zen know how broke she really felt in her heart. After all, she was almost nobody beside Jaehee.

_“Who do you think you are Eun Ha.. compared to Jaehee.. the one who truly loved him, even though she always denied it as well every time they asked her..”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. seasoned fried chicken  
> 2\. Korean Chinese noodle topped with a thick sauce made of chunjang – black bean sauce  
> 3\. A Korean term that means older/big brother that females call a male  
> 4\. A Korean term that means older/big sister that females call a female


	21. Chapter 21

Eun Ha kept her gaze into Zen’s red eyes. He was saying something exciting about his performances from the moment he acted on a stage. Albeit, she heard nothing. Every word he uttered sounded like the hum of hundreds of bees. Though, her brain kept telling her how beautiful his appearance was that night, illuminated by the light from the buildings which penetrated the glass of the moving van.

The box of a hand mill was safe in Zen’s lap. He held it carefully, as if he was afraid it would break if he let it go even for a blink of an eye. He had it wrapped nicely, with an orange ribbon on top of it, Jaehee’s favorite color.

 _“I guess, it should be a sincere gift regardless of what I buy. What’s important is the heart,”_ Zen said, when he decided to buy the most decent hand mill in that mall.

Eun Ha did nothing but nodding and smiling for everything Zen said. She believed she would start shedding tears if she opened her lips, which could never happen.

Zen kept on talking. It started to feel like listening to radio broadcast, transmitting its signal to all places with no one paid attention at. He was supposed to stop at that moment. It ought to be the time for asking Eun Ha if something was wrong with her. But.. he kept on babbling. Perhaps, Eun Ha wore a thick mask that night, until he could be deceived by her fake façade.

They arrived in Jaehee’s apartment at last. Zen offered his hand to Eun Ha when they got off the car. Her heart skipped a beat. Once again, she was supposed to feel happy by a simple gesture he did, but no. As it was nothing more than a manner a guy should do for a woman.

A slight of desire for warding off his hand crossed her mind. But she took it anyway. She gave him a light smile as they walked into the lobby of Jaehee’s apartment. He pressed the elevator button. Four bodyguards followed them while one other stayed in the van. Eun Ha kept squeezing her hand. She had nothing to lean on in the elevator. What an uncomfortable feeling she felt.

Finally, they reached Jaehee’s floor. Bodyguards trailed behind them, but they kept their distance to give them privacy. Zen pressed the bell.

“Oh my..” Jaehee said, surprised by the arrival of unexpected guests

“Did we surprise you?” Zen asked, smiling brightly

“Zen! Did you get your cast off already?” Jaehee asked

“Yes! I took it off this afternoon. Eun Ha accompanied me,”

“I.. I did not imagine you were here. Even you came as well, Eun Ha,” Jaehee said

Jaehee was still wearing her suit, which they found it odd. Not to mention her eyes bags were getting more visible than the last time Eun Ha met her. Eun Ha also noticed the faint traces of tears in her eyelashes.

“ _Could she be crying before we got here?”_ Eun Ha thought

“Jaehee.. You’re still suited up. Why aren’t you in your pajamas? It’s already late..” Eun Ha asked

It was already 8 pm according to Eun Ha’s watch.

“Yes.. I should still be presentable,” Jaehee answered, “But, why are you here at this hour?”

“Uhm.. We came to give you a present to say thank you,” Zen said, brightly

Eun Ha let out a faint smile.

“A.. present?” Jaehee asked dumbfounded

“Yes! I want to give you something for taking care of me while I was sick,” Zen said, “Eun Ha remind me that you love coffee, so.. here it is,”

Jaehee took the box and opened the wrapping. Her eyes got wider when she found out that Zen gave her a hand mill.

“I don’t really know about coffee, but I felt good to find something you might like,” Zen said, “And.. it’s nice to have another hobby than re-watching my DVDs and memorizing my lines,”

“This brand.. It’s a hand mill,” Jaehee asked, “I don’t know if I can accept this,”

“Of course you can!” Zen exclaimed, “Thank you for coming to visit me and cooking for me. Thanks to you I’m getting better,”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Jaehee said

“By the way.. You really have changed now, do you know that?” Zen muttered, smiling

“Me?” Jaehee asked, confused

“Yes.. I think it’s all because of Eun Ha here that you seem much brighter than you were before,” Zen said, winked his eye toward Eun Ha, who took his wink by smiling at him

“Do I?” Jaehee asked, frowning

“Yes! I’m glad I got to know you better this time.. The way you worked so hard for Jumin.. I would never be able to keep up with it,” Zen confessed

“It’s.. nothing..” Jaehee answered faintly

“I mean it. I’m a workaholic too but it seemed like your whole life is just work,” Zen said, smiling

Jaehee said nothing. Instead, she hardened her grip on her gift and looked down.

“Oh, by the way.. How did the coffee report go?” Zen asked, “You were so bright when you were working on that,”

“Oh.. that project.. I sort of overdid it and I have to rewrite it. It wasn’t going to be our project anyway..” Jaehee said, closing her eyes, “I was ordered to just gloss over it and transfer it to another department.. but I didn’t exactly do that.. So I have to revise it..”

Jaehee’s voice were cracking and a drop of tears started to fall down from her cheeks.

“Jaehee.. are you crying?” Eun Ha asked, worriedly

“Oh..” Jaehee said, “I apologize.. for making you see this.. I don’t know what’s gotten into me..” Jaehee sobbing

Eun Ha got worried for Jaehee eventually. She decided to keep her jealousy for Jaehee behind her and try to genuinely soothed Jaehee’s mind, as she needed it more than Eun Ha.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Eun Ha said, reaching Jaehee’s shoulder

“Nothing happened. Nothing..” Jaehee’s voice cracked

Eun Ha and Zen exchanged glances with the same thought in their mind. _“What is wrong with Jaehee?!”_

“I just have to do as I’m told.. I just have to do whatever Mr. Han wants me to do.. I think that’s giving me a hard time..” Jaehee muttered, sobbing

“Jaehee..” Zen called faintly

“If I just work hard, no one can kick me out or belittle me. I won’t have to care about what other people think. But I keep getting greedy..” Jaehee explained

Zen clenched his jaw.

“Why am I saying this?” Jaehee asked, “But.. I really don’t know. I really don’t know who I am.. I wanted to get a job and become independent, and I thought I’d be happy on my own.. I finally have what I wanted… But.. it’s not making me happy.. I don’t know why.. if I think that I finally have happiness and try to touch it, it all falls apart.. like grains of sand..

“I just seems so unfair.. And that makes me angry..” Jaehee sobbed, “Where is the happiness that I want? Why do I keep feeling like I’m living someone else’s life? My… happy family.. my happy job.. Where can they be…?”

Eun Ha finally grasped the situation. Jumin did something harsh to Jaehee. Even he said it in the chat room how disappointed he was when Jaehee did something meaningful for the new coffee project, as he repeatedly told Jaehee not to do that project wholeheartedly.

“Jaehee..” Zen wailed

“I’m sorry.. I shouldn’t have let you see this..”

“It’s fine. Don’t cry.. Please?” Zen pleaded

“I’m nothing compared to you.. You must have lived a much harder life..” Jaehee sobbed

“Stop..” Zen said, reached Jaehee’s shoulder and hugged her, “Stop it..”

Eun Ha was pushed aside. Her heart literally stopped beating watching the scene in front of her. Zen hugged Jaehee in front of Eun Ha’s eyes.. It felt so lost. Eun Ha saw how startled Jaehee were, as her eyes widely opened for the sudden action.

“Stop.. Stop thinking about depressing things.. Okay?” Zen prompted, stroking Jaehee’s head, “It’s all okay.. It’s all going to be okay..”

“Will it…?”

“It will,” Zen reassured her, “It will be fine,”

Eun Ha bit her lower lip when Jaehee immersed her face to Zen broaden shoulder. _“Please.. Stop..”_

“If you cry like this in front of me, I feel like a bad guy.. You planned this, right?” Zen jested

“..I’m sorry..” Jaehee muttered faintly

“Hey.. I was just kidding. I wanted to make you laugh..” Zen chuckled, still stroking her hair

“Okay,”

“You can be happy, Jaehee,” Zen cajoled

“What?”

Zen let go of his embrace and looked deeply into Jaehee’s eyes.

“If you have a lot of people who genuinely support you, you will feel happy. So, I’ll try to share my happiness with you. I will sincerely support you from now on so that you become happy. Whatever choice you make to become happy, even if it might be a foolish decision, I.. will support you. I will be your number one fan,” Zen said, winked his eyes seductively

“What? That’s… that’s ridiculous..” Jaehee said, didn’t believe her hearing, “It is me who is your fan, not vice versa,”

“I was only making a comparison. Don’t you know all the members are supporting you?” Zen asked, “Right, Eun Ha?”

At once her tongue came out, her brain couldn’t work properly. Like a hummingbird experiencing disorientation when stretched out, silent, fixed, immobile. She looked like a fool. Hopefully Zen didn’t pay any attention to her ignorance. It had been too often he made Eun Ha felt like that. Like a robot that hadn’t been implanted by a chip. Alive, but unable to move at will.

“I.. already know that,” Jaehee said, “To be honest, all that support made me go overboard. Even with this coffee project..”

“So, the support worked then,” Zen said

“Yes..”

“Jaehee.. follow your happiness. If there are people who support you there, it’s less scary, isn’t it?” Zen asked, winked again

“Zen.. thanks.. I feel.. much more relieved that you are here..” Jaehee said, “You too, Eun Ha.. Thank you, for standing by my side all this time. For the first time, I feel like I have a real friends.. All because of you, Eun Ha, Zen.. Thank you..” Jaehee said, smiling

Zen gave his best smile to Jaehee, while Eun Ha tried so hard not to show them how broke she felt inside her heart.

_“He.. said that he would be her number one fan..”_

That statement kept rewinding over and over again in Eun Ha’s brain. Like hearing a broken cassette tape, she couldn’t get rid of it.

“Ah, don’t you want to come inside? I’m so sorry.. I should have brought you in at the moment you came here. Come, please come inside,” Jahee said, smiling

No. She wouldn’t.. She couldn’t.. spend even another second with Jaehee and Zen. Her tears which had been stored for a very long time seemed like about to burst out any time. She wanted to make sure they would never have seen it..

“Jaehee-shi.. I’m sorry.. I don’t think I can be long in here. I must go back now..” Eun Ha said, looking down at her feet, avoiding Jaehee’s and Zen’s eyes

“Why? Is there something urgent?” Jaehee asked

“Yeah, kind of.. I’m so sorry.. I have to go now..”

“Aish, I should have brought you home, Eun Ha. It’s all because of Seven and V’s strict rules that I couldn’t take you home,” Zen growled

“It’s okay. I can find my way home,” Eun Ha said, smiling, “So.. I’ll go now. Bye,”

Eun Ha smiled for the last time. Her hand was still waving in the air toward their direction. They also said good bye to her with a gentle smile on their face. Eun Ha left them, with a big hole in her heart. She took the stairs to come down from the apartment. She couldn’t risk for having to meet another human being in her current state. Tears were already flowing down her cheek after all.

She took every step down the stairs. Without her knowledge, she was already in the first floor. It seemed like her feet did a great job guiding her. She didn’t care anything anymore. For once, she was grateful that no one there paid any attention to a weeping girl walking alone.

She took out her glasses which she only used for working from her sling bag. At least, she could hide her red eyes a bit, or pretend to have an eye sore or something so that no one would get close to her.

She followed her feet. There, in a city that never sleeps she walked. Strangely she felt alone despite many people surrounded her. Emptiness filled her heart. Finally, she got a final answer for her lifelong question, though she didn’t like the answer.

The view of Han River looked so pretty that night. She stopped her legs to take a better look for the beauty of Banpo Bridge Rainbow Fountain before her eyes. Its 380 nozzles sprayed water from the river below out into a beautiful show of water, music, and lights. 200 lights illuminate the fountain as it sent out dancing, rainbow-colored jets of water in the air in synchronization with music. The melody of Last Carnival by Nohiri Tsuru was played that night. That fountain presented its beautiful show, like listening a full set of orchestra while watching the representation of a waving willow branches and willow leaves from the fountain.

She couldn’t help it any longer. Her feet had lost their power to support her that she fell down. Kneeling, with her hand covered her face as she cried her heart out. She felt like an alien among human as she was not in the same frequency with their overflowing happiness. She had no idea how long she remained in that position. Other people started to ask her question, which she answered with a shook of her head. She wanted to be alone.

The fountain show had ended. After she had a better grip, she led her body to sit on the bench of Banpo Han River Park. She took out her phone and stared deeply into the newest messenger application that she accidentally installed a few days ago. She should never click that button from the first place if she knew she would feel so pathetic like this in the end.

Suddenly, her phone rang. It was from Jumin. She hesitated whether she had to answer his call or decline it. She knew it would be rude to decline it, so she decided to swipe that green button. She cleared her throat so that he didn’t realize that she was crying a moment ago.

“Hello,” Eun Ha answered, hoping that her voice sounded fine

“Eun Ha.. Where are you?” Jumin asked

His deep voice was so stern yet gentle at the same time. Her last memories with Jumin started to come back at her. It seemed like a ball of memory had gone up to the main office in her brain so that she could replay her favorite music of Clair de Lune, and an exquisite dance with him under the chandelier.

“I.. am in Banpo Han River Park,” Eun Ha answered, “What’s wrong?”

“What are you doing there?”

“I.. I just.. I’m with a friend now,” Eun Ha lied, because telling him that she was alone in the park would only create another question from him

“Friend?” Jumin asked

“Yes. My friend from college,” Eun Ha said, “Jumin, is there something wrong?”

“Hmm it’s just.. I want to apologize to you,” Jumin answered

“For what?”

“For leaving without a good explanation after party. It was rude of me. I’m sorry,” Jumin said

“Ah~ that’s okay,” Eun Ha said, smiling, “Maybe there was something I did that make you feel upset. I’m so sorry..”

There was a pause. Eun Ha didn’t dare to ask him first. Another drop of tear raced down her cheek again. She abruptly wiped it so that she didn’t start crying while she was on the phone with Jumin. She didn’t wish Jumin to know that she was crying like a fool. She waited for a decent amount of time, until Jumin finally said something to her.

“Eun Ha.. I have to go now. Once again, I’m sorry,” Jumin muttered

“You don’t have to think about that anymore. Really.. I’m fine..”

“Very well. Good evening, Eun Ha,” Jumin said

Eun Ha choked, as it was not a good evening for her, at all.

“Yes, good evening,”

She let out a long sigh. Having Jumin to call her didn’t really make any change in Eun Ha’s state of mind. In fact, it was all because of Jumin that Jaehee could feel so suffocated like that. Hence, leading Zen confessed to Jaehee that he would be Jaehee’s number one fan. But she couldn’t blame anyone for that. Maybe Jumin had something going on under his sleeve that she didn’t know yet.

One thing she craved that night. She had to drink soju to her heart content to forget about Zen once and for all. She saw a food stall not that far from her place. Perfect. She walked there without any hesitation and found one seat that was still available.

“Ahjumma1, 5 bottles of soju2 and gyeranmari3 for me,” Eun Ha ordered, “Ah, and san-nakji4  too!”

“Yes~”

The owner of that food stall who was called ahjumma by Eun Ha served five bottles of soju immediately. Eun Ha poured it into a small cup before her. She was not a heavy drinker as a matter of fact. Yet, she didn’t want to hold down anymore. She lost count on how many times she poured it, until the squirmy octopus on the plate came to her. She felt guilty for the octopus. It made no mistake for her, yet she gobbled those octopuses ravenously while emptying five bottles of soju.

“Ahjumma~” Eun Ha said, “Here~ one more soju please~”

Eun Ha started to lose her balance. Her vision was blurred.

“Agashi, I think you should call your friend. Don’t drink anymore, you’ve reached your limit,” ahjumma came to Eun Ha as she was worried for her

“Friend~? Do I have a friend~?” Eun Ha asked forlornly, sobbing a little, “I have no friend~ I just lost my friend ahjumma~ He said…” she hiccupped, “He said he would be her number one fan… He chose her instead of me…”

Eun Ha cried her heart out once again. She hit the table over and over again while crying.

“Agashi, still.. you need to call one of your friend..”

“Tsk, you’re so loud!” Eun Ha snapped, “Okaay~ I have hacker god as an acquaintance~ Don’t worry~ One more soju please~” Eun Ha said, smiling idiotically, “I want to drink more~”

“But you have to call your friend, okay?” ahjumma said

“Okaaay~ I’ll call him.. Right this instance,”

Eun Ha grabbed her phone and started to find Seven’s contact. But her hand kept slipping that she failed to call him.

“Aish,” Eun Ha growled

“Do you want me to call your friend?” ahjumma asked

“Hmm~ okaay~” Eun Ha answered, giggling

Eun Ha watched as the middle aged woman dialed Seven’s number that Eun Ha failed to call. After a few rings, that woman started talking with Seven. The words were not clear. Like hearing a sound from under the water.

“Ah.. Seven~ Ahjumma, I want to hear his voice~” Eun Ha said, her hand waving in the air, trying to reach her phone

“Ah.. yes.. here..” ahjumma gave the phone to Eun Ha

“Seven~ God Seven~” Eun Ha called, giggling

“Hey!” Seven snapped furiously, “What are you doing there?! Don’t you realize that hacker is still lurking around you?!”

“Aish~ I’m fine~ No one could do anything to me. I never go to a secluded place, so I’m safe~” Eun Ha said gibberishly

“Tsk! I’ll go get you! Don’t go anywhere!” Seven growled

“Okie! Understood, captain~!”

She let her head fall into the table. But she rose up in another second, “Ahjumma~ where is that soju~?”

“Ah.. here..” ahjumma gave her the soju, “But, your friend is on the way here, right?”

“Yes~ he will come~”

That food stall seller gave Eun Ha her 6th bottle of soju. She poured it again and poked her chopstick into the egg. She was mumbling something about a silver hair and red eyes among her sobbing. How she was supposed to be in that apartment to take care of Zen instead of Jaehee.

Until she couldn’t hold on anymore.

Her body fell from the chair she sat on. But someone grabbed her in a perfect time. It was not long after that, Eun Ha’s eyes opened a bit and saw that man’s face. She smiled instantly.

“Seven~! How could you get here so fast~?” Eun Ha asked, smiling, “But.. why are you wearing a suit? I have never seen you wear a suit in your profile picture?”

Her vision blurred and her head spun around. Dizziness attacked her mercilessly. It was weird though. Seven wore a suit. Why? Did he just attend a wedding ceremony? She giggled at her own thought. Seven, the secret agent, the hacker, attended wedding ceremony? That was not likely.

“The one who always wore a suit is Jumin~” Eun Ha gasped, “Don’t tell me, do you want to impersonate him?”

“Eun Ha, you’re too drunk,”

“Yes~ Maybe~ Why am I drunk? Ah~ I know.. That silver hair actor.. You know what.. He said.. He wants to cheer for her from now on~ He wants to be in her side.. Don’t you know.. He said all of those in front of me.. He’s so stupid, isn’t he?” Eun Ha sobbing, smiling idiotically

“Eun Ha..”

“Seven.. I hate Jumin.. If he didn’t yell at Jaehee about that damn coffee project, he would never hug her like that.. I.. I hate watching them together.. Seven.. what should I do..?” Eun Ha asked him forlornly

Seven remained silent. Eun Ha rolled her eyes waiting for his response, but nothing came out from his tongue. It was the first time she encountered the silent Seven.

“Seven.. I’m so pathetic.. ain’t I?” Eun Ha asked, crying

Seven hadn’t answered her question yet, but Eun Ha’s head had already fall into his shoulder. Crying. She couldn’t hold it anymore. She wept. Her tears made the suit wet but she couldn’t care less. Seven would have understood. He always stand by her in any circumstances. He was the first one who made Eun Ha laughed when she was at the pit of confusion when she accidentally joined RFA for the first time. She needed Seven.

Not long after that, everything was dark. She could hear no sound nor see anything. And by the time she opened her eyes once again, it was morning already. She was sleeping in Rika’s bed. She still wore her jeans and blouse. She was lost. Was she dreaming? What happened exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Ajumma (Hangul: 아줌마) is a Korean word meaning "aunt" literally, however, it is used for calling name of "married woman," which is generally only used to refer to women who are middle-aged or older, and working-class
> 
> (2) Soju is the best known liquor from Korea. The main ingredient of soju is rice, almost always in combination with other ingredients such as wheat, barley, or sweet potatoes.
> 
> (3) Gyeran mari, literally translated to rolled eggs, is Korean-style rolled omelettes. 
> 
> (4) San-nakji[1] (산낙지) is a variety of hoe, or raw dish, in Korean cuisine. It consists of nakji (낙지, Octopus minor) that has been cut into small pieces while still alive and served immediately, usually lightly seasoned with sesame and sesame oil. The nakji pieces are usually still squirming on the plate when served. It can also be served as a whole, live baby octopus


	22. Chapter 22

_A few hours ago, in Jumin’s office room.._

“Get out,” Jumin closed his eyes

The coffee house proposal was on the ground, a few inches from Jaehee’s tip of heels. She didn’t believe what just happened. Never before she expected Jumin would say something harsh like _“I’m disappointed in you”_ and literally tossed the proposal on the ground, after everything she did for him. After every single sleep-less night she endured for finishing his personal cat hotel assignment and the coffee house proposal. Those nights that she spent with dozen cups of coffee, until she believed 80% of her blood were caffeine. Yet, Jumin didn’t even have an ounce of gratitude for her hard work.

_“Take comfort to the money that goes into your bank account,”_

Those words crept into Jaehee’s mind. As deep as the root of the willow tree, stabbing to the deepest part of her inner core of brain. Yes, a simple sentence as ‘Thank You’ was never included in Jumin’s vocabulary because he always showed his gratefulness by money.

Jaehee took the coffee house proposal from the ground and got out from Jumin’s room. She returned to her cubicle and threw her body into her chair. She was never supposed to work on the house project wholeheartedly from the first place as she was told not to. But she couldn’t help denying her boss’ order as she became fond of the coffee house project. For once, she found something interesting to work on in C&R after 3 years she worked as Jumin’s assistant. Alas, she was told to do something contrary to her pleasure.

“I’m okay… I will be okay..”

Jaehee repeatedly told herself that she was going to be okay. But her own heart betrayed her as her eyes began to leak. She started to understand, having a stable job and a good income didn’t guarantee her happiness. She was tired of her life.

\--

 

Jumin watched his assistant left his room with a wistful aura around her. Once again he made his employee left with the same aura like that. He had already lost count on how many people there were. Perhaps his method of communication wasn’t appropriate.

Normally he wouldn’t let his emotion leaked out, no matter how dreadful those reports were. He simply just saying, _“If you continue to be stubborn and do things your way, this company system will no longer need you.”_ Even that kind of sentence could be followed by a weeping employee, crying her heart out, leaving Jumin speechless for what he was supposed to do if that situation happened.

Usually he would let Jaehee dealt with that kind of employee. But it was Jaehee herself, his Chief Assistant, who had a problem with Jumin that afternoon. He realized he lost himself for a while there. So lost.. Until Jumin had to throw the coffee house proposal that Jaehee worked on passionately for the last few days. But he couldn’t help himself. For that proposal was an assignment from his father, who wanted to be presented as a gift to Choi Glam, his father’s current girlfriend-wife-to-be. Not to mention that Sarah woman that his father wished to make him engaged to. He never wanted to make his department worked on something that would please those gold digger women.

Not in a slightest.

He felt so suffocated in his office room. Maybe it was because the office ventilation system wasn’t working properly. Or was it only in his imagination? Perhaps, leaving his office for an hour or two would clear his mind again. He hoped..

He grabbed his suit to cover his stripped shirt and stepped out from his room, only to find his assistant covered her face.

 _“Could she be crying?”_ he thought

Jaehee seemed startled by his sudden appearance in front of her. She stood up, looking flabbergasted.

“I’m going out. You can go home if you want to,” Jumin said, coldly

He left his assistant before she could reply something to him. He knew it was rude of him to do that, but he did it anyway.

He called Driver Kim. Fresh air was all he needed that day. He hadn’t figure out where he wanted to go, but sun almost went down. Perhaps strolling around beside Han River was the best option for that moment.

\---

 

_Still a few hours ago, in Seven’s home-like-fortress.._

Seven had been watching the CCTV feed for at least every 2,35 second that day. It had been 2 days since the chat room got hacked again after Eun Ha suspiciously joined the organization. Yet, there was still no sign of the hacker anywhere. But he couldn’t help himself not to get worried about Eun Ha. He couldn’t focus. He kept on wanting to turn on the messenger, and saw the CCTV just in case she went back from her ‘date’ with Zen that she told him before. But she still hadn’t come home. He wanted to call her, just to make sure she was okay. But he couldn’t. He wouldn’t act like someone care enough for her until he had to ask her whereabouts every single time she went out. After all, he was no one to her.

 _“Where could she go anyway?”_ Seven thought furiously

He felt like he was about to explode. It was hard for him to concentrate. To add more, he was on the verge of losing it. His concentration was after all his gift. Had he lost it, he would have been doomed for eternity. But that.. was only if he had a life to be doomed at. Being able to breath for another day was blessed enough for him. Considering he hadn’t touched his job for the agency even though he was already past the deadline.

He looked at all the craps of robot material stuff in front of him. He thought of making a dog robot to guard Eun Ha 24/7 if, in the worst case scenario, he vanished from the world. But somehow he made a mistake and accidentally inserted a fire-spits feature in the robot. _Damn._

He would never send it to her. He couldn’t risk for anything happened to her because of something he created. He wouldn’t forgive himself if Eun Ha got hurt.

“Hey! Do you think you have time to make such an unimportant thing like this?!” Vanderwood snapped

Seven gasped. Dropping his T6 Torx screwdriver that he used a moment ago, releasing a loud clank on Seven’s cold plaster floor.

“Ah.. uh.. sorry.. It just put all the parts together itself and created itself. I didn’t do anything!” Seven said in serious tone but joking at the same time

“If you have time making this crappy spit-fire thing, you should have just doing works for the agency! Stop joking around.. I have taser in my bag,” Vanderwood threat

It was not a mere threat. He would definitely fire a taser at him if he joked around any longer.

“Agent Vanderwood,” Seven muttered, picking up his screwdriver from his cold floor

“What?” he annoyed, crossing his arm

“I was wondering.. If you just talk to the boss and stall some time, I can finish the work for RFA first and then really focus on the work for the agency,” Seven muttered, playing with his screwdriver, “I can’t get anything done because I’m trying to do everything at once..”

“No,” Vanderwood answered, too rapid

“Why?!” Seven whined

“Because we’ve already past the deadline! If things get delayed like this, those in upper division can take it the wrong way! You and me, both! They can take us out from the face of the earth without anyone knowing!” Vanderwood growled

It was as he noticed the dark past he dwelled into, the horrific realization set in. He was supposed to know that being an agent for a secret agency had a high risk of losing his own life anytime. Not to mention, anyone who was emotionally attached to him.. Such a dreadful rule he got for his entire life.

“Yes. You are right, agent Vanderwood,” Seven muttered wryly

“Then.. Realize the gravity of the situation and focus! We’re not allowed to have personal lives because things like this might happen,” Vanderwood growled, “You have to finish it tomorrow night max. If you don’t, they might put you in some mental facility. You’ll never get to see that girl from that office tel!”

Seven agreed to it. He must have gone mental that he believed there was something special bound to happen with him and Eun Ha.

“I know that you can’t help but to think about RFA.. But we have to be alive first! Isn’t that correct, Agent 707?!” Vanderwood snapped

“Yes.. it is..”

“Now you’re answering properly. You’ve always done well before. What’s up with you lately? You can’t focus and now you create some strange robot..” Vanderwood growled

“You’re right.. What’s wrong with me?” Seven said in hollow voice

“I’m worried about your involvement with RFA. If this goes wrong, and you get taken away, what will be the use of RFA or that charity party?” Vanderwood said, “Even if they put you back, they’ll give you a completely new identity. You know how excruciating that is..”

“I do.. you’re right agent Vanderwood,”

“Okay. I’m glad you understand. I feel good I managed to convince you. But..” Vanderwood sighed, “I have to go tonight. Boss wants to meet me..”

“Alright..”

“Don’t even think of slacking off while I’m not around! I’ll come back in the morning,”

“Okay~” Seven said smiling

Agent Vanderwood stared at Seven intensely before grabbing his leather jacket from the couch. He left Seven’s home right that instance after picking up his car keys. Seven watched him as he disappeared completely through his front door.

“God.. Yeah.. This isn’t for me. This anxious feeling…” Seven muttered, “Luciel.. Get your shit together. You have to live first. That’s the only way RFA will remain..”

He turned his gaze into the remnants of messy equipments to make a robot on his desk, and went up to the CCTV feed. Still no sign of her coming back.

 _“Damn it! Where could she be right now?!”_ Seven cursed

\---

 

_The Dusk at Han River…_

There was no reason for him not to be okay other than the fact that he had a headache. The problem that he got with his father was scattered in his mind, like a tangled thread, with uncertain way to justify it. All those years of holding back his emotion seemed to be lost in the blink of an eye. His emotional pipeline just burst open at once and he had no control of himself. Never before he showed his emotion like that.

He blamed himself for being such a fool for the past few days..

But there was one place that crossed his mind every time he felt upset. It was the same bench that he sat on over the years. A bench beside Han River, with a cool breeze picked up at the river banks, wiggling the weed and the twig up above his head as it was also lifted the hair at his temples. Sending a nice freshness sensation not only throughout his body but also his mind. For the first time in the day, the tension that lingered in his mind started to melt away, like a stone cold ice that was struck by the heat of summer sun.

Ah.. How he missed that scenery.. The view of twilight behind the bridge.. That blue sky, assimilated with the orange ink streak coming from the sunset. And those lights which came upon him from the buildings at the other side of the river, participating in the beauty of Han River that dusk.  What a beautiful view, worth to be immortalized through paintings or photographs. Unfortunately, he didn’t have those two abilities. His dear childhood friend was the perfect one to be asked concerning paintings or photographs, as it was his childhood friend’s passion since he could ever remember.

“V.. I missed you,”

Jumin stared into the river, throwing pebbles which caused rippled in the mirror-like surface of the river. He remembered how he used to play that game with V, the game which determined the winner by the number of rippled they could create. V almost won every game. But it was until Rika came around, and she mastered it eventually, making the fool out of two men beside her. Perhaps V deliberately relented, so that his lover could be happy. _“V was such a fool when he was deeply in love with her,”_

He missed those times.. When the three of them happily spent the weekend playing at the river bank, like journeying on a time machine, they went back to the time when they were still green. That nothing could dampen their spirit. Alas, those times couldn’t be played back. Rika had already left the world they lived in. Leaving a broken-hearted lad and shoving off to another world.. At least, he hoped that she had already be in a better place by now..

He lost count on how long he sat on that bench as the sky had turned into a dark purplish tapestry, minus the stars as they were outrun by the city lights that lay underneath. And the fountain from the Banpo Bridge started to show off its dance, like a waving willow branches that was swayed by the wind. The lights from the bridge started to lit and the song began to be played.

It was an orchestra. Though, he had no idea what the title of the song was. The thought of Eun Ha’s incredible knowledge toward classic songs like that made him compelled to ask her about it. She might know who the composer was or what the meaning of the song was. He was about to make a call for her, but he was stopped by the sound of a weeping girl not far from his place. He turned his head to his back and there he found a woman crying, 5 meters from his place.

It was Eun Ha. Kneeling with her hand covering her face. Taking off her red-framed glasses between her sobbing, and cried even louder. An urge for dashing to her crossed his mind. But he didn’t do it, as she continuously shaking her head every time people asking her question about what might be wrong with her. He didn’t do that, even though he wished to hold her so desperately.

There, he stood literally 5 meters from her yet nothing he could do to cheer her up. Or even asking her what her problem was. Like a fool. He was hopeless at the time like that. Perhaps everything that Zen told him being a robot was true. That he lacked on empathy and clueless if something unpredictable happened before him.

The rainbow bridge show had ended 20 minutes later. Eun Ha started to get back on her feet, wiping her tears from her cheeks. She began to walk toward his direction. He was supposed to hide or did something to make her unaware that he witnessed her crying. But.. no. He stood still. The distance was getting closer. Finally, it was only one meter distance from the both of them. He dare not making any sound as she began to pass him by. A slight hope of her recognizing her ball partner three days ago was undeniably crossing his mind. He had prepared a few excuses for her whence he was there if she recognized him. But once again.. no. Her vision was blocked by her bangs that covered her eyes, and she certainly wouldn’t even guess there was a fellow RFA member around her, as she constantly stared at the paving blocks she walked on.

A bitter feeling choked Jumin’s heart. A lot of questions started to pile up in his brain, pushing him to ask all of those questions. Why she cried, how she ended up there alone, or was she still upset because of the previous rumors? He wanted to ask those questions. But he didn’t have the guts to open his mouth. It was so pathetic of him.

Eun Ha kept walking for another meters, until she stopped and sat on the bench, four benches from the one he stood. He saw her taking out her phone from her sling bag. And the idea of calling her suddenly came to his mind. _“Yes.. I could just ask her something through a phone call..”_

He dialed her number. He noticed that she cleared her throat before she took his call. She picked up after a few rings..

“Hello,” Eun Ha answered

He noticed that her voice was cracking, even though he knew she tried not to show it.

“Eun Ha.. Where are you?” Jumin asked, pretending that he had no idea of her whereabouts

“I.. am in Banpo Han River Park,” Eun Ha answered, “What’s wrong?”

He saw her closing her eyes. Her voice was getting weaker in every breath she took. She looked so tired in Jumin’s eyes.

“What are you doing there?” Jumin asked, trying so hard to maintain his usual monotone voice, even though he wanted to badger her with a lot of questions

“I.. I just.. I’m with a friend now,” Eun Ha lied

“Friend?” Jumin asked

It was definitely a lie. He hadn’t seen a single person with her since the moment he spotted her crying. “ _Why did she have to lie? Why couldn’t she just tell me what was wrong with her..”_

“Yes. My friend from college,” Eun Ha said, “Jumin, is there something wrong?”

What was wrong.. What kind of answer should he tell her.. Jumin racked his brain, trying to figure out the best answer to her question.. Then, an idea just popped out from his brain.

“Hmm it’s just.. I want to apologize to you,” Jumin answered

“For what?”

“For leaving without a good explanation after party. It was rude of me. I’m sorry,” Jumin said

“Ah~ that’s okay,” Eun Ha said, “Maybe there was something I did that make you feel upset. I’m so sorry..”

Another drop of tear raced down from Eun Ha’s cheek again. He saw her abruptly wiped it. She wasn’t supposed to say sorry, because there was nothing wrong with her. He was the one who should say sorry to her over and over again. It pained his heart to see her like that. His heart wanted to go to Eun Ha, but his body didn’t obey him. It was as if his brain and his heart didn’t move with the same frequency.

He tried to say a few words again. But he couldn’t say it. Like there was a tiny bug that made his tongue numb and swelled up. It started to get harder for him to maintain his normal voice.

“Eun Ha.. I have to go now. Once again, I’m sorry,” Jumin muttered

“You don’t have to think about that anymore. Really.. I’m fine..”

“Very well. Good evening, Eun Ha,” Jumin said

“Yes, good evening,” she said

Jumin saw her biting her lips before she said good evening to him. And before he could do something else, Eun Ha stood up from the bench and walked. He began to follow her from behind. He maintained to keep their distance so that she wouldn’t know that there was someone trailing her. And he also followed her entering the food stall, through another entrance. There, he sat on the seat, 2 tables behind her.

It was the first time he went inside a food stall like that, making him unaware of the surroundings. Thankfully it was pretty clean, even though it couldn’t be equated with a five-star hotel restaurant that he was used to visit. But apparently it was packed with a lot of people. There was almost no seat available. Seemed like what the reporters said about the food stall being the most favorite place in Seoul was true. Finally, he could know a bit about being a commoner.

“Ahjumma, 5 bottles of soju and gyeranmari for me,” Eun Ha ordered, “Ah, and san-nakji too!”

He heard her order and startled, “ _How could she drink those 5 bottles of soju.._ ” Even though he rarely had a chance of drinking soju, he knew how strong that drink was. Especially for a girl like her, who once told him that she was not a heavy drinker when he asked her opinion about a wine the day before Versalis party. But he kept his mouth shut and kept staring at her, while ordering a bottle of soju and the most expensive dish in the menu without having to take a look what it was. He didn’t even remember what he ordered.

Not long after that, their order came. He watched her finishing her 5 bottles of soju alongside with the dishes. Funny thing she did, even though she looked like she was desperately having a mental breakdown, she could still emptying her plates. He was smiling before he knew it. He didn’t even touch his soju and his dish yet.

“Ahjumma~” Eun Ha said, “Here~ one more soju please~”

“Agashi, I think you should call your friend. Don’t drink anymore, you’ve reached your limit,” ahjumma came to Eun Ha as she was worried for her

“Friend~? Do I have a friend~?” Eun Ha asked forlornly, sobbing a little, “I have no friend~ I just lost my friend ahjumma~ He said…” she hiccupped, “He said he would be her number one fan… He chose her instead of me…”

 _“Lost a friend? Number one fan? Who was she talking about?”_ Jumin thought, confused

“Agashi, still.. you need to call one of your friend..”

“Tsk, you’re so loud!” Eun Ha snapped, “Okaay~ I have hacker god as an acquaintance~ Don’t worry~ One more soju please~” Eun Ha said, smiling idiotically, “I want to drink more~”

Jumin watched her from behind, _“Hacker god.. So she was thinking of calling Luciel?”_

He didn’t deny that he felt something unusual inside his heart. He was just, sort of, pissed when he heard that Eun Ha chose to call Seven instead of other people. Though, he didn’t know why he felt such a thing. He saw her talking to Seven between her hiccupped and sobbing. And to his shock, she still wanted to drink more. He wanted to make her stop drinking, but he couldn’t jeopardize his cover. She would likely be pissed and confused if she knew he had been following her from behind. So he could only look after her from behind.

Until her body fell from the chair she sat on.

Jumin dashed into her without a second thought. He grabbed her in a perfect time and helped her get back on her chair and placed her head safely on the table. He kneeled beside her and stared deeply into every inch of her face. A trail of exhaustion filled her face.

He moved a strand of hair which covered her eyes to make her more comfortable, and took off her glasses. So beautiful she was, indeed. He didn’t know what was wrong with her that she had to make herself drunk like that. But he didn’t have a heart to ask that from her.

It was not long after that, Eun Ha’s eyes opened a bit and saw Jumin’s face. His heart was beating rapidly as his attempt on being invisible failed. He wanted to leave from Eun Ha’s sight, but she smiled at him and began talking.

“Seven~! How could you get here so fast~?” Eun Ha asked, smiling, “But.. why are you wearing a suit? I have never seen you wear a suit in your profile picture?”

Jumin didn’t say anything.

“The one who always wore a suit is Jumin~” Eun Ha gasped, “Don’t tell me, do you want to impersonate him?”

“Eun Ha, you’re too drunk,”

There was nothing more he could say than saying that sentence to Eun Ha. Though he had to admit how hurt he was when she saw him as a different person. Moreover, she saw him as Seven.

“Yes~ Maybe~ Why am I drunk? Ah~ I know.. That silver hair actor.. You know what.. He said.. He wants to cheer for her from now on~ He wants to be in her side.. Don’t you know.. He said all of those in front of me.. He’s so stupid, isn’t he?” Eun Ha sobbing, smiling idiotically

“Eun Ha..”

“Seven.. I hate Jumin.. If he didn’t yell at Jaehee about that damn coffee project, he would never hug her like that.. I.. I hate watching them together.. Seven.. What should I do..?” Eun Ha asked him forlornly

He didn’t say anything as the sentence of her hating him kept ringing on his head. She hated him for yelling to his assistant about the coffee house project. She hated.. him..  

“Seven.. I’m so pathetic.. ain’t I?” Eun Ha asked, crying

He hadn’t answered her question yet, but Eun Ha’s head had already fall into his shoulder. Crying. He was left aghast. He didn’t know what to do. From the entire scenario he ever dreamed about, it never occurred to him that he would be in that situation. A situation where Eun Ha completely lost herself and rambled about another man in front of him.

_“That silver hair.. Did she talk about Zen?”_

“Jumin hyung! Why are you here?”

The red haired guy stood in front of the food stall, watching Eun Ha’s head in Jumin’s shoulder. Luciel’s hair was a mess, and he was panting. Jumin’s lips were partially opened, as if he searched for a suitable reason to why he was there with Eun Ha. No matter how many reasons he had come up with, he couldn’t pick one reason to make Luciel believed in him. Or maybe.. he could just tell Luciel the truth.. The truth which surely, wouldn’t please Luciel..


	23. Chapter 23

An hour had not passed yet since Vanderwood left the house, yet the 21 years old hacker got a sudden phone call from someone. Someone, who literally occupied most of his mind and soul, and made him unable to think with his common sense for the last few days.

He didn’t need to wait for another ring on his phone. He picked up his phone at lightning speed.

“Hello, Eun Ha?” Seven answered

He expected to hear her cheerful voice while explaining why she was late. But to his surprised, the voice he heard was not hers.

 “Ah, I’m sorry. I’m not your friend,”

Seven was shocked when he heard someone else answered the phone. She sounded like a middle aged woman. He couldn’t help but having weird thoughts in his mind, _“Who’s that?! Is there something wrong with her? Is she in hospital?! Was she in an accident?!”_ His heart sank. His lungs seemed to lose their function as he stopped his breathing. Luckily he sat on his chair, otherwise he would have fallen due to energy loss on both of his legs.

“Who.. is this?” he asked

His voice sounded so weak. He felt like losing his ability to speak as well. So many questions crossed his mind, but he could only ask who his interlocutor might be. Like a stupid person. His mouth was partially opened and his eyes were erratic. Anyone who witnessed his current state must have thought he was some sort of fish which got out from the tank forcefully. Not a nice view to be precise.

“Well, your friend had too much soju right now. Can you pick her up? She was so drunk,”

 “What?!”

_“Soju?! She was drunk?! Eun Ha was drunk?!”_

Seven finally grasped the situation. Eun Ha was currently alone, and drunk. The worst possible scenario to jeopardize her own life if that hacker made another move. _“Stupid girl!”_ Seven cursed, biting his lips.

“Okay.. okay! I’ll go there as fast as possible. Where is that?” Seven asked hastily

“We’re a food stall beside Han River, in front of Banpo Bridge,”

“Okay! I’ll go there..” Seven said

“Ah.. Seven~ Ahjumma, I want to hear his voice~”

Seven’s heart sank for a second time after hearing her drunken voice. _“What is she doing over there?!”_

“Ah.. yes.. here..” that middle aged woman said

“Seven~ God Seven~” Eun Ha called, giggling

“Hey!” Seven snapped furiously, “What are you doing there?! Don’t you realize that hacker is still lurking around you?!”

“Aish~ I’m fine~ No one could do anything to me. I never go to a secluded place, so I’m safe~” Eun Ha said

“Tsk! I’ll go get you! Don’t go anywhere!” Seven growled

“Okie! Understood, captain~!” Eun Ha said

He ended her phone call and fled into his garage. For this once, he was grateful that Vanderwood was not in his place and not coming back until the next morning. He didn’t intend to postpone his work again, but he had no other choice but prioritizing Eun Ha first. _“Returning her to the office tel was fast enough, right?”_

He picked his violet Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo sport car and speeding away from his garage. He could only hope there would be no traffic in the center of Seoul, because it would be pointless for having a sport car that exceeded 399 km/hr if he stuck in the traffic. Therefore he turned on his GPS and tried to find the fastest route to Han River. For once in forever, he cursed himself for having to build his home so far from the downtown.

“Eun Ha.. wait for me..” Seven whispered

 

_~One and a half hour later~_

He slammed his car’s door and ran toward Han River. Frustration filled his mind as he had to run from the parking lot to Han River. It was quite far he must add. If only there were Anywhere Door, he could simply use it and arrived at Eun Ha’s side in no time. Or maybe he could invent it.. Maybe there was some sort of miracle of him being the one who found an element for teleportation. Perhaps, if he racked his brain to the fullest, he would find the answer. Furthermore, it was the most useful gadget in the whole world if he succeeded to invent it. Yes, he could finally make something worthy of his brain.

..

No. It was stupid of him for even thinking of that possibility. He was supposed to look for Eun Ha, not imagining something stupid like Anywhere Door.

 _“Stupid!”_ he frustrated

Banpo Bridge. He could finally see the bridge, along with the fountain shows. He bit his lip again. There were more than one food stalls tent in front of Banpo Bridge. He had no other choice but to search for Eun Ha’s whereabouts by entering those food stalls one by one. His heartbeat went faster when he couldn’t find her in the first food stall that he entered.

He ran again. The next food stall was 200 meters from the previous one. It only took him 50 seconds to reach another food stall. It meant he reached 4 meters per second he ran. Pretty fast – though it couldn’t be compared with Usain Bolt who held men’s world record for running at 19.19 second speed at the 2009 World Championship - remembering he was not an athlete and only consumed Honey Buddha Chips as his daily meals.

He stomped his feet. Eun Ha was not inside the second food stall. A few customers inside the second food stall got confused by the sudden appearance of Seven as he opened the tent roughly and dashed off the tent with the same speed as he entered. Seven didn’t pay any attention for those confused eyes as he entered the third tent. There, he found Jumin, who had a woman’s head on his shoulder. He didn’t have to guess any longer, as the woman wore the same outfit that Eun Ha wore that afternoon.

“Jumin hyung! Why are you here?”

The red haired guy stood in front of the food stall, watching Eun Ha’s head in Jumin’s shoulder. Jumin’s lips were partially opened.

“Luciel..”

Seven was still in a state of shock. He didn’t understand why Jumin would be there beside Eun Ha as he was the only one who got called by her. But no matter how confused the situation they got into, Eun Ha was the most important thing at that moment. She was unable to move. Completely beaten by the bottles of soju she guzzled, for the reason he had not yet understand.

“Ahjumma, how much are these?” Seven asked the middle aged woman

“45,000 won,”

“Ah, how much was mine?” Jumin asked the middle aged woman as well

“Aigoo, you didn’t eat for a bit, did you?” the middle aged woman pouted, “Do you want to take it home maybe? I can wrap it for you,” the owner prepared to wrap the dish Jumin ordered

“Ah.. yes, please,” Jumin said, “How much is this?”

“It’s 54,000 won,”

“Luciel, I’ll pay it,” Jumin said, pulled out his wallet and gave her The Black Card

She took the black card and hesitating for a moment. Perhaps it was the first time for her to see such a card like that.

“What is this? I have never seen such a card like this?” she asked, flipping the card

“It’s American Express Centurion Card,” Jumin explained, “Why? It can’t be used?” he asked

“I’m afraid it couldn’t. We could only accept cash..”

“Hyung, I’ll pay it,” Seven gave the middle aged woman the cash, and carrying Eun Ha in his back. The three of them got out from the food stall. Jumin followed Eun Ha and Seven, while carrying a plastic bag and Eun Ha’s glasses.

“Seriously hyung, you are so rich, how could you not carrying a single cash?” Seven asked jokingly to Jumin, still carrying Eun Ha in his back. No need to rush anymore. Eun Ha was sleeping, he had no desire to wake her up, “Who paid in food stall like this with a card, hyung?” Seven giggled

“Sorry, I always pay everything with a card. I have no cash,” Jumin answered

“It’s okay~ Just buy me food next time. Or~ buy my babies their food~” Seven teased Jumin

Jumin smiled faintly. Seven’s way for addressing his cars with ‘babies’ always succeed making Jumin smiled. “Okay,” he said, looking down the pavement

“By the way, hyung,” Seven called, Jumin turned his head toward Seven, “How did you get there? Furthermore, how could you be with Eun Ha?” That yellow stripped glasses guy finally asked his ultimate question that stayed in his mind since he entered the food stall.

“Ah.. Hmm.. I.. accidentally spot her when I sat on that bench,” Jumin pointed the bench at their left side, one meter from their position, “She didn’t realize that I was there. She was crying,” He told Seven the truth.

“What? Crying? Why?” Seven asked, tightened his grip on Eun Ha’s legs. Her arms dropped limply in front of his chest.

“I don’t think I could tell you. It seemed to be her secret,” Jumin answered, looking at Eun Ha, “Maybe she will tell you someday,”

“Okay,” Seven replied, staring back at the pavement

Both of them didn’t say a word for the rest of the road. Until they arrived at the parking lot, they were both saying their good bye, and telling each other to meet another time at the party in a few days ahead.

“Take care of her. She.. cares about you. More than you know,” Jumin said, put on the red framed glasses on Eun Ha’s eyes, “Or maybe, more than she knows herself,” Jumin muttered. He waved his hand, before he turned and entered his limousine, where Driver Kim patiently waited for his return.

“Okay hyung,” Seven said in return

Seven was still confused for Jumin’s statement. But he continued on walking his step to his violet baby car. He successfully put Eun Ha in the passenger seat before he got in to the car himself. He was about to put on the seatbelt for Eun Ha, when Eun Ha’s head slowly falling into Seven’s shoulder. She began crying one more time, though her eyes were still closed. She was crying.

They remained in that position for a very long time. He spotted her hands began trembling, so he reached for her hands, and gently cupped it with his right hand, while his left hand supported Eun Ha’s body, with her head still on Seven’s shoulder. He saw her tears drenching his jacket. If only there was some way to hack a brain, he must have done it right away, only to find out what the hell happened to Eun Ha. Sadly, he couldn’t do that.

“Zen..”

One syllable came out from her sweet little mouth. It was a name. A name they both familiar with.

“Zen…” she said again. A bit louder this time, along with her weeping, leaving Seven froze in his place. He was left aghast for the new information he just got.

 _“So.. she was like this because of Zen? What is wrong with both of them?”_ Seven thought

“Eun Ha.. Hey.. Can you hear me?” Seven asked, touching her wet soft cheeks, “It’s me.. God Seven..”

Eun Ha didn’t budge, nor answering Seven’s question. Seven got worried even more, _“Zen didn’t do anything to her, right?!”_ he thought furiously. “Tsk! What is wrong with you, Eun Ha?” he asked again, sliding her body to lean against the car door, “Eun Ha, I’ll take back to the office tel. Hold on tight, okay?” he stroked Eun Ha’s head before he put his car key and started the engine.

Seven dashed off with his car. It was past midnight. Thankfully, the traffic was no longer remained and he could speed up his car to the fullest. He remembered the last time he sped up like that was when he invited Yoosung to try his new car. Yoosung fled from Seven’s car as soon as they stopped the car and began chanting prayers that finally he was released from that car. So cute he was indeed. He ran off as if he were a slave who finally got freed. Unfortunately, Seven didn’t capture those moments in the video. If only he remembered, he would have teased Yoosung for the rest of their life.

They reached the Rika’s office tel after driving for 20 minutes. Seven put her safely on the bed and took off her heels and glasses. He couldn’t deny the fact that she looked cute wearing a glasses. He never knew that she wore the glasses as she never put them on every time she went out from the office tel. He patted her head once, twice, before he stood up and looked around the room.

It had been a while since the last time he set his foot in Rika’s office tel. Two years ago to be precise, when he was asked by Rika to implant a security system on the office tel. Apparently Eun Ha took V’s words to her mind, nothing much changed in Rika’s office tel.

Seven went to the kitchen. He planned to cook a bowl of soup for her. He knew it was best to eat a bowl of hot soup to release hung over in the morning. He could simply leave a note and tell her to heat the soup before she ate it. He didn’t plan to stay until she opened her eyes. There were still works that he required to do.

Luckily the ingredients for the dish he was about to make were already settled inside the fridge. The idea of her cooking for herself every single day was cute enough for Seven. He remembered that time when Eun Ha told him that she would cook for him. It seemed like she was not joking about that. Seven was smiling again by the thought.

He prepared the ingredients and washed them clean, before chopping it. He chopped the carrots in star shaped, just like Eun Ha’s name which meant Galaxy or Milky Way in English. He never told her before, but he liked that name. Full of hope, full of life, just like her existence amidst his dark life. He hoped she would be smiling for a little thing he made for her when she opened her eyes in the morning.

He finished his cooking in the next 30 minutes. He put the pot on the table and left a note for Eun Ha. He drew his character emoji that was shown in the chat room. He was smiling in that character emoji, while touching his glasses along with a face with glasses and wide smile, his ultimate façade to show everyone in the chat room that he would always be the happy-go-lucky kinda guy, while in fact, he was not. Not in a slightest.

He returned to Eun Ha’s room. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, just like sleeping beauty. Making him wonder, would she be awake if he should kiss her right in her cherry lips.. He got blushed by his own thought. He would not dare to do that to Eun Ha. She was a sweet innocent maiden. She couldn’t get involved with his dreadful life. No. Never.

“Eun Ha.. I’ll go now,” Seven said, kneeled and patted her head once again, “Don’t forget to eat the soup when you woke up. Okay?” he said

He meant to stand up and walk off from the office tel, when he felt his hand was grabbed firmly by another party, “Don’t go..”

Seven turned around, and he watched Eun Ha’s eyes partially opened. He didn’t believe what he just heard. It was a bit faint, that voice.. But he was sure, Eun Ha said something for him. “What?” Seven asked, kneeling once again beside her.

“Don’t go..” Eun Ha said, pulling him closer to her, until both of their faces parted an inch between each other, “I know.. it’s a dream, isn’t it? Even though it was a dream, I don’t want you to leave. Please.. stay by my side. Can you do that for me?”

“I.. I..” Seven was speechless, his mind went blank, eyes widened, and even though he couldn’t see it, he felt his ears getting hot in every second they remained in that position. Unlike her appearance, she was strong enough to keep Seven in her grasp. Her arm wrapped around Seven’s neck, until he couldn’t move an inch.

“Don’t go.. I need you..” Eun Ha said, before she pulled Seven into her face, and finally planted a kiss in his lips.

Everything around him felt like a series of pictures floating around before his eyes. The picture when Eun Ha arrived in front of the office tel for the first time, when she waved to him, her smile, her hair floating down to her hips, so beautiful she was before his presence. The sweet electrical feeling spread throughout his body, like a machine that was plugged by the strongest electricity. Making him wondering whether it was what the robots would feel when the electricity filled their body. He felt so energized by his new life source.

Until they parted their lips and Eun Ha closed her eyes once again. Her grip started to lose and Seven could finally breath. He lost counting for how long he held his breath. His heartbeat elevated, his body sweat, he couldn’t think of anything beside the kiss they just did one second ago. _“It was.. nice.”_ He thought of kissing her again, but his mind told him otherwise. One thing for sure, he had to get out from that office tel to get a clearer mind. They should never kiss from the first place. It was a mistake.

He stood up and stepped out from the office tel. He leaned against the door of Rika’s office tel while waiting for the elevator went up to the 14th floor. Without his knowing, his hand darted into his lips, when it planted nicely on Eun Ha’s lips just mere seconds ago. He shook his head and thought, _“It was definitely a mistake. I should never kiss her.. Damn it! I didn’t kiss her! She kissed me! Why did she kiss me?!”_

The elevator reached the 14th floor and he went inside it as fast as his legs could get him. He consecutively shook his head. Trying to forget the thoughts that came over his mind, unfortunately, that memory didn’t disappear, it carved deeply into his deepest heart, mind, and soul. Such a dreadful way to make his efforts not to think about her all these times vanished into thin air. As he knew, he wouldn’t likely forget that little fragment of memories from his life. Never. For the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aigoo :  
> something to say while sighing in korean. kinda like "aw man" also said when one wants to sigh but cant


	24. Chapter 24

Meet the people who will love you forever.  
Attend the endless party.

Don’t you want to escape from this  
filthy world?  
This is an invitation to paradise.

Are you suffering from your past?  
We will help the pain go away.

A world filled with pleasure…  
A world filled with truth…  
A world with no tears…  
A world with no rejections…

Accept the angel’s invitation.

MAGENTA,  
where everyone is happy  
\-----------------------------------------------------

Eun Ha woke up in the morning with a severe headache in her head. She didn’t bother to look at her watch to find out what time it was, as the sunlight had seeped through the curtains that covered the window of her bedroom and also from the balcony. If it were a Disney movie, the sound of bird chirping and a maiden opening up her window would be a major feature for a sunny morning scene. Unfortunately it was not a Disney movie and it was nearly afternoon. So much for a wild imagination for a perfect morning scene that Eun Ha dreamed of. After all, there wouldn’t likely be any birds chirping in the middle of metropolitan city like Seoul.

She tried to pull herself together and tried to remember what happened with her in the previous night. Ah.. She remembered herself crying beside Han River and entered the food stall. Then, everything went blur, though she remembered ordering a lot of soju that night. One of her major problem, she couldn’t hold her liquor at all. She would definitely forget everything after she guzzled one whole bottle of soju. One moment later, she began to concern, _“Who paid for my dishes last night? How could I get back to the office tel?!”_ Everything was still unclear even though she racked her brain to the fullest, only to find clues to tell her how the hell she ended up there, inside Rika’s office tel. Albeit, she decided to get out from the bedroom.

How surprised she was when she found a pot of soup on the table, along with a note beside it. She read the note, _“Good morning!! How is your feeling? Do you feel better? I hope you could smile again while eating a special soup from the secret recipe by The Defender of Justice, Seven Zero Seven!!! Don’t forget to heat it up again before you eat it!! Anyway, I’ll go now!! Bye! Happy eating!! PS: I’m sorry if it was not delish >,< Anyway, I have tried my best, lolololol”_

A wide smile was engraved in her face, as her memories started to form by themselves. She remembered calling Seven when the owner of the food stall asked her to call a friend. And she was glad that she chose to call him among the others as he was the only one who knew the location of the office tel besides V, and considering V was currently travelling abroad, he was the last person who knew about the location.

She heated up the soup for 5 minutes and served it on the table. The headache was still lingering in her head, though it was not that hurt like the first time she woke up. She was supposed to know that she would end up feeling dizzy after drinking, but she drank it anyway. _“Liquor is the best for any broken hearted fellow,”_ some said. Though it was not a good thinking, liquor had been reliably powerful to relieve pain. Just like a pain that was created by Zen for Eun Ha, even though it was not entirely Zen’s fault that she felt that way.. Anyway, she needed something to forget about that beautiful narcissist guy she adored. At least, soju could erase her pain a bit.

 _Click!_ The sound of her phone after taking a picture of the soup and the note echoed throughout the room. Another new habit of people nowadays, taking a picture before eating. Such a habit that would not be found in the years before smart phone mushrooming, before the smart phone zombie apocalypse struck almost all human races on earth. Perhaps, only Africans who hadn’t been infected with this epidemic. Well, how could they be, even surviving was already an achievement there. How they survived the poverty and the scarcity of food in their land.. Nevertheless, she couldn’t know for sure. Perhaps African had been infected as well. Not all African suffered from poverty, maybe there were actually a few people who had a wealth far greater than some people in her continent. She was not sure. The idea of African in her mind was only dessert, nigger, and malnutrition. She had never set her feet on another continent aside Asia, so, she couldn’t possibly conclude that hypothesis with 100% certainty.

Usually other people would post the dish that they thought had a meaning behind it in their social media account. But she didn’t plan to post it anywhere, it would only be saved as her personal archive. Plus, she didn’t need the whole world to know that there was someone cooked for her. Although she had to admit how sweet Seven could be, not to mention she really loved that cute little note that Seven wrote for her, along with the emoji drawing of chibi version of him, the emoji that he always used in the chat room. It was incredibly cute. Seven got some talent in drawing if she must say. Making her wanted to ask a favor from Seven to create an emoji of her as well to be used in the chat room.

She ate the soup, and she was so shocked that it was surprisingly well-flavored. She didn’t get the idea how he could cook something so delicious like that, considering his daily meals were only combination of Honey Buddha Chips and Ph. D Pepper, and gold-fish bread once in a while. He said it was from a secret recipe.. And she wondered whether his mother once cooked this soup.. That he learnt from his mother. _“He must have helped a lot in the kitchen back when he was a child,”_ Eun Ha randomly thought. Of course, it was only a random thought, as he never said anything about his past. _“It was dangerous to find out about a hacker’s past”_ , once he said, though she didn’t completely understand why he had to say such thing.

Eun Ha went inside the bathroom after finishing her meal and filled the bath tub with warm water. She needed time to freshen up her body and mind, and she was sure that staying inside the bath tub for a decent amount of time would heal her. And it was true. The moment she entered the bath tub and soaked her whole body inside the water was incredibly a nice choice for her that afternoon, moreover when she played one of her favorite orchestra song, ‘A Lonely Star Among The Clouds’ by Go Huiden.

Somehow, her imagination went wild to the point of her running around under the night sky and clouds that spread farther than eyes could see. She could see neither moon nor stars above her, not even a friendly whispering sound from wind. Strangely, she was not in darkness though it seemed to be an evening, or a midnight perhaps. She could see everything that lies beneath and above her while she was not supposed to be able to see anything without any illumination. It made her confused. _“How could I see anything if there is no light,”_ she thought. Until she looked at her own body.. It was so bright! She could see it, every bit of it! Her heart raced rapidly. She didn’t understand why she could be bright as she didn’t remember she drank any potion that made her as bright as a star. One moment later she came into a conclusion that she didn’t need other stars to lighten things around her as she was the light itself. It scared her, yet giving her some sort of strength that she could not understand. It was as if the light itself giving a reassurance for her and saying, _“I will always be with you. I will be the light that guides you forever..”_ Funny thing, she found herself smiling by her own thought, and began frolicking like a little kid again, for eternity.

Her phone rang while she was dreaming of herself running above the clouds. Her soul was like being sucked from The Kingdom of Clouds into her own body, like having a weird dream of falling from a really high place into the ground. Instead, she woke up inside the bath tub, instead the ground. It was not a nice feeling to be precise. Though, she was extremely happy for the disturber of her dream calling her at that moment. It was Seven. She picked it up at the second ringing.

“Hello God Seven!” Eun Ha screamed happily

“Whoaaah whoooaahh!! Eun Ha! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Please be more delicate to my sensitive ears.. They are almost broken after hearing your high pitched voiced~” Seven jokingly pouted

Eun Ha laughed, “I’m so~rry~” she giggled, “Anyway, thank you for the soup! It was so delish I could almost want to hire you as my personal chef!” she laughed

He chuckled, “You’re welcome~” there was a pause, “Anyway Eun Ha. How do you feel now? Better?”

“Yeah, 100% thanks for your soup.. Also your note. It was the first time I look at your handwriting. And your drawing.. It was so cute Seven! Can you make a drawing of me too?” she asked

“Huumm~ What if I don’t want to?” he jokingly asked

She chuckled, “Well, it’s up to you though.. I can’t make you do something if you don’t like it,” she answered. There was another pause. Eun Ha started to wonder what made him so quiet like that, “Seven?” she said, after a while

“Hm?” he answered

“It’s a pity that I didn’t see you clearly last night.. I should have met you,” she sighed, “I mean, I could have met you and have a conversation with you, but I was totally blacked out. I couldn’t remember anything after I slept..” she said, “I didn’t even remember when I first closed my eyes..”

There was no answer.

“Seven?”

He went silent again. Eun Ha began to worry whether there was something that she said that hurt Seven.

“Seven, are you still there?” she asked, after 30 seconds passed in silence

“Ah.. I’m sorry Eun Ha. I have too many works to do. The stacks got so high every time I neglect my job. I have to finish it on time. I’m sorry.. I have to get back to my house as soon as possible because of my work.. I should have accompanied you till morning,” Seven finally answered, he sounded sorry

“It’s okay.. We’ll meet again in the party after all. So.. it’s fine..” she smiled, “What about now? Are you still working, perhaps?” she asked, playing with bubbles in front of her

“No..” he answered, then another paused, “Hmm.. Yes..” he answered again, “But no..”

Eun Ha laughed, “What do you mean by that? What are you doing right now exactly?”

“Hmm before that, can I ask you something?” he sounded serious

“Of course,” she answered casually, “What do you want to ask?”

“What happened with you yesterday?”

Bang. For a moment, she had forgotten her pain that she got yesterday night. But a simple question from him made her heart heavy again. Making her tears began forming themselves in the corner of her eyes.

“There was.. something..” she answered, then paused again. She heard a sigh from her caller, a sign of him waiting for an answer. But she couldn’t tell him. At least, not at that precise moment.

“Eun Ha?”

Seven called her again. His voice was low, but that sound successfully made Eun Ha’s heart quivering. There was some sort of an urge to tell him the truth, that she loved Zen, although it was only a one-sided love. That she was being delusional for dreaming to be with someone like Zen. But somehow, her conscious forbid her to do so. Telling her that she could deal with that problem alone, and she would heal somehow, in the future. So, she decided to wipe her cheek and promised not to shed another tears for Zen. That she would finally accepted the truth of seeing Zen as a friend, nothing more.

“Is there something wrong?” Seven asked again. This time, Eun Ha could finally say something in return.

“No, it was settled. Nothing to worry anymore. I’m fine,” Eun Ha answered, “Really,” she added, to convince him more, “Anyway~ What are you doing right now? Any progress with the hacker yet?” she asked, trying her best to talk about something else beside her problem.

Seven was silent for a few seconds, before he said something, “Well, perhaps because you haven’t read the chat room, you didn’t know about this new info,” he said

“What happened?” Eun Ha asked, confused

“Apparently Jaehee, Zen, and Jumin got a weird email at dawn. I don’t know whether Yoosung got it as well or not, he hasn’t checked his email yet, he said,” Seven answered

“Weird email? Like what? Who sent it? Is it related to the hacker?”

Seven laughed, “Hey, you’re still the same as usual, huh? Bombard me with a barrage of questions..”

“Sorry, old habit never dies,” she giggled

He laughed too, “Well, about that email. I’m still tracing it. And I kind of guess it is related to the hacker. Though it is still a hypothesis,” Seven answered, “The sender is called Mint Eye. It didn’t contain any links or anything. It only contained a couple of sentences and a photo,”

“What photo?”

“It was a logo, kind of, it was exactly like a replica of The Eye of Horus symbol and there was a writing of Mint Eye above it. I’m currently working on that,” Seven explained

“Illuminati?” she asked, somehow, she remembered about the famous ancient brotherhood that was rumored to be truly exist in the society until now, though nothing could be certain concerning that brotherhood

“I don’t know.. Anything could be possible,”

“But.. Seven.. Didn’t you say that you have stacks of work to do?” Eun Ha asked worriedly

“Yup! I’m busy.. But I can’t miss a single clue! I’ll trace it as soon as possible! I, Seven, am always ready to sacrifice myself for RFA Members!” he exclaimed

“Sacrifice?!” Eun Ha shouted

Seven was aghast, “Whaaat? Aish.. I pity my ears.. Oh my delicate ear.. I hope they’re okay…”

“Tsk.. It’s not that loud though.. But more importantly Seven.. Don’t say something like sacrifice or anything like that.. Ever again.. Okay? I don’t want you to get hurt..” she pouted

“Ah.. Uhm.. Yes.. I’m sorry. I’ll never say it again..”

“That’s better,” Eun Ha said, pressing her heart which was beating rapidly for a while since Seven said he would sacrifice his life for RFA. She didn’t want any of her friends to get hurt. The water felt colder in her skin, as her worries spread from head to toe.

“Okay.. I’m sorry,” Seven said in a low voice, “Well, uhm.. there’s something I want to tell you.. It’s just.. I keep hearing your voice today, though I don’t know why.. Maybe your voice has a unique frequency,”

Eun Ha kept listening to his words.

“Strange.. I keep wanting to hear it..”

“My voice?” Eun Ha asked, “Achew!” she sneezed. She was a bit cold. It had been a while that she spent her time in the bath tub. Her fingers started to get wrinkled.

“Hahahaha, so cute,” Seven laughed hearing her sneezing. She felt her face hotter by the sound of his laughter. If there were a mirror in front of her, perhaps her face was as red as tomato, “Yeah! I wanted to hear that sneeze too..” he kept on laughing while Eun Ha didn’t say a word, though a faint smile was carved in her face, “God.. This is so strange.. I suddenly felt super hot!”

Eun Ha heard he fan himself. Perhaps he used his T-shirt to fan himself. She had no idea. More importantly, she was already feeling hot before he said it himself.

“Can I record your sneeze and listen to it? I want to figure out the cause,” he said

Eun Ha was about to say something when he cut her by saying, “Oh! I must sound like a creeper now. Don’t worry. I know what I said, but I haven’t recorded your voice or anything..” he said, “What if you get involved in strange things because of me? If something happens and I get caught, and they find your voice file in my hard disc, they’ll target you. So, I only save them in my head. I have a really good memory! Anyways, I don’t want anyone to get in danger because of me from now on,”

“I’m fine though.. You could..”

Eun Ha’s words got cut again by Seven’s shouted, “It’s me that is not fine!”

Eun Ha was shocked by Seven’s shout. It was the first time he heard him yelling as loud as that.

“Oh.. uh.. I’m sorry for yelling.. But.. I’m just not fine with this..” Seven said, “Good people like you have to stay in this world and do good things. You can’t get involved in bad incidence because of people like me.. Didn’t I tell you before? Hackers are lick the cockroaches of the internet..” he sighed, “So, don’t hang around with hackers. And even more so with secret agents..”

She closed her eyes. That warning again. She didn’t know how many times she heard that kind of warning from him. Perhaps it was so many until she could reprise it for him to listen. Eun Ha didn’t really care what he said about having the need to stay away from someone as dangerous as him, as she knew that Seven was more than another RFA members. He was her friend.

“To you.. a man with a good honest job and a normal background might be better.. But… Arrgghh….! I think my head is overloaded. I keep saying weird things.. And I keep hearing your voice so I thought it would be fine if I just listen to you for real..” he continued, “But I feel like.. it only made things worse.. Perhaps, I need to hang up..” he paused, “Ah.. no. Could you say good bye for me? Just once?” he begged

“Good bye.. Hmmmmmm~” Eun Ha humming

“Gaaaahhhhh.. God! I’m not gonna be able to sleep tonight!” he shrieked, “You did that on purpose, right?!”

Eun Ha laughed.

“Ugh.. I’ll call you later.. I’m gonna hang up for real now.. Bye..”

“Wait! Seven! There’s something I have to ask you first!” Eun Ha shouted

Just at the moment when he was about to hang up, a sudden piece of memories came back at her. A silhouette of a man wearing a suit suddenly popped out to her memory out of nowhere. Like having an injection of memory straight to her brain, she began to see it clearly. There was someone else in her memory when she was drunk last night. Yes indeed, there was someone wearing a suit in front of her in that food stall. _“Was it Seven?”_ she thought

“Huh? What is it?”

“Hmm, I was a bit wondering. I don’t know.. it might only be my imagination or something.. Uhm..” Eun Ha hesitated, “Actually.. I was just checking.. Did you wear a suit last night?”

“A suit?” Seven confused, “Nah~ I never wore a suit. Hoodie is my skin. Why do you ask that?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe I saw it wrong,” she needed to ask something, “I don’t know. This imagination suddenly came to my mind. I was talking to a man wearing suit last night, at the food stall. It was you, wasn’t it?”

“Ah.. It was not me that you saw. It was Jumin hyung,” Seven answered

 _“JUMIN?! How in the world could he get there?!”_ Eun Ha screamed in her mind

“Ju.. min? How? Did you call him?” she asked carefully

“No.. He said.. He was already there in Han River before you. Well, he.. saw you,” he said, disjointed

“Saw.. me?” she didn’t believe her hearing

“Yes,” Seven said, “Well, he saw you from the first time.. He saw you crying..”

The last sentence of Seven’s words startled her. Never before she imagined that she was caught at the lowest point of her life. Especially when she was crying.

“Ah, but don’t worry. He didn’t say anything. And he wouldn’t tell anyone else that you were crying. It would only be our secret. I promised. Trust me,” he convinced her

She was speechless. Being caught by one member of RFA had embarrassed her, let alone one more person knew about it, and it was Jumin..

“Eun Ha?” he called again

She was numb. She lost her words. She didn’t know what she had to say to Jumin concerning last night. She could only hope she didn’t say anything weird. Looked like she should plunge herself in the Mariana Trough alone, and let the fishes ate her entire body, so that she didn’t need to face Jumin anymore.

“Eun Ha~ what are you thinking?” Seven asked

“Huh? Uh, nothing. Hmm, I think I have to get out now,”

“Get out? What do you mean? Do you want to go somewhere outside office tel?”

“No, I have to get out from the bath tub. The water was not warm anymore,”

“WHAT?! YOU… YOU.. were in the bath tub this whole time?!” he snapped

“Yeah.. hehe”

“GAAAAHH.. Don’t joke something like that! I won’t be able to sleep for days if you teased me like that!” he growled

“Nah~ I’m joking. I’m in my bedroom. I just need to breath a fresh air in the balcony,” she lied, she didn’t want to make him thinking something weirder than he already did

“Tsk.. You’re so mean Eun Ha! Ugh! I’m gonna hang up. For real now!”

Click. He didn’t let Eun Ha said anything. But teasing Seven once in a while was nice enough too. He couldn’t be the only joker in the group though. She was smiling at the thought Seven was fanning himself again for thinking something R-rated, though she was sure, he had already seen a woman naked before. He was a grown up after all.

But her smile didn’t last for long. She remembered Seven’s saying that Jumin was there the whole time, watching her crying beside Han River. Who knew what kind of statement that she uttered to him while she was unconscious. Her friends used to say that she turned into another person when she was drunk, and began saying something randomly while crying..

She shook her head and drowned herself in the water. A sudden realization occurred to her mind, what if she said something about Zen..

 _“No no no no.. There’s another possibility that I didn’t say anything to him.. Yes.. Perhaps I was just staring at him and said nothing..”_ she hoped

She planned to call him after this.


	25. Chapter 25

Summer was coming, and the heat was not a joke that afternoon. It reached 90o F, which made staying inside as much as possible very appealing. A cup of rainbow shaved ice was kind of perfect to complement the summer heat, although there would not likely be any shaved ice food truck anywhere near the office tell. And she didn’t really want to get exposed to the sun in the middle of the day. She would have fainted because of the blazing fire of heat before she could even find the shaved ice food truck. That was why she spent her afternoon by sitting on the couch in front of TV, while reading the previous chats by RFA members.

“Magenta? Party? What does it mean?” Eun Ha muttered confusedly

She read the screen shoot of the suspicious emails that Jaehee posted in the chat room. It seemed to be an invitation to a party, though she had no idea what kind of party it was. She was responsible for the guest of the upcoming RFA Party, so she knew how to persuade people to come to the party. One thing for sure, she would never make an invitation which stating something like, _‘Don’t you want to escape from this filthy world?’_ The first sentence of the email was already giving goose bumps in her neck, let alone the next sentences.

RFA alone was already a suspicious organization when she joined at the first time, now they were faced with a shocking fact that there was another suspicious organization that created another suspicious party. She sighed, “Apparently there are many organization odd organizations like this. I have no idea before,”

She leaned forward to take a paper in the table in front of her. It was the list of the guest that had agreed to attend RFA Party. It was quite a long list. RFA members were the best for suggesting the guests, even though Jumin didn’t really help her with the guests. He was the least contributor of the guests, or if there were any, he would suggest people or organization that was related to cats, like the owner of cat hotel chain, cat protect, or cat shelter. The best guest was probably the one who was suggested by Zen. It was the famous Christopher Nolan, the one who directed Batman Trilogy, Inception, and Interstellar, her favorite movies. Apparently he contributed in the upcoming musical that Zen starred in. They met personally a few days ago to discuss about the musical. The fact that they met each other was already newsworthy, but thanks to the bloody rumors about The Lady in White, that meeting wasn’t aired in the TV. _“It was too bad..”_ Eun Ha thought

Actually Eun Ha waited for Andrew-Lloyd Webber, the famous musical director who produced the legendary The Phantom of The Opera Musical, which she asked Jumin to invite to the party. But perhaps Jumin forgot about asking him to come to the party remembering he was quite upset with Eun Ha after the party for a reason she didn’t really get. But it was fine, she would ask Jumin again if he were in a better mood.

Eun Ha zoomed in the logo of the suspicious group that Jaehee posted in the chat room. It truly looked a lot like the symbol of one eyed Horus, the famous symbol of Illuminati, though it was a bit different, the logo was in turquoise, making her remembered about V’s hair color. Seven said the possibility that it was related to the legendary ancient brotherhood was not zero at all. And by that saying, Eun Ha could already guess that Illuminati was indeed a real deal, not a mere hoax. But she could only wait for news from Seven about it, whether it was related to the Illuminati or a hacker, or perhaps it was only a spam.

The words in the invitation disturbed her. _“Suffering from the past? A world with no rejections? Such a weirdo,”_ Eun Ha thought

TV had been switched on for a while, but she didn’t really pay attention to it. And her phone was ringing at the second time that afternoon. Jaehee called her.. _“Shit!”_ she cursed. She didn’t really want to talk with Jaehee as a matter of fact. It made her remembering the scene of Zen hugged Jaehee in front of Eun Ha’s eyes. It was rewinding over and over again, like watching a scene from a movie clip that was turned into gif and got viral on twitter. She hated her own memory. If only there were some sort of a machine for erasing memory, she would definitely buy it.

“Eun Ha, it’s Jaehee,” Jaehee said

She picked Jaehee’s call nonetheless.

“Ah, yes. What’s wrong Jaehee?” she answered, she was not completely moved on from Zen, though she tried to, hearing Jaehee’s voice was not helping at all

“Hmm, I just want to call you. You didn’t show up in the chat room since last night. I can’t help but worried about you. Have you had lunch?” Jaehee asked

“Yeah, I have brunch. Thank you for worrying, Jaehee,” Eun Ha answered

“Ah, it was nothing. Anyway, I want to say thanks too, for last night. You are so kind for figuring out my hobbies besides Zen’s musical. Thank you, Eun Ha,” Jaehee said

“It’s.. fine, you’re welcome,” Eun Ha said

Eun Ha felt her heart became heavy again. No matter how angry Eun Ha got, she couldn’t come to hate Jaehee. Jaehee was truly a nice person. She even worried about Eun Ha until she asked Eun Ha whether she had her meal or not and constantly remind her to eat regularly. Meanwhile, Eun Ha couldn’t do the same to Jaehee. Every time they talked about Zen in the chat room, Eun Ha had to agree with everyone else if they tried to match them both in order not to get caught that she had some kind of feeling toward Zen. She was tired of having to put on a mask in front of Jaehee.

“By the way, have you calmed yourself? You were pretty shaken up last night. Did Jumin say sorry to you?” she asked out of curiosity

“That’s..” Jaehee sighed, “No. He hasn’t said anything until now. But I didn’t really think about that anymore. He was just upset yesterday. There was another rumor about him. But it’s not only about him now, it is about his father as well. Mr. Chairman is rumored to get a divorce and married Choi Glam. And there was also a rumor of Mr. Han was in relationship with Choi Sarah. It was aired in all channels since morning. It was quite bothersome, really. The phone doesn’t stop ringing now. I’m tired of picking up the calls to be honest,” Jaehee sighed

“Rumors again? Tsk, isn’t there better news to report instead of giving out crappy news?” Eun Ha growled

“Yeah, I agree with you..” Jaehee sighed again

“Wait, let me turn up the volume. TV was on for a while, but I didn’t really watch it. Jumin was on TV now,” Eun Ha said, grabbing the remote and turned up the volume.

There was indeed news about C&R International again on TV. They showed a video of Jumin, and a couple who sat in front of him, while having a meal in a fancy restaurant. The woman who sat in front of Jumin was blatantly showing her affection toward a middle aged man beside her, who Eun Ha guessed to be Jumin’s father. The video didn’t really show Jumin’s face as he sat with his back to the camera. But another news shocked Eun Ha even more. Jumin was reported to be in a relationship with Sarah, the owner of Sugar Round company. The headline gave Eun Ha some sort of tingling sensation, as it was written with ‘ **Who is “Sarah”? She is dating the son of C &R’s chairman Han Jumin!?’**, pretty much the same with the headline about her and Jumin a few days ago. Eun Ha snorted in disgust, “Tsk, even the headline was the same with the previous rumor, Jaehee. Media is not creative enough, huh,”

“Yeah, I think the same too. Anyway, I am quite understood why Mr. Han was upset yesterday. So, I don’t really have any grudge whatsoever with him now,” Jaehee said

“That’s a relieve then,” Eun Ha said

“Yes,” Jaehee said, “I could only hope that this rumor get settled down as soon as possible,”

“Amen,”

“Ah Eun Ha, I’m sorry, I have to hang up now. The phone’s ringing again,” the sound of phone ringing was audible in Eun Ha’s ears, “I’m glad to know that you’re fine. I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Okay. Tell me if you need some help,”

“Thank you. Bye,”

“Bye,”

Eun Ha put down her phone and watched TV again. Jumin’s face was airing for the second time on TV. A life of a corporate heir was indeed different from common people. _“Jumin must be troubled with all the rumors since he was born,”_ Eun Ha thought. Seven once told her that Jumin’s life was full of media spotlight. When Jumin was a kid, every time he was spotted talking with another kid in his age, media always make a headline that saying, _‘The son of C &R International’s chairman befriends with the son of Samsung’s chairman,’_ or something like that. Perhaps that was why Jumin was not so fond of making any friends. Everything would be linked to various speculations about the economic future in South Korea, though there was no definitive evidence which supported that speculation. Jumin didn’t like those kinds of things. That was why his only best friend was V, the one who didn’t have anything to do with the future economic as V’s family’s background was not in business.

Eun Ha bit her lip. She cancelled her plan of making a call to Jumin. She didn’t want to trouble on an already troubled person.

\---

 

It was around 4 pm when Seven finally had a clear understanding for who the sender of the suspicious email was. It was not a mere spam. He tracked the sender proxy, and he was surprised to find that it was indeed the hacker who sent it. _“That hacker… is definitely after us…”_ he typed in the chat room to tell RFA members.

Mint Eye was the name of organization that the hacker dwelled into, though it was still not clear what they were after. Seven needed to discuss about that hacker fiasco with V and figuring out a plan to barge into the head quarter of that hacker. He didn’t know how else to finish it besides facing the hacker himself. The only thing he could tell in the chat room was that each and every member of RFA must always be accompanied by bodyguards, just to make sure that nothing unwanted ever happened.

And speaking of bodyguards, he was getting more worried about Eun Ha since she didn’t have any because the location of that office tel remained a secret. He could only tell her to trust him and wait while he tried to finish that hacker case for good. _“I’ll go with you, Seven!”_ Eun Ha typed in the chat room, pretty much making him wanted to yell at her and told her how dangerous his journey would be. Eun Ha was indeed one stubborn girl. She kept on telling him in the chat room that she would help no matter how many times Seven had told her not to deal with someone like him.

“Gaaah… that girl!” Seven growled in frustration

He couldn’t deny the fact that he wanted to go to Eun Ha’s place right at that moment. He wanted to guard her himself. He was not supposed to leave her alone in the office tel that night. He should have brought his hacker equipment and finished his work in the office tel. But he lost his opportunity to do that, as Vanderwood had already come back to his house in the exact time that he promised Seven, watching him again, and making sure that Seven finished the job that was given from the agency.

 _“Damn it!”_ Seven cursed. Vanderwood was walking to his place.

“Hey, Agent 707,” Vanderwood called him

Seven didn’t answer him, instead he closed his eyes, pretending not to hear his voice.

“Hey!” Vanderwood snapped

Seven couldn’t pretend anymore, he opened his eyes. His eyes didn’t look at other direction other than RFA Server monitor in front of his eyes.

“What happened to that pact we made before?! Do you really want to make me the bad guy here?! What’s that on the screen? It’s about RFA, right?” Vanderwood asked in frustration, “Didn’t you promise me to finish the job today?! Why are you still working on that emails instead of doing your job?!”

Seven sighed, “The lives of everyone in RFA may be in danger, Agent Vanderwood,” he answered. He didn’t turn to see Vanderwood. He clenched his jaw and rubbed his eyes as he had been staring into the monitor long enough without blinking.

“Our clients can put people’s lives in danger as well, Agent 707,” he threat, “I don’t know how much danger your RFA is in, but is their situation worse than ours?!”

“I shouldn’t have accepted this client. It’s too dangerous..” Seven regretted

“You should have said it three months ago before we accepted the fee!!” Vanderwood growled, “We’re not in the position to choose our clients.. but you should have adjusted the deadline then! It’s too late now,”

“God… I know..”

Seven remembered clearly. 3 months ago he got the payment from a dark secret organization belonged to the US Government to find out the location of a certain person who was currently on a hideout after stealing and leaked classified information. That person who was currently gone MIA ( _Missing in Action_ ) was allegedly had many pseudonyms and he was so sleek like an eel. The case like that was not easy as it was just like trying to catch someone like Seven himself, someone who tried every way possible to hide if he intended to.

“Anyways, you..” Vanderwood clenched his jaw, “You really have to finish the job by today.. And I’m serious! You have to be alive to do anything for the RFA, no?”

“Alright…”

Then.. Somehow, out of nowhere, he heard someone calling his name, _“God Seven! You can do it!!”_

“What??” Seven shouted, raising his head

“What do you mean ‘what’?! Just finish your job now!” Vanderwood snapped

“No.. I mean.. Someone called my name before.. A girl..” Seven looked around

“Hey.. have you gone crazy? How in the world there is a girl inside this house,” Vanderwood raised one of his eyebrows and crossed his arms

“Arrgh, I’m sure I heard something before..” Seven frustrated

“Tsk.. The only girl around is only that little girl trapped inside that office tel..” Vanderwood greeted his teeth out of annoyance

“Ah.. You’re right.. I keep hearing her voice.. Why do you think it happened to me?”

“Do I need to answer that? Just do your job now, before I fire you a taser,” Vanderwood threat again

“Okay..”

He gave up. He was back on his computer one more time. Perhaps, it was the time that he was supposed to be serious.

\---

 

“This is… I’ve been tracked!”

A young man in white-pink tips hair was growling in a room without a sun light. His mint green’s eyes were gleaming with anger while watching the screen in front of him.

“How did he track me? I thought our defenses would be perfect after changing his algorithm…!” he muttered, “Shit!” he kicked the table, “Sending those emails was a mistake. I ended up giving him more clues..” he said, clenching his grip until his nails turned white. “With this log.. he knows the address.. Then I’m sure he’s keeping an eye on the building through satellite feeds.. I should have known better..”

He stood up and walked around aimlessly.

“He can’t come here yet. No…. Magenta is not finished preparing for the party..! I’ll have to do something to distract him!”

Suddenly, he stopped walking, and his eyes grew so wide until the veins of his eyes were visible. He fixed his gaze into one of the screen that showed what seemed to be a CCTV feed. He stepped slowly toward that screen.

“No choice then..” he smiled, his eyes were getting wider in every word he muttered, “We’ll have to speed up our plan.. I’ll have to unlock the special security system tonight..” he smiled, “Thanks to the savior, I found out the access key yesterday.. We.. Mint Eye.. have been preparing for this for such a long time.. We can’t be defeated this easily..” he said, giving a pause with each words he uttered

He laughed again. The sound of his laughter echoed throughout the room. He grabbed the monitor which continued displaying a 15-second video of a redheaded young man who carried a long braided-hair girl on his back, coming in and out from a room in front of the elevator.

“Luciel.. So this is how you looked like after the last time we saw each other…” he muttered, his face was only a few centimeters away from the monitor, making his mint green eyes shining like a cat, “It’s been a while that I’ve consecutively murder you in my dreams.. Giving you misery.. crushing you.. and getting my revenge.. I practiced it over and over again..” he let out a long sigh, “But.. sadly it was not real..” he covered his face and faked his crying, “But now..” he raised his head and wiped his fake tears, “I think.. I can dream of murdering you with that face,” he giggled, “Luciel… your talent… your hope.. we’ll destroy all of it. Heaven has no invitation for you.. I’ll crush you.. I’ll never forgive you..”

\----

 

“If I put this here….” Seven inserted a screw to strengthen the robot that he created, “Okay! Finished!” he screamed in joy

Seven had been making a cat robot for the past hour as he got bored after spending more than 12 hours sat in the same position. It looked a lot like Elizabeth the 3rd he got to admit, with its bright blue eyes and white skin. He had to utter his gratitude toward Jumin as the idea to create a cat robot originally came from him.

The sky had turned from a clear blue sky into pitch black without stars and moon. Seven failed to realize it as he spent his entire day by trying to figure out the safest plan to barge into the hacker head quarter. _“A smart planning was equal with 50% job done”_ , according to the book that he read once. He also called Eun Ha several times after the first call he made to tell her that there was a suspicious email that was sent to all members of RFA except Eun Ha and himself. Strange it was. He meant to call her to get rid of her voice that kept on ringing in his head. Alas, it was not succeeded. Instead, her voice was playing more and more inside his head.

Not to mention the kiss that darted in his lips.. He shook his head once more. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was so distracted by the thought of her that he was typing her name while coding, which was not nice. He couldn’t leave any trace of her with his hands. She might be in danger once the agency found her name among all the codes that he typed. To be added, his main job was not touched at all by him, pretty much waking up a beast inside Vanderwood. He would literally taste a bit of taser in every part of his body any time in the future.

“What the hell that you make while I was gone?” Vanderwood asked

“Huh?” Seven was startled by the sudden appearance of Vanderwood behind him, “Oh. A cat robot,” he answered happily, “I made it for protection.. I couldn’t help myself after Jumin hyung gave me the idea,” he giggled

“That’s for protection?” Vanderwood mocked, “The way I see it, it won’t be able to protect a single ant,”

“Oh.. I know.. right?” Seven frowned, “I made another useless thing again. What’s wrong with me? I guess I don’t value my life..”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Vanderwood sighed, “But my life is valuable. I should just sell you out to the boss and save my life,”

“Yeah, go ahead,” he gave up

“Go ahead?! Are you serious?” Vanderwood shouted, “Tsk! I’m getting tired of this now.. RFA seemed to be in a lot danger. But you have to be safe first to protect that Eun Ha girl,”

Seven closed his eyes, “Yes..” he said, “You know.. Agent Vanderwood..”

“What?” Vanderwood hissed

“I’m tired of your lectures~” Seven said jokingly

“What?!” he snapped, “God.. you’re such a trouble. I was about to give you another lecture, but I thought I should at least tell you what the boss told me when I called him just now..”

“The boss?” Seven asked in shock

“Yes. As you know, this client is someone in the high ranks who not many people can even reach. They are asking why things are getting so delayed. The whole agency can be put under pressure right now,” Vanderwood explained, “If we delayed things further, I’m not kidding, our lives might be in danger,” a cold sweat running down from Vanderwood’s cheek, “The day is almost over and you haven’t even touched your work. They can’t wait any longer,”

Seven didn’t say a word.

“Are you listening to me right now?” Vanderwood said in serious tone, “This is an ultimatum. If you don’t finish things by tomorrow, your personal safety will be put under threat. Understand?”

“I know.. I know..” Seven finally said something and peeked at the other speaker through his corner of his eyes, “But my head just can’t get around that. What if the hacker gets to Eun Ha tomorrow? I just have such a bad feeling about this..”

“Feeling?!” Vanderwood snorted, “What are you? A psychic?! Hey! Is your feeling more important, or your life?!”

“You don’t understand.. You don’t know how anxious I am..”

“Do you have feelings for that girl?” Vanderwood asked

Seven’s heart sank, “It’s not like that. I just want to help her be safe wherever she is. She’s.. important to me,”

“Did I hear something wrong? Important to you?”

Seven’s heart sank again. He didn’t believe what he just said. _“Did I really say that she was important to me?”_

“Hey, don’t go there. You haven’t forgotten that we don’t deserve to develop relationships, have you?” Vanderwood asked, “You can’t be responsible for her if she gets in danger because you involve her in your life. If you make mistake in one of your missions, I’ve seen several clients harming the ‘important one’ just for revenge. You know how filthy this field is,”

“I know.. I know..” Seven frowned

“If you truly understand, then don’t be amateur. The minute you have something to lose, everyone you love will be in danger. We’re like a nameless time bomb. You have to make sure nothing is around so that less is harmed if you explode,”

“Time bomb..” Seven said, his legs started to feel like a jelly. It got harder for him to feel his entire body as the last sentence from Vanderwood felt like an arrow which pierced through his heart.

“Yes.. So just get rid all your petty feelings and work! That’s the best thing you can do for that person,” Vanderwood said, “You’ve done well till now. Don’t mess things up, Luciel. And make sure my next target won’t be you,”

“Yes, you’re right.. But Agent Vanderwood..”

“Now what?!”

“Can I call her again?”

“What?! Are you joking right now?! Didn’t you hear everything I just say a few minutes ago?!”

“I heard them all.. It’s just.. I promised to finish this work as soon as possible after I make this last call,” Seven begged, “Okay?”

“Tsk..” he thought for a while, “Do what you wish! But you’ve got to make sure that you did your work right after that call. Understand?!”

“Yes, okay,”

Vanderwood left Seven alone in his work space.

Seven called her, and wished that she was not sleeping yet. Being a secret agent like him was not supposed to call a certain person more than once a day. But he did it anyway.

“God Seven! You called again!” Eun Ha screamed in joy at the first ring from his call

“Oh.. Hmm yeah. It’s late. You’re still up?”

“Yes Seven. I was waiting for you..” she answered in joyful voice, “You didn’t show up in the chat room since afternoon. We’ve been talking about Jumin’s other scandal, you know,” Eun Ha sighed, “Aren’t media too much? I mean, how can they report another fake news after what happened the other day, huh? Jumin was not in a good mood today. But I’m relieved that Jaehee and Jumin got reconciled. You remembered what I told you in the last phone call right? Jumin said sorry to Jaehee after tossing her report. Apparently it was because he was just upset about that woman, Choi Glam. I mean.. who would not be after hearing that your father being re-married to someone else while he was still not divorced, right? Tsk tsk tsk, I feel pity for Jumin. Moreover I haven’t got the chance for calling him after yesterday.. Tsk.. what should I do, Seven? Do I have to call him now? But, what if he slept already? Ugh, I’m afraid of making him upset. I heard someone who was usually quiet would be so scary if they got angry. Aish.. I don’t ever want to make him angry again after the last party we attended together,”

Seven smiled. “Hey.. hey.. just take a breath. How could you say those sentences in one breath?” he asked, giggling

“Ups, sorry. I did it again,” she giggled

Seven laughed, “Ups I did it again~” Seven sang an old song from Britney Spears. Making Eun Ha laughed hysterically.

“Omg Seven.. You do know how to sing, huh? We should go karaoke together when we meet next time..” she laughed

He laughed as well. It seemed like she was already better than the previous night. She didn’t tell him yet about her problem with Zen and Jumin, but it was nice hearing her laughter. He felt like he was under the sun when he talked to her. Even it was only through a phone call, her brightness spread through the voice she uttered to him, lighting up the darkness inside his heart. He kept wanting to know more about her. He wanted to hold her in his arm. He wanted it so much.

But he knew he couldn’t. He was afraid to approach her. Even still.. he constantly look forward to seeing her face on the security feed in the hall. He loved her way of waving and bowing for him every time she appeared under the CCTV feed. But.. his smile was quickly disappearing after remembering the last sentence that Vanderwood told him before. ‘ _We’re like a nameless time bomb. You have to make sure nothing is around so that less is harmed if you explode’_

“Seven? Why aren’t you saying anything?” she asked

“Huh? Hmm, nothing,” he smiled, “Eun Ha.. I’m sorry.. I’m sure you must be so nervous about the hacker too.. I’m sorry I can’t do anything for your safety..” he frowned

“I’m fine.. I’m sure you have no choice,” Eun Ha said, “Did you talk to V yet?”

He sighed, “I tried.. But it seems like V doesn’t have a service right now.. But I left a voice message, so he’ll call me as soon as he hears it. All the RFA members, including you.. must be careful for the time being. Please.. I hope no one gets hurt because I wasn’t good enough..”

“What are you talking about? You’re trying this hard. There’s no way that the members will be harmed. Don’t worry too much,” Eun Ha assured him

“That’s.. that’s not always the case.. You can say that because you don’t know much about me,” Seven said, “Eun Ha..” his voice choked, “I don’t think I’ve told you much about myself.. what kind of work I do for the agency.. And dark things like that..”

There was a pause. Seven waited for Eun Ha to say something first before he continued telling her about a glimpse of his dark life.

“What do you mean?”

“To be honest, I wanted to show people in the RFA only my bright and fun side, because the work I do is nothing but dark and filthy.. I didn’t want to tell anyone about that. But.. now that this is happening, I feel like I should talk about it a little. Because if anything bad happens because of me.. you.. and all the other members.. will be in much shock..”

Nothing came out from the other side. Perhaps she was shocked enough that she finally get a grasp on who he really was.

“To be honest.. the place I work for is a complete shithole, where even a mindless joke can get you killed. So.. it’s weird for me to say that nothing bad will happen. It’s the only path I could choose, so I don’t want to whine about it. But.. I want you to know this.. Nothing good will come out of you knowing, but I’m not a clean and bright person. And.. since you can be put in danger because of me, we need to keep our distance.. If we’re like how we are now, that you’re neither friend nor family, you’ll be safe..”

“Seven..” Eun Ha finally said something, “What do you mean by keeping our distance? Do you hate me?”

“No, of course not..” Seven’s heart sank

“Then..” she paused, “Stop talking about that,” she said, her voice was so firm, “It’s been a while that I want to talk about this to you..” she sighed, “I’m the only person who has the right to decide who I want to be friends with. And you are my dearest friend. And if.. if there were indeed something bad happened to me because I get to know you, just remember about this..” she choked, “I don’t regret getting to know you, Seven. You make me smile when I was at the lowest level of my life. You came for me. You.. are always there for me..” she said, “So stop saying to keep your distance from me, because I will never do that. No matter how strong you pushed me away,”

 There was something different from the way Eun Ha spoke that night. She sounded firm.

“Eun Ha.. thank you.. but those words will have heavy consequences.. So please be careful of what you will say.. Please don’t think I’m such a good person.. Whatever happens, I’ll make sure you’ll never be in danger. But Eun Ha.. Once this hacker deal is taken care of, there’s something I have to do first..”

“Seven.. You’re talking about the agency, right? Are you really okay.. working there?” Eun Ha asked

He smiled. He didn’t believe that Eun Ha worried about his job again. She was truly an angel.

“Don’t worry about anything, Eun Ha.. I’ll be fine..” he smiled, “If there were anything strange, tell me right away. Alright, Eun Ha?”

“Don’t worry.. I’ll be fine..”

“I really hope so..” he said in relieve, “Eun Ha.. I have to go now. I plan to finish the work from agency in a blink of an eye.. Once again, I’m sorry..”

“Okay.. Thank you for protecting me, God Seven,”

He giggled, “I don’t deserve to be thanked. But I’m so happy that you keep on calling me with that nickname. Anyway.. I’ll go now. You should sleep now. It’s almost midnight,”

“Okay.. You too..”

“Then.. good bye..”

He hung up the phone with mixed feelings filled his heart. At least, he had told her a glimpse of his dreadful life. Now, he could only pray that nothing bad would ever appear with her. He would never forgive himself if something bad happened to her.


	26. Chapter 26

The lamp in Eun Ha’s bedroom was still bright even though the clock had already past midnight. Not only was she not fond of being in a cramped room full of darkness, but she also wouldn’t likely getting any sleep that night as she continuously gazing at her phone screen. She scrolled the chat room of RFA Messenger until the screen showed up the first chatting she accidentally joined a week ago.

She just realized that it was Seven who noticed Eun Ha for the first time in the chat room, though it was Zen and Yoosung that welcomed her nicely while the others had some kind of suspicion about her. She got to the part where every RFA members introduce themselves. Frankly speaking, Seven was the one who introduced every member of RFA, although he didn’t tell her his real name while he just casually told her Zen’s real name, Ryu Hyun. Seven said his real name was a secret, and where he lived at was also a secret. It was not until V joined the chat room that Eun Ha had a better grasp on what Seven’s real name was. So many secrecies..

“Choi Luciel…” Eun Ha whispered, “What is wrong with you?”

She dipped her face into her pillow. She would not accept whatever Seven told him in the previous phone call. “Aish! That weird guy! Does he think I would just leave him alone like he said?!” she snapped furiously, spreading her body to face the ceiling and setting aside her bangs so that she could see more clearly.

An hour, two hours, and many hours after that went by before she knew it. Her eyes kept staring at the ceiling and she didn’t even move an inch from her bed. She didn’t know what she was thinking. It was just, she felt something weird after her last phone call with Seven. She was restless, like having a heavy burden falling into her heart and making her stomach sick. There was literally nothing she had been doing for those long hours other than moving her hand to grab her phone beside her head, only to read a chat from Jaehee and Yoosung at 01.10 am, also a chat from Zen at 02.30 am. Of course, Zen was only blabbering about how handsome he was that night, although he was a bit insecure about _‘his face didn’t come out as good because it was late’_.  Three of them worried about Seven as well. They even agreed with Eun Ha that Seven should be rescued from his dreadful job. The thinking of bringing Honey Buddha Chips to make him happy occurred in Eun Ha’s mind. But remembering that he already had a whole warehouse full of those chips, she doubted a few boxes from her would mean anything for him.

 _“… the fundamental reason why Seven is so unstable right now is… because of Eun Ha,”_ Yoosung wrote in the chat room. Pretty much making Eun Ha’s heart sank, _“I think he’s on edge because you’re not safe when he has feelings for you,”_ Yoosung added. Eun Ha’s heart sank deeper at that statement. She didn’t understand why Yoosung would make a conclusion like that. But what Jaehee said after that got Eun Ha more, _“I agree.. that is probably why he is obsessing over the CCTV,”_

The conversation ended in the conclusion that Jaehee and Yoosung agreed on saying that Seven had a special feeling for Eun Ha, making Eun Ha’s uneasy heart heavier even more. Eun Ha was a bit embarrassed to be honest. RFA chat room could be read by every member of RFA, especially Seven himself. Eun Ha didn’t know how to act other than telling them that it was not what they expected to be.

The conversation between Eun Ha and Zen went a bit lighter than the previous conversation with Jaehee and Yoosung. Though she was shocked when Zen told her that Seven managed the twitter bot of Zen’s picture. She didn’t dare to tell Zen that it was part of her hobbies to check on that twitter bot everyday. She even followed the account of that twitter bot, ZEN_LOVES_SEVEN. She was supposed to guess Seven was the one behind the account, moreover the account’s username said it all. But she lost the idea even though she had followed that twitter account for years.

 _“..Oh my dear heart, to die or not to die after looking at Zen’s dazzling smile is the question.. Everyone! Let’s look at Zen’s face and go to heaven!”_ It was one of the tweets Seven wrote in the twitter bot. Eun Ha couldn’t help smiling after hearing what Seven did for Zen. He seemed to have borrowed a line from Hamlet to say those words, making Eun Ha wondering whether Seven had a romantic side somewhere behind the secrecy wall he created. Both Zen and Eun Ha were so touched for the little thing Seven did for helping Zen’s career roaring.

Eun Ha started to get back on her feet when the sun shone brightly through the windows. She had just remembered that she must finish her translating job as soon as possible. Having her mind completely wrecked out of one-sided love made her forgetting about her main job. She must not be wandering like a fool any longer.

She stepped out from her bed, feeling a tingling sensation in her toes when her feet touched the cold tile floors. She rushed into the bathroom to take a quick bath and got back to the living room while bringing a hot cup of morning Nescafe coffee the moment after that. She took a sip of the coffee, tied her hair into ponytail, and placed her red framed glasses in her eyes. With her best friend, the white ASUS Laptop in front of her, the preparation of doing her translating job was completed. She must not delay it any further, she also had her deadline.

She checked on RFA Messenger from time to time. They were still talking about Seven meanwhile Eun Ha tried her best not to let all her emotion visible in the chat room. She was still upset with Seven for saying something ridiculous like ‘keeping our distance’. And somewhere inside her heart, she wished she had a chance to call Seven once again to make things more clear.

Seemed like the universe answered to her prayer, because one second later, her phone was ringing.  It was a call from Seven. She was unconsciously smiling and her heart was beating rapidly. It was true that she wished she could call him again, but now that she finally had her wish granted, her throat felt dry at sudden.

“He..llo?” Eun Ha answered, choking at the attempt of speaking normally

“Hello? Is everything okay?” Seven said in a hurry. His voice was heavy, unlike his previous phone call when he always made a joke, “Could you open the window and see outside? And check the kitchen too just in case..”

“Eh? Humm..” She was confused by the sudden request from Seven, but she did it anyway. She got up from her chair and walked out to open the balcony door that was full made of glass. She felt the heat of sun attacked her skin in a harsh way. There was nothing unusual in the balcony, except it was getting hotter as the day went by, not to mention it was almost 12 o’clock, the time when the sun was at its hottest point. She walked to the kitchen as he said before, nothing seemed unusual, “Everything seems fine. What’s wrong, Seven?” her voice sounded a little happy, in stark contrast to Seven’s worried tone in the phone call

“It’s just.. I just feel strange and had to call, but I guess it was just a false alarm,” he said, “Sorry to bother you. I’ll go back to work now. Sorry..”

“What? Hey, Seven.. Wait..”

She uselessly called him. Alas, he hung up the phone too soon. She raised her eyebrows, _“I didn’t even have a chance to say good bye to him!”_ Eun Ha thought. It was strange if she must say. Never before he called as fast as that, especially with a tone that seemed to be worried over Eun Ha. Something was definitely wrong with Seven, though she didn’t know what it was.

She got back to her laptop, but she couldn’t exactly concentrate on her work. Seven’s sudden phone call made her worried, but she couldn’t just call Seven again to make sure nothing strange happened to him. “Should I call Zen? Perhaps he knew something about Seven..” she whispered

She hadn’t called Zen for a while. She was still afraid to hear his voice again, afraid of getting caught that she had a special feeling for Zen, though she tried hard to get a move on from him. But her worry over Seven beat everything. She must find out what was wrong with Seven, and Zen might know something about it, considering he gave her some sort of love and career advice to Seven last night, such as, _“If Seven is working on dangerous job, then I’d like to advice him to escape as soon as possible.. Solitude can eat you up inside..”_ or _“I want Seven to be more honest about his feelings toward you. Seven never stops talking when you’re joking around, but once you start talking about feelings, he’s just not there,”_ something like those. So, perhaps calling him was the best solution for Eun Ha’s uneasy feeling.

She searched his name in her contact and dialed. A heart shaped after Zen’s name in her contact was still there, she forgot about it. She should edit his name later after the phone call. Zen picked up at the third ring, “Hmm.. Uhmm.. Hello?” he answered. The sound of chewing sounded clearly from the other party.

“Zen, are you eating something?” Eun Ha asked, a bit uncomfortable if she had disturbed Zen while eating

“Mmhmm..” he engulfed, “Sorry, just swallowed it. Yes, I’m having lunch with Jaehee. Waah, I really want to get a takeout box and take this one home. It’s so delicious!”

Eun Ha’s heart sank a bit. Turned out, their relationship had grown so much after that night. Though, she didn’t feel like crying that time, unlike the previous days. Her heart was beating normally after a while. Seemed like, her effort to move on had been somewhat successful.

 _“Did she eat yet?”_ Jaehee’s voice was heard through the phone call

“What?” Zen asked Jaehee, “Oh.. Did you eat? Jaehee’s asking,”

Eun Ha took a glance to a cup of coffee in the table. It had been emptied for hours then, “No, I didn’t. I only had a cup of coffee since morning,”

“What?” Zen shouted, “You can’t do that..” he clucked, “She says she hasn’t.. Yeah, I know..” he said to Jaehee, “Hey hey.. Jaehee’s super worried now,”

Eun Ha chuckled, “Sorry.. I’ll eat after this. I don’t eat breakfast you know. It’s been my habit for years, so don’t worry too much,”

“Hmm, is that so? Okay then..” he said, sighing, “Anyway, is there something wrong? You sounded unwell now. Are you hurt somewhere?”

Eun Ha sighed, “No, I’m fine.. Well, you could say that, though my mind is not. I’m so confused today,”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s about Seven.. But, I’m sorry.. you’re in the middle of your date. I shouldn’t disturb you. I’ll call you later then,” Eun Ha said

“Ah, don’t worry Eun Ha. We could talk now..” Zen said, almost too soon after Eun Ha finished her statement, “Jaehee, that’s okay with you, right?” there was a pause after that. Eun Ha felt a bit sorry for Jaehee. She shouldn’t have disturbed those two when they were on a date. But Zen said not to worry about that, “Okay, then.. What’s wrong, Eun Ha?”

“Hmm.. It’s about Seven..” she said forlornly, sighing

“What about him?”

“He.. Uhm.. Seven called me before. Actually, it was since last night.. He sounded weird.. I mean, I know he is usually weird and joked all the time.. But he’s weirder now.. He suddenly saying things like his previous job that was dirty.. or filthy.. something like that.. And he kept telling me not to get hurt because he is not good enough.. I don’t understand why I felt this way, but I kinda have a feeling that he was like being chased by someone. He kept asking me whether I’m fine or not. And..” she sighed, bit her lip, feeling hot tears stung in her eyes, “He told me to keep our distance.. That I won’t be safe around him.. It breaks my heart, Zen.. What do you think happened to him?”

 “He said that?” he asked, sympathetically

“Yeah.. It’s not the first time he told me such thing though.. But it’s different this time. He’s not like how Seven used to be.. He seemed.. lost now,” Eun Ha said worriedly

“Hmm.. You must feel uneasy right now..” he muttered, followed by a nodding from Eun Ha, “But Eun Ha.. He was just too sensitive at the time being, but I can totally tell that he’s into you. But considering the life he’s had so far, I’m sure he’s never felt like this toward anyone. So I think he’s just super confused,” Zen muttered, “You might not know it, but men aren’t honest creatures. I think Seven is one of the least honest ones out there. I don’t know if that’s because of his job, but look at how secretive he is.. He seems happy, but you can tell something’s off..”

Eun Ha agreed about it. Something was definitely off with how Seven behaved since last night.

“He might actually be the type to draw the line on his own and hide his feelings.. Men like that don’t seem interested in you at first, but once they get deep into it, they will go crazy..”

“Really?”

“Yes! It’s just that they don’t know how to act at first because they’ve never felt that way before..” Zen answered, “Honestly, liking and loving someone doesn’t have any answers. But I might be able to give you guys some useful advice..” he said, emphasizing his words at the last sentence, “So at least you should come to me and ask for help if you’re struggling with it, okay?”

“Okay.. I’ll let you know if it gets hard..”

“Yeah.. I’m glad to hear that. You shouldn’t end up hurting each other when you two feel the same way..”

“Wh.. what?!” she shouted. A loud sound of gong could be heard by Eun Ha out of nowhere. The last statement that Zen uttered at Eun Ha made her shocked to the core of her brain. Her brain freeze.. That uneasy feeling struck Eun Ha’s heart once again, a bit strong that time, “What do you mean me and Seven feel the same way?” she asked, trying so hard to maintain her voice sounded normal, though it was hard to restrain the urge to squeal

“Why? Is it wrong?” he teased

“How.. how could you say that? It’s not like that.. I’m just, super worried at him you know..” she answered, feeling hot in her entire face. Even though she hadn’t looked at the mirror, she already knew that her face turned red. Her blood was boiling in her face. She looked the same as a freshly steamed crab, ready to be served. Her heart was throbbing uncertainly.

“Hey~ I’m an actor~ So, figuring out what other characters act is not hard. I’m mastering it already..” he giggled, “I want things to go well between you two. Seven might really feel lonely although he never says it.. And my hunch tells me that you both like each other,”

  _“You never figure out my feelings before though..”_ Eun Ha thought, smiling wanly

“I’m sorry if I offense you. I don’t mean any harm, haha” he giggled, “I hope you realize it soon, so that both of you could start dating in no time,” he giggled even harder that time

She chuckled, “Whatever you say then,” she said, smiling, “I hope your relationship with Jaehee goes well too.. You looked good together too. I’m serious,”

“What?!” he shouted, “How..” he whispered, “How do you know that?” Zen asked stupefied

Eun Ha chuckled, “I know that from the first time you hugged Jaehee that night, Zen.. Your face says it all,”

“Really? Ah.. ahahaha..” he laughed nervously, “I guess I couldn’t keep a secret from you, Eun Ha. Well, thank you for saying so. I haven’t told her yet about that, but I’ll let her know, soon. This is a secret between us, okay? Perhaps I’ll ask you about some stuff when the time comes..” he giggled, “And ask me too.. anything you want to know about men. I’ll listen to you whenever I can take your calls,”

“Yeah, it’s vice versa then..” Eun Ha smiled

Zen laughed, “Okaay~ Ah, Jaehee, you should finish eating. You didn’t eat a lot. I feel like a pig here, haha” he giggled, “Hey Eun Ha, I don’t think she’ll finish her food if we continue talking. I think I have to hang up now. It’s not polite to leave a friend waiting, right? I’ll call you later,”

“Okay then, bye Zen.. Say hi for Jaehee from me,”

“Roger that~ Bye Eun Ha”

She placed her phone beside her laptop, and stared at the sheet of Microsoft Word in front of her. She didn’t believe she could casually say something like _“hope your relationship with Jaehee goes well too,”_ Whether she believed it or not, perhaps she had succeeded to get a move on from Zen.

Zen’s words got stuck inside her brain after that call. It was the third person, after Yoosung and Jaehee, who told Eun Ha that Seven and Eun Ha had some kind of fling. She didn’t understand why they must see it like that, meanwhile the main character herself didn’t seem to realize whether she indeed had some sort of feeling for Seven or not. Furthermore, it was only 2 days ago when she got her heart broken by Zen. She wasn’t sure if she could open her heart once again in a short amount of time. Everyone needed time to forget the one they loved, even more to let anyone else entered their heart. She didn’t want to see Seven as a replacement of Zen. He was too precious for Eun Ha.

It was not until two hours later, Eun Ha’s phone was ringing once again. Her work didn’t even get any close to finishing, but Seven called her again. She couldn’t help getting excited for the incoming call from Seven regardless how perplexed she was at the time being. “Hello..” she answered it immediately, smiling ear to ear

“Hello? Eun Ha.. Thank god you picked up..” he said in a hurry and worried tone, “Just stay there. Don’t go anywhere!”

“What? What’s wrong?” she asked confusedly, her smile vanished into thin air when she heard how worried Seven’s voice was

“The security system got hacked! I don’t know what the hell is going on.. I knew something bad was going to happen since yesterday..” he said, “Things are bad right now… God… Just don’t move and wait for me there… Just lock the balcony door, and don’t get out from the office tel..”

“Hey.. hey.. just breathe.. Now, please explain what’s..” her words got cut

“Regardless of what’s going on, I’ll make sure to protect you,” he said. That sentence made her heart flutter like crazy, “I’m sorry.. This is all because of me.. I.. I.. couldn’t be perfect. I got so distracted and I couldn’t do all the work.. No.. I don’t even have time to be saying this.. I’ll be there right now.. You have to be safe.. you have to.. please.. Please don’t get hurt..!”

“What?? Seven.. What’s going..”

_‘tuut tuuut tuuut…’_

“…on..” her words got cut once again. She didn’t know what he meant by she shouldn’t get hurt.

One hour later, Seven explained more about the current danger that happened in the chat room. He said, there was a problem with the security system in the office tel and he would fix it. He was on the way to the office tel. Having his house placed very far from the downtown made him furious. He repeatedly told Eun Ha not to get away from the office tel, and she repeatedly assure him that she wouldn’t go out at all, that she would wait for Seven to come. She was still working on her job, so, going outside was not in her list. Seven kept saying to anyone in the chat room to contact Jumin and told Jumin that it was an emergency, that Rika’s office tel’s ‘special security system’ got hacked.

Jumin called her after Seven blabbered things like bad things were about to happen to Eun Ha. His tone was the same with Seven, confused and worried at the same time. Eun Ha once again assured him that she was definitely fine, nothing extraordinary happened at her, although she was confused about that special security system Seven got worried sick about. Then he told her the truth about security system. Apparently that special security system was an act of precaution that Rika planted in the office tel before she passed away. Its function was to protect the secret information of the previous guests of RFA parties. Now that the security system got hacked, Jumin guessed that the hacker was expected aiming the secret information of RFA’s previous party guests. It was not a good sign as V continuously said the information inside the office tel was top secret. Nevertheless, no matter how many times Jumin had been trying to reach V, he hadn’t picked up Jumin’s calls.

Unfortunately, all these hectic made Eun Ha forgot about one thing. She forgot to ask Jumin about how he could be at the food tent at the night Eun Ha lost consciousness. And the most important thing, she wanted to make sure she didn’t say or do something unnatural in front of Jumin. Shame that she forgot to ask even though Jumin called her first. But one other time, she would make sure that she would call him again to ask about that.

Yoosung also got worried. He even burned his tongue while eating his goldfish-shaped bread due to panic. He resented V for not being responsible as the leader when RFA was in danger like that. _“It makes me so mad to think that V is just traveling around the world when all of these are happening!!”_ Yoosung said in the chat room. Everyone except V and Zen told Eun Ha that they would have gone to the office tel if the address weren’t a secret. Zen hadn’t logged in to the chat room, so Eun Ha didn’t know if he knew about the danger or not.

The sun had set, making the sky colored with a beautiful orange color at dusk. Usually, she loved taking picture of dusk through the balcony and posted it in her instagram account, but she couldn’t do that at that time. She was told not to open the balcony and stay safe inside the office tel. It had been hours since Seven told her that he was on the way to the office tel. Perhaps he got stuck at the traffic. There were so many people who were on the way home from their offices to be added.

**_“The special security system will be acti- acti- act… act…”_ **

There was a sudden announcement coming from out of nowhere.

“What.. what the hell was that?” Eun Ha looked around at where the announcement was coming from, when suddenly, the sound of loud glass breaking through balcony was heard throughout the room. The balcony door that was made of glass scattered in the floor, pretty close to Eun Ha’s bare feet.

“Gosh… I didn’t plan on making a sound.. but I failed on that I supposed..”

A strange man wearing suspicious attire like black choker around his neck, a black spiked bracelet on his right wrist, a mask, and a red tank top with a black leather jacket over it appeared before her eyes through the broken balcony door.

“Hey miss.. just stay there.. You’ll hurt your feet if you step on glass..” he said, swiping his right hand into his white hair with light pink tips. His mint colored eyes were glistening tears of joy. A symbol of one eyed Horus was tattooed in his right arm, making her realized that perhaps, he was the one who sent the suspicious email yesterday, “Hello..” he greeted, “You know who I am?” he asked, smiling

“Are you.. the hacker?” Eun Ha asked, her feet felt like jelly. Had she not held on to the table next to her, she would have fallen.

“Smart lady..” he said, looking straight at Eun Ha, “You might be able to understand me then..” he said, looking around the office tel, casually stepping on to the scattered glass with his black boots, “Wow.. it feels so strange to see it like this.. Do you know? I’m the one who first talked to you about that missing phone.. I left that strange message a couple days ago.. And I’m the one who sent that email..”

She was left dumbfounded at her place. A cold sweat ran down through her nose, making her glasses slipped through her lower eyes.

“How was the email I sent?” he chuckled, “It is an invitation.. Our paradise.. where everyone is happy.. Magenta of Hope and Dreams.. I’ve come to take you there.. The RFA is only filled with false hope. Especially those men named V and Luciel, they are all lying. I will explain everything once we get to Magenta,” he walked toward Eun Ha’s stance

“What.. are you talking about?” she asked, trembling, “I’m not going anywhere!”

“Sorry, but you don’t have any say..” he walked closer this time, “You entered RFA because of me.. And thanks to me, you’ll be able to get out.. You may not able to understand this now, but this is all for us to live in heaven..” much closer, only a meter of distance, “You will be happy in the end too..”

“I.. I’m not going anywhere.. Seven!! Help me!!” she screamed her lungs out as she remembered that Seven told her if she called his name, there was 0,000000000001% that he would come.

“I expected you to resist.. but you.. yelling out that filthy name is making me go insane! Why are you calling out that name?!” he snapped, “He will not come! Even if he does, he’s already too late! I will cleanse you of your false faith and show you the true paradise. Now.. come to me while I’m still being rational..” he said, stretched out his hand toward Eun Ha

**_“The special security system has been act- act- act- act- act..”_ **

The announcement was ringing again, “What is this?” that suspicious man asked confusedly

**_“The special security system has been deactivated.”_ **

“No way! Where is this sound coming from?!” he shouted

Then, a loud bang was heard from the main entrance. Seven rushed to get into the office tel. His red hair was a mess and his face was all sweaty, “God, that was tough.. I made it, but it’s so damn hard. How the hell did they complicate my already complicated algorithm?!”

The suspicious man was flabbergasted for a second before placing her hand around Eun Ha’s neck, choking her, making her unable to breath. Her eyes began to water and everything around her turned into dark hazy shadows. She felt sickness inside her stomach and her legs lost their ability to support her body. She tried so hard to get away from the suspicious’ man tiny yet strong hand. But she failed, she couldn’t get away.

“Seven..” Eun Ha said weakly

Eun Ha felt a tremendous feeling of happiness spread throughout her body. Finally.. After all this times, she finally met her favorite acquaintance, God Seven, the one who always interacted in the chat room with her and through countless times of phone calls. The one who made her laughed with his absurd jokes, the one who made her feel safe at the time she needed a friend most.. If only she could wish for one thing, she wished that it would not be the first and the last time she met Seven. There were so many things that she needed to say to him. It was not her time to die yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I have edited this chapter.. Nothing much changes with the story, but only for narration though.. XD  
> I hope you could enjoy it..


	27. Chapter 27

_One hour ago, before Seven arrived at office tel_

“Shit!”

Seven hit the dashboard of his silver Lykan Hypersport out of frustration. Traffic in Seoul had been his enemy for the past few days. Clearly, having a limited sport car - only seven examples made - with a velocity that exceeded 390 km/hr felt loss on its luxury when he was faced with traffic like that. He consecutively stomped his feet. His mind was restless for fearing there would be something dangerous happened with Eun Ha.

 “Eun Ha.. please be safe…” Seven restlessly hoped

\----

 

_Two hours ago, at Seven’s house_

Seven had his body sat on his chair with a bizarre position that afternoon. His head laid low, with both of his hands hang loose at the side of the chair, and his lower part of his body didn’t even attached to the chair. He didn’t feel like doing anything. Boredom filled his entire mind and soul.

“You’ll slide down from the chair sitting like that,” Vanderwood nagged

“This is comfortable..” Seven said, keeping his bizarre sitting position

Vanderwood walked closer, “You haven’t been typing for 3 minutes in that pose,” he uttered

“Alright alright…” Seven said, getting up from his chair, stretching, then sat again on the chair with a normal position

Vanderwood clenched his jaw.

“Agent 707, you don’t seem to know the severity of the situation is because you’ve only heard rumors about our client. So let me tell you,” Vanderwood muttered in a serious tone, “Do you know X-File?”

“Yeah.. Isn’t it our competition company that disappeared a few years ago? That small intelligence agency?” Seven asked, plucking his earwax to disturb Vanderwood, making a face that saying I-don’t-give-a-shit-about-that.

“Yeah.. Do you know why that agency disappeared?” he asked, frowning in disgust at the sight of Seven plucking his earwax in front of him

“I’m not interested,” Seven answered nonchalantly, flicking his little finger to clean the remnants of his ear wax

“Because they didn’t meet this client’s deadline,” Vanderwood replied his own question calmly

“How late were they?”

Vanderwood muttered, “You’ll faint once you hear this..” he answered, “…One minute..”

“What?!” Seven shouted

“The whole company was turned into smoke because they were a minute late. All the hackers from there are still missing. I heard recently that one was living in Africa and has a limp,” Vanderwood explained, “This client is being exceptionally generous to us right now.. You get it?”

Vanderwood was correct. He would likely faint once he heard that. Nonetheless he kept his consciousness intact. He didn’t want to show Vanderwood how shaken he got after hearing that new information, though he no longer had any desire to continue working on the company he had served for years.

“I want to quit this job..” Seven suddenly saying his deepest wish

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Vanderwood snapped, “This is the only place that will hide your identity,”

Vanderwood was pissed. And Seven knew, it was about time that Vanderwood would strike down his nagging to Seven. He must prevent it from happening, “Mahaabitabul~” Seven began chanting randomly. His eyes closed, hands in front, palms up.

“Hey.. Are you listening to me?” Vanderwood grumbled

“Namuamitabul Hanshimbayabaramitdasi jokyon ohgo plzhelp~” Seven continued chanting

“Hey.. Are you chanting to Buddha right now? You’re Catholic!”

“I’m trying to concentrate. Leave me alone,” Seven hissed, “Serizawa sebisgood bullybead lifemathzhard anaakjahaad~”

“Tsk..” Vanderwood clucked, “…I’m gonna go out for a smoke, so please get back to work..”

“Shibisuhaatzkhun baam namuabitabul~” Seven kept on chanting, while Vanderwood began to disappear from his sight, “Huh, he left!” the sound of door shutting could be heard from Seven’s place, “Hate that he’s always watching me..” he grumbled

Seven turned his eyes into RFA Server again. He didn’t feel right for the whole day since yesterday. Moreover, when the coffee maker that Vanderwood held suddenly fell and broken into pieces an hour ago. The idea of something bad happened with Eun Ha occurred in his mind again, hence he called her abruptly. Thankfully, it was just a false hunch. She seemed to be fine and bright as always, even though his last phone call might confuse her a bit.

“I really feel bad about it, I’ll just check the server while he’s gone,” Seven said, typing in his keyboard, “The RFA server.. hmm.. nothing’s wrong here.. And the CCTV feed looks fine..” he kept on checking, “The office tel’s security server.. server transparency okay, input output okie dokie, last activation of gate security system … good. And the special security system.. Huh?” he was left aghast at the current sight in front of him, “The numbers seem to be different. Am I seeing it wrong?” he typed at a fast speed, “Access log…! Oh, here it is.. the last log..” a cold sweat shivers down to his spine, “…was only a couple hours ago,” his heart sank, “Last night it was restarted and reset.. someone broke it two days ago.. Someone hacked in and changed the system,” he mumbled in frustration, “Shit!”

Seven ruffled his hair, “This has the most complicated algorithm of all security systems… Sent emails.. sent alerts.. the hacker who led Eun Ha to the office tel.. and this record.. Someone is active all over.. They must all be the same person.. Oh! Eun Ha!” he yelled, “She’ll be in danger!!”

There was no other way to tell Eun Ha about the danger other than calling her. He needed to tell her not to get out no matter what happened. His hand was trembling at the attempt on calling Eun Ha. _“Please pick up.. please…”_ Seven thought desperately. He walked back and forth, waiting for Eun Ha to pick up.

“Hello..” she answered

“Hello? Eun Ha.. Thank god you picked up..” he said in a hurry and worried tone, “Just stay there. Don’t go anywhere!”

“What? What’s wrong?” she asked confusedly

“The security system got hacked! I don’t know what the hell is going on.. I knew something bad was going to happen since yesterday..” he said, “Things are bad right now… God… Just don’t move and wait for me there… Just lock the balcony door, and don’t get out from the office tel..”

“Hey.. hey.. just breathe.. Now, please explain what’s…”

“Regardless of what’s going on, I’ll make sure to protect you,” he cut her off, trembling, “I’m sorry.. This is all because of me.. I.. I.. couldn’t be perfect. I got so distracted and I couldn’t do all the work.. No.. I don’t even have time to be saying this.. I’ll be there right now.. You have to be safe.. you have to.. please.. Please don’t get hurt..!”

“What?? Seven.. What’s going..”

_‘tuut tuuut tuuut…’_

He hung up his phone call. He didn’t even have any time to do anything else. He needed to go to the office tel right that instance.

He hasted in packing all the hacking equipment he needed and dashed off to his garage. There, he found Vanderwood was on the phone, probably with their boss, as he heard something like _“yes.. I’m sure you regret not giving him mental training because of his remarkable talent.. We should have carried it out by force. I will take him there as soon as we finish today. He’ll come to his sense once we’ve given him a taste of what real torture is..”_

Seven brought his A.I. cat robot along with his hacking equipment and gently put them in the backseat of his silver Lykan Hypersport. He had to minimized the possibility of Vanderwood heard him escaping from his house.

“Woof woof! The garage is a no smoking zone! No cigarettes! Useless person! Woof!”

“What?!”

Vanderwood turned his head back to search the source of voice. Turned out it was coming from the dog robot Seven created a few days ago. It barked endlessly and told Vanderwood to quit smoking.

Seven was about to get inside his car when Vanderwood spotted him. He was furious at Seven’s attempt of running away and tried to stop him at all cost. But the robot dog prevented him on doing that by spitting fire to his boots, making Vanderwood helplessly watching Seven dashed off with his car.

Seven saw from the rearview mirror that Vanderwood was still on the phone and got inside his house in the moment after that. His intelligence company that he worked for must have known Seven neglected his job completely. He didn’t care what would happen with him, but he could only hope the agency wouldn’t find him before he made sure Eun Ha was 100% safe. His current priority was Eun Ha, nothing else, not even his own life.

\---

 

_5.06 pm, in Rika’s office tel_

“Seven..” Eun Ha called out faintly

Seven got freeze for a second at the sight before his eyes. Eun Ha was in the captive of the suspicious masked person. He spotted the balcony door had been shattered in the floor. Thankfully Eun Ha didn’t seem like hurting her feet even though she was not wearing slippers.

“Shit! Why! Why are you here?!” the suspicious man yelled, tightening his grip on Eun Ha’s neck, making Eun Ha coughed, “I thought I could finally put you in pain…!”

A silence moment crept in. Seven hesitated as he knew, one mistake act from him, could jeopardize Eun Ha’s life.

“You’re the hacker right?” Seven said, finally he got back on his feet, “Guess you’re not completely shameless since you’re covering yourself with mask. You’ll go to jail for breaking and entering like this. Whoah! You broke the balcony door..” Seven said, pretended to be shocked to ease the tense, “Eun Ha.. be careful on the glass. You’ll get hurt if you step on it..” he frowned, “First.. why don’t you let go of that lady over there? I hated that the agency made me go through physical training, but I guess it did help..” he smiled to hide his horror feeling inside

The suspicious man closed his eyes, “Even now.. all you do is just ruining my life..”

“Huh? You know me?” Seven asked confusedly, his eyes were getting wider

“You probably don’t know.. I’m sure you’ve long forgotten about me..” the suspicious man muttered, removing the mask he wore, “You still don’t know?” he asked, showing his face completely

“No way…” Seven gasped at the sight

“I guess now you do..”

“Seven.. Do you know him?” Eun Ha asked, coughing

“Uhm..” Seven said, unable to close his mouth, “What.. what happened? Why are you here?! You’re Saeran, right?!” he yelled, a deep feeling of malaise came over him

There were so many questions in his mind, fighting for a spot to win a place to get prioritized, but there was no winner. His brain felt like losing its function to think properly. He didn’t believe the suspicious man before him was none other than his twin brother. His long lost twin brother he must be separated with because of the contract stated by the agency. No family attached for every agents, therefore, he must leave his twin brother behind.

“Don’t call me that.. You don’t deserve to say that name..”

“You’re the one who copied my algorithm..?” he asked in disbelief, “God… when did you learn to hack?! Who taught you?” Seven asked, his heart was beating very fast until it pained him

“Shut up!!” Saeran shouted

“Why are you doing this?! Rika told me that you…”

“You.. don’t you dare say that name,” Saeran threat

“What?!”

“Traitor! All the names you spit out will be contaminated, so shut up!”

“Saeran…” Seven choked, “Why are you doing this now? Tell me!” he shouted, “Something bad happened right? That’s why you’re here?” he asked, hoping there would be a decent explanation of why his twin brother, who was supposed to be happy at Rika and V’s care, could become a hacker, moreover, a hacker who endangered Eun Ha’s life, “But.. Rika would never have lied to me..”

“You’re the one lying! I can tell.. Don’t pretend you don’t know..”

“I’m not lying!” Seven frustrated

“You’re not?” Saeran chuckled, “That promise about protecting me, about being together..” he jibed, “All lies..” he giggled, “Even your last promise when you told me that we will be happy after escaping that hellish place was a lie.. I remember all of them..” he said, while Seven clenched his fist, “I know that you changed your name to Luciel.. That is a way for getting rid of me, right? Don’t tell me you don’t remember..”

“That.. I had no choice! It’s all too much to explain now..” Seven shouted

“Shut up! What do you mean you had no choice..?” Saeran laughed, “You’re uncontrollable.. Covering lies with more lies.. I knew you were lowly.. My savior was right..”

“Saeran.. I don’t know what people told you, but I thought you are doing well all these times..” Seven said, desperately, “I asked Rika a photo of you laughing. I knew I couldn’t meet you, but I always prayed for you to be happy..”

“Shut up!! I don’t want to hear it! Stop lying!”

“First.. let Eun Ha go, and then let’s talk.. Please? Let’s take care of this together..” Seven begged, “You hate me now, right? She has nothing to do with this..”

“You’re getting this wrong.. I brought her here.. so she’s mine..”

“There’s no reason to involve her in this! Don’t do something to her because of me.. Please..” Seven desperately begged

“Hmm~” Saeran hummed, “Do you have feelings for this girl or something? Hey girl.. Are you in a relationship with that traitor?” Saeran asked Eun Ha

Seven gazed at Eun Ha. Her face was pale, and her glasses fell to the floor. She didn’t say a word.

“…Even if I do.. It’s useless..” Seven answered faintly

Saeran laughed, “So you do have feelings for her.. I can read everything on your mind, you know..” he hummed again, “So.. I can just do whatever I want to this girl to make you suffer, right? Let me play with you guys.. hmm?” he mumbled, “How will I play with you? If you want to be officially inducted, you’ll have to go through training.. Ooh.. a lot is coming to my mind..” he laughed hysterically

“Saeran.. just take me instead..” Seven hopelessly begged

**_“A stranger has been located,”_ **

The same notification rang at sudden. Saeran got confused and his grip onto Eun Ha’s body got more loosened, “Let me go..” Eun Ha finally said something. She put the energy she had left to bite her captor’s arm and ran to Seven. She grabbed Seven’s jacket so tightly and stood silently behind Seven’s back.

“Arrghhhh!!” Saeran yelled, “You.. you little..” he was furious

“Saeran.. I restarted the special security system, and it’s only starting to work now..” Seven said, “You must leave now..”

**_“Sensed location of stranger.. adjusting target..”_ **

“It’s sensing you as stranger, Saeran..”

“What?” Saeran shocked

“You know the special security system, right? The whole place will explode if we stay like this. Get out of here!” Seven shouted

**_“Backing up all information.. After the backup is complete, the bomb will be activated. 20 seconds left…”_ **

“We’ll all die if you don’t get out!!” Seven shouted, raising his eyebrows

“Shit…!” Saeran cursed

**_“10 seconds left.. 9 seconds..”_ **

_“Saeran.. why did we have to meet like this?”_ Seven thought in pain, tears stung in the corner of his eyes

**_“6 seconds.. 5 seconds..”_ **

“Get out!! You’ll die if you don’t get out now!” Seven shouted

“Shit.. Shit! I won’t forgive you next time! I’ll get payback for everything, including today!” Saeran snapped, before he jumped out from the balcony with the wires attached to the gear in his waist

**_“Sensing stranger’s movement.. readjusting target.. readjusting.. readjusting..”_ **

Saeran was finally gone from the office tel.

**_“Stranger missing.. Stop attack. The special security system is now under lookout mode..”_ **

“Thank god it stopped..” Seven fell down, his legs which were barely had any strength to stand before, finally give in, his heart was still beating in a very fast pace, faster in every second passed

“Seven… Are you okay?” Eun Ha asked worriedly, wiping Seven’s face that was drenched in sweat

“I don’t know.. I don’t think both of us are okay..” he answered, feeling a little soothe after Eun Ha caressed his face with her bare hand, but still, he still didn’t believe the fact that his twin little brother became someone he didn’t expect, “God…” he closed his eyes, “Shit!”

“That man..” Eun Ha said, shifted her body so that she could sit face to face with Seven, “Do you know him?”

Seven bit his lip, “Saeran.. I can’t believe it.. Why is my twin brother..?”

“What?” Eun Ha asked, she covered her mouth, and her eyes opened wide, “Twin brother?” she asked faintly

“..Oh,” Seven was shocked himself, he didn’t realize he muttered the fact about Saeran being his twin brother, “You shouldn’t have found out about this..” Seven stared down into the floor, “Eun Ha.. I’m sorry.. but keep what happened with that boy a secret.. Don’t tell anyone in RFA about him.. Please..”

Seven pleaded. He wasn’t ready to tell the truth to others about his twin brother. Saeran.. being the hacker.. The one who was attacking RFA without mercy.. It was his baby twin brother.. Saeran.. How could it be possible?

\---

 

It was the first time hearing Seven’s voice so broke down like that. She couldn’t say anything else besides agreeing his demand, “Alright.. I’ll trust you Seven,” she quickly answered

“Thank you. I’ll see the end of this for sure, so don’t worry..” he said, looking at Eun Ha, “I’m so sorry for putting you in danger. I should.. finish rebuilding the special security system here. I brought my laptop and all the equipments.. so I’ll stay here for that and your protection.. I don’t know what to say..” he closed his eyes, a pained expression came over his face, “I have to change the whole algorithm.. I have to use a completely new method so that Saeran can’t hack in again. It will take some time.. And..” he opened his eyes, “I have to ask this of you again.. Please.. keep Saeran a secret so that no one else get hurts.. Please..” he pleaded

“Seven..” Eun Ha said, gently cupped his face with her right hands, his face was so cold, “You can trust me on that. I’ll do what you say..” she smiled, “But Seven.. What about your work for the agency? Can you be here?”

“That’s.. nothing.. Don’t worry about me and just take care of yourself first.  I can just work there,” he said, pointing at the corner of the room, “Since you’re within my sight, I’ll be able to focus now..”

“Thank you..”

“No need.. You’re in danger because of me.. I don’t deserve gratitude..” he said, “I’ll be here until I finish the work, so don’t worry. And I’ll be your bodyguard, I’ll protect you..”

“Yes,” she said, smiling

“And Eun Ha.. I want to take a shower.. That’s okay with you, right?”

“Of course.. Do you bring any change?”

“Ah.. Hmm, no. I forgot it.. I can just wear this clothes again..” he said nonchalantly

“But you’re drenched in sweat. Hold on. Let me get you my oversized T-shirt. Just take a shower, I’ll prepare everything for you,” Eun Ha said, “Come on,” she said, offering him a hand to help him stood up

Seven took her hand. It was cold as well, like his face. Seemed like the warmth of his body got vanished at the same time he learned the pained truth about his brother.

He went to the bathroom, meanwhile Eun Ha searched a T-shirt that might fit for Seven. She had a few big sized T-shirts in her wardrobe as she found it comfortable to wear for sleeping, “There it is,” Eun Ha exclaimed, taking out the T-shirt. She left it on the bed. She would give it to Seven when he finished taking a bath.

There was no other sound other than the sound of water that fell down from the shower. Eun Ha could hear it clearly from the kitchen as she was preparing a dinner for Seven. She thought of making a soup, with egg-rolls and kimchi as a side dish. It was a simple dish that she could think of in a brief moment.

She finished on making it, but Seven hadn’t come out from the bathroom yet. Perhaps he was still in shock after finding out his brother was not like the way he thought would be. Eun Ha didn’t even know that he had a twin brother, as Seven didn’t give any hint about it. He said something about Rika earlier. He said, he had asked Rika for Saeran’s photo before. And by Rika, she could guess it had something to do with V too. The fact that V was unreachable concerned her as well. The more she thought of it, the more she got confused about it.

Zen logged in the chat room while she was waiting for Seven to come out. He told Eun Ha that he had a meeting with a smoking quitting group, hence he just knew about the hectic from the past few hours. Just like the others, he was also concerned about Eun Ha’s safety. Apparently it was not only the problem with the security system that bothered him, the fact that Eun Ha was left alone with a man inside the office tel made him more perturbed. He was scared that Seven would do ‘something’ to Eun Ha. _“All men are wolves!! Call me if something happens, alright?!”_ he typed in the chat room. It was until she repeatedly uttered that she was totally fine and convinced him that Seven wouldn’t do ‘something’, he finally stopped rushing her with loads of warning exclamations. Somehow, Eun Ha felt at ease. All those concerns from him made her feel like she had a big brother.

The bathroom’s door finally opened. Eun Ha immediately stood up and turned her body around to face him. Seven’s hair was completely wet and his eyes were still looking down the floor. There was no smile in his face. He was still wearing the same clothes as he wore before, minus the jacket. His red tank top was also wet from his sweat before, but something caught her eyes. She never noticed how nice Seven’s body was. His upper body was perfectly built, with his abs and muscles. Eun Ha felt her face getting hotter at the sight.

“Se.. Seven..” she stammered, looking away, avoiding eye contact, “I’ll get my T-shirt for you.. Wait,” she said, walking in a fast speed to her bedroom and got back again with the same speed, “Here it is,” she handed down the T-shirt for Seven, “You can give me yours. I’ll wash it clean for you..”

Seven didn’t say anything. He accepted it and casually took off his red tank top almost at the same time. Eun Ha gasped at the beautiful abs before her eyes. She could feel her heart racing at a rapid speed. His cross necklace was beautifully lit by the lamp above their head. She didn’t dare to look up. She didn’t want Seven find out how reddish her face must have been that night.

“A.. anyway.. I made something for you,” she said, nervously, “I hope you like it. You made me a soup before and I made it too, look, with the same star-shaped carrot like you did. Do you want to eat together?”

Eun Ha walked to the table and showed Seven her star-shaped carrot, she waited in anticipation. She knew Seven was currently pretty shaken up, but she hoped she could make his burden a little lighter by the simple thing she made. But what she got, was not what she expected before.

“No, I have to start rebuilding the special security system now. So please, do me a favor, and don’t bother me while I’m working,” he said calmly

Eun Ha’s heart sank, “What?”

“I don’t want to delay it much further. I have to fix the special security system and start chasing my brother,” he looked away, “I don’t like to be alone with you like this but the circumstances left us no choice. I’ll finish it quickly and leave as soon as I can. So, don’t try to get so close to me,”

Eun Ha blankly stared at the cross-shaped necklace that Seven wore. Never before she heard Seven uttered cold statements toward her. Somehow, she felt a great pain in her heart. It was another rejection from another member of RFA, though she felt more painful with harsh words Seven spoke to her.

“Seven..” she said, “I’m sure you’re not in the best mood right now. But, I will be with you no matter what..”

Eun Ha went appalled at her own statement. She didn’t mean to say something so desperate like that, but seemed like her own tongue didn’t coherent with her brain. She kept staring at the necklace in front of her face, too afraid to look up.

Seven snorted, “Who the hell are you, saying that you want to be with me.. We’re nothing but a mere stranger with each other,”

Eun Ha’s heart sank again, “Don’t say that.. You’re.. you’re my dearest friend, Seven. I love.. being with you..” Eun Ha said

She almost saying _“I love you,”_ but stopped her own tongue before it happened. The current circumstances didn’t allow her to do so. Moreover, she wasn’t sure of her feeling toward Seven, whether it was truly love or not, but one thing for sure, no matter how many times Seven pushed her down, she wouldn’t let him go away.

“Well, I’m sorry if you have any fantasies about me. But I don’t feel the same,” he said calmly

Eun Ha bit her lip and clenched her fist. She tried hard not to shed any tears, but they fell nonetheless. She had no intention of wiping her tears. They ran down quietly in her cheeks.

“Don’t talk to me from now on. I’ll just work in that corner and I need to concentrate. You can eat by yourself,” he said, walking past her toward the corner, “And one more thing,” he glanced back at her, “Forget about God Seven or The Defender of Justice that you know in the chat room. It was just a lie I created, a mask to protect the real me. This is who I am, so just accept it,”

The sound of Seven’s footsteps faintly heard by Eun Ha. She kept on standing at her place while Seven started working on his laptops and stuff. The sound of alarm from her phone made her return to the ground. It was the alarm for telling her it was her time to sleep. She quickly turned off her alarm, she didn’t want to disturb Seven.

She took one last glance toward Seven’s back. It was strange. There he was, before her eyes, yet she felt the distance got even wider than before, that moments when Seven always kept both of his eyes only for Eun Ha.

_“I don’t know anything about any of them. Feels like they hid behind their masks and live in a different world. Like living inside a giant cupola which only they could enter it,”_

She recounted her statement to Jumin days ago. Obviously, she got nothing closer to an understanding about Seven and V. She thought she could get to know them as the hours and days went by, but she failed. For once in a lifetime, she lost on the idea of what she ought to do.

Silently she crept into her bedroom and hid behind her sweet scent blanket. She closed her eyes, hoping she could asleep in no time. Wishing that it was all just a bad dream, that when she woke up, Seven was not in the office tel, but in his own house, still answering her phone calls with his usual bright tone that she loved so much. They didn’t meet Saeran. None of these ever happened. Sadly, she woke up in the morning witnessing the glass of balcony door still shattered, and Seven still worked on his laptops with his front facing the wall. It was not a dream, it was reality.


	28. Chapter 28

_7 years ago.._

_It was mid summer at that time. To say that the weather was hot didn’t seem quite right. It was freakishly unbearable. The sun stroke directly from above, leaving tiny shadow followed everyone’s steps wherever their feet touched the ground. But no men or women were in sight along the road. Just a little boy with red hair sauntered amidst the arid. Beads of sweat were seen falling from his temple, yet smile was still engraved in the red headed boy’s face._

_He was on his way back to his house, a small semi-basement house in the capital city of South Korea, Seoul. Both of his hands were occupied with large plastic bags, full of groceries and bottles of soju. The bags were heavy, but his steps back to his house seemed lighter than usual. For the first time since forever, he met people who could completely lift his spirits._

_He sipped his lower lip. The remnants of sweet ice lemon tea that was given from beautiful girl in church still lingered there. He believed her name was Rika. A beautiful girl, long blond hair, taller than him, and green ecstatic pair of eyes.. The boy was smiling again before he knew it. Rika’s presence made his day. He couldn’t wait till he told his twin little brother about Rika._

_His twin little brother’s name was Saeran. Most of his days spent inside the house, his body was too fragile to make an errand after all. Saeran was thinner, though their physics was hard to tell the difference. They were identical twin. Saeran was him, and him was Saeran, a single egg cell that divided itself in half and formed two embryos. They shared wombs together, they belonged together._

_After a few more minutes, finally he reached his house. Carefully placing the plastic bags an inch from his legs, he opened up the door. He made his way in, tip toeing, so that his scary mother didn’t hear him coming. He was a bit late than the usual time he was supposed to get back home._

_“Saeyong..!!”_

_A sudden yell suddenly emerged from within the house. Saeran called his name. Wailing.. Crying.. And the sound of flesh getting smacked was echoing throughout the front door. A cold shiver ran down Saeyong’s spine. The ugly truth shocked him to the core. Their mother had awakened._

_Plastic bags that were carefully brought by him fell to the floor, and few bottles of soju shattered. He dashed to the source of the voice. It came from the bathroom. And by the time he arrived there, Saeran was cowering at the corner of bathroom._

_“Saeyong..” Saeran wailed_

_Their mother stood tall before the youngest kid. She held shower head in her right hand, the water flowed. A few streaks of red were seen flowing in between the mother’s leg. Saeyong’s legs limp at the understanding that they came from the shower head, and Saeran’s knees were bleeding.._

_The mother raised her left hand, and Saeyong’s legs moved by themselves. He naturally placed his body on top of Saeran. Protecting him. Making sure his little brother didn’t get any hit at all; he took every hit their mother’s smacked. Saeran was crying. Both of them shut their amber eyes. Saeyong bit his lower lip. It was a lie if he said it didn’t any pain in his body, but, these hits coming from their mother was daily routine for him. Whether believe it or not, he could endure those hits, unlike Saeran._

_Saeran was too weak. He was ill almost everyday. Therefore, he couldn’t get out and do the errand their mother always ordered them to comply. That left Saeyong, the older brother, who always went on an errand._

_The hits continued. Their mother was also crying hysterically while smacking her sons, asking where Saeyong went, why he didn’t come home soon.. She was afraid that Saeyong would get taken away by the father. Saeyong was constantly uttering his sorry for coming home late. That he would never do that again.. That he would do everything her mother demanded him to do.. And after series of apologizing, their mother stopped her beating._

_She breathed heavily. Tossing the shower head, she darted out of the bathroom, leaving both quivering boys behind._

_“Saeran.. Are you okay?” Saeyong asked with bleary eyes, intently examining his younger brother at shoulder length_

_“Saeyong.. I.. I’m sorry..” Saeran cried_

_“It’s okay.. It’s okay..” Saeyong stroke the younger brother’s head, “I’m sorry I come home late.. I’ll never leave you for a long time again..”_

_Saeran shuddered, “Where have you been?”_

_“Sorry.. I got held back at the church. I met some people there,” Saeyoung answered, feeling so stupid for letting himself strayed off while Saeran was in pain, “I’m so sorry.. I should have gone back home as soon as possible,”_

_“It’s okay.. Mom always find a reason to beat me up after all,” Saeran shuddered again, “It’s cold..” he scowled_

_Saeyong clenched his jaw. Saeran’s oversized T-shirt and short pants was soaked. Not to mention the blood in his knees needed to get treated immediately._

_“Come, you need to change,” Saeyong supported his brother in his shoulder, “Don’t worry, Saeran.. I’ll protect you,”_

_\---_

The red headed young man, Secret Agent 007, Seven, or some called Choi Luciel pulled out his hacking equipments from his backpack and started organizing them in the corner of the living room. His mouth was zipped, though his mind frantically searching for an answer about Saeran, his twin little brother. A person most precious to him.. A person he missed so much in the entire world.. He cried inside. Why in the hell Saeran turned out to be a hacker? Furthermore, a good one, who made the best hacker in his agency, Seven himself, met some trouble dealing with.

Saeran was last seen through the pictures Rika sent at their 20th birthday. The pictures were hidden inside floppy disc that was slipped inside a children book. Rika sent it herself. He was still abroad at that time, and Vanderwood was already with him.

It was the first time ever Seven was at ease. Looking at the happy faces of Saeran, it was the best birthday gift he ever received. Seven had left Saeran for 6 years due to a pact he made with V, to leave any family or loved ones behind before joining the agency. To make money so that he could get his brother out from the hellish place with their mother. But it seemed like his sacrifice didn’t mean anything now. Saeran turned into someone different. Saeran’s hair was no longer flaming red like Seven but white, with pink tips, and the eyes were no longer amber, but mint. Mint Eye.. Just like the name of the cult who sent strange emails to every member of RFA. _‘Did Saeran build the cult? Why?! For what reason?!’_ Seven couldn’t help but wondering for the coincidence. 

Eun Ha was currently in her bedroom, though he couldn’t tell whether she was asleep or not. The door was not shut and the room was still bright. He knew he hurt her with those words he uttered, but he did it anyway. Every word he uttered felt like sword that stabbed him back, made his heart bled an invisible river of blood..

But it was necessary. He had to make her forget about his life existence, she deserved a better life than this..

Morning came around and Seven called someone to fix the shattered glass. Eun Ha was still inside her bedroom. _“Is she okay? She isn’t sick or anything, is she?”_ Seven pondered. He wanted so dearly to turn his head around and take a peek inside, but his ego won him over. He had his eyes fixated into his laptop screen. He had to keep searching for a way to beat Mint Eye and how to break inside. Once he figured out the way, he would definitely go there and settle this problem, once and for all.

RFA App kept on flickering almost every minute. And everyone was babbling on what the special security system really was. Why the address of Rika’s office tel remained secret.. Everyone.. except Eun Ha. She hadn’t say anything since last night. Seven repeated the same phrase every time he logged in the chat room, that he begged everyone to trust him, that he knew what was best for Eun Ha’s safety.

Seven ruffled his red hair. What a nonsense he was thinking.. He couldn’t possibly know what’s best for Eun Ha’s safety when he almost made her die yesterday. Special security system got freakingly hacked! And although Jumin made a correct statement about the function of special security system, he had no idea what it really was. Perhaps it was the right time to tell everyone the truth about it. He couldn’t bear to hold the truth any longer. He was not V, who always had the tendency for keeping every secret within. Nobody knew what was going to happen a few hours ahead. That was why; he needed to make an assurance. Hence he didn’t survive anytime soon, someone should protect Eun Ha from any harm.

Seven logged into the chat room, and found Jumin was online as well. Perfect. Jumin was the exact person who could gurantee Eun Ha’s life. Though he didn’t deny he felt bitter at the understanding.

Seven stood up and walked to the kitchen to take a glass of water. Finally he took a quick peek out into the bedroom. Eun Ha was still hiding beneath the bed cover. But when he lingered more than 5 seconds, Eun Ha moved. It startled him, and he dashed back to the corner of the room. His right hand was still active from telling Jumin about the necessity for keeping the office tel’s address remained unrevealed. Until it reached the question about the truth of the special security system.

 

707           : I’ve been working on it since yesterday, so everything’s back to normal

707           : and I switched up all the algorithms too

Han Jumin     : So… the security’s been tightened?

707           : Yes

Han Jumin     : Let me ask you this one thing.

Han Jumin     : Zen asked this earlier, but… how does the security system work?

Han Jumin     : I have to know how it works to prepare a security team, just in case

707           : Oh

      

                Seven gulped. It was time to finally reveal the shocking truth about special security system.

 

707           : Well… it just gets rid of the intruder

Han Jumin : Interesting. How?

Han Jumin : Are you saying there’s a weapon implanted?

707           : It is… secret…

707           : But since it concerns Eun Ha’s safety, I think it’s time for me to talk about it…

Han Jumin : Let me hear it then.

707           : The special security system…

707           : is something that can get rid of the intruder and burn all of the information at once.

 

                His right thumb hung in the air. He searched for a better way to tell it but there was none. Everyone needed to know the truth.

 

707           : It’s a bomb.

 

                Jumin didn’t reply everything for at least a minute whole. Then, the only answer Jumin could utter was…

 

Han Jumin : You’re joking.

707           : No, I’m not.

707           : Rika requested this herself to protect the information, and V agreed.

Han Jumin : I can’t believe you.

707           : But it’s the truth… That’s how important our previous guest information was. So much that we couldn’t handle it.

Han Jumin : The bomb wouldn’t just get rid of the intruder and the information..

Han Jumin : It can get rid of everything inside, even innocent people in there, no?

707           : You’re right…

Han Jumin : Rika made the decision to implant a device that can take out lives? Just to protect information?!

707           : Rika… She just want to use it as a threat..

Han Jumin : That’s not something the Rika I know would do.

Han Jumin : I can’t believe I didn’t hear about this.

707           : Jumin hyung…

Han Jumin : You know that you and Eun Ha are at risk right now..

Han Jumin : How could you let Eun Ha live in a dangerous place like that?!

707           : I’ll never let the bomb go off.

Han Jumin : How can you be so sure?

707           : Since we’re safer by being in danger…

Han Jumin : If you’re talking about a defense strategy, it sounds very irresponsible.

707           : That was Rika’s plan.

Han Jumin : My bodyguards will be useless then.

Han Jumin : I can’t believe Rika chose to be such an idiot.

707           : I understand how shocked you are. But you know what’s important…

707           : What’s important is that everyone knows this now

707           : and that Eun Ha won’t be in danger even if something happens to me later on.

Han Jumin : Let me call you right now.

707           : Oh… Sorry Jumin…

707           : The guy came to fix our glass, so I have to go.

707 has left the chat room

 

                Seven left before Jumin could ask him more. It might seem like Seven was avoiding Jumin who asked further, but there was indeed someone at the door. Seven stood up and opened it. It was a middle aged man, with all the tools and a new glass door to replace the broken one.

“Come in, sir,” Seven let the middle aged guy come inside

That time, Eun Ha had already stood at the living room. For a millisecond, Seven stood rooted at his place. His lips parted at the sight of Eun Ha in front of him. She smiled at Seven when their eyes met. Eun Ha’s eyes were bleary from tears and her eye bag swelled up. But she managed to smile at Seven. Why? Why did she smile at someone who endangered her life?! Seven clenched his fist and turned away.

“Seven..” Eun Ha called

He remained silent and pretended to take a look at the guy who fixed the balcony door.

“Seven, I read what you said in the chat room with Jumin..” she muttered, “So, if Saeran didn’t go out when you command him to, the bomb will explode?” she asked faintly

Seven didn’t say a word.

“You implanted this bomb when Rika asked you.. So, can I assume it was around two years ago when you implanted it?” she murmured, walking closer to Seven, “What if Saeran barged in at that time? The bomb will explode then?”

The reality struck him hard. Eun Ha got a point. If Saeran did come around before Eun Ha came, he would probably be gone because of the bomb. Seven set it that way. Everyone who came to the office tel other than Seven, Rika, and V would be branded as an intruder, hence activated the bomb. Though Eun Ha was an exception. The special security system didn’t cause any problems ever since Eun Ha came into the office tel. Somehow, the system identified Eun Ha as the fourth person who had access to the office tel. That she had some sort of key from V and Rika, someone who was trusted by Rika to pass on the work as party coordinator.

But turned out, there was nothing in common between Eun Ha and Rika. She was just unlucky fellow who made herself fall into the dark pit of RFA.

“Seven?” Eun Ha called again

He decided to ignore her.

The guy who fixed the balcony door almost finished his work, and Eun Ha went to the kitchen. Seven sat in the couch while examining the work. Jumin kept on calling him, and he kept on ignoring it. A few hours later, the balcony returned to its proper shape before Saeran broke through.

“I don’t know what you threw to break this glass..” the middle aged man said, “But be careful from now on..” he looked intensely at Seven, “I’ve never seen anything like this before..”

“Yes.. I will,” Seven murmured, “Here’s the cash,”

The middle aged man took the money and placed it in his wallet, “Do you want a receipt?”

Seven shook his head, “I don’t need it. Take care,”

“Thank you..” the middle aged man packed his tools, “Don’t throw things when you get angry from now on..” he walked to the door, “Young people these days..” he hissed

“Ah wait, sir,” Eun Ha suddenly emerged from the kitchen, “I made you sandwiches. Do you want to take some for your ride back?” she offered the middle aged man a few sandwiches wrapped inside lunch box

The middle aged man gasped in shock, “Ah, thank you..” he took the lunch box, “Miss, are you all right?” he looked at Eun Ha worriedly, “That man didn’t hit you or anything, right?” he asked, lowering his voice

Eun Ha turned her head toward Seven, and smiled, “No, he wouldn’t do that. He’s here to protect me,”

Seven’s heart turned a somersault at her smile. Why was she always being nice to him?

“Well, then.. I’d better go now,” the middle aged man walked out of the door, “Thanks for the sandwich. Bye then,”

“Bye..” Eun Ha waved him good bye and closed the door, “Seven, do you want some sandwiches as well?” she turned to Seven

He shrugged, “No,” he returned to his corner where the equipments resided at, “You eat them by yourself,”

Seven heard Eun Ha walked to the kitchen once more, and emerged soon after that, “Just in case you’re hungry, I made a lot for you,” she said, placing the plates full of sandwiches at the living room table

Seven put on his head phone and pretended to be deaf. He shouldn’t take a look at Eun Ha’s face for more than a minute. It was hard for him to hold the urge to dash toward Eun Ha and hold her in his arm.

“Seven.. What’s with the headphones? Are you avoiding me?” she muttered weakly

Seven kept on ignoring her and pretended to be serious with his work on laptop.

“Seven.. Please.. You need to eat.. You barely touch anything since yesterday..” Eun Ha pleaded from behind

He pretended not to hear her and rambled about something else, “Requesting to satellite.. code is G2X0…” he mumbled, “Coordinates are… 16.29562.. 500:1.. possible satellites… Germany, France.. Analyzing header information.. decoding hash code.. altering visual information…”

Eun Ha’s phone was ringing at the time, “Jumin..” she murmured

Seven stopped typing and listened carefully. He ignored Jumin’s call and Jumin called Eun Ha instead. He bit his lip and gulped. It was like having someone pressed the button which intrigued his blood boiling to the core of his brain. _“Don’t answer it,”_ he begged silently inside his mind

“Hello, Jumin..” Eun Ha picked up the call

 _“Damn it!”_ Seven cursed inside

“Yes, I know.. He’s busy right now,” Eun Ha said, “I’m sorry, I’ve just woken up. Yes. I’m aware of the situation.. It’s okay.. Seven is with me, so I’m okay..”

Her voice began disappearing. She walked further from him and stepped into the bedroom. Her voice was out of Seven’s ear now. He clenched his jaw. How could she be okay with all of those? There was no guarantee she would definitely be safe being with him. He was a time bomb himself. She was.. really strange.. Wasn’t she scared that there was a bomb here? He was so angry at himself, why wasn’t she showing any glimpse of throwing tantrum at him?

\---

 

Jumin spent his morning in his penthouse with nothing else other than panic attack swarming inside his head. How could Rika be dumb enough to plant a bomb inside her own office tel? And how could V even more idiot to say yes for everything Rika demand? V, Rika, and Seven.. All of them were so frustrating.

Desperation filled his mind that he couldn’t be there to protect Eun Ha, the one who had been succeeding to occupy most of his brain capacity. He walked back and forth outside his bedroom. He had no intention for waking Elizabeth the 3rd, she was deep in her slumber on Jumin’s bed.

Seven kept on rejecting his call, adding raged that was already there. Every member of RFA began swarming in the chat room. They were utterly shocked as well when they learnt the truth about the special security system. Zen, with his hot-tempered attitude started filling the chat room with three letters in every statement, “WTF”. Whatever that meant. Perhaps it was a way of him releasing his anger. He wasn’t sure, he was not up to date for any slang words ruling the world.

Jaehee, on the other hand, demanded him to go to office immediately. But he couldn’t care for anything else. He’d skip going to office if it was necessary. Probably he’d go to office if he knew Eun Ha was safe and sound. The problem was, Eun Ha was still not showing up in the chat room.

Jumin sauntered to the RCA Vintage Handcrafted Phonograph with large brass horn and place his most favorite vinyl-record piece from Eric Satie, Je Te Veux. The melody soothed his mind a bit and the lyrics somewhat fitted his situation.

_J’ai compris ta detresse, Cher Amourex~_

Jumin smirked in frustration, “Do you really understand my distress? I hardly believe that,”

Jumin sat on his couch and kept listening to the music. Je Te Veux, that means I Want You in English.. This piece of music had already become his favorite one ever since his mother played it for him. She said, it was the perfect music to be presented to the loved ones. He agreed.

RFA Messenger flickered, and the one who had deep in her slumber finally showed up. Eun Ha entered the chat room. He didn’t wait any longer. He called her at the very first chance.

“Eun Ha..” he called even before the one in the other side had not uttered anything at all

“Hello.. Jumin?” Eun Ha said

“Eun Ha, have you read the chat room? What about Luciel? What has he been up to?” Jumin spluttered

“Yes, I know.. He’s busy right now,” Eun Ha said

“Where have you been? I’m worried for you,” he asked hastily, “Do you have any idea that you’re in danger now?!”

“I’m sorry, I’ve just woken up. Yes. I’m aware of the situation..”

“How can you be so calm?!” he growled

“It’s okay.. Seven is with me, so I’m okay..” she responded, “I trust Seven will find a way to solve it,”

Jumin’s muscles tensed, “Everything is over once the bomb goes off..” he greeted his teeth, “What does trust have anything to do with this?!”

“I know Seven very well, Jumin,” she choked, “If he said that I’m safe, I’ll believe in him. He would never put me in harm,”

“Tsk, I can’t believe this.. A bomb for security system…? What the hell was Rika thinking?” he snapped

“Jumin.. Were you close with Rika?” she asked calmly

“What?” he asked shockingly

“Back then, when Rika was still alive, were you close with her?”

Jumin’s eyebrows rose a notch. That was a simple question, yet its meaning ran deeper than seeming. Suddenly, a flash of his past memories rushed back toward him. His moment with one of his best friend silently crept back toward his hippocampus, making him remember one last conversation with that blond haired girl.

\---

 

_“Jumin..” Rika called for him._

_“Hmm?” Jumin hummed, turning his head to Rika who was sitting at the couch beside him. He closed the book he was currently reading to hear whatever Rika might say_

_They were in V’s house. Rika was not very well that V needed to buy medicine for her. And Jumin who happened to be visiting them, was told to accompany her for a while._

_Rika looked intently toward Jumin’s grey’s eyes and sighed, ”You know.. There’s something I’ve been wanting to do ever since Sally died,”_

_“What is it?”_

_“Uhm.. It’s a bit difficult to talk about.. People might think it’s weird..” she shut her green eyes_

_Jumin smiled, “Rika.. I’m sure that whatever you do, it will eventually help everyone,”_

_“Yes,” she opened her eyes, “I want to do it so that everyone can be happy,” she smiled wanly_

_“Did you talk to V about it?”_

_She shook her beautiful head, “No, I can’t tell him yet. He won’t understand..”_

_Jumin furrowed his eyebrows, “Then.. will you tell me? I can listen..”_

_“Yeah!” she said excitedly, “You will listen,” she smiled widely_

_Jumin watched the shift in Rika’s face. It was a bit weird, he thought. But he kept listening to her._

_“You know.. I want a perfect world where’s there’s no pain at all,” Rika said_

_“A world without pain?”_

_“Yes,” she frowned, “People are bound to make mistakes. It hurts to see animals in pain because of mistakes we make.. I can’t endure it..” she looked at her fingers, “Sally lost her sight. She ran off to the roads and lost her life. I don’t want this tragedy to happen to anyone else,”_

_“Sally lost her sight because she grew old. That’s not a mistake,” he replied calmly_

_“The vet recommended that she received eye surgery and I said no.. That’s a mistake,” she rebuttal_

_“You chose the option that you thought best,”_

_“No, I made a mistake.. I want to create a world where no one will make mistakes and nothing gets hurt. A world without physical pain..” she said, “What do you think?” Rika looked closely once again_

_“Well.. Don’t people grow from mistakes?” he retaliated, smiling sympathetically, “People won’t find better ways if they don’t make mistakes. The mankind will no longer advance,”_

_“People are blinded by the desire to progress!” she raised a note, “They always think that a better, more comfortable world is the best. That’s why pain occurs!”_

_Jumin gave her a silent treatment._

_“Once you’ve given up the desire to advance, you will reach the true stability and happiness. The world doesn’t need to get better. It’s beautiful enough already.. Can’t we just love each other and live a happy life?” she lowered her voice again, “I don’t want to get hurt because of mistakes and feel sad about it. I want everyone to stop it..”_

_Jumin sighed, “That’s pretty radical..”_

_“Radical?”_

_“Rika..” he smiled benevolently and said, “You overly sympathize with other people’s pain.. That’s why you dream such a world..”_

_“Jumin,” she called, closing her eyes_

_“Yes?”_

_“You’ll always believe in me, right?”_

_“I don’t agree with your theory, but if you’re asking me if I trust you.. of course I do. You and V are the people I trust the most,”_

_She let out a long sigh, “Sometimes this occurs to me.. If I meet you before I met V.. Do you think we would have ended up together?”_

_“What?” he recoiled, his eyebrows furrowed, and his muscle tensed_

_Rika laughed, “I’m joking~! Oh my.. Look at your serious face~” she cajoled_

_“Jokes like that makes me uncomfortable,” he uttered in serious tone_

_“Alright..” she chuckled, “Sorry, I was just so depressed that I couldn’t tell V my thoughts.. Perhaps.. I’m having a hard time because of Sally,”_

_“Don’t worry, she’s in a good place now,” he assured her with a smile, “You gave her so much love,”_

_“Yes I did,” she said, “Jumin.. Although I lost Sally, please take good care of Elizabeth,”_

_“Of course,” he muttered in delight, “More so since you and Elizabeth the 3 rd kind of look alike,”_

_“Thank you,” she smiled widely_

\---

 

“Yes..” he answered, “She was one of the few people I trust the most,”

Jumin returned to the current self after journeying back to his memory 2 years ago.

“You must have been so shocked hearing this truth then.. I’m sorry, Jumin,” Eun Ha muttered faintly

“What is there to sorry about,” he sighed, “You happen to be there because of us. It’s supposed to be me who begged for your apologize,”

“No need to,” she answered quickly, “Jumin.. You know.. There’s something I need to ask of you all this time,”

Jumin’s heart sank. Her way for asking him a question seemed similar with Rika. She wouldn’t ask for something radical like Rika before, right?

“What is it?”

“Did you..” she cleared her throat, “Did you happen to be with me when I collapsed at the food stall near Banpo Bridge?”

He gave her a silent treatment. He knew she would ask this eventually. Nevertheless, he couldn’t seem to cope with a good explanation. He just didn’t want Eun Ha to get hurt more than she already did. Should he tell her that he had a hunch that she had sort of feelings for both Zen and Seven? Or should he stay silent and pretended not to know anything?

“Jumin?” she called again

“Sorry.. It’s just.. I’ve been wondering what to tell you,”

She gasped, “Oh my.. Did I say something terrible to you? I didn’t right?”

“No.. As a matter of fact, you didn’t,” he said, “Instead.. I should apologize if there’s my action that bothers you. I shall make a mend of it,”

Eun Ha gave him a silent treatment this time.

“Eun Ha.. I’m so sorry that you need to dwell yourself in our problem. We should never let a sweet maiden like you in danger like this..” he sulked

“Hey Jumin.. You know what..” she muttered in delight, “It’s always been a pleasure to get to know all of you. Having experienced how to deal with guest, becoming a party coordinator, getting to know Jaehee, Yoosung, Zen, you.. and Seven..” she paused, and Jumin could imagine she was smiling at the name of Seven, “All of you makes me feel alive than before. So, no need to say sorry and keep praying for our success in the party a few days later! We should make V and Rika proud of us!”

He smiled. Sometimes, he wondered where she got her positive attitude. But it was nice hearing her voice. Whoever ended up with Eun Ha must be an extremely lucky one.

“Indeed, you are correct, Miss Lee,”

“Awww.. So you’re back calling me Miss Lee again, huh?” she pouted, “I’ve told you so many times in the chat room, not to call me that.. You forgot that already?”

“Sorry,” he chuckled, “Of course, Eun Ha. I’ll call your name,” he smiled

“Good then,” she giggled, “By the way Jumin, is that Je Te Veux that I heard over there?”

“Ah, yes..” he smiled widely, “As expected from a classic lover like you,”

“Of course I know it. I love it as well..” she giggled, “You know, I have once made my friend listen to this song, with lyric of course, not only the instrumental,” she said, “He said that what a brave woman who could sing something so blatantly for her loved ones. Sensual also. And I couldn’t agree more. I could never be a woman in those lyrics.. Well, perhaps it is in our nature that women should suppress their desire for the one we love, to keep silent and keep praying the one we love would know our feeling without we tell him,”

He kept on listening.

“But you know.. It consumes us from inside. The feeling of wanting to hold him.. And tell him that we share a deep thoughts about him.. Fantasizing about our togetherness.. It becomes one luxurious thing for us. We are such a shameful human being huh? Women..” she recoiled

Those words.. Did she talk about herself?

“Eun Ha..” his words seemed choked in his throat, “I can assure you, not only women could feel such a depressed feeling,”

“Really?”

“Yes,”

 _“I’m one of those men,”_ he thought bitterly

“I should tell you this,” he shut his eyes, for the next statement he uttered would tear his own heart apart, “I hope you find happiness in your life. Be brave. And keep on fighting for whatever you feel right. I’m here to cheer for you,”

Eun Ha didn’t say a word for quite some time. Until finally, she muttered her gratitude with only 2 syllable, Thank You. And they ended their conversation.

Jumin put down his phone and sauntered to the book shelves. He grabbed one thick book with a black cover. It was a gift from Rika. The book, which he would never finish until forever, for the one who was supposed to hear the ending, had passed to another world.

“Rika.. Eun Ha..” he lamented, “Perhaps both of you will never be mine to begin with..”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I've been missing for more than 3 months.. It's just, I've been re-writing some of the previous chapters. There's not too much changing with the main story, but I added some narration and I hope you'll like it even better.  
> For everyone who reads my fanfic, thank you very much! XD


	29. Chapter 29

There was no scientific research that watching someone’s back could produce something contrary one to another. Yet, Eun Ha felt that kind of feeling. Splitted between morose and blithe, she found herself smiling all of sudden, then a tear at the next second. She hastily wiped the leaking before it could fall down through her chiseled cheek and pretended to be busy typing again in front of her white laptop.

Seven still had his headphone sticking in his ears and his fingers didn’t stop dancing above the keyboard. There was no other sound in that afternoon aside from the typing.

Those sandwiches were still untouched. Seven didn’t even glance back or move one inch from his spot. It felt like watching a silent movie from the late eighteenth century. Even she would prefer watching The Great Train Robbery or perhaps Charlie Chaplin’s rather than watching the silence couple from 14th floor Mapo Gu’s Apartment. That movie from 1903 had at least a movement from one scene to another, and a plot. While she and Seven stood still in their position, right from the start until the red curtains fell down.

She dare not disturbing him. Watching someone very dear turned into someone else must be overwhelming for Seven. Saeran, she believed the name of Seven’s twins was. The hacker who led Eun Ha to this apartment, and allegedly being the founder of Mint Eye Organization. She didn’t know anything else apart from those facts. The person in charge, V, was currently being MIA. All members also got furious about V. Zen felt like being betrayed, and everyone was confused. Yoosung somehow a bit delighted at the current situation where all members of RFA got irritated at V. _“Finally everyone’s noticing V as a problem,”_ Yoosung mocked in the chat room, “ _Now you know how I always feel,”_

Every member of RFA repeatedly asking Eun Ha question about how she could manage to be so calm while the fact she had been living with a bomb. Well, how could she be so calm anyway?

Rika indeed requested the bomb herself. Eun Ha didn’t know very well, but she was sure Rika didn’t have bad intentions. The special security system was first being established to protect the information of the late party guests, like Seven told. Perhaps Rika knew if the information fell on the wrong hand, the guests might get hurt or worse. Eun Ha herself had been handling the guests for the past few days, and there were indeed some privacy that the guests owned. They had been telling Eun Ha their personal phone number, address, their allergics to a certain food, and other things that couldn’t be listed one by one. The guests were not only from common people, there were several others who came from the upper class. Even Andrew Lloyd Webber, great thanks to Jumin, had contacted Eun Ha that he would definitely come to the party. Hence, Eun Ha could understand Rika’s insecurity about the safety of these informations.

The second explanation was.. Probably because Seven was with her. No matter how many times he blamed himself that he was at fault, Eun Ha knew very well. He didn’t put her in danger on purpose. She felt how sincere Seven was in trying to help her, so she wanted to trust him rather than getting angry.

“Alpha.. alpha..” Seven murmured all of sudden, “Found it. Coordinates 125 – 659… Mark Red..” Seven mumbled by himself, “Blue is 160 – 659. South… Approximately 3 meters.. This means.. the lan passes through here.. and the device’s parameter is around 160 degrees.. The coordinates of the blind spot is..”

Eun Ha opened her mouth as well, “Seven.. Are you really okay not eating anything?” she asked

“Oh! This is a song I like!” Seven blustered

Seven began humming a song, Eun Ha bit her lower lip. The rejection.

The humming continued only for a few seconds after, then he blabbered things about coordinates once again.

“Towards the north door.. target.. coordinate 263 – 572..” he mumbled, “current time.. recorded. Mark,”

Eun Ha got used of the rejection. Sighing, she decided to stand and saunter the living room. Her back ached for sitting too long. She needed to stretch for a while. Then, her eyes spotted a thick book that didn’t belong to her. As a matter of fact, it was the first time she saw it.

Got curious, she sauntered closer to the book. She opened it and sat on the chair. Turned out, it was a children’s book. A fairy tale. She loved reading this when she was a kid. She used to make her mother read for her. Her favourite book was when she could pick the ending herself. Usually there were questions at the end of the chapter and she was supposed to pick how she would like the continuation of the stories ended up to. It was fun. The possibilities of getting the good ending or bad ending would be up to her, not being forced by the writer. But at the end, she would try and try again reading the stories until all the endings were being read. Right, she was a curious little fellow. Up until she grew up.

“7 o’clock.. thermal detector.. parameter calculation…” Seven kept mumbling, “Blue.. 7 in total..”

She turned page after page of the book, until she reached the middle. There was a floppy disc. A plain one. It had been so long since she encountered floppy disc. The last time she used it was when she was at middle school, or perhaps elementary school. Lucky for her, she was born when walkman, floppy disc, antennae radio, and ancient computer still existed. So, she wouldn’t get confused how to operate those things.

“Red.. Coordinate.. 172 – 384… Mark,”

Eun Ha turned her to the right, where Seven kept on mumbling by himself. She picked the floppy disc and examined it.

“Floppy disc?” she muttered faintly, “It’s been ages since the last time I’ve seen one,”

Seven suddenly went silent. She heard a movement from him but before she could react more, both of the book and floppy disc were snatched away from her grasp.

“What are you doing right now?” Seven stood behind her, shouted at her, “God..” he hissed, “I don’t know if you’re just lighthearted or dumb.. Please listen carefully what I have to say..” he growled, “Do you know the saying curiosity kills a cat?”

Eun Ha’s lips parted out of shock at the shouting. She looked up to Seven.

“You don’t have to be polite to me. You can ignore me, avoid me, even get mad at me.. But don’t ever get curious about what I do or the things I brought,” he continued yelling, “People who get curious without knowing anything, just thinking it’ll be allright.. really make me tired,”

Seven placed the floppy disc inside the book, brought the book, and threw it inside his bag. He turned back to Eun Ha once again.

“They don’t know how dangerous I am, and how many problems I have.. They just look at me and think I won’t be much.. and approach me..”

His eyes were red, and Eun Ha saw his tears ready to fall down any time.

“They try to open up around me without much thought.. Just like you..” he pointed at her and grabbed the corner of the desk as if he would fall otherwise, “But they don’t have the ability to handle the things inside.. And they were killed.. Right in front of me..”

Tears were running down from his eyes now. He clenched his heart so tightly, and began trembling. _“Killed? Who’s being killed?”_ Eun Ha pondered emphatetically. She stood from her chair and tried to reach his shoulder, only to receive another rejection. He swatted her hand away.

“I just want to get close to you.. Is that wrong?” she choked

He guffawed, “That’s strange..” he trembled, “I don’t want to get close to you at all. But why do you think so?” he asked breathlessly, looking down to his feet, “I’ve already told you. We can’t be family or friends..” he looked up, making his eyes in a straight line with hers, “I don’t care whatever happens as long as you are safe, normal, and alive..” he chuckled, “You must know this already. No matter how much you try to get to know me, it’s useless. The ending is already set for us.. So please..” he pleaded, “Until the situation is stabilized, don’t give me any attention, and don’t forgive me for putting you in danger..”

Eun Ha felt her stomach sick. It was not sure whether it was due to her abstinence of eating something since yesterday or the things Seven told her. Her heart couldn’t handle it. So much.. Until her eyes couldn’t form any tears. She just stood there.

“You’re not giving me any chance to become close to you?” she grimaced

“That chance.. Don’t waste something like that on a guy like me..”

Eun Ha turned her back on him.

“I’ll take it that you understand what I mean now..” he prompted, “If you really care for me and want to help, don’t pay me any attention and just stay away from me.. That is helping me.. Seriously..”

Before she heard anything else, Eun Ha moved her legs far from her spot all the way to the bathroom. There she opened the faucet at the sink and let the water flowed. She expected her tears ran down very soon, but apparently her eyes only stared blankly into the mirror. Perhaps it was true. The hardest crying was when you could not shed any tears anymore. She felt pain right in her chest, but no one could see it. Not even herself.

Her lips lifted just a mere millimeter when she tried to smile widely. Even now her body completely ignored the commands coming from the brain. They were doing exactly the opposite from her intentions. She couldn’t cry, she couldn’t smile.. What in the world happening toward her? She hated being like this..

A few minutes past.. Seven might be back dealing with his laptop by this time. Her job was not fully completed by the way. Well, at least she should finish translate that book before the party. And after that, she could go wherever Seven intended to go. He said in the chat room that he would track the location of Mint Eye and barged over there himself. And that.. he could not do. She would go with Seven no matter what happened.

Eun ha put both of her hands under the faucet and let the water filled her hands. So cold the water was.. yet Seven’s words were colder. Like being left alone in Jotunheim and nothing but darkness filled the entire corner. She felt alone and helpless..

But why did she feel like there was a big lie behind his cold words.. Like it was some kind of a play and somehow the scenario told Seven to say all of those harsh words. Like it was not truly Seven’s..

She shook her head. There was no time to make a guess. All she needed to do right the very moment were splashing the water to her face and getting her feet out from the bathroom. She needed to get her job done.

 

Hours passed quickly and it was almost midnight before Eun Ha knew it. A few hours ago Jaehee told Eun Ha she was staying late at the office, waiting for V’s phone call. Jumin told her to do so, and Jaehee, as always, whined about the late work. _“I’m an employee who can do many things.. but today, I’m just sitting here waiting for the phone to ring..”_ Jaehee said in the chat room, _“Obviously someone else can do it, but Mr. Han said I’m the only one trustworthy. I don’t know whether that’s a compliment or a curse, but all the same, I have no choice..”_

Whining like this was a habit for Jaehee and Eun Ha knew well, being an employee meant you had no say. You must always do whatever the bosses needed you to do. Hence, there was nothing Eun Ha could say other than trying to soothe both Jaehee’s and Jumin’s mind by saying something safe.

_“It means he trusts you, so be positive.. Of course I’m sure it’s tough.. Jaehee.. I know you can do it..”_

Perhaps there was something wrong with the way Eun Ha said it that Jaehee felt like reporting Jumin to the Assistant Human Rights Committee, although it was only a what if. Therefore Eun Ha tried to fuse the tension by asking to invite the committee to the party. Gladly Jaehee took the idea very well. She forgot about her pique before and started talking about something else.

It was half past eleven o’clock when both smartphone in the room showed the notification from RFA Messenger. Seven didn’t even glance at his phone, while Eun Ha grabbed hers immediately. Then, the size of her pupils dilated. Finally! The one who had been completely missing in action for the past few days finally entered the chat room. Eun Ha didn’t wait any longer. She entered the chat room as well.

 

V          : Eun Ha.

V          : You’re here!

Eun Ha : V! What’s going on?! Why are you coming so late?!

V          : I’m so sorry. I really don’t know what to say…

V          : I don’t know how to apologize for putting you in such danger

V          : I have something to tell everyone

V          : but I don’t have good service here, so I might lose service any time

V          : I must hurry.

 

“Oh no.. Seven must be told V’s here..” Eun Ha muttered

Eun Ha looked up to see Seven. He was too absorbed with the screen that he neglected his phone right beside him. Eun Ha dashed toward Seven and encourage herself to be able to tap his shoulder.

She reached her hand and tapped Seven’s shoulder repeatedly.

“Seven..” she called, “V is in the chat room right now.. If you’d still want to talk to him,”

Seven didn’t reply her anything but snatched his phone at the speed of lightning.

 

707 has entered the chatroom.

707      : V

V          : Luciel.

V          : I’m glad you’re here!

V          : I want to talk to you

707      : Why didn’t you answer any of my calls?

 

Eun Ha watched Seven. She saw his hand gripped the phone so tight till it turned white. Blood slowly dissipated from the hand area. And his eyes glared at the phone screen.

 

V          : I’m sorry. I was out of reach.

V          : I had bad service so I couldn’t read all of the messages, but I spoke to Jumin.

707      : Where the hell are you?

V          : I’ve been in mountains trying to take photographs.

707      : When your eyes are like that??

 

“Eyes? Seven.. What do you mean?” Eun Ha asked

She had been sitting at the floor, precisely a meter away from Seven. But he didn’t reply her anything. He kept his mouth shut.

 

V          : Let’s talk about that later

Eun Ha : Eyes?

V          : Don’t mind it

V          : It’s nothing

 

Eun Ha lifted an eyebrow. Now V seemed like avoiding Eun Ha’s question as well. What was it all about?!

 

V          : Luciel,

V          : I heard from Jumin that the special security system was hacked.

707      : Jumin?

V          : You must have been so surprised.

V          : Luciel, I’m so glad you were able to make it to the apartment.

707      : Why did you call Jumin first?

707      : WHAT ABOUT ME?!

V          : I did try to call you.

V          : You remember the phone you gave me before I left? The one with bug detector?

707      : Yeah…

V          : The red light kept turning on when I tried to call you

707      : What??

707      : FOR REAL??

V          : Yeah.

Eun Ha : So the phone was bugged?

707      : We can’t rule out the possibility

V          : I came here because I couldn’t talk to you on the phone

707      : I have bunch of questions I need to ask you,

707      : but there’s one to ask, so I’ll ask that.

V          : Yes, I heard that the special security system was recovered. That’s what Jumin told me.

707      : Yeah. I changed the entire algorithm.

707      : I have the materials in hand, so I’ll send them to you later.

V          : I see. Alright…

707      : I think we should evacuate Eun Ha. What do you think?

V          : We only have a few days left until the party,

V          : so I think we should have her move after the party

V          : Please stay there with her and protect her until then

Eun Ha : … What do you think, Seven?

707      : Since there are people after us right now, I think it’s actually safer to stay still.

707      : Since the special security system’s been recovered, there’s no safer place

V          : You’re right.

V          : Moreover, I’ll be there from the party, so if something happens, we’ll be able to discuss it right away.

V          : Oh, right

V          : Luciel…

V          : I have a personal favor to ask

707      : What?

V          : You know that all the information stored in that office tel is classified?

707      : Yeah, that’s why I put the bomb

V          : Yes

V          : I’m just saying this caution…

V          : It’s a bit embarrassing…

V          : but the drawer will hold some personal letters, so please don’t touch them

 

Eun Ha gazed toward the six wooden drawer chest right beside the computer across her seat confusedly. She kept her promise toward V’s demand when the first time she entered this office tel, it was not to open any drawers nor turning on the computer. She kept her promise well.. But why did V suddenly ask that again? Did he think Seven would frantically make a mess of this office tel?

 

Eun Ha : Are you doubting Seven?

V          : No.

V          : I’m not.

707      : Then what else?

707      : You did think I’d look at RFA’s secret without you permission.

V          : No. I was just saying it out of caution…

V          : It’s because I don’t want to rehash things that are related to Rika

V          : It will only hurt me

V          : You understand how I feel, right?

707      : WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!?!

 

Seven was currently cursing repeatedly while occasionally looking back to the drawer.

 

V          : Luciel…

V          : I understand that you’re on edge because I’ve been mia for a while…

V          : I apologize if it sounded as if I can’t trust you

V          : That’s not what I wanted to say

V          : I just didn’t want anyone to read the letters

 

 _“Letters,”_ Eun Ha thought, _“Does V really through all the troubles to login to the app only to say not to open the drawer? Does the love letters between V and Rika really the problem at this time?!”_

Eun Ha could only scream that inside her head at V’s absurd demand. And seemed like Seven and Eun Ha were on the same page.

 

707      : That’s what I don’t get

707      : Why did you think I’d RUMMAGE through this office tel?!

707      : Why are you suspecting me?

V          : I wasn’t. I was just saying it so you could be aware of it

707      : You are really weird right now

707      : I don’t want to doubt you, but you’re doubting me first…

V          : I said I’m not doubting you

707      : V……………

707      : Are those letters that important right now?

V          : I’m sorry… I was just flustered

V          : since no one ever entered Rika’s office tel before this…

707      : V, listen to me

707      : It’s not just letters that’s here

707      : There are people

707      : I’m here, so is Eun Ha

707      : Now that you’re finally in touch,

V          : Luciel…

707      : the thing we should feel worst about and most worried about is Eun Ha’s safety. She walked into a place with a bomb wth good intentions to help us

707      : Shouldn’t we worry most about her safety??

V          : I understand what you mean

707      : I’ve been waiting to talk to you all this time, and finally I’m talking to you

707      : But you just…

707      : came here because you’re nervous

707      : THAT I’D STOP THE SECURITY SYSTEM AND READ THE SECRET DOCUMENTS??

V          : That’s a misunderstanding. I made a mistake.

V          : That’s not it

Eun Ha : V… I’m sorry… But you’re being suspicious… Are you that nervous that Seven is here?

707      : V, are you hiding something? What are you so nervous about?

V          : Listen to me, Luciel…

V          : RFA’s safety is my top priority. You would know if you think about everything we’ve gone through..

707      : I did a couple days ago, but now I don’t.

V          : I guess I should head back asap. I know you’re mad at me

V          : But let’s not get too worked out right now

V          : Whatever you’re misunderstanding, I’ll go and take care of everything

707      : Take care…?

707      : Before I meet you, there’s something I have to ask you.

707      : Can I?

V          : Luciel… I think we should talk face to face when I get back

707      : In that ‘everything’ you just mentioned,

707      : IS SAERAN INCLUDED THERE??!

 

Eun Ha’s heart sank. How could Seven talk about his twin in the chat room when it’s supposed to be a secret..

Eun Ha looked intently toward Seven. His eyes were gleaming red right now and beads of sweat ran down from his temple. Eun Ha wished she could wipe the sweat away, but she knew it would create more chaos than it already was. Seven must be in so much pain at the time being, yet nothing she could do to console him. She felt stupid..

 

V          : What?

707      : Answer my question!

V          : Why are you suddenly bringing out that name?

707      : Don’t pretend like you don’t know…

V          : Luciel…

V          : I don’t know what you’re thinking

V          : but you must have heard something wrong

707      : Do you know where Saeran is and what he’s doing right now?!

V          : That’s… we decided not to talk about that

V          : Don’t be like this here

V          : You know everyone can read it

V          : Let’s talk by ourselves when I get back…

707      : No, I don’t want to

707      : Don’t run away and say it here!

707      : So that I can trust you again

Eun Ha : V… You really don’t know about Saeran?

V          : Did you tell Eun Ha?

707      : IS THAT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW?!

V          : Luciel…

707      : I saw Saeran with my own eyes!

V          : What are you talking about?

707      : I saw him with my own two eyes!

707      : Explain to me!

707      : Explain why he was like that!

V          : You must have seen wrong

707      : Why did he appear in front of my eyes like that?!

707      : The filthy hacking job that I do, why is that boy…

V          : Luciel…

707      : Why is he doing it?

707      : WHEN YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM?!?!?!

707      : Tell me what you know.

707      : Tell me, V.

707      : Explain.

707      : Say anything so that I can trust you again and get Saeran back

707      : Please…

V          : Luciel,

V          : I don’t have good service right now

V          : Later, I’ll

V has left the chat room.

 

Just like that V logged off from the chat room. Leaving both Eun Ha and Seven in rage out of the quandary.

“Seven..” Eun Ha called, sauntered to Seven’s spot, “Do you think he really lost service?”

His lower lip trembled, and his voice cracked, “I don’t know..” he answered, “I don’t know if he really lost service, or…”

He ruffled his already messed up hair.

“Or he just wanted to avoid me..” he said, “No, I don’t care whichever it is. Since I don’t trust V anymore..”

“Seven..” she called, “Are you okay?”

He didn’t reply Eun Ha one more time. Instead he stood and walked back and forth, while Eun Ha sat silently.

Then all of sudden, there was a high voice coming from out of nowhere.

“God Seven, God Seven! I sense you’re depressed, meow,”

A little cat robot coloured in white and blue eyes suddenly emerged from Seven’s bag.

“I automatically turn on when I sense that you are depressed, meow,” the cat robot walked toward Seven, “The source of God Seven’s depression is bad service, meow. I analyzed, meow,”

“Shut up,” Seven muttered sotto voce to the cat robot beneath him

“Cheer up, meow! Me, Meowy does not lose service, meow!” Meowy scrubbed its body too Seven’s leg

“Be quiet..” he commanded, “How did I turn this off.. Damn..” he said helplessly

“Need explaining, meow!”

“I said, shut up!” Seven shouted, he glared at Meowy, turning away from it

“Meowy wants to hear master, meow~” Meowy said, following Seven’s movement

Eun Ha watched the robot’s tail wriggling. That robot.. It looked a lot like Elizabeth the 3rd. The perfect replica of Persian cat Jumin owned.. Eun Ha then remembered. Seven told her in the chat room that he made the cat robot out of boredom after his failure for the dog-spitting-fire robot, and it was all thanks to Jumin that he got the idea.

“That robot.. you made it then,” Eun Ha said, smiling wanly

Seven looked at Eun Ha, and closed his eyes the moment after, “Don’t worry about it,” he scowled, “Hey, robot cat. Go away!” he ordered, “I don’t want to talk to you, so just go to the corner!”

Meowy seemed like unwilling to take another step away from Seven. It just sat there, in front of Seven’s feet, looking up to its master.

“I can’t leave now once I sense depression, meow! Cheer up, meow!” Meowy retorted

Eun Ha noticed Seven’s jaw clenched and his fist tightened. It was not a good sign.

“Meowy, let’s stay quiet for now. Okay?” she asked nicely

Meowy spinning towards Eun Ha’s sound. It tilted its head to the side.

“That’s a voice I have to completely obey, meow..” Meowy said, “That is how I’m programmed.. So.. Okay.. The system will shut down, meow…! Sshhhhhhh…”

Meowy shut down immediately with a long shushing sound. Seven let out a long sigh, “Finally it’s quiet..”

Eun Ha stood up at that moment and sauntered closer to Seven. She crouched down and took Meowy to her chest. Caressing its body for a while, before she gently put it on the table.

“Things didn’t seem to go well with V..” she said, looking at how cute Meowy’s shape when it shut off, like watching a real sleeping cat, “Are you okay?” she asked, looking directly into Seven’s eyes

“Eun Ha..” he said, locking eyes with Eun Ha, “I know it’s funny to say all this after I told you to stop paying attention to me,” he uttered, “But whatever happens, don’t trust what V says..”

Eun Ha lost on the idea to say any words.

“I’m not joking!” he spatted, “God.. I think you shouldn’t be more involved with RFA..” he walked to the drawer V mentioned before, “He told me not to open the drawer because there’s something in there. An alarm will ring if someone like you opens the drawers or one of the cabinets.. But I can control all the alarms, so if I want to, I can see everything..” he touched the drawer, “I’m sure he logged in because he heard that I’m here and got nervous about something,”

“Why don’t you open the drawer?” she asked

“I will some day.. but not right now..” he answered, “I’m sure that there’s something that an RFA member should never see..”

He averted his gaze from the drawer to his hacking equipments once again and said, “Now that my trust in V is shattered, I can barely keep sane at the moment,”

“Seven..” she called again

She faced his back again when he walked past her. There was a slight desire of her hugging his back. To tell that everything’s going to be okay.. But she shook her desire away.

“Is there really nothing I can do to help?”

He hissed, “God.. It’s nothing! I made you worry again..” he clucked, “I don’t know what I’m blabbering right now..  I feel like I should shut down instead of that cat..” he said, piercing a gaze to Meowy that was currently off, “Anyways.. don’t worry about the drawer. I’ll take care of it,”

“But why do I think there’s something in there about Saeran..”

“You’re free to think what you want.. but don’t care about me..” he muttered weakly, “And don’t mention that name..” repeated him sardonically, “From now on, I think you should forget everything related to the RFA. Forget about the party..” he sulked, “You’ll only be in danger by staying in some place like this..”

“Seven.. don’t say that..”

“As soon as the hacker issue is solved, please leave..”

“Why are you deciding my future?” she asked fervently

“I’m telling you this because I know much more than you do.. You are free to do what you want.. but my thoughts will not change,”

“No..” she said

“Even if you try to get involved with me, I will refuse everything. This is nothing for a person like you to be involved in.. You’ll only end up getting hurt..”

She sauntered toward Seven, trying to reach his arm.

“Let’s just stop talking about this,” he sighed, “From now on, if I have to tell you anything concerning your safety, I’ll do it through the messenger.. Just so you know..”

She clenched her fist to ease the pain that started to attack her mercilessly right in her heart.

“I’m going to work. Don’t bother me,”

“You’re being too one sided!” she hit the table with all her power, “Then what do I do about my feelings for you?!” she umbraged

“I told you not to bother me!” Seven repeated with the same level of voice, turning his body to face her, “I don’t care about your feelings! Alright?!” he blustered, “Think about the fact that you’re living with a bomb right now! You’re already being in danger because of me and RFA! There’s no guarantee that something more dangerous won’t happen in the future! And your chances of being in danger will multiply by being with a guy like me. Do you understand?!”

 _“No I don’t understand! I know that you feel something more about me!”_ she wanted to scream to Seven, but once again, her body didn’t obey her, she kept her mouth shut

“It’s not the time to go on about emotions. Just worry about staying alive!” he shouted, “How can you stay so calm?! I can’t understand!” he ruffled his messy hair again, “If you get in danger again… Then I’ll.. I’ll..”

His voice seemed to choke up inside his throat.

“Seven.. I know that you’re worried about me… So don’t avoid me, please?” her voice shaking

He scoffed, “You’re free to think whatever you want.. but seriously.. stop it,” he said, “After you’re safe and the hacker things get solved, we’ll never see each other again.. So stop wasting your emotions on me. I don’t deserve it. It’s all a waste..”

 _“Never see each other again.. How could he say such things..”_ Eun Ha said in her mind

At that time, tears finally ran down from her cheeks again. She couldn’t stop it.

“Damn! Don’t look at me like that! God!” he glared at her, “This won’t do.. I’m going out to the hallway… I’m going to come in when you’re sleeping. So, meanwhile.. sort your emotions..”

He walked out of the office tel and slammed the door harshly. Eun Ha fell to the ground and wept as hard as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter completely based on day 8 from Seven's route.. And I feel pain while I'm writing this.. Poor MC.. Poor Seven :(


	30. Chapter 30

It was shivering cold here at the road, and the wind attacked everything in their path roughly. The trees soaring high were shaken; causing the leaves left their home up there, only to be blown once again when they reached the ground. People shuddered under their clothes, with haste in their faces. They kept on thumping their feet and crossed the street in hurry after the red light showed up.

The flocked cars waited for the green light. Some with patient and some didn’t. There might at least one or two cars among them which blew the horn. And that my friend, was like hearing an ensemble. Like hearing a huge Korean folk ensemble which started by only one sound, then followed by others. You were wrong to say it was a harmonious sound, apparently it was not. It was rather disturbing one. Not to mention the curses coming out from lots of directions.

Once again Seven put on the head phone and cover his head with his hooded. His legs took him wherever they seemed fit.

There was no song coming out from the head phone, just a camouflage for the others that he was not to be disturbed. Especially for Eun Ha, the angel he left behind at Rika’s office tel. He turned left at the crossroads, a grim on his handsome face. He needed this walk. Away from Eun Ha.

The sweet maiden coming from good family didn’t deserve someone like him to stand by her side. His life was a bleak. Moreover, the one whom Seven trust the most betrayed him. V neglected his promise to take care of Saeran and kept his silence about it. V gave him nothing to explain about Saeran, yet afraid of Seven rummaging the drawer filled with letters.

The rage was coming toward him once again. _“How bloody important those letters are?! Love letters between V and Rika?! Give me a break!”_ he growled inside

Leaving Saeran was the hardest thing to do. But he fully trusted V’s words about keeping Saeran safe at that time. Safe from any harm; their lunatic mother and their father. Seven often saw his biological father’s face on TV. He was so powerful, famous, and rich. But their father had them without marrying their mother, so, their only existence could mean catastrophe for his career. Moreover the mother blackmailed her past lover to reveal the truth and get some money in return. Thus, the father sent his assasins to get rid of the boys. She was so afraid to lose her children. But not because of affection for her sons, more like, she was scared she would lose tools to make money.

All those years Seven could only pray for Saeran’s safety. It was okay if he was hurt but not Saeran. Saeran was so nice but weak, he deserved a better life. Seven prayed to get stronger, and smarter, so that he could save Saeran and take him to a better place. Somewhere outside the living hell. Away from their mother. And away from their father’s surveillance.

Seven still remembered that day; the day when V suddenly came to him after the mass.

 _“There was one way.. to stay out of your father’s eyes forever,”_ V said

He then told Seven to join the secret intelligent agency and leave the trail of his own existence. Therefore their father couldn’t trace him again. Therefore, he could finally live freely. Free from those who meant to harm him and Saeran.

But the price was way too high. He needed to let go of Saeran.

 _“The agency will not accept you if you have family,”_ V told him

Seven was utterly shock. He could never abandon Saeran. After all these times.. He promised to get out together from their house, to live on their own, to be free once and for all.. Yet, the only offer he got from V was to leave Saeran behind. To leave Saeran and continue his life as a secret agent, that V and Rika would take a very good care of Saeran.. But all those words were empty right now. Saeran stood in front of him as the archenemy yesterday. _“How the hell did Saeran know how to hack?”_ Seven pondered in frustration

Apparently his legs made a good job leading him. He had arrived precisely at the place where he left his sport car. It was an abandoned basement garage that he managed to find through his satellite on his way to Eun Ha’s place.

He thrusted the car keys and started the engine the moment after.

Speeding like this was thrilled for Seven. This was his way out from the stress he dealt with the agency and his guilt for Saeran. Some time, he wished for his life to be taken away while speeding, so that he would never suffer again from the guilt. But perhaps God loved him in a way he never understood, God spared his life repeatedly. Whenever he was at the peak of danger while doing the dangerous work for the agency, he managed to get away safely, unlike the rest of other agents.

Some time, he cursed his life. He should’ve say no to V when he offered him a life as secret agent. He should’ve rebel and took Saeran out from the house, and lived silently by themselves somewhere outside everyone’s radar. They could’ve got on a night buss and left to spend the rest of their lives living as villager. Perhaps the assasins their father hired would not follow them that far.

Should, could, perhaps, three sickening words he knew he never accomplished. There was no time turner. What was done couldn’t be erased. It would still linger, chocking him to death.

Tears were running down from his eyes once again. Somehow he remembered his harsh words to Eun Ha. She shouldn’t be treated that way, but it was necessary. Why didn’t she get it? What did she want from a wrecked person like him? He was nothing but sorrow. Nothing.. without rage.

Seven kept on speeding until the city lights disappeared behind him. He was used to go far away up to the hill and gazed at the city light that spread beneath him. It soothed him. The silence, the stars.. Stars.. Galaxy.. Milky Way.. Eun Ha..

His legs couldn’t support his body any longer that he fell, kneeling, while his hand gripped the fence up the hill firmly. He clenched his chest with his other hand and wept as hard as he could. No one could hear him from up here, he was safe. He could be his real self. The dark and pessimistic Saeyoung, not the happy-go-lucky Seven he always showed in the chat room. Seven, Choi Luciel, Defender of Justice, they were all his masks to hide his true self, Choi Saeyoung.

But why did he cry so much? Why did he have a slight hope that he too deserved to have a happy life? A life together with Eun Ha and Saeran, with RFA.. To create the long lost family he always desire. The time that he was so loved by the loving parents and had a stable job, and a cute, kind, angel-like girlfriend like Eun Ha. When he and Saeran worked side by side at a cubicle at their office.. A simple commoner life like that.. Why couldn’t he get it?

He punished himself. Such thing like those would never come true to the sinner like him. He was not to be forgiven. Not by Saeran.. And especially not by Eun Ha.

Seven pulled out his phone and stared at the app he created for RFA. It was around 4 years ago he began developing the app. From the moment Rika asked him to join hosting a charity party until the time when she asked to plant a bomb as special security system in her own office tel.. He did all those things according to her will. Without further questions.

How fool could he be.. To blindly trust V, and kept on believing Saeran was safe somewhere. He should’ve known better since Rika’s suicide a year and a half ago. That there was something wrong with that turquoise haired guy. Yoosung was right from the beginning. V was the one at fault.

No one needed to trust V any longer. He needed to tell every member of RFA the truth about V. That he should not be trusted. And perhaps.. Seven should give them a glimpse of Saeran. Not to mention he had already blabbered things about Saeran in the previous conversation with V and Eun Ha.. He should tell them, how V lied to Seven that he would take a good care of Saeran after Seven joined the agency.. How he avoided him.. Although it was up to everyone’s perception about V. Whether they would receive Seven’s concern or not, it was not something he should be worry about.

He would no longer participate in the party that V authorized, so he cared no longer..  He hoped if he left the words here in the chat room, Eun Ha and everyone else might read it in the morning. They would be shocked, that was likely. But once again, it was necessary. He should cut ties with RFA after all of this solved. He would get Saeran from whatever he dwelt on and preceded his dreams of living together with his twin. That was his plan. There was no RFA or Eun Ha anymore.

 

It was almost 3 in the morning when Seven returned to the office tel; he didn’t dare leaving Eun Ha for a very long time. No one knew what was gonna happen hence he left longer than that..

The room was still the same, his equipments still stand by, Meowy was still in sleep-mode, all the rooms were still bright.. He took a peak inside the bedroom. The door was not closed, he heavily sauntered inside.

“Eun Ha..” Seven called faintly, “You’re asleep,”

Eun Ha was fast asleep in her bed. Covered herself with blanket, he found trace of tears from her face. She looked exhausted and drained, just like how she was when he found her at the food stall a couple days ago. Somehow his past memory resurfaced. She called one name when she was drunk.

Zen..

What was wrong with her and Zen by the way? He had no time to ask more. Saeran’s insistent attacks made him unable to deal with anything other than Eun Ha’s safety.

“I’m sorry..” he said, reaching the tip of her long brown hair, a grim on his face, “I must have hurt you by saying all those things.. But you still managed to smile,”

He kneeled beside her and scanned her face intently. She was so quiet..

“You can get angry at me.. but seeing you reminds me of the Seven in the messenger..” he murmured, “You are so alike with Seven, but I suppose you and Saeyoung are nothing alike,” he added sotto voce, “Saeyoung is so dark and pessimistic that he can’t be with you.. I want you to know that..” he muttered, the words seemed stuck inside his throat, “I can no longer wear the mask of the happy-go-lucky Seven.. This complicated and icy person is me..”

Eun Ha let out a faint sigh, and shifted for only one millimeter. Seven shut his mouth, afraid of his voice waking her up. But there was no movement from the girl anymore, so he continued to kneel beside her. So beautiful she was indeed. The last time they were in this situation was when he brought her here when she was drunk. Drunk because of the thing between her and Zen. A dull ache filled his heart.

“Eun Ha.. I’m sorry.. It’s just.. I want you to realize that and be disappointed in me.. So please don’t waste your feelings on me.. I’m not a fun cool person.. Unlike Zen or anyone else, I can put you in danger..” he recoiled, sitting down with his back leaned on the side of the bed, “But you’re a strange person, so you won’t understand what I say.. And I’ll end up hurting you again when you open your eyes..”

He closed his eyes and slowly hugged his own legs.

“No.. you’re not a strange peson,” he disputed his own sentence, “The one who’s strange is me.. You’re actually so warm and nice.. So I sometimes dream of you accepting the real me someday,” he chukled in pain, “Of course it’s a ridiculous dream.. but thank you for letting me dream at least..” he smiled

Then he stood, and turned around to see Eun Ha’s quiet phase, “Eun Ha..” he said, reaching his hand to pat her head but to no avail, he pulled back his hand, “Please remember me in your dreams.. Don’t trust V.. and even me..” he added, “Don’t give your feelings to anyone in the RFA..”

He grimaced. He couldn’t bear to see Eun Ha ended up with anyone in RFA. Not Jumin, not Yoosung, and very big no to Zen.. Zen made her cry, that was what he could conclude from the drained on her face that late night; though he didn’t know the reason.

“Please..” he begged, “Please be less nice to me.. so that you won’t be hurt when I disappear..” he added, slowly turning his back on her, “Don’t trust anyone and stay safe.. Forget about me.. And be happy.. Letting me protect you is much more than I deserve.. that is enough for Saeyoung..”

And with that last sentence, he left the bedroom, to return to his corner.

\---

               

Eun Ha slowly opened her eyes. She heard everything Seven uttered before. Or perhaps.. Saeyoung’s.. She had a thought it would be Seven’s real name. Jumin once told her that Choi Luciel was only Seven’s baptismal name, but his real name was still unknown. And for the first time, Eun Ha heard before anyone else, his real name was Saeyoung..

She could feel her eyes watering once again. She knew she was correct about the whole time.. Seven cared deeply for her. He was just afraid of her getting hurt.. But what he didn’t know.. She rather took a bullet or die from falling of cliffs than having a minute away from Seven’s existence. She knew it by heart.

True, she didn’t deny it was a mere few days ago when she dreamt of being with Zen, but being with Seven was so much more than that. Seven was Eun Ha’s first friend. The very first person to make a joke for her and the one who made her smile the most. All of those bows whenever she went out from the office tel, all of those calls to soothe her down whenever bad things happened, all of those pranks they created together to cajole every member of RFA, all of those random chats they went on all night long.. Those things were not for nothing.. Both of them had a deep connection between each other. She could feel it, she could sense it with all of her five senses..

She slowly wiped the tears in her cheeks. She didn’t want Seven realize she was wide awake when he uttered all those words for her. Let all those words be saved inside her brain. He didn’t need to know..

 

Eun Ha rose from her bed at 8 in the morning. She was wide awake for the remaining dawn but she kept pretending to stay deep in her slumber. Seven needed time for his own. And when the time was right, she pretended having just awoken and walked out of the bedroom.

She read all those words Seven wrote in the chat room at two am. He told RFA members not to trust V any longer and about Saeran. Zen and Jumin was the first to show up in the chat room that morning. As usual, Zen was heated so easily, while Jumin kept his usual demeanour, calm and stiff, like nothing Seven uttered matter that much. But Jumin disagreed for one thing which Eun Ha supported as well, RFA Party must still go on.

Eun Ha could understand how Seven might feel when he decided to let go everything about RFA. Everything was all about Saeran at the present time. She already received the rejections from him, but it was the first time ever for RFA members. Of course everyone was confused with Seven’s change of attitude.

She plopped her body to the sofa. Seven was directly in front of her; just around 4 meters away. But still, he kept facing the wall. At sudden, her stomach growled. She covered it immediately. She blushed. Seven didn’t hear it, right? Another few seconds passed, Seven didn’t flinch. She let out a faint sigh. She would be freakishly embarrassed hence he heard the growling. That was not so ladylike! As a matter of fact, she didn’t remember the last time she ate something. Probably none. But she wouldn’t think of it much, she was not hungry.

Without her knowledge, it was almost noon. Yoosung joined the chat room, and Seven joined as well. Eun Ha followed their conversation, but could only feel heart ache when they were done talking. Yoosung must hurt so much when Seven told him their friendship was only temporary. Eun Ha remembered at the first day she met Yoosung, he told her his favourite movie was The Lord of The Rings. And he watched those three movies non-stop with Seven. They shared a deep bond. Even though Yoosung was the one who was bullied by Seven in the chat room, he never truly angry at Seven. Yoosung regarded Seven as his best friend among other RFA members. Especially when their age was not far from each other. Eun Ha knew how broke his heart might be, but she could only tell him Seven didn’t mean that way.

“Cheer up, meow! You’re with the person you like, meow!”

The cat robot Seven created was awaken again. It hopped from the table, then to the chair, when finally landed nicely on the ground. It began walking toward Seven while its tail wriggling at the same speed. It sat next to Seven and rubbed its face to Seven’s left thigh.

Seven clucked in his annoyance, “Why is this on again?”

“I turn on when I sense depression, meow! You’re with the person you like, meow!” Meowy replied him, “You like her, meow! You like her, meow! You like her, meow!”

The cat robot kept on chanting “You like her, meow!” with its high voice. Eun Ha couldn’t help but feeling her cheeks rose at the information. _“You’re with the person you like, meow!”_ And nobody was around except Seven and Eun Ha.. That could only mean Seven truly like her. She blushed.

But that only lasted for a few more seconds, as the next thing Eun Ha saw, the cat robot was flying and then smashed to the ground, shattered, unable to move or talk anymore. Seven threw it so far. He didn’t even glance to every other directions other than the laptops. It thrilled her.

She dashed toward the cat robot and examined it closely. It was completely broken. All the wires were jolted in every direction, the head and the body were separated. She realized her hand was shaking when she tried to reach the robot, but she covered it and turned to Seven.

“You broke it!” she blustered, “Why did you do it..” she wailed, “Can we fix it..?”

Eun Ha gently grabbed the cat robot from the ground and placed it on the table once more.

“I’ll throw it away later,” Seven retorted calmly, “That’s useless,”

“No, you specifically said you’ll create an army of cats to protect me.. That is not something you could easily throw away!” she snapped

“Trust me.. It’s easy..” he answered with his eyes still fixed at the laptops, “And I’ll be leaving soon, so just forget about me,”

She held her fist. How could he be non chalant for everything he uttered? How long did he wish to lie in front of Eun Ha? She had enough of this shit.

“Why are you protecting me if you’re going to leave soon?! You can just leave right now!” she blazed, pointing her fingers to the door

She succeeded. Seven was no longer sat on his spot but rushed toward Eun Ha.

“And tell me right now! How are you going to stay safe on your own?! Are you even thinking right now?!” pointing his index finger to his temple, he snapped at the higher level of voice, “It’s all my fault that you’re in this situation. Don’t think about me, just think about protecting yourself!”

Eun Ha flinched. Seven’s eyes were widely opened. Red strings could be seen in his eyes, the sign of sleep deprived and exhaustion. Seven worked too hard that he neglected his need to sleep. It was not going to work out well if this continued.

“Then..” she murmured, looking down to his cross necklace that he wore, “If I keep being in danger, will you stay with me?”

Seven spatted again, “Why the hell would you say that?! Do you want to be in danger?! Is that what you really think?!” Seven’s chest turned upside down before he continued, “Your whole life will be about being nervous that someone will notice you! Is that the life you stupidly want?!”

Eun Ha said nothing.

“You’re so similar with Yoosung,” he jibed, “You don’t have a care in the world regardless of what’s going on..”

“I just want to be with you, because I like you..” she responsed faintly

“How many times do I have to repeat myself?! I can’t be with you! We can’t be anything together!” he shouted, “Everything that surrounds me.. they are all things that will disappear from the temporary life created by the secret agent named Seven! My house, my cars, RFA, you, this place, everything.. One day they will disappear like a morning fog!” he walked closer to Eun Ha and muttered the words closely face to face, exhaustion was the only thing that lingered there, “A real life, real things that I have.. don’t ever think or hope those things can exist..”

Eun Ha wanted to say something but Seven cut it again.

“Yoosung, Eun Ha, all the members.. Even if you say that you like me.. my life…” he choked, “My life can’t embrace anything..” he sulked, looking soullessly toward Eun Ha, “You don’t know how it feels to live that kind of life.. So don’t be nice to me when you don’t know anything! Please, get away from me.. Just leave me alone,” he pleaded, “The person you like is the Seven in the chat room, not me!”

And by the last sentence, he tried to saunter away, back to his spot. But before he could move another step, Eun Ha was already getting him a back hug.

“Then please let me understand the person in front of me..” she said, tightened her grip around Seven’s stomach

She could feel his body trembling at her touch, but she didn’t care. She had been longing at this touch. She needed to tell him that no matter how many times he pushed her away, she wouldn’t budge. She would always be there for him. Seven could barely move.

“Eun Ha…” he called, his voice was trembling, “Why are you doing this to me?”

She could feel his muscle tensed and his body shaken. But for that exact reason, she tightened her arms in his stomach and pressed her cheeks to his back.

“I told you.. even if you say that, I can’t embrace anything..” he said, lifting his right hand to cover his face, “My life was wrong from the beginning.. It’s a dangerous life and filled with lies.. I couldn’t even protect my one and only brother, and I have to abandon the person I like.. My life is good for nothing.. I don’t want to involve you in that kind of life.. Why can’t you understand me?”

Eun Ha’s mouth was dried. A bitter taste started to roam inside her mouth. In her last energy, she answered him, “I like the Seven in front of me.. Regardless of how complicated you life is, I want to know..”

“Eun Ha.. Don’t do this, please..” he said between his sobbing, “I.. I.. I want to cherish you.. I want to make you happy, but I can’t.. Why do you want to be with me when I’m so dangerous? Why do you like me?!” he growled

“You’re my best friend, Seven.. There’s no reason.. I love all of you.. Seven, Luciel, Saeyoung…” she said, and she felt he flinched when she mentioned his real name, “That’s how I feel..”

“How..?” he choked, “How do you know that name?!”

“I’m so sorry.. I have to pretend I was asleep..” she replied, and Seven hissed, “Sorry..”

“You’re impossible, Eun Ha..” he hissed, “You’re so strange.. I feel like I’m going strange too.. Why aren’t you giving up?! Why aren’t you getting hurt and abandoning me? What are you going to do if something happens to you because of me?!”

She smiled, “I’m okay with that.. I don’t regret my feelings for you.. I’ll be with you always.. I.. love you..”

Then.. at the last word, everything around her was blurred. Her vision only separated between black and white. Colors disappeared from her life. She could no longer feel her legs, and her hands went limply to her body. She felt so cold despite the summer heat outside the office tel. She didn’t feel anything anymore. She could only hear a faint thump somewhere far and a person shouted something. Who was this person? She had no idea as her all her senses suddenly shut off. The only thing she could see was pitch black.

**Author's Note:**

> I give my biggest thanks for everyone who gave me kudos, comments, and read my fanfic..  
> I hope everyone having a great day today!!  
> ^^


End file.
